Familles recomposées
by cullen15000
Summary: Bella subit les déchirures et aventures familiales. Mais tous ces changements peuvent permettre des rencontres particulièrement intéressantes... et des situations compliquées. Une histoire sans prétention particulière ,dédiée à une amie. Tous humains - FIC TERMINEE
1. Rencontre

**Premier chapitre**** un peu surprise .. Une idée née cette nuit... il faut battre le fer tant qu'il est chaud... je n'ai aucune idée (enfin presque) de la suite de cette fic...**

**Disclaimer : Les personnages de Twilight appartiennent à la talentueuse Stephanie Meyer... **

* * *

**Familles recomposées**

**Ch 1 Rencontre.**

J'ouvris les yeux en entendant le bruit de la mer sur la plage. J'étais désorientée. Je n'étais pas chez moi. En tournant la tête, je vis ma petite sœur Alice qui dormait encore sur le lit voisin. Cela me remit les idées en place.

J'étais chez mon père. Enfin chez ma belle-mère, Elizabeth. Pour la première fois.

Alice est moi vivions avec notre mère depuis la séparation de nos parents. Charlie l'avait quitté. Puis s'était marié avec Elizabeth.

Renée, ma mère n'acceptait pas très bien la situation. Alice et moi étions lassées d'entendre continuellement les reproches qu'elle adressait à notre père. Leur situation ne regardait qu'eux . A seize ans je n'avais pas à prendre partie et ma petite sœur du haut de ses dix ans non plus. J'essayais de la protéger comme je pouvais de l'ouragan Renée à chaque fois qu'il s'approchait. Emmett mon frère ainé avait quitté la maison depuis un an et ne vivait pas tout ça de l'intérieur. Il était beaucoup plus cool et avait tendance à écouter avec indulgence Renée se plaindre.

Ce weekend était particulier, j'allais faire connaissance avec les enfants d'Elizabeth et pour cela Alice et moi dormions chez elle. Eh oui elle aussi avait sa propre famille.

Dans le fond je les admirais. Ils s'aimaient et avaient décidé de regrouper autant que possible leur petite tribu autour d'eux, près de Forks dans la petite maison qu'elle possédait à quelques mètres de la plage..

Edward le fils ainé vivait dans la même rue que sa mère mais je ne l'avais encore jamais rencontré, il travaillait dans une agence immobilière. Rosalie la seule fille était un peu plus âgée que moi : à dix huit elle venait de terminer ses études au lycée. Elle et moi avions sympathisé les rares fois où nous nous étions rencontrées. Le plus jeune Jasper avait tout juste seize ans comme moi. Dans ma tête je le voyais comme un gosse. est ce c'était parce que j'avais une certaine maturité comme le disaient mes parents ?

J'entendis du bruit dans la cuisine et regardai l'heure.

Oh my God onze heure.

Ca fait pas très bien de se lever si tard pour une première visite. Je me levais rapidement et lissai mon long tee-shirt sur moi avant de secouer Alice.

- Eh miss … il faut se dépêcher de descendre sinon on va se pointer pour le petit déjeuner lorsque tout le monde sera à table pour déjeuner ! Et ca ! Ça craint !

Elle grogna et se retourna pour se rendormir.

J'employais alors les grands moyens : envolée de couverture. Ce qui la fit râler encore plus mais elle finit par s'asseoir sur le lit. Je regardais pleine de fierté ma petite sœur : avec ses longs cheveux bruns et ses magnifiques yeux noirs, je savais que la lutte serait rude autour d'elle d'ici peu de temps. mais je ne l'enviais pas. Ma vie plus calme était parfaite. Avec son short et son tee-shirt deux fois trop grand pour elle elle ressemblait à ce qu'elle était encore : une petite fille gracile en pleine croissance dont on pouvait deviner qu'elle deviendrait superbe.

On fila rapidement à la salle de bains, histoire de se rendre présentable, de démêler les cheveux et d'enlever l'haleine du matin. Puis ensemble, avec nos pyjamas identiques, comme deux jumelles nous descendîmes l'escalier. Charlie nous attendait en souriant en bas. Soudain je vis sortir de la cuisine un splendide jeune homme. Yeux verts, visage comme taillé dans le marbre, silhouette de rêve et des cheveux … Je me mordis la lèvre pour ne pas baver en le regardant fixement. Ses cheveux ébouriffés avec des reflets roux m'empêchaient de penser. J'étais à peine à un mètre de lui dans l'escalier et il leva la tête vers nous deux. Nous regardant finir de descendre.

Mon père nous présenta

- Edward, voici mes petites filles, mon joli crapaud , Bella et la petiote Alice. Elles se ressemblent non ? Les filles voici Edward le fils ainé de d'Elizabeth .

Je rougis sous l'effet conjugué du surnom que mon père venait de me donner et du sourire que les lèvres dudit Edward esquissaient.

Crapaud c'est gentil, c'est affectueux… mais plus à seize ans et surtout pas devant un Dieu vivant pareil !

Mon cœur battait à tout rompre et Edward fit le dernier pas nous séparant, il fit la bise à Alice qui la lui rendit gentiment puis s'approcha vers moi pour en faire de même. C'est alors que je remarquais qu'il sortait de la douche. Quelques gouttelettes d'eau glissaient encore sur la peau de son cou, juste dans sa nuque et le parfum de son après rasage, mélangé à son odeur naturelle me fit tourner la tête.

Je m'accrochais à la rampe de l'escalier. Son regard vert croisa le mien. Mon souffle s'arrêta…Son sourire s'élargit et ses lèvres tièdes touchèrent ma joue écarlate.

- Bonjour Bella souffla t'il contre mon cou, de sa voix de velours.

Piouf. Black-out à tous les étages. Plus de cerveau. Plus de souffle et arrêt cardiaque.

_S'il vous plait que quelqu'un appelle le 15 ! _

- Edrfwmd marmonnais je . en réponse

Il ne parut pas trop remarquer ma diction laborieuse mais je vis du coin de l'œil mon père froncer les sourcils.

- Suis content de vous rencontrer enfin les filles. Depuis le temps que Charlie me parlait de vous, j'avais hâte de voir mes nouvelles petites « sœurs ».

Je déglutis péniblement

Ses petites « sœurs » ?

* * *

Voila les chapitres seront très courts.. et les publications je l'espère rapprochées...

*Cullen*


	2. Devoirs

**hello ! **

**Encore moi .. l'inspiration est là ...j'en profite... **

**Je suis contente de l'accueil reçu hier et heureuse que cela vous plaise. **

**Disclaimer : Les personnages de Twilight appartiennent à la talentueuse Stephanie Meyer... **

**bonne lecture**

* * *

Chapitre 2 Devoirs

C'était l'après midi. J'étais dans mon salon et je m'ennuyais. Je regardais les lézardes au plafond.

_Faudrait que je me décide à passer un coup de pinceau. Ca serait plus gai. _

Tanya m'avait appelé pour sortir. Une troisième fois. Aucune envie. Je préférais être seul que mal accompagné. Tanya avait été une bonne copine mais maintenant j'avais besoin d'espace. Je lui avais déjà expliqué ça mais elle n'avait apparemment pas compris. A 24 ans les sorties ciné à répétitions, suivis de tête à tête dans ma voiture, ne m'intéressaient plus. J'envie envie de .. d'autre chose.

Je soupirai. Une balade sur la plage ou un match avec les copains.. Peut être. J'esquissai une moue pas très enthousiaste.

Je me levai et regardai par la fenêtre. La maison de ma mère de l'autre coté de la rue.

_Tiens pourquoi pas._

Je vais aller voir mes « petites sœurs ». Je souriais.

La petite Alice était mignonne : vivante et gaie, un vrai moulin à paroles. Elle m'avait assassiné sous une rafale de questions : t'as quel âge ?, tu écoutes quelle musique ?, dans quelle ville tu as fait tes études ?, y a-t-il de bons magasins ici ? …

Je lui avais répondu avec plaisir. Sa vivacité et sa gaieté étaient contagieuses. Elle me faisait penser à une jeune pouliche dont les membres en pleine croissance sont encore trop longs et encombrants pour elle. Mais elle promettait d'être belle. Autant peut être que sa sœur.

Bella m'avait peu parlé. J'avais croisé son regard vert très pale et n'avait pu m'empêcher de sourire devant son émotion. Je l'avais surpris. Je ne savais pas trop pourquoi au juste mais elle avait été mal à l'aise avec moi. Et elle rougissait délicieusement. Cette rougeur sur ces joues lorsque nos regards s'étaient accrochés pour la première fois, hier avait retourné mon estomac. J'étais sous le charme de ses grands yeux verts, des yeux de chat. Elle m'avait détaillé d'une façon si aigue que j'aurais pu en rougir à mon tour si je n'avais pas plus d'expérience. Elle était si jeune, seize ans je crois. Qu'ils étaient loin mes seize ans. Pour moi elle semblait une gamine encore. Une très belle gamine.

J'allais m'en donner à cœur joie avec ces petites.

J'enfilai ma veste en jean par dessus mon polo noir et vérifiai mes cheveux de la glace de l'entrée avant de sortir.

_C'était la famille d'accord mais pas une raison pour être négligé. _

Une minute plus tard je franchissais sans frapper le seuil de la maison de ma mère. Elle n'était pas là. Ni Charlie. Leurs voitures n'étaient pas devant la maison. J'appelais depuis le hall.

- Hello ? y a quelqu'un ?

Alice passa sa tête par la porte de la cuisine.

- Salut Edward : Nous sommes là.

Elles étaient assises autour de la table et faisait leurs devoirs. Logique, nous étions dimanche et le lendemain elles retournaient chez leur mère et à l'école aussi. Je rejoignis les filles Swan dans la pièce m'asseyant à califourchon sur une chaise en face de Bella. Elle leva la tête de ses livres, jeta un regard rapide sur moi avant de retourner à son travail.

- Bonjour Edward marmonna t'elle

Je lui souris, sans dire un mot.

Elle semblait toujours aussi gênée. Je n'allais pas la mordre pourtant.

_Enfin je crois pas … _

Alice tirai la langue devant un problème de géométrie et je lui donnais un coup de main. La géométrie de collège, c'était encore dans mes possibilités et j'appréciais de l'aider. Elle comprenait vite et il suffisait d'un petit mot pour l'orienter dans la direction de la résolution. Je sentais de temps en temps sur moi le regard discret de sa sœur, qui avait pourtant le nez plongé dans ses bouquins à chaque fois que je la regardais. Apparemment.

Je reportai mon attention sur elle lorsque Alice eut terminé. Je rapprochais ma chaise. Empiétant légèrement sur son espace personnel, et appuyai mes bras sur le dossier, penché vers elle, attentif. Elle releva la tête cette fois clairement.

- Alors Bella, tu fais quoi toi ? Des maths aussi ?

- Non du droit. C'est un cours de droit.

Elle avait dit ça d'une façon assurée mais en rougissant encore une fois. Je retins mon sourire.

- Ha, et bien tu me le dis si tu as besoin d'aide.

Elle rougis encore plus à ma proposition, mais sans me répondre. Et je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire devant cette magnifique rougeur sur ses joues fines.

Je préférai pour notre tranquillité limiter la notre premier échange. Elle devait apprendre à mieux me connaitre en douceur et je devais me rappeler.. qu'elle était … très jeune. Et aussi la fille de Charlie.

Je me levai rapidement en leur disant

- Bon j'ai un rendez vous.. On se reverra surement quand vous reviendrez voir votre père. A bientôt.

Je me penchai en avant et plaquai très vite une bise sur la joue brulante de Bella . Puis me lever et pris Alice dans mes bras pour faire de même.

Avant de sortir sans me retourner.

* * *

**Et voila pour aujourd'hui... et je ne promets pas un chapitre par jour... **

**j'ai une vie à coté de fan fiction... quoique ...**

**Simplement quand un chapitre sera prêt .. il sera publié...**

**Tout dependra de ma muse et d'Edward !**

***Cullen***


	3. Colère

_**hello ,**_

_**Je suis un peu dépassée... c'était juste une petite histoire qui me trottait dans la tête après une discussion un peu folle avec une amie.**_

**_C'était_**_** juste un premier chapitre pour rire...**_

_**et puis je m'aperçois que ça vous plait aussi !**_

_**bon alors je continue...**_

_**Disclaimer : Les personnages de Twilight appartiennent à la talentueuse Stephanie Meyer...**_

* * *

**Chapitre 3 Colère **

Je claquais la porte de ma chambre, histoire de décharger un peu de pression et de lui prouver encore une fois ma colère. Les larmes avaient envahis mes yeux une fois de plus.

Depuis quinze jours, depuis le weekend chez Charlie, tout allait mal à la maison. Chaque mot que je disais, chaque geste que je faisais était interprété de travers.

L'ambiance était lourde… Renée ne me supportait plus et je le lui rendais bien !

Nous étions rentrées à la maison le lundi après l'école et l'interrogatoire avait commencé. Elle voulait tout savoir. Comment était Elizabeth ? Qu'avions nous mangé ? Est-ce que quelqu'un avait surveillé nos devoirs ? A quelle heure nous étions nous couchées ? Est ce que la salle de bains était propre… etc ….Sa jalousie maladive salissait notre séjour.

Alice comprenait que quelque chose d'anormal se passait et de façon inhabituelle se taisait, ne sachant pas si elle pouvait raconter telle ou telle anecdote sans faire tomber sur nous la foudre. … Sur nous et sur son père.

L'orage éclata lorsque maladroitement elle expliqua pour la fête des pères elle voulait retournait là-bas parce qu'elle avait eu une idée de cadeau avec Elizabeth et Jasper.

Renée tempêta que Elizabeth n'avait pas à se mêler des cadeaux de SES enfants à leur père et que Jasper n'était PAS le fils de Charlie etc …..et ensuite ma sœur s'enfuit, en larmes dans sa chambre, bouleversée par l'agressivité de notre mère.

Je n'avais rien pu dire. Tout s'était passé si vite. Je détestais les disputes et les cris. Je détestais cette colère qui rongeait ma mère et faisait peu à peu disparaitre les sentiments que j'éprouvais pour elle. Je me détestais de la détester. Mes larmes coulaient sur mes joues. Comme à chaque fois que je ressentais de la colère. Mes larmes coulaient et le feu grondait en moi comme un volcan sur le point d'exploser.

Mais elle n'avait pas le droit. Pas le droit de crier sur Alice. Pas le droit de chercher à casser le lien entre notre père et nous !

Je me mis à dire, à crier des mots qui blessent. Exprès. Pour lui rendre la douleur qu'elle avait causée à Alice. Je la regardais. avec fureur. Elle était en face de moi, debout dans la même attitude de combat que moi, poings serrés contre le corps traits crispés et enlaidis par la colère.. Je n'arrêtais plus de lui reprocher son insensibilité, ses critiques son absence de sang froid et surtout surtout de nous prendre à partie dans SON histoire.

Le divorce d'avec Charlie était son divorce. Pas le notre. .. Nous étions les enfants pas les juges ! Je finis par lui tourner le dos et je me réfugiai dans ma chambre en claquant la porte à briser les vitres.

Ca faisait du bien !

J'irais voir Alice quand je serais plus calme. J'aurai voulu, j'aurai souhaité.. là tout de suite que quelque chose de violent, quelque chose d'horrible arrive -un accident, un camion qui percute la maison, une météorite qui s'écrase dans le jardin, un volcan qui éclate au beau milieu du salon.

Un avion qui s'écraserait pile sur ma chambre, pile sur ma vie. Mais rien ne se passait. Rien ne se passait et je restais seule à chercher comment vivre dans l'enfer qu'elle avait créé. Seule à me demander combien de temps encore je devrais la détester autant que l'aimer

Je m'assis devant mon bureau. Je cherchais quelque chose pour me calmer… Reprendre mon souffle.

Mon regard tomba sur la petite photo encadrée. Je la pris machinalement et frôlait du bout des doigts le visage, errant sur les cheveux cuivrés. C'était juste une image de magazine.. Mais LE regarder me permettait de respirer à nouveau. Mon cœur se calma et j'avais desserré mes poings.

Il semblait me regarder de ses magnifiques yeux gris vert.. Il semblait triste lui aussi.. Je reposais doucement le cadre à sa place.

Il serait temps de décrocher de cette passion. Ce n'était pas très sain. Mais il me paraissait si proche et si lointain à la fois. Il avait toujours été présent pour moi depuis le tout premier film. Je n'étais pas une fan. Ou alors je l'étais trop.

Une star de cinéma, telle que lui, ne croiserait jamais mon chemin, je le savais. De toute ma raison.. Mais le cœur a ses raisons.. Que la raison ignore…

J'avais tourné le dos à la photo. A seize ans, j'avais suffisamment de maturité et de recul. Je devais faire la part de la réalité et du rêve.

Soudain une idée heurta mon esprit : et je me retournai vivement et regardai à nouveau attentivement la petit photo qui me suivait depuis quatre ans maintenant…

Oui je ne m'étais pas trompée.. il y avait bien une ressemblance.. Couleur des yeux et des cheveux évidement mais aussi la profondeur du regard….

Je me demandai ce que faisait Edward en ce moment. Dormait-il déjà ?

* * *

_**Encore court je sais ...**_

_**Vous n'avez pas le choix et les journées n'ont que 24 h ( que l'on dorme ou pas )**_

_**A bientôt**_

_*** Cullen***_


	4. Curieux amour

_Hello,_

_Un autre chapitre je n'aurais pas le temps de poster demain alors … _

_Même philosophie, tant que la muse est là … _

_J'ai même pas remercié celles et ceux à qui j'ai emprunté une ou deux phrases. Honte à moi.. Pour m'excuser je dirais qu'il était 2 heures du matin … _

_Aujourd'hui j'assume la « maternité » de tout le texte… vous êtes pas content(e) : frappez sur Cullen .. si vous arrivez à l'attraper (elle se cache à L.A. je vous dirais pas _où !)

_Sinon merci aux reviews anonymes et aux autres que j'aurais oublié par fatigue.. _

_Petit conseil : Ecoutez si vous voulez la chanson « moi vouloir être Chat » de Pow Wow D'abord elle est belle … et puis … (merci Tied ! )_

_Disclaimer : Les personnages de Twilight appartiennent à la talentueuse Stéphanie Meyer... Les autres je ne sais pas d'où ils sortent enfin presque pas !_

* * *

**Chapitre 4 Un curieux amour**

_**Presque un an plus tard**_

Je finissais ma course sur la plage. Rien de plus déstressant qu'un petit footing au bord de l'eau pour évacuer les tensions de fin de semaine.

Il faisait froid. La fine pluie habituelle ne m'avait pas découragé. Ma veste imperméable a capuche me protégeait du froid , tout en me permettant d'apprécier la vivacité de la fraicheur d'automne. Je n'étais pas le seul à l'apprécier. Luke s'en donnait à cœur joie : il courait partout…s'éloignant de moi à toute allure, puis il se retournait, me regardait avec ses grands yeux bruns interrogateurs et revenait tout aussi vite.

Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de rire en le voyant aussi heureux. Il aimait la plage, il aimait l'eau et il adorait courir avec moi.

Je ne regrettais vraiment plus de l'avoir pris avec moi. Pourtant ce n'était pas gagné d'avance. Jusqu'ici les seules « personnes » à avoir vécu chez moi étaient …des poissons rouges !

Les premiers jours avaient été difficiles. Il avait détruit avec sa maladresse juvénile pas mal d'objets à la maison, je n'osais pas le disputer…. Jusqu'au jour où j'ai explosé lorsqu'il a failli déchirer la photo qui trônait sur mon bureau.

C'était ma photo préférée. Charlie me l'avait donné...Nous étions tous ensemble sur cette photo, prise chez ma mère, dans le jardin, après un repas du dimanche. C'était pour la fête des pères je crois. Charlie tronait, souriant de toutes ses dents derrière sa moustache, assis sur un grand fauteuil ridicule (que nous avions sorti pour l'occasion). Il était entouré de ses deux filles Alice et Bella. Emmett s'était placé derrière la petite et faisait mine de l'étrangler. Elizabeth ma mère, debout derrière Charlie se penchait sur lui et lui entourait le cou de ses bras.

Jasper et Rose s'étaient assis par terre au pied du pater familias et moi je m'étais glissé juste derrière Bella, mes mains posées sur le dossier de sa chaise. Elle avait mis ce jour la une magnifique robe bleue pale, avec un dos nu qui dégageait largement ses épaules et sa gorge déjà bronzées. Elle portait ses cheveux assez courts pour une fois, et une mèche rebelle sur son front cachait son regard au photographe. Nous sourions tous comme des idiots sur la photo

L'expression détendue et heureuse de notre famille recomposée était un régal. Je ne savais même pas qui avait pris cette photo !

Lorsque Luke avait pris la photo entre ses dents, j'avais hurlé pour la première fois contre lui :

- Luke ! Lâche ca! Ca suffit : va coucher ! En lui montrant d'un doigt autoritaire la couverture préparée pour lui dans un coin du « salon » de mon studio de célibataire.

Mon gros batard de toutou m'avait lancé un regard étonné et triste avant de lâcher la photo et de parti s'asseoir, la queue entre les jambes à sa place. Mon autorité était en jeu. Il m'avait suivi de son beau regard brun espérant retrouver mes bonnes grâces. Je n'avais pas cédé.

C'était ma photo préférée !. Il pouvait manger mes tennis, détruire mes rideaux, me piquer mes sandwichs, arroser les rosiers de la voisine mais pas manger la photo de famille ! En deux mois cette tornade de Luke avait révolutionné ma vie.

En particulier, en m'obligeant à courir tous les soirs pour lui faire dépenser son regain d'énergie. La responsable de la société protectrice des animaux chez qui je l'avais adopté avait été précise la dessus :

- Il est encore très jeune et petit c'est un « bâtard » de race indéterminée mais ce sera un gros chien… qui aura besoin de bouger beaucoup !

Je revins au présent et rappelai Luke, parti un peu loin. il fit demi tour et bondit vers moi.. Manquant de me renverser sur le sable trempé. Laissant au passage de magnifiques empreintes de ses pattes avant sur mon tee-shirt et ma veste. Je caressai son pelage brun si doux qui sentait le chien mouillé.

- Dis Luke ! On passe chez ma mère ? C'est l'heure du repas je pense.. On s'invite ?

Il me regarda en rigolant, sa longue langue haletante pendant hors de ses babines, semblant me dire

- Comme d'habitude Ed, en plus le vendredi soir elles sont là !

Il se payait ma tête ce chien ! On prit le chemin de notre « restaurant » plus calmement.

Quelques mètres avant d'arriver, Luke partit comme une flèche avant que je puisse réagir..Qu'est ce que…. J'accélérai à mon tour

Merde !

J'avais oublié..Stella.

Si Bella et Alice était là. Stella aussi. Stella que mon imbécile de chien adorait…

Bella allait hurler contre moi.

Depuis que je la connaissais j'avais fait peu de progrès. Elles venaient toutes les deux au moins tous les quinze jours… mais nos conversations étaient très limitées avec Bella. Elle rougissait toujours autant. Elle avait encore embelli. Je l'approchais toujours avec prudence, pas très sur de mes sentiments. Elle semblait très nerveuse aussi. Je l'avais entendue se disputer avec Charlie plusieurs fois. D'après ce que j'avais compris l'ambiance avec sa mère n'était pas au beau fixe ! . On se parlait très peu elle et moi… sauf à propos de Stella et de Luke.

Stella était la chatte de Bella …Bella adorait les chats (et les chiens aussi d'ailleurs). Moi non. Je n'aimais pas les chats. Enfin pas trop., Stella était une jolie petite chatte rousse aux yeux bleus mais je ne l'avouerai jamais devant sa maitresse. J'aimais trop la taquiner avec ça.

Le problème c'était que …

- Edward ! Vite ! Viens attraper ton chien ! Il fait peur à ma Stella. Elle va lui bouffer le nez !

Ca y est ! Bella m'appelait à l'aide..

Vous avez déjà vu un chien tomber amoureux d'une chatte ? Et bien ça existait et c'était pas si amusant que ça.

Déjà qu'il n'était pas très fin en temps ordinaire, Luke devenait bizarre des qu'il voyait la petite rousse. Il partait en courant la rejoindre et s'asseyait près d'elle, le plus près qu'elle puisse le tolérer. Il la regardait de son regard noir idiot de chien amoureux. . Sans rien dire (c'était un chien après tout !). Attendant qu'elle s'approche. Il pouvait toujours attendre. La rouquine le regardait, taquine. elle le narguait, le guettait se léchant langoureusement le pelage. Avant de sauter sur les genoux de sa maitresse ou sur les miens, histoire de m'agacer.

Aujourd'hui Luke n'avait pas été subtil et avait dépassé le périmètre de sécurité. Stella faisait le gros dos et crachait sa colère contre Luke. Bella était elle en colère contre moi… Qu'elle était jolie en colère ! Je devrais la mettre dans cet état là plus souvent.

* * *

FINI pour aujourd'hui

Demain repos

Eh je vais pas faire deux chapitres tous les jours non plus !

Messages personnels :

- Contente Tied ?

- Hep biibou's je te connais pas . mais tu perturbes ma copine toi ! Attention !

*Cullen*


	5. Repas en famille

_**hello, **_

_**bonjour mes lectrices (j'ai renoncé à avoir un lecteur snif) **_

_**Un nouveau petit chapitre.. pas forcement très contente de moi mais vu l'heure ! je ferais avec.. et vous aussi par conséquent ..**_

_**Bonne lecture **_

* * *

**Chapitre 5 Repas de famille**

_**Un an plus tard…**_

Charlie m'appela pour manger. Je n'avais pas très faim mais je voulais quand même rejoindre la famille, je les avais peu vu aujourd'hui car j'avais passé la journée avec Renée et Alice.

Depuis que j'avais quitté le domicile de ma mère lors d'une crise ultime, je retournais la voir de temps en temps. Surtout pour revoir ma sœur plus souvent. Elle ne venait chez Charlie qu'un week end sur deux.. C'était peu, elle me manquait.. Beaucoup. J'avais peur de ce que Renée pouvait lui dire.

Mais je ne regretterais jamais ce jour ou mon père était venu me chercher définitivement avec mes deux ou trois sacs et ma chatte dans les bras, assise devant la porte de l'immeuble de ma mère. En larmes.

Même si tout n'était pas parfait chez Charlie et Elizabeth, je vivais sans crises ni disputes quotidiennes sans reproches continus. Et je reprenais peu à peu confiance.

Je laissais un petit message à ma copine sur le net pour la prévenir de mon départ et descendis rapidement les escaliers. Ma robe se soulevait au rythme de mes pas.

Ils étaient déjà tous à table. Je me glissais à coté d'Edward. C'est la seule place de libre. Comme d'habitude l'ambiance était cool . Charlie mettait de l'ambiance en disant des bêtises (souvenirs de l'armée) auxquelles Edward, répondait sur le même ton. Seul Jasper son jeune frère et moi était silencieux. Rosalie participait au brouhaha général en surveillant la tenue à table des ses frères. C'est vrai qu'elle laissait à désirer !

Je regardai sans le montrer Edward. Ces cheveux étaient toujours aussi décoiffés et je devais me retenir de lui remettre en place ces mèches folles. Bon mon père et sa mère auraient peut être fait une drôle de tête. Et lui aussi peut être comment savoir !

Il était près de moi et comme toujours mon attention se fixa sur ces merveilleux doigts. Je savais que j'étais légè édée par les doigts. Les doigts de certains hommes. et ceux d'Edward était tout simplement fabuleux. Longs et fins. Ils semblaient avoir leur propre vie. De temps en temps en parlant, Edward les remuait, les appuyait les uns contre les autres comme pour se détendre. Ou alors ses doigts se frottaient doucement contre sa cuisse. Je retenais alors ma respiration et empêchais mon cœur de sortir hors de ma poitrine.

Depuis presque deux ans que je le connaissais, j'avais appris à le regarder en cachette, discrète (enfin je l'espérais). Il était toujours locataire de son minuscule appartement de l'autre coté de la rue et venait tres régulièrement voir sa mère. Manger. Et faire laver son linge.

Nos échanges étaient des plus limités. Une sorte de timidité m'empêchait de lui parler réellement et lui .. Semblait me prendre pour sa sœur ! Toujours . Il adorait m'agacer en particulier au sujet de ma belle Stella.

J'adorais Luke. Ce chien était génial. Plus il grandissait plus, il était beau. Son pelage noir et soyeux appelait les caresses. J'adorais aller le promener sur la plage et c'est un service que je rendais volontiers à Edward les jours où son boulot ne le lui permettait pas . Mais plus il grandissait, plus il suivait ma Stella. Et elle aimait ça de moins en moins. Vu la taille du molosse brun je la comprenais un peu. Edward préférait le laisser chez lui quand il venait. Il ne voulait pas d'histoires : Luke et Stella dans la même pièce ca faisait des étincelles, de la vaisselle cassée et des meubles renversés.

Ce soir avec la fraicheur de décembre Elizabeth avait préparé un superbe soupe au potiron à la crème pour réchauffer sa tribu. Fascinée, je regardai Edward, il venait de tremper son doigt dans sa soupe soi disant pour vérifier la température.. Mes yeux totalement perdus suivirent le doigt qu'il porta à ces lèvres. Je cessais de respirer passant ma langue sur les lèvres comme pour lécher moi-même cette soupe.

Comment ce simple geste pouvait il me perturber autant.

Comment ce doigt pouvait il faire surgir autant d'images en moi.

Je devais reprendre ma respiration. Je dus gémir légèrement car il leva les yeux de son assiette et se tourna vers moi, le regard interrogateur. Je rougis brutalement, surprise en flagrant délit de matage. Il leva un sourcil, doucement, et ce fameux sourire étira ses lèvres. Je ne comprenais pas ce que signifiait ce sourire mais quand il me l'adressait, je disjonctais totalement.

Il fallait que je réagisse. Il fallait faire quelque chose. J'avais 18 ans ou presque… et cette homme n'était PAS mon frère. Non décidément non ! je me souvenais encore du soir d'été où il nous avait rejoint sur la plage avec une fille dans les bras. Putain je l'aurais tuée ! La fille ! et Edward aussi peut être.. Une jalousie monstrueuse m'avait envahie, me tordant le ventre. Ce choc m'avait forcée à admettre ce que j'avais refusé pendant plus d'un an… Edward Cullen, le fils de ma belle mère me plaisait très très fort ! Et même plus que ça. Heureusement cette fille n'était jamais revenue Les deux ou trois autres que j'avais repéré autour de lui ne restaient jamais très longtemps. Heureusement.

Je n'avais aucune solution à mon problème. Il était hors de question que je fasse le premier pas …

Mince ! Pendant que je rêvais Edward s'était servi de la crème en rapprochant dangereusement son bras de moi. Et cette crème venait de tomber sur ma cuisse. Je relevais la tête.

- Oh Bella je suis désolée, l'ai pas fait exprès !

Il s'excusa et prit rapidement une serviette en papier et se mis à frotter le tissu de ma robe.

Ses. Doigts. Sur. Ma. Cuisse. Arrêt cardiaque.

Je m'empourprai de la racine des cheveux aux ongles de mes orteils. J'en étais sure. Ses doigts continuaient de masser ma cuisse brulante sous le tissu fin de la robe, espérant enlever la tache. J'osais le regarder.. et je vis qu'il regardait lui aussi ses doigts.. sur ma cuisse et ma robe qui s'était relevée sous son assaut…

J'avais chaud. Il releva la tête et croisa mon regard… Ce qu'il lut dans mes yeux le fit reculer et enlever prudemment sa main.

J'en aurais pleuré. Mais je pus alors recommencer à respirer. L'incident n'avait duré que quelques secondes et perdus dans notre bulle nous n'avions pas remarqué que Jasper nous fixait de ses yeux intelligents. Je posais mes mains bien à plat de chaque coté de mon assiette pour les empêcher de trembler quand je vis le léger sourire sur les lèvres de celui-ci dont le regard vagabondait, moqueur de mon visage à celui de son frère.

Putain le sourire made in Cullen commençait à m'agacer.

Edward suivit la direction de mon regard et vit le sourire satisfaisait de Jazz. Il profita alors de l'absence de sa mère pour prendre son verre rempli d'eau et en balancer le contenu sur Jasper ! J'éclatai de rire pendant que Jasper hurlait et que Rosalie envoyait une claque sur la nuque de son frère ainé. Et le réprimandant comme un gosse :

- Franchement t'as quel age toi ? .. On dirait que t'as pas grandi depuis la maternelle ! Maman, Edward t'es sure qu'il est plus vieux que moi ce gamin !

Dit 'elle a Elizabeth revenue de la cuisine en entendant les cris de Jasper.

L'incident entre Edward et moi fut ainsi rapidement oublié par tous sauf les deux intéressés. Je sentais son regard sur moi plusieurs fois jusqu'à la fin du repas…Aurait il lui aussi ressenti.. Juste un petit quelque chose… Je sentais germer dans ma tête pour la première fois un espoir.

* * *

_**Fin ... **_

_**Courage Bella il va peut être se reveiller cet imbecile d'Edward ! **_

_**(oh pardon ed. , suis très fatiguée là ! ) **_

_**Je me tais ..**_

_**Biz **_

_*** Cullen***_


	6. En voiture

_**Hello **_

_**Le rythme a pas encore ralenti... **_

_**Apres Bella.. on entre dans la tête d'Edward. .. l'idée est bonne ...**_

_**Désolée si j'ai oublié de répondre à des reviews.. ma tête a écouté trop de musique ! **_

_**Disclaimer :**_

_**Les personnages de Twilight appartiennent à Stéphanie Meyer, seule l'histoire et ce que j'en fais (en prenant un peu, beaucoup, passionnément de plaisir.) m'appartient. Toutes ressemblances avec des personnes existantes... ou ayant existées n'est pas tout à fait fortuite..**_

_**Bonne lecture **_

* * *

**Chapitre 6 En voiture **

Je sortis de chez moi après avoir câliné Luke qui frétillait d'espoir..

- Non mon vieux, pas de sortie tout de suite. Aujourd'hui je dois emmener Bella au boulot. Ordre de Charlie.

En fait ce n'était pas vraiment un ordre… Mais Charlie venait de m'appeler au secours : Bella devait aller travailler. Pendant les vacances scolaires, elle bossait au drugstore de la ville et son vieux pickup rouge l'avait lâché .

_C'était à prévoir ça ! _

Donc appel de Zorro à la rescousse.

Je me demandais pourquoi elle ne m'avait pas joint directement. Est-ce qu'elle y avait seulement pensé ? Est ce qu'elle voulait que moi je vienne la chercher?

Cette fille était un vrai mystère. Je ne comprenais rien à ses pensées. Et pas grand-chose non plus aux miennes d'ailleurs.

- Dis-moi, toi le chien ! T'en penses quoi toi de Bella ? Tu penses qu'elle m'aime bien ? Ou que je la perturbe trop ?

Luke aboya pour me répondre.

_Lui non plus je ne le compris pas bien._

La veille quand j'avais malencontreusement renversé de la crème sur sa cuisse, j'avais senti sa peau devenir chaude sous ma main et je me suis retrouvé très bête en voyant que je relevais sa jupe et apercevais alors sa cuisse superbe.

_Mon cerveau avait un peu bugué, ouais ! . _

Mais j'étais en plus troublé par sa réaction à elle. Je sentais sa respiration s'arrêter et sa peau rougir.

_Putain ce n'était pas marrant du tout : _

Je la troublai ? Ou au contraire elle était choquée que celui à qui elle pensait comme à un frère la touche ainsi ?

J'étais dans le brouillard. Ce qui étais sûr c'est que je n'étais pas son frère.

Si j'avais renversé de la crème sur …Rosalie, elle m'aurait collé une de ses fameuses claques dans le cou et je l'aurais laissée se débrouiller avec sa tache.

A 26 ans je ne savais pas comment réagir devant Bella. Elle était parfois si souriante, si ouverte et puis l'instant d'après elle se renfermait et rougissante, je la voyais partir dans sa chambre. Une vraie girouette soufflant le chaud et le froid.

J'arrivais chez ma mère où je garais habituellement ma voiture : elle était à l'abri des intempéries et des voleurs dans leur garage. Je la sortis et klaxonnai pour signaler mon arrivée.

Deux minutes plus tard, j'attendais toujours. Impatient, je décidai d'aller chercher la princesse.

J'ouvris la porte de la maison et j'entrai lorsqu'elle descendit l'escalier juste en face de moi à toute allure. …sur ces hauts talons.. Elle finit bien entendu sa course dans mes bras. Sa poitrine contre mon torse, ses cheveux parfumés juste contre ma joue. Son odeur dans mon cerveau survolté.

Immédiatement je l'attrapai par les épaules et lui assurait sa stabilité tout en l'éloignant rapidement de moi.

Je pus alors l'observer. Elle avait mis une jolie petite robe beige qui flottait autour de ses jambes, des collants transparents et des escarpins noirs brillants.

_Pour aller travailler !_

Je ne pus m'empêcher de recommencer mon examen et de la détaillai à nouveau, lentement de haut en bas… incapable de ne plus la regarder.

Ses joues commençaient à revêtir une adorable couleur rouge, ses cheveux fous flottaient tout autour de son visage fin, sa poitrine fine et haute me troublait exagérément ainsi que sa taille que j'avais tenue quelques instants Je terminai par ses longues jambes sublimées par cette robe.. ..

_Putain ce qu'elle était…belle…_

Et on allait être enfermés seuls dans ma voiture.

Situation que j'avais réussi à éviter pendant deux ans ou presque.

- Aller la miss, j'ai pas tout mon temps, le carrosse est avancé…

- Cendrillon te remercie, oh noble cocher.

Elle me répondit dans un sourire léger.

_Elle se payait ma tête la ?_

Sans mot dire, je partis vers ma voiture et elle me suivit.

Je décidais d'ignorer ce qui s'était passé en bas de l'escalier. Il ne s'était rien passé. J'avais juste..euh ..Divagué.

Nous nous installâmes et je lui rappelai de mettre sa ceinture. Sans la regarder ni la toucher. Pas sur que mes nerfs le supportent.

J'allumais la radio. Un bruit de fond m'aiderait à me concentrer. Je décidai après une ou deux minutes de silence de part et d'autre d'essayer d'instaurer un climat plus léger

- Alors ce travail, tu le trouve intéressant. ,

- Oui le magasin est sympa et je fais plusieurs choses, c'est varié….. le problème c'est que..

Elle hésitait à poursuivre, mordillant sa lèvre inférieure.

- C'est que ? Repris je, espérant qu'elle poursuivrait.

- C'est que la clientèle parait un peu..âgée …

Elle avait froncé un peu le nez en disant ces mots. Une petite moue adorable.

- Comment ça ?

- Les personnes âgées se fournissent dans les magasins de proximité comme le notre et les jeunes comme toi et moi se déplacent plus, vont plus loin. Je suis sure que dans trois jours je connais par cœur le caddie de M Gerandy ou celui de Mme Cope.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire devant son air quasi désespéré….

- D'accord je vois.. tu veux que je fasse un tour de temps en temps histoire de faire baisser la moyenne d'âge ? Et de te surprendre par mes achats…

J'avais quelques images d'achats surprenants que je pourrais éventuellement faire, histoire de faire rougir la jolie caissière. Je la regardais, elle se cachait derrière son éternelle mèche. Je voyais la commissure de ses lèvres remuer comme si elle réprimait un sourire.

- Alors, insistais je , tu en dis quoi ?

-Ca me va…. Dit-elle en éclatant de rire

- Tu te payes ma tête la encore ? lui demandais je

- Non, je t'imaginais dans les rayons choisir la pâtée pour Luke et les spaghettis pour tes repas de célibataires ! elle pouffait encore de rire.. et je me joignis a elle.

_Rira bien qui rira le dernier._

L'atmosphère entre nous venait enfin de s'alléger. C'était agréable de rire ensemble.

Nous roulâmes ainsi un ou deux kilomètres quand à la radio j'entendis un de mes chanteurs préférés.

_**I put a spell on you**_

La voix sensuelle de Garou retentit en stéréo dans la voiture. Je me raclai la gorge et serrai les doigts sur le volant, refusant de regarder ma voisine.

Il fallait rester calme.

_Respire ! Cullen ! Respire !_

Cette chanson n'avait jamais été aussi suggestive que lorsque j'étais assis auprès d'elle …

Quelques images surgirent de mon imagination.

Moi , la recouvrant de mon corps et enfouissant mes lèvres dans son cou, remuant contre elle au rythme de la musique. Elle sur moi, agrippée à ma nuque, tirant sur mes cheveux roux pendant que son bassin ondulait en cadence sur le mien.

La musique s'arrêta, elle avait changé de station, et regardait par la fenêtre apparemment indifférente. Mais je voyais ses mains crispées sur ces cuisses. Des cuisses que j'avais effleurées la veille… et sa joue à demi cachée était cramoisie. Je ne savais pas pourquoi, mais il était évident que cette musique avait eu un effet certain sur elle. Il était temps que j'arrive à destination. Il m'était de plus en plus difficile de résister à mon envie profonde.

Je freinai brutalement dans le parking du drugstore.

- Merci de t'être dérangé pour moi, me dit elle sans me regarder, en se levant rapidement.

- Çà a été un ... plaisir… on refait ça quand tu veux.. Réussis je à articuler, d'une voix rauque, regardant droit devant moi.

Elle s'éloigna avec un petit geste de la main.

Je restai sur le parking quelques minutes .Réfléchissant.

Elle était belle. C'était la belle fille de ma mère.

Elle était jeune. Elle avait dix huit ans

Elle était troublée par moi. Je l'énervais.

Elle me plaisait. J'étais trop vieux pour elle.

Je n'étais pas celui qui lui fallait. Définitivement.

Quatre heures plus tard, je faisais la queue à la caisse du drugstore comme promis. Elle ne leva pas la tête à mon arrivée trop sérieusement occupée à expliquer à une vieille dame devant moi que

"non il lui était impossible de lui reprendre un litre de lait acheté il y a un mois parce qu'il était périmé il y a deux jours."

Je posai mes achats sur le tapis roulant attendant d'avoir son attention. J'étais sûr que je l'aurais. Bientôt.

Mes achats commencèrent à défiler devant elle…

Elle les scannait consciencieusement :

- 5 kilos de spaghettis

- 25 kilos de croquettes pour chien

- 1 petite boite de nourriture pour chat. Elle eut une petite hésitation, en reconnaissant la marque qu'elle prenait pour Stella.

- 2 pots de crème fraîche ..Léger arrêt la aussi…

- Une bouteille d'eau. Je devinai un sourire

- Un journal télévision

- Le CD de _**Garou « Rythm and blues »**_

Elle stoppa là et releva la tête vers son client. Vers moi. Elle rougit furieusement, je lui délivrai alors mon sourire en coin légèrement moqueur.

J'ajoutai alors en la regardant droit dans les yeux, sur le tapis, les petites boites que je tenais encore à la main

- deux boites de préservatifs

Je pus alors admirer son profil d'un plus beau rouge…et dis .alors : .

- J'ai eu du mal à les trouver, elles étaient très bien cachées …

_**Quitte à être voué aux enfers, autant se damner avec application**_

* * *

_**J'aime Edward . c'est l'heure de ma déclaration même si ma copine va me tuer si je dis cela ...**_

_**J'espère que mes délires vous plairont encore un peu **_

_**Merci de vos encouragements **_

_*** Cullen***_


	7. Point de vues croisés

**Hello encore moi**

**Rassurez vous ça va pas durer ce rythme quotidien. ****La semaine a venir va être chargée professionnellement.. donc je vais surement ralentir... (les journées n'ont que 24 H...)**

**Un immense merci à Tied qui a bouleversé ma vie de façon très curieuse.. qui me traque pour lire les chapitres en avant première et qui a des obsessions ... particulières. Amuse toi bien en relisant...**

**Merci à Mlca66 ... ****Ce chapitre est le résultat d'une de tes réflexions. Et ne te payes pas ** ma tête en voyant la musique choisie. **Je sais c'était facile .. mais comme j'ai été obligée de l'écouter en boucle pendant 3 heures vendredi ... ****c'était ****irrésistible ! ****Moi je préfère .. euh ..JT ! **

**Un petit coucou aussi à la grande Louise Malone qui me fait mourir de rire par ces commentaires ...**

**Bon j'arrête de dire des bêtises .. **

**Bonne lecture **

******Disclaimer : Les personnages de Twilight appartiennent à la talentueuse Stephanie Meyer...**

* * *

**Chapitre 7 Points de vues croisés. **

La famille Cullen passait un dimanche matin tranquille. Dans le salon tous ou presque attendaient l'heure du repas. La pièce était suffisamment grande pour que chacun puisse s'adonner à ses occupations en attendant qu'Elizabeth, qui officiait seule dans son petit monde, la cuisine, les appelle.

Elle refusait la moindre aide avant le repas mais abandonnait le champ de bataille après avoir servi, aux « invités » qui avaient pour consignes de tout nettoyer et ranger.

Charlie, assis dans son fauteuil feuilletait un magazine de motos, tortillant sa moustache et surveillant son petit monde.

Alice faisait calmement ses devoirs sur la grande table. Jasper à l'autre bout de la table jouait sur son téléphone face à elle. Rose n'était pas la. Elle mangeait chez une amie. Edward venait d'arriver en tenue decontractée, pantalon noir avec un pull blanc. Il semblait assez nerveux et venait de se laisser tomber sur le canapé. Il s'allongea de tout son long, posant les pieds sur l'accoudoir. Il alluma la télévision et commença a zapper distraitement, s'installant la tête sur ses bras repliés.

**POV de Charlie**

- Salut Edward

- Bonjour Charlie !

Je le regardais s'avachir sur le canapé prenant les trois quarts de la place Les pieds sur l'accoudoir ! Il regardait vers l'escalier toutes les 15 secondes. Je jetai un coup d'œil en haut. La porte de ma fille, visible, était fermée. Elle était encore en haut dans sa chambre. Je faillis rire.

- Au fait je te remercie pour l'autre jour !

- Hein ? il tourna la tête vers moi. Il était ailleurs. Nettement.

- Pour avoir amené Bella au travail il y a trois jours; je l'ai ramené le soir.

- Oh c'est rien. Normal.

- On t'a pas revu depuis, remarquais je …

- Euh .. Beaucoup de travail à l'agence.. J'étais crevé.

Mon œil ! Quand j'avais récupéré Bella le soir à son travail, elle était restée muette ? Un vrai tombeau. Comme Edward là , maintenant. Si ils croyaient que je n'avais rien vu de leurs manèges à tous les deux .. Depuis au moins six mois, peut être plus même, Edward était toujours fourré à la maison. Tous les soirs. Pour un célibataire endurci qui avait son propre appartement et son indépendance c'était curieux…

Et ..Comme par hasard plus de copines à l'horizon. Nous avions tous les deux une bonne relation nous étions assez complices. Il était content je le savais, du mariage de sa mère avec moi. Cela la changeait du salaud qu'était leur père.

Edward et moi depuis longtemps parlions ensemble de ses …relations. Mais depuis peu silence radio. Donc il ne voulait pas m'en parler.

Quant à Bella c'était ma fille. Depuis qu'elle avait choisi de vivre avec moi. Avec nous. J'étais sur un petit nuage. Ne manquait qu'Alice à mon bonheur. Elle et moi, c'était particulier, j'avais l'impression de ressentir ses émotions, sa fragilité. Mais nous n'en parlions pas. Jamais.

Je savais que Bella avait eu un coup de cœur, un amour d'adolescente pour Edward ce grand « frère » qui lui tombait du ciel ..il y a deux ans. Mais maintenant, à la voir c'était plus sérieux.

Edward releva la tête Elle descendait l'escalier, elle avait mis un jean noir et le pull blanc qu'Elizabeth lui avait offert pour son anniversaire. Marrant. En noir et blanc. Comme Edward. Il se retourna vers la télévision et paru alors captivé, par un reportage sur la fascination des adolescentes pour les Vampires. Il ne décrocha pas un mot lorsqu'elle s'assit près de lui sur le canapé. Mal à l'aise, elle regarda autour d'elle cherchant quelque chose.. la télécommande..

Elle se pencha en avant pour l'attraper, se rapprochant de lui, le frôlant presque. Elle changea alors de chaine, d'un air soulagé. Ce programme n'avait pourtant rien de dérangeant, juste un truc sur les films pour adolescentes rêveuses, films qu'elle regardait d'ailleurs je le savais ! .. .

Edward la regarda alors.

- salut B.

- Salut , passe moi le magazine TV s'il te plait…

- oh … je sais pas où il est.. cherche le toi même.. Le mien est chez moi !

Elle rougit avant d'ajouter :

- Sous tes pieds … passe-le-moi Edward !

Lentement il lui obéit. Puis il se leva et glissa un CD dans la chaine…Il choisit une piste et commença à faire le clown en chantant une chanson. C'était un truc en français et personne ne comprenait sauf lui. Je compris pourquoi il avait choisi celle-ci lorsque j'entendis le titre et je vis qu'il regardait ma fille.

_Bella, Bella ouhouuuuuuuuu_

Il chantait « Bella ». Je ricanai. Applaudissant mentalement. Doué ce garçon !

Mon vocabulaire en français n'était pas très étendu..Pendant mon voyage de noce dans ce pays ..avec Elizabeth j'avais eu d'autres occupations qu'apprendre la langue locale..

Mais je comprenais certains mots et Edward lui, avec son don pour les langues, le parlait parfaitement. Pour ma Bella. Il allait falloir lui sous titrer !

C'était un phénomène, elle n'était pas humaine

Le genre de femme qui change le plus grand délinquant en gentleman

Une beauté sans pareille, tout le monde veut s'en emparer

_Bella, Bella ouhouuuuuuuuu_

_Mais quand je la vois danser le soir_

_J'aimerais devenir la chaise sur laquelle elle s'assoit_

_Elle répondait au nom de Bella_

_Elle te caressait sans même te toucher_

_Mais quand je la vois danser le soir_

_J'aimerai devenir la chaise sur laquelle elle s'assoit_

Je me mis à rire devant les attitudes qu'il prenait. C'était Edward ca de temps en temps il explosait et nous improvisait un show… Aujourd'hui, Bella en était le clou et ça s'était nouveau. Il allait peut être pas tarder à se déclarer .

_Elle répondait au nom de Bella_

_Elle te caressait sans même te toucher_

_Mais quand je la vois danser le soir_

_J'aimerai devenir la chaise sur laquelle elle s'assoit_

_Pour moins que ça, un moins que rien_

_Juste une pierre sur son chemin_

Et franchement J'en serais très content.

**POV Alice : **

_Elle répondait au nom de Bella_

_Les gens du coin ne voulaient pas la cher-lâ_

_Elle faisait trembler tous les villages_

_Les gens me disaient : "Méfie toi de cette fille là"_

_Bella, Bella ouhouuuuuuuuu_

Je regardais le spectacle d'Edward comme tout le monde. Bella était MORTE de honte .et de plaisir, j'en étais sûre !

Il se rassit tranquillement sur le canapé près d'elle sans rien dire sous les applaudissements.

Ayant fini mes devoirs, je décidai de faire enrager ma sœur. Je me levai et allai derrière le canapé, j'enroulai mes bras autour du cou d'Edward et l'embrassai tendrement pour le remercier. D'être lui et de nous faire rire.

Edward était Edward et c'était tout à fait lui de péter un plomb ainsi de temps en temps. Je posai ensuite ma tête contre la sienne prolongeant mon câlin.

- T'es la star de la chanson … Juste la prochaine fois je veux une chanson « Alice » !

Il rigola et leva une main derrière lui pour me pincer gentiment la joue. Pas de doute, j'étais sa petite sœur

Je regardai Bella elle me fusillai du regard. Je lui tirai la langue

C'était chouette d'être une gamine de 13 ans, pas trop complexée : je pouvais faire des choses qu'elle n'osait pas ! La jalouse !

**POV d'Elizabeth**

Je rejoignis le salon en entendant mon fils chanter , il faisait encore le clown gesticulant sur une chanson en français.

J'avais juste reconnu quelques mots

_Fais moi tourner la tête (Hé-hé)_

_Tourner la tête (Héhé)_

_Rend moi bête comme mes pieds- (Hé-hé)_

_Bella, Bella ouhouuuuuuuuu_

Mon Dieu. Souvenir de notre voyage de noces avec Charlie… …à Cannes, Antibes..

C'est curieux de le voir chanter ainsi devant Bella ! Elle le regardait assise sur le canapé, ses bras enroulés autour d'elle Rouge comme une pivoine !

Il continuait à imiter un chanteur en transe. Il chantait bien. Sa voix avait toujours été très harmonieuse.

Tout le monde riait et Bella rougissait encore plus ! J'avais dû louper un épisode.. J'avais l'impression d'une sorte de de …. déclaration !

Mon fils ? Edward ? Avec Bella ? Oh mon Dieu !

Je jetai un œil sur Charlie. Voyait-il la même chose que moi ?

Apparemment oui et ça le faisait sourire. Il n'avait pas l'air surpris. Alors que je tombais des nues ! Je souris à mon tour… j'avais pas été très intuitive sur le coup…

Edward caressa la joue d'Alice venue l'embêter gentiment. Il prit la parole

- Alors Bella… quoi de neuf ? Ca va le boulot. ?.

- Rien de neuf.. la routine,

Elle semblait assez gênée de ses questions.

- Faudra que je repasse te voir au magasin.. tout ce que j'ai acheté l'autre jour est fini … Luke a bouffé toutes les croquettes..

- Ah..

Bella sembla perdue.. Elle rougit violemment. Que se passait-il ? Edward la regarda en souriant, vaguement moqueur. Il ajouta :

- Enfin… non pas tout …exactement. Il me reste encore euh.. Deux petites boites.

Bella se leva comme si elle avait un vampire à ses trousses. Pauvre petite. Mon fils était un diable parfois. Je ne savais pas de quoi il parlait mais ca devait être.. Particulier.

Je décidai d'aider Bella en les appelant pour le repas

- A table tous ! C'est l'heure. En parlant de courses, Edward. Je vois que tu as pris un abonnement ici. Tu es là presque tous les jours. Mon frigo est toujours vide. Je ne sais pas si tes «boites peuvent nous être utiles ici. Mais tu me feras le plaisir de remplir les placards la prochaine fois que tu feras des courses ….

Il éclata de rire et passant à coté de moi m'embrassa sur le front. Décidément de bonne humeur.

- Oui m'man .. On fait comme ca.. J'irai faire un tour au magasin avec Bella… Histoire de remplir ton grand frigo. Mais je garde mes boites pour moi !

Nous nous installâmes dans la cuisine autour de la grande table. Bella exceptionnellement s'assit entre Alice et moi, laissant sa place à Jasper qui prit place à coté de son frère.

Je servis le poulet et les frites. Quelque soit leur âge, je savais qu'ils adoraient tous ça et je leur faisais ce plaisir deux fois par mois.

**POV Jasper**

Je m'assis en râlant à coté d'Edward..Elle l'avait fait exprès. Elle voulait plus être à coté de lui. Je m'en doutais. Après tous les effleurements tentés de par et d'autres à table depuis quelques semaines; aujourd'hui elle avait la trouille.

_Faut dire qu'avec son « chaud » show il avait fait fort le frangin. _

Conclusion je n'étais plus a coté d'Alice !

_Quoique en face d'elle c'était bien aussi. _

J'avais pas apprécié non plus le calin qu'elle avait fait à Edward.. A moi elle en faisait rarement.. Dommage.

Pas discrète Bella. Elle fixait les doigts de mon frère.

_Qu'est ce qu'il fichait encore celui la ? _

Je le regardai discrètement.

Il venait de mettre un doigt dans la mayonnaise et le léchait consciencieusement.

_Ben quoi ! C'est pas propre mais rien de choquant. _

Il regardait lui aussi fixement Bella dans les yeux.

_Allo la terre ? Y a quelqu'un ?_

Ils n'étaient plus avec nous. Ni l'un ni l'autre. Les parents n'allaient pas tarder à le voir.

Je vis Bella se servir des frites et commençait à les porter à sa bouche sans quitter Edward des yeux.

Heureusement que Charlie et Elizabeth parlaient avec Alice de son travail scolaire parce question conversation les deux tourtereaux fallait repasser.

Hypnotisés l'un par l'autre. J'étais aux premières loges du spectacle.

Edward, après avoir dégluti à la vision de Bella avalant ses frites, avait pris une cuisse de poulet et mangeait avec ses doigts, les léchant, encore, de temps en temps... sans rompre sa connexion visuelle.

Comme à un match de ping-pong, mon regard se déplaça et observa le résultat : une Bella rougissante qui se mordait les lèvres.

Beurk , je voulais manger tranquillement sans visualiser des préliminaires amoureux de plus en plus HOT !

- Maman, je manges dans le salon !

Je pris mon assiette et me levai. Je refusai d'assister à la dégustation en direct de Tiramisu.. J'avais vraiment peur de ce qui pourrait arriver.

* * *

**Et voila ...**

**Désolée il manque quelques points de vue ... **

**Merci à toutes celles qui laissent un petit ou un grand message .. j'essaie de répondre au fur et a mesure (sauf aux "guests") ... et de n'oublier personne...**

**Bon week end ensoleillé (chez moi il fait TRES BEAU ) **


	8. Une nuit

_**Hello,**_

_**Il est minuit et des poussières en France ... donc je peux...**_

_**Un autre chapitre mais je vous préviens TOUTES : ne comptez pas sur moi demain**_

_**Suite au repas .. ça chauffe un peu chez les SWAN / CULLEN...**_

_**Chapitre INTERDIT au moins de ... 40 ans ! ;) **_

_**Tied ! Bye ! Passe ton chemin ...**_

_**Et ..celles qui diront que Bella est une idiote ...auront bien raison ! **_

_**JT susurre à mon oreille.. **_

_**Bonne lecture**_

_**Disclaimer : Les personnages de Twilight appartiennent à la talentueuse Stéphanie Meyer... Les autres je ne sais pas d'où ils sortent enfin presque pas !**_

* * *

**Chapitre 8 Une nuit**

Une douche

Une douche froide.

Je voulais monter m'enfermer dans ma chambre et prendre IMMÉDIATEMENT une douche froide.

Je ne savais pas comment j'avais réussi à manger le dessert en le regardant lécher sa cuillère. Mes yeux étaient bloqués sur ses doigts.

Ses doigts longs et fins enroulés autour de la cuillère

Ses doigts si agiles qui entouraient délicatement la coupe de tiramisu

Je revenais encore et toujours à la chevalière en argent avec un simple et élégant EC qui ornait son annulaire. Complètement obsédée.

J'avais très très chaud.

Et il me regardait. Encore. Son regard vert sombre brûlant ne retenait prisonnière. Il avait fini de manger. Il quitta mon regard pour examiner pensivement la dernière petite cuillère de Tiramisu et m'adressa la parole pour la première fois du repas.

- Tu la veux ?

Je respirai difficilement, mon regard allant de sa cuillère tentante à ses yeux.

- Oui, pourquoi pas..Couinais-je d'une voix que je ne reconnus pas.

Il sourit alors lentement. Qu'est ce que …

La cuillère bougea lentement et finit sa course lente… entre ses lèvres fines, il la lécha même. Je le regardai, perdue…

- Désolé, ma Bella, c'est trop bon.. je ne peux pas résister quand les choses sont si délicieuses, si tentantes. Je ne résiste jamais longtemps.

Sa voix rauque, légèrement moqueuse, ses paroles résonnaient à mes oreilles comme une menace, un avertissement, une promesse.

_Ma Bella…._

Mon père m'appela à ce moment.

- Bella tu as quelque chose de prévu ce soir ? J'aimerais qu'on se fasse un film en famille..

Ah ça non ! Pas ce soir …

Je voulais MA DOUCHE sous peine de combustion instantanée. Je voulais réfléchir aussi.

Ce changement était très, trop rapide. Depuis trois jours j'avais évité de repenser à son passage à la caisse, j'avais refusé de revivre ces quelques instants dans la voiture lorsque la voix de Garou avait explosé et provoqué une onde de chaleur entre lui et moi. J'avais refusé de penser à ce qu'il voulait faire avec ses horribles boites de préservatifs. Et surtout avec QUI il voulait les utiliser.

Edward heureusement avait évité de venir à la maison pendant deux jours.

J'étais remise.

Oui

Je l'étais.

Surement.

Peut-être.

Je devais répondre à mon père. Et à Edward.

- Nope mon petit papa. Peut pas rester.. Je dois prendre ma douche. Tant qu'il reste de l'eau chaude…. . et puis finir de lire un livre pour le lycée.. « les liaisons dangereuses » C'est assez.. euh.. passionnant !

C'était un mensonge. Pour le livre en tout cas. Mais Edward accusa le coup.

Je vis son souffle se bloquer et son regard voyager sur ma silhouette. Effet du mot « douche ».. ou du livre. Je ne saurais pas. Tant pis la cible était atteinte.

- Dommage Bella.. J'avais récupéré un DVD pour toi je crois « Cosmopolis ». la vendeuse du magasin de vidéo m'a dit que tu le cherchais.

Mon cerveau, déjà dans un état très délabré après une chanson et un repas très chaud bugua définitivement.

Putain ils voulaient tous ma mort aujourd'hui !

Regarder « Cosmopolis », ce soir ? Après le show d'Edward ? En famille ?

Des images envahirent mon esprit ! Le film de Cronenberg était trop … trop ..dangereux !

Mon père avait perdu la tête.

- Une autre fois peut-être..

Je bredouillais en me levant. Et je me tournai une dernière fois vers Edward, lui adressai le plus grand sourire que je pouvais en lui disant

- Je te laisse ma part de vaisselle à faire … à charge de revanche….

Je montai l'escalier rapidement et claquai la porte de la chambre derrière moi, m'appuyant sur elle. En sécurité, loin de cet aimant dangereux qu'était Edward Cullen.

Je mis mes paroles à exécution… et filai sous la douche. FROIDE. Il fallait que je remette mes idées en place et rafraîchisse l'ensemble de mon corps brulant.

Enroulée dans une grande serviette blanche je regagnais ensuite ma chambre. Je mis un long tee-shirt bleu ciel et un sous vêtement en guise de pyjama avant de me glisser entre mes draps. . Les questions tourbillonnaient dans ma tête. La plupart sans réponses.

Depuis quand étais je aussi obsédée par lui ?

Et surtout depuis quand lui avait commencé à me regarder ? Je n'en avais pas vraiment pris conscience avant ce trajet en voiture.

Étais-je prête à aller plus loin ? Car j'en avais envie. Autant, sinon, plus que lui. Son désir avait été évident pendant ce repas. Je l'avais vu. Ressenti même. C'était effrayant et fascinant.

Ce n'était pas un jeu entre nous. Mais d'autres choses que nos désirs étaient à prendre en compte. C'était le fils d'Elizabeth. Comment Charlie et elle prendraient une relation entre nous ? Le moindre problème dans une éventuelle relation entre nous aurait des répercussions sur tout le monde.

Ce que je ressentais pour Edward était trop important. Il prenait maintenant trop de place dans ma vie. Cela n'avait rien à voir avec … l'amourette vécue avec Jacob l'an dernier. Je préférais ne pas penser à cette non–histoire. Elle ne m'avait apportée aucune satisfaction, si ce n'est celle de me dire que la prochaine fois j'aurais un peu d'expérience..

J''avais mal à la tête et comme disait ma copine.. « je mettais la charrue avant les bœufs ».

Il ne s'était rien passé entre nous. Rien. Ou presque.

Je me réveillai quelques heures plus tard. Un bruit peut être. Je regardai le réveil phosphorescent en forme de chat sur ma table de nuit. Cadeau de ma petite sœur. Trois heures du matin. J'avais chaud, et soif.

Je me levai et allumai la lumière du couloir avant de descendre à la cuisine.

Faisant le moins de bruit possible pour ne pas réveiller la maison endormie, je cherchai dans les placards un verre. Je le remplissais d'eau au robinet quand j'entendis un bruit derrière moi.

Le cœur battant, un peu effrayée je me retournai vivement. Dans l'embrassure de la porte du salon je vis une silhouette appuyée contre le montant.

Edward.

Qu'est ce qu'il faisait la ? Il aurait du être chez lui à cette heure. Il n'était qu'à trois mètres de moi. Mon cœur commença à battre la chamade. Je reculai et mon dos heurta le plan de travail. Il ne disait rien, se contentant de me regarder, dans la pénombre.

Pour reprendre contenance et hydrater mes lèvres desséchées, je bus une gorgée d'eau fraiche. Nous ne parlions pas. Il s'avança rapidement vers moi et pris mon verre le posa plus loin. Sa peau m'effleura et je ressentis comme une brulure à cet endroit.

Il n'était qu'à quelques centimètres de moi. Je dus lever la tête pour le regarder. Ses yeux sombres me dévisageaient. Interrogateurs. Attendant comme un signe de ma part.

Je levai une main et doucement, pour la première fois, je posai mes doigts sur sa joue. Chaude. Légèrement piquante. Sa barbe naissante picotait délicieusement ma peau.

Il soupira. Le passage de ma main sur lui semblait le perturber autant que moi. Son odeur m'entourait peu à peu… je posai mon autre main sur son torse. Et tout s'accéléra .

Il saisit mes hanches brutalement et me souleva sur le plan de travail. Il s'approcha encore plus près de moi et enfin ses lèvres s'approchèrent des miennes. Je recueillis son souffle sur ma bouche et répondit immédiatement avec ardeur à la pression de se lèvres.

Ses mains se resserrèrent encore sur moi et commencèrent un voyage insensé sur mon corps. Je gémis en fermant les yeux. Les sensations étaient trop vives, trop fortes. Ma main glissa dans son cou, le retenant, fouillant dans sa chevelure soyeuse. Je ne voulais pas qu'il s'éloigne, je voulais qu'il continu.

Il se plaqua entre mes cuisses et la pression de son corps chaud et puissant contre le mien me fit perdre la raison. Je me serrai encore plus vers lui et agrippai sa nuque ,ses épaules de toutes mes forces. Les yeux fermés incapables de le regarder, je l'embrassai. Il m'embrassait. Sans fin.

Notre appétit l'un de l'autre, longtemps contenu se libérait. Brutalement. Avec excès. Ses mains remontèrent le long de mon tee-shirt et frôlèrent ma poitrine. Je ne pus réprimer un sursaut de plaisir. Je le voulais. Je voulais qu'Edward me touche, me caresse. J'en avais viscéralement besoin.

Il parut le comprendre car sa bouche quitta mes lèvres et glissa dans mon cou descendant dans l'échancrure de mon tee-shirt. Il fit jouer ses lèvres habiles sur ma clavicule et mon épaule nue pendant qu'un de ses mains glissait sous mon vêtement remontant ensuite le long de ma hanche pour atteindre mon sein .

Une fois encore une sorte de couinement s'échappa de mes lèvres, la tête en arrière totalement livrée à ses lèvres et à ses doigts magiques; je m'abandonnai aux sensations exquises qu'il faisait naitre et exploser en moi.

Sa main empaumait fermement ma poitrine tendue tandis que je sentai sa langue me caresser à travers le tissu fin qui me recouvrai, laissant une trace humide tandis que ses dents me mordillaient. Je ne résistai pas à l'envie de lui rendre la pareille et rapidement, je lui ôtai ce pull blanc moulant qui m'avait obsédé toute la soirée. Je pus enfin toucher sa peau. Son torse. ses épaules larges. Je m'écartai légèrement pour faire glisser mes doigts sur ses pectoraux..je distinguai dans la pénombre un tatouage sur son cœur, j'en effleurais le contour, sans pouvoir le déchiffrer. Il grogna à cet instant et repris ma bouche sauvagement. Je m'agrippai à ses hanches. Quelque chose venait de changer. Il devenait plus brutal, plus avide. J'aimai ça. Je lâchai ses lèvres quelques secondes pour reprendre mon souffle et enfouie mon visage dans son cou, respirant son odeur. Je ne pus m'empêcher de lécher légèrement sa peau dans le creux de sa clavicule Je glissai mes doigts sous la ceinture de son pantalon totalement perdue dans le désir de lui.

Il se figea. Et recula brutalement. S'arrachant à moi. Je le regardai effrayée. Il ne pouvait pas .. ne devait pas arrêter.

Son regard empli de désir me rassura mais en même temps je compris.

- Bella..

Sa voix était une plainte..

Je soupirai. Nous ne pouvions pas. Pas ici Pas comme ça. Pas maintenant.

- Oui, je sais. je lui répondis en chuchotant. Il souffrait. Comme moi.

Je l'attirai à nouveau vers moi, l'entourant doucement de mes bras. Il posa sa tête contre ma poitrine. Recherchant le réconfort et le calme. J'embrassai son front et caressai ses cheveux. Le rythme de nos cœurs s'apaisa après quelques longues minutes. Je ressentais une sorte de fierté à avoir ce pouvoir de le calmer.

Cet être extraordinaire qu'était Edward tenait à moi , un peu. Nous pourrions bientôt, à notre rythme construire quelque chose…..

Je posai un dernier baiser, chaste sur ses lèvres. Lui caressai la joue. Il me sourit et me fit descendre de mon perchoir. Nous nous comprenions sans aucun mot…

C'était magique.

Je me retournai une dernière pour le contempler en sortant de la cuisine. Il était si beau, torse nu appuyé contre l'évier. Je me mordis la lèvre.

- Bonne nuit Bella chuchota t'il comme pour me donner l'autorisation de partir.

- Bonne nuit Edward.

Je repartis vers ma chambre.

J'étais vraiment une idiote.

* * *

_**Et voila...**_

_**Bonne nuit Edward ! **_

_**Reviews SVP ! **_

_**A bientôt **_

_***Cullen***_


	9. Une nuit (bis)

**_Hello _**

**_Finalement hier matin (ce matin ? ) j'ai pas trop dormi ..alors j'ai écrit un petit peu..._**

**_ Comme j'aime (et je suis pas la seule ) les petits voyages dans la tête d'Edward ... un petit "bonus " juste pour le plaisir_**

**_un petit cadeau imprévu écrit entre 2 et 3h heures du matin..special tied (attention que cela ne te donnes pas TROP d'idées !) _**

**_Bonne lecture _**

* * *

**CHAPITRE 9 UNE NUIT (v2)**

Deux heures du matin. Impossible de dormir. Je m'assis sur mon canapé. Luke, dont le museau était sur mes genoux grogna dans son sommeil.

Le poulet devait être arrosé de gingembre. Ce n'était pas possible. Quoique j'avais disjoncté bien avant le poulet aphrodisiaque. Bien avant de me ridiculiser devant mes parents en chantant. Bien avant même le tête à tête dans la voiture.

J'avais disjoncté à cause d'une espèce d'elfe aux yeux verts qui descendait l'escalier, avec sa sœur, habillée d'un long tee-shirt bleu en guise de pyjama..

Oui. tout avait commencé ce jour la. Même si je ne voulais pas me l'avouer.

Cette semaine j'avais cru comprendre que peut être elle ressentait quelque chose pour moi. Mes taquineries au magasin ne l'avaient pas énervée ou choquée Elle paraissait juste troublée.

Prendre mes distances. Ça je savais faire. Jusqu'à ce soir.

Ce repas avait été le meilleur et le pire de toute ma putain de vie.

En face d'elle. Connectés ensemble. Je la regardais mordre sa lèvre inférieure à chaque fois que je portais quelque chose à ma bouche. Ma respiration s'arrêtait à chaque gorgée qu'elle buvait, à chaque inspiration un peu trop rapide de sa poitrine, moulée dans un pull en mohair blanc.

Je n'avais aucune idée des conversations à table ce soir, mais elle et moi, nous nous parlions clairement, silencieusement, de notre désir.

Ma position devenait d'ailleurs inconfortable.

Lorsqu'elle pris la parole, enfin, pour dire à son père qu'elle préférait monter prendre une douche, les images qui m'assaillirent faillir me provoquer un arrêt cardiaque et je ne pus m'empêcher de parcourir son corps de mes yeux assombris par le désir.

_Est-ce que Charlie me laisserait monter lui frotter le dos ? _

Elle me parla de vaisselle, je ne compris rien, ébloui par le sourire qu'elle m'adressait en même temps.

Elle était partie prendre une douche. Là-haut , juste au dessus , je ne pouvais pas rester ici .

Une douche

Une douche FROIDE, une putain de bonne idée !

Je décampais littéralement sans prendre la peine de saluer ma mère. Les cinquante mètres qu me séparaient de ma maison furent très brefs. La douche froide relativement efficace.

A deux heure du matin, je me retrouvai sur mon canapé. Victime d'insomnie.

Je me levai et pris mes clés. Celles de chez moi et celles de chez Elizabeth . Je sortis dans la nuit froide de décembre. Chercher le sommeil sur un autre canapé. Je voulais être sous le même toit qu'elle.

Pathétique.

Assis dans le salon de ma mère, je croyais sentir son odeur. Je me sentais.. mieux même si je n'arrivais toujours pas à dormir. Une lumière s'alluma en haut et quelqu'un descendit l'escalier.

Si je faisais semblant de dormir personne ne me poserait de question.

Un bruit de placard ouvert et d'eau qui coule. Dans la cuisine. Et si c'était elle ?

Je m'approchai de la porte. Elle était là avec ce même pyjama que le premier jour... Elle avait grandi et le tee shirt lui arrivait à peine à mi cuisse et moulait ses formes. Je soupirai déjà. Elle dut m'entendre car elle se retourna brusquement. Mon corps devint brulant lorsque je croisai furtivement son regard effrayé dans la pénombre. Je la vis reculer puis porter son verre à ses lèvres, dans ce mouvement sa poitrine se souleva légèrement. Je m'avançai rapidement incapable de résister, m'arrêtant juste à quelques centimètres de sa peau. Je lui pris le verre et le posait plus loin. Elle sentait délicieusement bon, un mélange de shampoing frais et de fleurs. Je ne pouvais pas parler. Je la regardai, espérant quelque chose, un regard, un geste.

Elle lève sa main doucement et effleura ma joue. Je soupirai de bonheur : c'était si doux, si bon. Son autre main se posa sur mon cœur. Et je perdis la tète. Je la saisis et l'assis brutalement sur le plan de travail avant de me placer entre ces cuisses pour sentir son corps contre le mien. Sans prévenir, je m'emparai de ses lèvres et ne rencontrai aucune résistance. Elle me voulait autant que je la voulais Ce constant aggrava mon état et mes mains commencèrent à parcourir son corps, voulant la connaitre, voulant la posséder. Un gémissement s'échappa de ses lèvres et ce son accéléra encore mon rythme cardiaque. Je l'aurais voulu nue ici devant moi. J'aurais voulu l'emmener loin dans mon lit, pour re découvrir avec elle tous les plaisirs de l'amour. Mes lèvres et les siennes continuaient de se caresser, de se mordre, de s'aimer.

De l'amour. Elle me retenait par la nuque et j'aimais ca. Ma main remonta sous son tee-shirt et je pus enfin toucher sa poitrine je saisis fermement un de ses seins tandis que ma bouche descendait à la rencontre de l'autre à travers ce satanée tee-shirt. Elle était mienne. Elle profita d'une seconde pour m'enlever mon pull blanc. Et je perdis totalement le contrôle quand elle posa ses mains sur mon torse nu. Elle caressait mes épaules, et glissait ses doigts sensuellement le long de mon tatouage. La sensation fut électrique et je ne pus retenir une sorte de grognement. Je fondis sur sa bouche et mes doigts serrèrent cruellement ses hanches. Je la voulais. La et maintenant. Lorsqu'elle lécha la peau de mon cou je faillis la déshabiller oubliant ou l'on était, qui on était.

Elle passa alors ses doigts sous la ceinture de mon pantalon, s'approchant dangereusement du centre de mon désir. La je réalisai brusquement ce que nous allions faire. Je reculai souffrant physiquement de cette rupture. Nos yeux se croisèrent. Mon désir puissant était lisible ainsi que le regret de devoir nous contrôler. Ce n'était ni le lieu ni le moment pour nous deux..

- Bella..

Je ne trouvais pas les mots et ma voix rauque put à peine murmurer son nom.

- Oui chuchota t'elle, je sais .

Je haletai ne sachant que faire, que dire.

C'est alors qu'elle me reprit contre elle, m'entourant de ses bras. Doucement, je posai alors ma tête contre sa poitrine, contre son cœur palpitant. Je sentais ses mains me caressaient doucement et ses lèvres m'embrasser le front. Peu à peu nos rythmes s'apaisèrent. J'étais bien. A ma place. Dans ses bras.

Elle m'embrassa alors sur les lèvres doucement. Je la fis redescendre du plan de travail ou je l'avais perchée quelques minutes auparavant. Cet instant était très particulier. Elle s'éloigna vers l'escalier puis se retourna, hésitante.

-Bonne nuit Bella

-Bonne nuit Edward

Elle montait l'escalier et je la suivis des yeux.

Putain quel con !

* * *

_**Et voila ... **_

_**Elle est idiote **_

_**et il est con (non ! ) mais ils ont bien raison de s'arrêter la . Non ? **_

_***Cullen* **_


	10. Le départ

**Hello . **

**Un tout petit chapitre .. juste pour pas perdre le rythme et refroidir les esprits...**

**Certaines seront déçues.**

**Je publie en cachette pendant que Tied fait un tout à la poste ...**

**Merci à vous toutes pour vos encouragements.. **

**Disclaimer : les personnages ont été crée par S MEYER mais ils sont tellement formidables qu'ils ont leur vie propre..**

* * *

**Chapitre 10 Le départ  
**

J'enrageai. J'étais en colère. J'étais furieuse. J'aurais voulu... casser... quelque chose. N'importe quoi ! Elle n'avait pas le droit !

Ma mère. Comme toujours.

Alors que tout devenait intéressant à la maison, alors que les vacances de Noel approchaient et que j'envisageai un …euh …. rapprochement avec mon chaleureux voisin. Du style promenade romantique sur la plage désertée, suivie d'un bon chocolat chaud dans son salon, sous les yeux attentifs de Luke (moins gênants que ceux de mon père). Et plus si affinités.

Alors que ce paradis était enfin à portée de main. René avait exigé que je passe les vacances de Noel avec Alice et elle. Sous prétexte que Charlie partait en voyage en amoureux avec Elizabeth, je ne pouvais pas, suivant mon adorable et confiante mère, rester seule (avec 2 autres jeunes adultes de 18 à 24ans quand même). Je devais donc quitter ma chambre, ma famille recomposée, celle de cœur, celle que j'avais choisi. Pour rejoindre certes ma sœur, mais aussi cette femme immature que se faisait passer pour ma mère.

Je pleurai de rage en descendant l'escalier avec mon sac. Charlie me regardait, désolé, il savait ce que je souhaitais. Il savait aussi comme moi qu'il était plus simple de céder

Il m'embrassa sur la joue en m'expliquant qu'il ne pouvait m'emmener à la gare mais qu'un chauffeur s'était proposé et m'attendait dehors. Mon cœur loupa un battement. Espoir … Je lui souhaitais ainsi qu'à Elizabeth un bon voyage… 2 semaines en Irlande... Je les aurais bien accompagnés.

Je fis rapidement la bise à Jasper et Rosalie qui restaient seuls à la maison et promis de revenir pour fêter le nouvel an avec eux.

Jusqu'au dernier moment j'avais attendu l'arrivée d'Edward. Il n'était pas venu. Depuis la fameuse nuit nous ne nous étions croisés que deux fois entre deux portes. Mes examens de fin d'année et le surplus de travail pour les locations saisonnières ne nous avaient pas du tout laissé de temps de parler. Mais chaque fois que nous nous croisions, je lisais dans ces yeux la même envie que moi, le même désir d'être ensemble de pouvoir se parler. J'avais frôlé sa hanche en passant derrière lui et il avait posé négligemment ses doigts sur ma nuque juste quelques secondes… Et la frustration qui en avait résulté m'avait empêchée de dormir. Encore.

Ce matin je devais partir. Maintenant et il n'était pas là. J'angoissai à l'idée de ne pas le revoir et j'espérais en même temps que c'était lui qui... un trajet encore dans sa voiture.

Je sortis avec mon sac de voyage et ne vis pas sa voiture. Seulement la mienne. Et … non.c'est pas vrai….

_La moto de Jacob ! _

Je regardai autour de moi…Je vis adossé à mon pickup je vis sa large silhouette, il me regardait en souriant, ses bras nus, malgré la température hivernale, à la peau cuivrée, croisés sur son torse. Il m'attendait. C'était …lui mon chauffeur. Je fermais les yeux. La journée était décidément … catastrophique. J'allais de déception en déception.

Je m'approchai de ma voiture et Jake, en descendis. Il m'attrapa par le cou et me planta un baiser, sur le front. Ce géant brun et musclé ne m'impressionnait même plus.

- Salut Bella !

- Bonjour Jake répondis je sans aucun enthousiasme.

Certes je l'aimais bien Certes on était resté amis après. Notre « essai » même si il aurait voulu peut-être prolonger notre histoire. Mais là franchement ce n'était pas lui que je voulais voir.

_Où était Edward. ?_

Je regardais autour de moi. Toujours personne.

- Allez Bella monte dans ta voiture. Je t'accompagne et après la ramènerais ici. .Ca te va. Comme ca on pourra passer un petit moment ensemble.. Cela fait si longtemps. Si je te connaissais pas si bien. Je croirais que tu m'évites.

Il ne croyait pas si bien dire. Je n'en pouvais plus. Je m'assis à la place du passager tandis que Jake, en bon male dominant s'asseyait, tout content au volant de mon antiquité roulante. J'étais incapable de conduire.

_10 jours sans revoir Edward. _

Dix jours sans le regarder ou le toucher. J'allais m'effondrer. Nous n'avions même pas pu parler un peu de nous… Les larmes qui m'étouffaient depuis ce matin à cause de ma rage commencèrent à sortir.

Jake me regarda à ce moment là et comprit que je n'allais pas bien. Il m'attira contre lui et les larmes débordèrent je m'appuyais contre sa poitrine tiède, heureuse du soulagement qu'il m'offrait

Je reniflais contre son tee-shirt, le trempant de mes larmes.

- Bella, c'est pas très grave. T'es forte. Tu supporteras bien ta mère dix jours. Et puis tu seras avec Alice ! T'inquiète pas cela passera vite… Si tu veux, je viendrais même te voir. 2 heures de route à moto c'est pas difficile.

Il me caressait les cheveux en essayant de me consoler. Il était mignon ce grand garçon.

L'avait tout faux par contre dans ses suppositions mais je n'allais pas lui expliquer pour qui je pleurai

- Démarre Jake, je ne dois pas rater ce train ou elle me le fera payer ! ….. Lui dis-je en essuyant résolument mes larmes.

- A vos ordres sergent Swan, comme toujours. Rigola t'il en se mettant au garde a vous pour me faire rire

Il n'était pas venu. Il savait que je devais partir. Je ne devais pas être aussi importante que je le pensais pour lui. Je m'étais encore fait des scenarios dans ma tête !

Je séchais encore une fois les larmes et passant mon bras autour du cou de Jacob je l'embrassais sur la joue pour le remercier de sa gentillesse. Des ex qui deviennent des amis. ca n'existait pas normalement.

La voiture démarra et je refusai de me retourner pour voir ma famille devant la maison

* * *

Je marchai sur la plage. Les poings serrés dans les poches. Je le savais. J'aurais dû le savoir. Elle était jeune et elle avait le droit de vivre sa jeunesse, de vivre des aventures avant de passer à quelques chose de plus sérieux. Depuis trois jours j'hésitais à laisser mon envie de la revoir prendre le dessus et poursuivre notre histoire.

J'hésitai, car cette différence d'âge, d'expérience me perturbait. J'étais égoïste de la vouloir pour moi. Uniquement pour moi. Etre avec elle était un besoin tellement fort et puissant que si une seule fois de plus je me laissais aller avec elle je ne pourrais plus la laisser partir. Sous peine de me briser totalement.

La voir avec ce...jeune Black, ce Jacob, je crois, m'avait déjà démoli. J'avais hésité jusqu'au dernier moment pour aller la voir. Ce voyage chez sa mère tombait assez bien finalement. Je n'étais pas encore assez sûr d'elle, de ses sentiments et de ses réels besoins. Ma résistance auraient fait long feu si elle était venue chez moi … à n'importe quel moment. J'aimais aussi son audace. Je frissonnais encore au souvenir de sa main sur ma hanche … un frôlement bref mais oh combien perturbant.

Arrivé presque devant chez elle, j'avais vu le jeune homme appuyé contre la voiture de Bella et avais compris que quelque chose allait se passer, que je n'allai pas apprécier du tout. Instinctivement je m'étais dissimulé dans l'ombre du mur des voisins pour observer la scène. Et il l'avait touché, l'avait embrassé.

J'aurai pu le tuer de mes propres mains tellement la jalousie m'étouffait.

Puis dans la voiture, j'ai vu Bella se pencher contre lui et passer un bras autour de son cou. Mon monde s'écroula. Incapable d'en supporter plus, je partis sur la plage, pour évacuer cette douleur qui m'oppressait. Sans me retourner.

* * *

**_C'est fini pour aujourd'hui ! _**

**_A demain peut être.._****_merci à celles qui laissent toujours une trace de leur passage... pour donner par exemple leur avis sur la suite des événements_**

**_Biz _**

**_*Cullen* _**

3


	11. Un retour

_**Hello !**_

_**Mon petit rendez vous quotidien , **_

_**Merci merci merci **_

_**A Tied et MLca66 de leurs encouragements**_

_**(meme si de la part de Tied cela ressemble à du harcèlement ! HARCELEUSE !) **_

_**Merci à vos reviews de plus en plus nombreuses... **_

_**Merci à celles qui me suivent dans mes délires Edwardiens... **_

_**Disclaimers : Les personnages fantastiques de cette histoires sont ceux crées par S. MEYER ..mais ils ont aussi leur propre vie ! **_

* * *

**Ch 11 Retour … **

Il ne nous restait plus que deux heures... Et enfin j'allais reprendre le train, refaire le chemin en sens inverse. avec Alice.

Elle me tirait dans les allées du centre commercial, elle courait partout totalement hystérique. Nous avions encore quelques achats à faire pour la soirée du nouvel an. C'était une tradition dans la famille Cullen : un tirage au sort désignait à chacun une personne à qui elle devait faire un cadeau. C'était amusant et économique ! Alice et moi avions tiré au sort aussi bien entendu en même temps qu'eux, même si nous n'étions pas sur place avec eux. Elle devait trouver un cadeau pour Elizabeth . Qui devait en faire un à Jasper lui-même devait offrir quelque chose à Alice. Tandis que mon père se chargeait de Rosalie, elle-même….

C'était compliqué je sais ! un peu dingue.. et significatif de notre famille !

Alice n'avait pas trouvé son cadeau.. et moi non plus… nous commencions à paniquer. Elle savait ce qu'elle voulait. Très nettement : une étole. Douce et chaude. Un cocon de douceur. J'étais tout à fait d'accord avec ca… Elizabeth le méritait, elle était notre cocon, notre petit nid de douceur. D'ailleurs après 10 jours avec Renée j'aspirai à la retrouver, avec son sourire tranquille, sa vivacité et son humour. Alice s'arrêta brutalement devant une boutique. Je regardai la vitrine et j'échangeai un grand sourire triomphal avec ma petite sœur

_Youpi ! Nous l'avions. _

Sur le mannequin, une étoffe souple et brillante étalait ses couleurs orange et verte… le vert de l'Irlande, le vert des yeux d'Elizabeth et de ….

**Stop **

Arrêt . : on rembobine. On oublie et on revient à l'étole de soie. Pendant mes rêveries, Alice était déjà entrée et une vendeuse enlevait l'objet de sa convoitise de la vitrine.

Je décidai de rester à l'extérieur à l'attendre et regardai autour de moi. La vitrine voisine attira mon attention. Je m'en approchai, amusée et je la vis…..Ca y est. Je souris, comme une idiote, ravie.

_Merci mon dieu ! _

J'avais trouvé mon cadeau.

Je fis rapidement mon achat et le cachai dans mon sac de voyage. Je ne voulais pas qu'Alice me pose de question. Je ne voulais pas en parler.

Bien entendu, nous montâmes les dernières dans le train, épuisées d'avoir couru. Mais enchantées de cet épisode.

Notre complicité après ces quelques jours passés ensemble s'était renforcée malgré notre différence d'âge. Alice était très mure : avec Renée, elle n'avait pas le choix. Seules toutes les deux, il arrivait souvent que ce soit elle qui prépare les repas ou fasse les courses . Nous avions profité de ces quelques jours pour échanger tous nos secrets ..Enfin presque tous.

Il était hors de question que je lui parle d'Edward. Pour elle il était un frère. Je comprenais mieux toutes les implications qu'une relation entre nous engendrerait. Mais je rêvais encore. Il n'était pas venu. Par contre Jacob, si. Il avait fait le déplacement deux fois. René l'avait tellement apprécié qu'elle l'avait invité a manger hier soir . J'en avais trépigné de rage : il allait encore se faire des idées. Cela n'avait pas manqué lorsque ma mère m'avait imposé de le raccompagner à la porte de la maison.. Dès que nous étions sortis, Il m'avait plaquée contre la porte d'entrée en plaçant ses mains sur le mur près de ma tête , son corps musclé me bloquant le passage.

Non je ne me sentais pas troublée, pas du tout. Notre unique nuit ensemble ne m'avait que peu de souvenirs et aucun particulièrement excitant mais j'étais curieuse, curieuse de savoir si Edward était le seul à savoir déclencher en moi de telles sensations. Penser à lui alors que j'étais quasiment dans les bras de Jake , me parut soudain très inapproprié. Jake avait baissé la tête il tendait ses lèvres vers moi dangereusement. Je les fixai quelques secondes et vivement je me baissai et glissai sous son bras tendu pour me mettre à l'abri à plusieurs centimètres de lui…. N'être pas très grande à parfois des avantages.

Je me haussai sur la pointe des pieds pour embrasser sa joue et atténuer son éventuelle vexation. Je l'aimais bien…Mais hors de question de laisser quelqu'un d'autre qu'Edward me toucher. Et si jamais je voyais une femme s'approcher de lui...La colère qui m'avait envahi à cette idée était dévastatrice. Je ne me raisonnais plus.

Alice et moi avions parlé longtemps après le départ de Jacob.. ce qui expliquait notre retard et notre fatigue. Elle venait de s'endormir bercée par le rythme régulier du train. Malgré tous mes efforts pour ne pas y céder je sentais mes paupières s'alourdir …

Dès que je revenais à la maison j'avais besoin d'aller saluer l'océan, besoin de sentir les embruns sur ma peau …Je me retrouvai alors sur la plage, au crépuscule, le vent frais qui soufflait, avait fait partir les derniers promeneurs et j'étais seule…Mes chaussures a la main je marchai dans le sable, sans but. Comme souvent, le bruit des vagues s'échouant sur le sable suffisait à me maintenir calme et sereine.

Puis, je sentis sa main me toucher, effleurer mon coude, légèrement.. C'était lui, je me retournai. Il était beau, comme toujours, un simple jean gris clair moulant avec un polo gris foncé. Ses cheveux cuivrés étaient encore plus ébouriffés qu'à l'ordinaire. Je brûlai de passer ma main dans ses mèches folles pour éprouver leur douceur. Il me regarda gravement. Il m'avait tellement manqué. Mon cœur se serra et alors il sourit…Ses lèvres dessinèrent un magnifique sourire. Pour moi. Rien que pour moi.

Je me jetai alors dans ses bras. Je retrouvai son odeur, sa chaleur. Sa peau.

Il prit mes lèvres avec ferveur me montrant à sa façon à quel point je lui avais manqué. Mes jambes devinrent molles et ses bras furent là pour me retenir pendant que nous glissions doucement sur le sable mouillé. Il me serrait contre lui et cela me suffisait. J'étais à ma place, la tête dans son cou, tout contre son cœur qui battait au même rythme fou que le mien.

_Que ces dix jours avaient été longs._

Je secouai la tête pour éviter les gouttes d'eau qui me mouillaient les joues et ouvris les yeux sur Alice qui était pliée de rire, une petite bouteille d'eau a la main. J'étais trempée. Elle s'était bien amusée !

- Désolée Bella je n'ai pas pu résister. Le train arrivait en gare et je ne pouvais pas te réveiller tellement tu étais enfouie dans ton rêve !

Je préférai ne rien dire.. Elle m'avait cruellement arraché des bras d'Edward, il valait mieux que je me taise. Ce rêve était si réel.. je sentais encore son odeur tout contre moi la chaleur et le grain de sa peau.

Je me forçai à revenir à la réalité. Nous descendîmes du train.

_Qui serait à la gare ?_

Mon père nous attendait tout sourire sur le quai.. Même pas eu le temps de formuler mon espoir… je riais intérieurement de ma bêtise.

Vingt minutes plus tard nous étions à la maison. Elizabeth nous assaillit de bisous et câlins. Apparemment la verte Irlande l'avait rendu encore plus aimante. A peine installée dans le salon, nous pressions nos parents de questions sur leur périple quand la porte s'ouvrit derrière moi et j'eus le pressentiment que cette fois je ne rêvais pas, c'était Edward. Un coup d'œil me suffit.

Il resta près de la porte, ne nous rejoignant pas. Alice se leva et alla se jeter dans ses bras. C'était ma petite sœur mais je sentis une sorte de grognement monter en moi. Je ne m'arrangeai pas. Par contre je ne bougeai pas de mon canapé. Il y avait de la place à coté de moi. J'attendais. Il me regarda brièvement, l'air gêné

- Bon jour Bella. Çà a été avec ta mère ?

- Oui. Bien sur, j'ai l'habitude, ça fait presque dix neuf ans que je la pratique.

Son ton était courtois, sans plus. Bien sur notre famille était là autour de nous mais ses traits étaient figés et distants, j'avais l'impression d'être transparente. Je me déconnectai alors de cette réalité incompréhensible. Je l'entendis vaguement dire qu'il devait partir. Qu'il était attendu à un entrainement de sport qu'il ne reviendrait que pour la soirée familiale. La porte se referma sur lui et je me levai alors, me dirigeant vers la fenêtre, essayant d'ignorer les soubresauts qui secouaient mon estomac des que je songeai à cette étrange distance que je venais de lire dans les yeux d'Edward. Je regardai par la fenêtre pour le voir partir Il monta dans sa voiture. Je distinguai une femme assise à l'avant.

Les larmes coulaient déjà sur mes joues silencieuses et douloureuses.

* * *

_**Fin pour aujourd'hui ..**_

_**En exclu : la première réaction de ma toujours première lectrice : **_

**Je ne vais pas te tuer. Je vais te découper en morceau pour te faire frire avec de l'huile avant de te donner à manger à mon chat ! ****C'EST QUI CETTE CONNASSE DE SA VOITURE ?**

_**J"ai survécu à ça .. vous ne pouvez pas faire pire.**_

_**PS : celles qui insultent Edward n'auront pas le DROIT de lire la suite**_

_***Cullen* **_


	12. Dix jours

_Hello _

_Le petit chapitre du jour... _

_Pas la tête à faire des blablas... Tied m'a doublé pour publier avant moi..._

_Merci bien entendu comme toujours pour vos remarques et avis... _

_Disclaimer : les personnages appartiennent tous (ou presque ) à S MEYER._

_Bonne lecture _

* * *

**Chapitre 12 Dix jours **

Lundi 19

Elle venait de partir. J'étais mal. J'aurais voulu remonter le temps et m'approcher d'elle. De sa voiture. J'aurais voulu me pencher sur elle devant Black et l'embrasser pour qu'elle ne m'oublie pas. Je ne peux pas oublier cet instant magique dans la cuisine où nos yeux avaient échangés cette chose, cet amour et cette compréhension entre nous. Je me retourne sans fin dans mon lit incapable de dormir.

Mardi 20

Il fait nuit dehors. La journée est enfin finie. Que fait-elle en ce moment ? Je n'arrive pas me la sortir de la tête . Chaque objet chez moi me la rappelle même si elle n'y a mis les pieds qu'une seule fois .

La télévision et les heures passées dans son salon à coté d'elle.

Le canapé…..à éviter…. Trop de souvenirs de proximité sur le canapé chez mes parents

Luke, et les croquettes achetées.. avec elle.

La cuisine… non …. A éviter

Un livre qui traîne …elle adore lire…

C'est de l'obsession à ce stade.

Inutile d'aller dormir. J'allume la télévision et me prépare à une deuxième nuit blanche.

Mercredi 21

Impossible de dormir . Je ne peux pas l'oublier mais je le dois : je ne suis pas celui qui lui faut

Jeudi 22

Le sommeil me fuit, je me retrouve sans même y penser dans la cuisine de ma mère. A prendre un verre d'eau. Seul.

J'aurai du ce soir là, la prendre par la main et l'emmener chez moi. Nous aurions discutés.

Vendredi 23

Je décide de rester chez moi. Toute la journée. Je sors juste quelques heures sur la plage, courir avec Luke. J'ai l'impression qu'elle m'accompagne quand je suis au bord de la mer. Je l'avais observée de loin, si souvent, rêver et flâner sur cette plage. Nous ne rentrons qu'à la nuit tombée. Épuisés tous les deux. Je rêve, elle est là. Un sourire de ma part et nos corps se touchent. L'éternelle étincelle entre nous fonctionne encore et je peux enfin l'allonger contre moi , caresser les courbes de son corps, elle ne bouge pas, me laisse diriger nos ébats. Mon cœur bat comme un dingue dans ma poitrine.

Samedi 24

Noel à la maison. Sans ma mère …partie pour l'Irlande avec Charlie. Sans elle.

Jasper. Rosalie. Et moi. Nous avons invité quelques amis. Black a amené sa sœur Leah, amie avec Rosalie…. Il faillit prendre mon poing dans la figure quand il dit à Rosalie que demain il va emmener à Bella un cadeau. Je ne pas comprend pourquoi Jasper renverse tous les verres sur le plateau , causant une belle pagaille,à ce moment là Mais Black l'échappe belle … J'aurais pu le coller au mur, découper en morceaux de mes dents et donner le tout à mon chien…..

Dimanche 25

Lendemain de « fêtes » . Mal au crane. Je me regarde dans le miroir . Quelques verres et quelques nuits sans dormir. Ma tête fait peur à voir : des cernes sous les yeux et une barbe de cinq jours. Elizabeth me collerait de force sous la douche pour me remettre les idées en place. Je m'assois sur le canapé, ma photo préférée entre les mains.

Luke met son museau sur mes genoux et lançe une petite plainte.

- Non mon vieux, pas envie. Je ne sors pas ; pas de suite .

Il aboit brièvement.

- Ah ? elle te manque aussi …

La solitude ne me vaut rien. Qu'est ce qu'elle fait avec Black ? L'angoisse me serre le cœur.

Je devrai prendre ma voiture et foncer chez sa mère!

Lundi 26

Une journée de travail de merde. Je me suis disputé avec mon patron. D'accord, j'avais un peu oublié un rendez vous avec un client mais nul n'était parfait. Angela ma collègue, elle, avait été parfaite. Elle avait pris le relais et avait sauvé les meubles. C'est pour ça que je ne suis pas viré ; Enfin presque.

_Est-ce que passer chez Black pour avoir des nouvelles est une option réalisable ? _

Mardi 27

Je ne travaille pas aujourd'hui . A la maison. Seul . J'ai beaucoup réfléchi. : elle est trop jeune pour moi..Ou plutôt moi, je suis trop âgé ; je ne suis pas celui qu'il lui faut. Je dois laisser Black ou un autre tenter sa chance. Un grondement de rage monte en moi. Douloureux. Je sors en claquant la porte, Luke sur les talons . un footing m'éclaircira les idées. Peut- être.

Mercredi 28

Je traine encore sur mon canapé. Seul. Toute la soirée. Inutile d'aller voir Rose et Jasper, ils se débrouillent très bien sans moi.

Un seul être vous manque et tout est dépeuplé.

Jeudi 29

Retour de Charlie et Elizabeth aujourd'hui. Je range la maison et me rase. J'ai plus de linge propre… c'est elle qui s'en occupe d'ordinaire avec celui de la famille. Inutile de demander à Rose !

Je dois être présentable devant Elizabeth où elle va me faire passer à l'interrogatoire. Ainsi que Charlie.

Ils sont tous les deux totalement enthousiasmés par leur voyage. Les rires et anecdotes qui fusent ce soir me blessent. Je n'arrive plus à être en phase avec ma famille.

Elle revient demain.

Que faire ? Quelle attitude adopter. Je la veux pour moi seul. Désespérément, mais je ne suis définitivement pas bon pour elle.

Charlie est au téléphone avec Alice. Je tends l'oreille , essayant de suivre la conversation. Je comprends que Black est encore fourré là-bas. Ils sont même à table. Je me lève et sors.

Vendredi 30

Je résiste. Je ne dois pas y aller ; j'ai décidé cette nuit que je devais lui laisser une chance de connaitre une vie avec des jeunes de son âge. Tanya m'avait reproché souvent que je ne savais pas m'amuser, que je l'empêchais de sortir comme elle le voulait avec ses copines. Elle avait pourtant 25 ans.

Je ne dois pas refaire la même erreur.

Elle mérite de vivre ses propres expériences ; comme je l'ai fait et cela me tord le ventre de jalousie. Je ne dois pas y aller. J'en suis capable.

Il faut que je rejoigne des clients pour la location d'une maison sur la plage… A cinquante mètres de chez moi. Je peux m'arrêter juste une minute, saluer ma mère et lui dire que je ne passerais pas ce soir.

J'entre dans la maison sans frapper comme d'habitude. J'entend des rires dans le salon. Mon cœur bat trop fort dans ma poitrine. J'ouvre la porte sans rentrer dans la pièce. Elle est là. Alice me saute dans les bras ce qui m'évite de me ridiculiser et me permet de reprendre ma ligne de conduite. Je la regarde rapidement. Elle estt belle et porte une veste bleue et sa longue jupe en jean. Je me racle la gorge, terriblement mal à l'aise pour la premiere fois. J'essaye de parler normalement, sans laisser transparaître mes sentiments. Je dois garder mes distances.

- Bonjour Bella ; ça a été avec ta mère ?

J'ai l'esprit vide et dis la première chose qui me vient à l'esprit…

- Oui. Bien sur, j'ai l'habitude, ça fait presque dix neuf ans que je la pratique.

Je sens dans sa voix une agressivité qui me surprend. Elle est en colère contre moi. Je préfère alors ne pas y réfléchir et me tourne vers ma mère pour lui expliquer que je ne reviendrai que demain pour notre soirée.

Fuyant presque ce salon ou je n'ai pas véritablement mis les pieds, je remonte dans ma voiture où Angela m'a attendue patiemment afin que nous rejoignons nos clients.

* * *

_FIN _

_Bon d'accord il est très tourmenté..Vivement qu'il redevienne gai et souriant. On aime pas les Edward tristes ! Comment faire pour lui redonner le sourire ?_

**_Mesage personnel : Tied ! courage pour demain !_**

**_* Cullen*_**


	13. Sur la plage

_**Hello**_

_**Minuit sonne, c'est mon heure !**_

_**Un chapitre encore .. **_

_**Merci à Tied qui me laisse la plagier allègrement .. pour son plus grand plaisir ; ) **_

_**Merci à Mlca66 qui m'a suggéré une amélioration du chapitre précédent**_

_**et qui m'a fait découvrir la fiction "Brindille" (trad. de Milk40)**_

_** Disclaimer : Les personnages de Twilight appartiennent à S MEYER... et vivent leur vie ... **_

_**Bonne lecture **_

* * *

**Chapitre 13 Sur la plage**

Je m'assis sur le sable, peu m'importait que ma jupe s'abîme sur la plage mouillée. J'avais froid malgré ma veste. Je regardai les vagues aller et venir incessantes devant moi. Prêtes à me lécher les orteils. Mon regard se posa sur une mouette qui survolait tranquillement l'océan. Libre et sans souci. Elle ne connaissait pas sa chance. Elle ne réfléchissait pas, pas comme moi. Je réfléchissais trop. Ma mémoire et mon cerveau me faisait imaginer trop de choses.

Depuis toujours je vivais dans un monde de chimères et de rêves ma mère devait avoir raison. Je n'étais pas vraiment.. adaptée à ce monde. La réalité devenait avec moi une monde de fiction…. Et j'avais du rêver.

C'était la seule explication.

Je fermai les yeux pour retenir les larmes qui menaçaient encore une fois de s'échapper. Je le refusais. J'avais trop pleuré cet après midi. J'étais lasse. Epuisée. D'avoir espéré. D'avoir attendu. D'avoir pleuré.

Je repliai mes jambes et enserrai mes genoux de mes bras pour me réchauffer.

Il ne voulait pas de moi. Il n'y avait rien entre nous… c'était la seule explication à cette voix sans entrain et ce visage froid. Encore une fois je m'étais bâti un scénario de toutes pièces, à partir d'un baiser enfiévré certes mais qui n'avais pas de valeur pour lui. Il avait vingt six ans. Je n'avais considéré notre différence d'âge comme un problème mais je comprenais soudain qu'il avait beaucoup plus d'expérience que moi et que ce qui s'était passé dans la voiture, au magasin ou dans la cuisine n'avait pas d'importance pour lui. Je ne pus retenir un gémissement de douleur. Et de honte à l'idée que je m'étais jetée à son cou cette nuit là.

Bon il ne s'était pas plaint. Mais il était gentil et peut être qu'il ne voualit pas blesser la fille de on beau père. De toute façon c'est lui qui avait tout arrêté entre nous quand j'avais glissé mes doigts sous sa ceinture

OMG !

Je rougis encore plus en me prenant la tête entre les mains et demain je devais le revoir, manger à coté ou devant lui. J'avais chaud tout d'un coup en me rappelant ce que j'avais imaginé dans son regard lors de ce repas, lorsqu'il dégustait le poulet ou le le tiramisu.

Comment faire ? Comment me comporter avec lui ? Comme avant tout çà ? Avant ses regards et ses frôlements ?

En étais-je capable ? Il émouvait tellement mon corps…

Je reposais ma tète sur mes genoux sans voir l'océan qui lui aussi abandonnait peu à peu la plage….Je me laissais bercer par le bruit des vagues essayant peu à peu d'oublier ma peine et de revenir à une attitude plus saine.

Mon téléphone vibra rompant mes réflexions. Je regardai l'écran. Jacob. Je retins un soupir. Je n'avais aucune envie de lui parler. Mais la sonnerie retentit insistante et prolongée.

-Allo ?

- Bella ? C'est Jacob.

Je le savais. Il m'agaçait déjà.

- Bonsoir Jacob.

- Je voulais savoir comment tu vas….

- Ca va Merci Jake, c'est gentil mais on s'est vu hier soir..

Bon il ne savait pas que depuis hier ma vie s'était effondrée et je ne lui dirai pas. C'etais mon ami mais il n'était pas le mieux placé pour m'aider. La situation était assez compliquée comme ça.

- Je m'en souviens Bells, je sais comment on s'est quittés jie et j'ai compris que .. tu ne voulais pas d'un petit ami maintenant.

Il me parlait franchement. C'était déjà ça. Mais je me sentais très mal à l'aise. Je l'entendis poursuivre :

- mais quand tu seras prête .. je serai le premier à me mettre sur les rangs !

Il riait mais je n'aimais pas ce que cela sous entendait. Je choisis de mettre les choses au clair avec lui. C'étais plus simple par téléphone, pas très élégant peut-être mas c'est lui qui avait abordé le sujet.

- Jake, tu as raison je ne veux personne dans ma vie actuellement… j'ai d'autres … choses à gérer. Mais je dois être franche. Il n'y aura plus jamais de « toi et moi ». ce moment est passé. Tu les sais. Il ne faut rien espérer. S'il te plait.

J'entendis clairement son silence. Il soupira.

- Ok Bells, message reçu… cela n'empêche pas qu'on reste amis ?

- Bien sur.. Et si je trouve une gentille petite qui aime les ballades à moto et le cambouis, je te l'adresse …

- Avec plaisir ! Je saurais lui apprendre plein de choses….

Je souriais en raccrochant. Enfin.

Je sentis quelque chose de froid et humide dans mon cou et sursautai. En me retournant je reconnu Luke qui me saluait en me léchant le visage.

JE regardai rapidement autour de moi. Je ne vis pas Edward.

- Salut mon vieux ! T'es tout seul ? ben oui moi aussi je suis heureuse de te revoir

Il comprenait surement et répondait a mes caresses et paroles en voulant se blottir sur mes genoux.

- Bon sang Luke tu n'es plus un chiot ! Ton maître devrait t'apprendre les bonnes manières on ne s'assoit pas sur les genoux des filles comme ça !

Je cajolai son encolure, il était si doux . J'appuyai ma tête contre son corps, passant mes bras autour de son cou. Il me réconfortait. Je me sentais plus proche d'Edward ainsi, avec son compagnon. C'était bête. Mais Luke était spécial…

Je sentis un mouvement derrière moi et j'eus à peine le temps de me demander qui ça pouvait être, qu'il s'assit à coté de moi, le regard perdu vers l'horizon. Mon cœur s'emballa de manière déraisonnable et mes mains devinrent moites. Edward était assis à quelques centimètres que moi, et son silence me tordait l'estomac. Que faisait il ici ? depuis combien de temps était il là ? Qu'avais t'il vu ou entendu ? Je commençai à rougir.

Edward passa une main dans ses cheveux avant de replier ses genoux contre lui et d'y appuyer ses bras. Il se retrouvait dans la même position que moi il y a quelques instants.

Faisait-il exprès de ne pas dire un mot ? Ses doigts étaient toujours les mêmes. Longs et fins. Je pouvais passer des heures à les regarder. Je portais une certaine obsession à ses doigts si parfaits. Des doigts de musicien.

Je me mordis la lèvre et reportai mon regard vers la plage pour arrêter de délirer bêtement. Ce n'était que lui. Que Edward. Le fils de la femme de mon père. Point. Il n'y avait rien d'autre.

- Je suis désolée que Luke t'ai dérangé, souffla-t-il enfin.

Je le regardai à nouveau, un sourire étirait ses lèvres.

- Tu as vraiment l'impression que je suis gênée par lui ? Alors que je me suspens à son cou ?

_Mon dieu j'avais dit ça devant lui !_

Je rougis encore une fois…. C'est dur de parler avec lui. De rester naturelle alors que son visage se tournait vers moi et que mes yeux retrouvaient ses prunelles d'un vert époustouflant. Son regard n'avait pas changé, toujours aussi intense, aussi troublant que la semaine dernière. On échangea à nouveau un sourire léger, avant que je ne me tourne à nouveau vers l'océan devant nous.

Le silence s'installa. Un silence complice tandis que le soleil d'hiver se couchait devant nous.

* * *

_**FIN **_

_**Les fans de Tied auront reconnu un petit bout du ch2 de "Je suis". Celles qui ne connaissent pas doivent aller lire ... sinon plus la peine de venir me lire**_

_**Au fait , j'écoute JT cette nuit aussi ...Suit and Tie...**_

_**Bonne journée **_

_*** Cullen* **_


	14. Cadeaux en pagaille

_**Hello**_

_** Edward le prince charmant arrive ... **_

_**Que celles qui ne sont pas d'accord pour ça lève la main ? Personne ! Ça va... **_

_**Je continues donc ...**_

_**Un titre de chapitre inspiré par Louise Malone**_

_**Une histoire.. presque vécue (par par moi ..dommage) **_

_**Disclaimer : des personnages crées par S Meyer**_

_**Bonne lecture **_

* * *

**Chapitre 14 Des cadeaux en pagaille**

**01 janvier**

Nous avions tous mangés comme des goinfres le festin préparé par les femmes de la maison. Pour une fois Elizabeth avait accepté de l'aide en cuisine. Je crois que Rosalie avait préparé la salade aux noix, Alice avait fait réchauffer les amuses gueules et Bella s'était chargée du dessert. J'avais encore sur mes lèvres et ma langue le souvenir de cette somptueuse Foret noire. Un vrai régal. Je me passai sans y passer une main sur le ventre de contentement.

_Son futur mari allait prendre des kilos mais j'étais volontaire._

Une bonne claque s'était ce qu'il me fallait.

Ma règle : prendre quelques distances.

Arrivés au salon pour notre traditionnelle et idiote distribution de cadeaux je regardai le canapé brun qui me tendait les bras et secouai la tête …non je m'assis sur le fauteuil de Charlie. Plus prudent. Il me regarda lui prendre sa place, l'air intrigué mais sans commentaire s'assis à la mienne. Bella en silence pris sa place habituelle et se retrouva assise à coté de son père. Je préférai tourner la tête et me pas regarder sa courte robe remonter sur ses cuisses lors de ce mouvement.

Je regardai Luke. Exceptionnellement je l'avais emmené avec moi et il avait compris qu'il devait bien se tenir. Il s'était allongé tranquillement prés du fauteuil et la tête sur ces pattes il ne quittait pas des yeux Stella, elle-même assise sur l'accoudoir du canapé. Il était fidèle dans ses amours, mon chien.

Depuis notre retour de la plage, nous n'avions échangé que quelques mots anodins et des sourires. Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de sourire. Un peu comme elle pour les rougissements.

Ma règle : prendre quelques distances.

Elizabeth tapa dans ses mains pour réclamer le silence.

- l'année commence. Nous échangeons nos vœux et un cadeau… On commence par le plus jeune de la famille…Alice ! Et terminerons par le patriarche, mon homme, Charlie !

Elle sourit en disant ces mots et son regard amoureux en disait long sur ces sentiments pour le « patriarche » il sourit derrière sa moustache. Si nous n'avions pas étaient là... je... ne préférai pas savoir ce qu'ils auraient faits c'était ma mère !

Alice sautilla en direction de la chaise placée au centre de la pièce pour ce spectacle et s'assis pour attendre son cadeau. C'était Jasper qui avait tiré au sort son nom. Il s'avançait vers notre « petite » sœur » très excitée qui essayait de voir la boite qu'il dissimulait derrière lui.

Dès qu'elle la saisit elle arracha le papier avec enthousiasme et rapidité. A 13 ans elle était encore dans le plaisir de l'enfance. Elle poussa un cri de joie en voyant le contenu. Ouf !

- Alice je te souhaite une très très très bonne année pleine de calme et de …..Chaussures !

Elle se jeta à son cou ce qui fit rougir Jasper avant de faire admirer à l'assistance féminine les espèces de choses blanches et argentée à très hauts talons et à long lacets que la vendeuse nous avait vantée comme « le top de la mode chez les ados» …Si elle le disait nous avions bien été obligés de la croire.

En tous cas c'était agréable de voir que Jasper n'était pas tombé à coté cette fois. Il avait beaucoup stressé pour cet achat.

Jasper prit à son tour la place sur le « podium ». Le hasard avait désigné Elizabeth pour lui offrir ses vœux et un nouveau jeu vidé la guerre de Sécession. Il trépignait de joie ! Décidément je ne reconnaissais plus mon frère ! Charlie lui rappela que non décidément il ne pouvait pas nous quitter maintenant pour aller jouer.

J'éclatai de rire. Je ne m'étais pas senti aussi bien depuis...Quinze jours…

Je sentis le regard de Bella sur moi mais ne la regardai pas.

Ma règle : prendre quelques distances.

C'était à elle de s'asseoir sur la chaise. J'étais donc obligé de la regarder. Sa robe noire à la fois simple et chic moulait ses formes et ses joues avaient déjà rosies. Etre le centre de l'attention lui faisait toujours cet effet. Rosalie s'approcha d'elle, lui tendant, avec un curieux sourire un petit colis.

- Bella, je te souhaite que cette année t'apporte ce que tu souhaites et pour t'y aider...si jamais tu en a besoin... Voici ce petit paquet.

Bella rougit en souriant à son tour, comme si une idée lui était venue et ouvrit le paquet cadeau. Elle sourit plus largement et embrassa Rosalie, la remerciant en lui disant que c'était son préféré. Puis elle nous montra son cadeau qu'elle essaya immédiatement sur son poignet un parfum de Burberry….Je me reculai sur mon fauteuil comme pour prévenir un danger. Son air rêveur en respirant l'odeur parfumée me fit frissonner.

Distances.

Rosalie prit sa place. Charlie provoque les rires en soulevant difficilement son colis Le cadeau qu'il destinait à Rose était un peu encombrant J'avoue que ce paquet d'une cinquantaine de centimètres avait attiré mon attention en entrant avant le repas. Ils étaient tous exposés et anonymes et sa taille (et son poids je l'avais soupesé) étaient surprenant

- Rose, ma fille adoptive, tu sais que je t'adore ?

Tout le monde rit. Il continua.

- C'est grâce à toi que j'ai rencontré ta mère.

Nous continuions à rire : c'était le même discours tous les ans et même plusieurs fois par an : il ne nous laissait pas oublier que c'était dans le garage de Rosalie qu'il avait rencontré Elizabeth en venant faire réparer sa moto.

- Donc je te souhaites une magnifique année et que tu trouves le prince charmant à moins que cela ne soit déjà fait et que tu nous le caches encore ? Tu es l'aînée de nos filles et tu dois être la première à nous rendre grand parents ! Bella, elle a le temps alors laisse la tranquille avec tes cadeaux … dangereux ! Le mien de cadeau, je ne sais pas si t'aidera pour çà, lui mais il te sera utile.

Cette longue présentation fit rougir Rose. Ainsi que Bella, nous avions échangés un coup d'œil discret. Je me sentais u peu mal à l'aise. Charlie savait il quelque chose ?

Rose déchira l'emballage coloré et nous dévoila une superbe boite à outils. Plein apparemment. Je comprenais alors le poids. Elle embrassa Charlie avec effusion. Son métier et sa passion était la mécanique. Charlie avait touché juste!

Eh bien cette année pas de cadeaux loupés enfin jusqu'ici.

Bon sang c'était à moi de m'asseoir. Je me levai lentement les mains dans les poches, et regagnai la chaise. Je déglutis et regardai Bella s'avancer vers moi. Je baissai les yeux, ne pouvant affronter les siens. Je fixai ses chevilles fines, imaginant mes doigts les touchant, puis mon regard remonta lentement le long de son mollet pale, mes lèvres auraient pu sur celui-ci laisser une empreinte brûlante, je continuai vers le creux secret et fragile derrière son genou puis vers le bas de sa cuisse laissée nue, et mon imagination traça des arabesques humides avec mes lèvres sur sa peau douce.

Garder ses distances.

Elle tenait dans ses mains une boite grenat, ni grande, ni petite. Mon esprit cherchait ce que cela pouvait être.

Elle s'avança en rougissant. Encore. Hésitante.

_Bon sang elle allait finir par nous trahir_.

Je décidai d'essayer de l'aider.

- Alors Bella, tu veux me le donner ou pas ?

Je lui souris, légèrement moqueur. Cela accentua son rougissement.

_Mince ce qu'elle était belle, ses joues, son cou et ses épaules rouges ainsi…._

Je lui arrachai le paquet de ses mains et le secouai un peu. Histoire de savoir et d'alléger l'atmosphère. Il était léger. Aucun bruit. Je fronçai les sourcils. Sincèrement intrigué.

_Putain qu'est ce que c'était._

- Edward, c'est à mon tour de te souhaiter une très bonne année... j'espère que… ce cadeau te ... tiendra compagnie.

Elle avait hésité à prononcer ces mots. N'y tenant plus j'arrachai le dessus de l'emballage. J'éclatai de rire en découvrant le contenu. Elle était adorable. J'appuyai sur le collier rose et un miaulement plaintif sorti de la boite. Luke leva la tête, intrigué à son tour.

Je fis un pas vers Bella et glissai mes doigts dans son cou pour l'approcher de moi. Je frissonnai encore en sentant sa peau tiède. Son parfum s'enroula autour de moi. Je ne pus m'empêcher de caresser lentement sa nuque du bout de mon pouce, juste sous ses cheveux fins. Je me baissai pour poser mes lèvres sur sa joue. L'effleurant à peine. Étourdi par son parfum et par les souvenirs.

- Merci Bella. Je te souhaite une merveilleuse année à toi aussi.

Jamais je n'avais pensé aussi sincèrement ces mots.

Elle mit sa main sur mon torse comme pour limiter mon approche. Sa main, juste sur mon cœur. Elle ne pouvait pas ignorer maintenant le rythme fou de celui-ci.

Garder ses distances.

Je respirai à peine. Et choisis de reculer un peu pour reprendre un peu le contrôle de mes esprits

Je sortis de la boite rouge pour la montrer à tous, la magnifique chatte en peluche rousse. Un double inanimé de Stella. Un double qui miaulait sur commande.

Mais je n'aurai jamais avoué à Bella que cette...peluche était belle. Je préférai la taquiner encore. Faisant mine de l'utiliser comme un ballon, je fis semblant de shooter dedans. Son air offusqué me réjouit.

- Ben quoi ! J'ai toujours rêvé de faire ca à un sale « greffier » ! Tu préfères que je fasse ça avec Stella ?

Elle me tapa le bras. Indignée. Luke aboya brièvement pour manifester son mécontentement. De quoi ? De mon geste ou du sien ou de mes paroles ?

- T'inquiète pas Bella. J'en prendrais soin de cette petite … avec Luke. Elle dormira avec moi la nuit. Elle me tiendra compagnie. En attendant mieux.

Paroles idiotes que j'aurais du retenir. Je me mordis la lèvre tandis qu'elle s'empourprait violement juste devant moi de la racine des cheveux jusqu'à la naissance de sa poitrine.

- Bon les enfants vous n'avez pas fini. Je veux mon cadeau moi ! Râla Charlie

- D'abord c'est pas ton tour, Papa intervint Alice qui s'était levée.

Elle était impatiente elle aussi et je me souvins que c'était elle qui devait offrir quelque chose à ma mère.

Bella et moi regagnâmes nos places sans rien ajouté. Assez secoués l'un et l'autre. Apparemment je ne savais pas obéir à ma propre règle.

Je regardai les yeux d'Elizabeth brillaient de bonheur en glissant la douce étole d'Alice sur ses épaules. Le symbole de ce simple cadeau n'échappait à personne. Non plus que le coup d'œil complices entre les deux sœurs. Ma mère avait réussi à créer avec succès une nouvelle famille. Une famille recomposée. Ce qui compliquait encore mon problème.

Charlie se leva embrassant légèrement sa femme sur les lèvres avant de s'asseoir sur la chaise fatidique.

- A moi ! Enfin ! Edward ? Je t'attends.

Je souris malicieusement.

- Quoi ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Tu veux quoi ?

- Mon cadeau ! Tu m'as oublié ? répondit-il l'air vexé.

- Ah ! Ca ?

Je prenait plaisir à le taquiner. Je regardai la table ou les paquets avaient était exposés. Rien elle était vide.

- Ben oui j'ai du oublié. Désolé Charlie.

Il me regardait sans comprendre. Il avait cru à une blague. Mais réellement il n'y avait rien sur la table. Tous les regards se fixèrent sur moi. Étonnés. Intrigués. Amusés. Furieux. Interrogateurs.

Je levai les mains en signe de défense.

- Attendez ... je vais peut être trouver quelque chose.

Je fis mine de chercher sous la table. Rien. Je me mis à quatre pattes pour regarder sous le canapé.

_Euh. Un peu trop près des chevilles de Bella_

Mes fantasmes précédents me revinrent en tête. Je me relevai vivement et cherchai dans les poches de ma chemise puis de la poche arrière de mon Jeans, je sortis une enveloppe que je tendis avec un grand sourire à Charlie.

J'entendis nettement le soupir de soulagement de ma mère. Elle n'aurait pas osé penser que MOI je pouvais oublier ça ? Je la regardai brièvement en fronçant mes sourcils, perdant que Charlie ouvrait l'enveloppe.

Il regarda le papier contenu à l'intérieur et s'approcha de moi

- Bonne année Charlie !

- Bonne année mon fils !

Nous échangeâmes une accolade émue.

Il montra avec fierté ses deux billets pour le prochain concert des Stones !

Cela faisait partie des groupes mythiques qu'il voulait voir... et j'avais réussi à décrocher deux places pour le concert de février.

- Ça c'est un fils comme je l'aime. Ce soir je dirais à Emmett que je le renie de ne pas être venu aujourd'hui et que tu deviens officiellement mon fils. Le seul et unique frère de mes filles.

Je faillis m'étouffer sous le coup qu'il m'asséna sur le dos en même temps que sa phrase mortelle !

* * *

_**FIN**_

_**Pourquoi mes chapitres s'allongent ? **_

_**Une autre question : il doit faire quoi Edward là ? Garder ses distances encore un peu ? **_

_**Tied : une idée ? **_

_**Mirrors à mes oreilles.. je rejoins JT**_

_**PS : j'ai envie de publier "Après la nuit" deux fois par semaine... pas d'inconvénients ? mlca66 tu devras suivre le rythme ! Pas le choix !**_

_**Biz **_

_***Cullen* **_


	15. La voix de la raison

**Hello voici le nouveau chapitre**

**Je voudrais remercier toutes celles qui me laissent des reviews. Suis trop fainéante pour les citer toutes mais je pense aux "guests" à qui je ne peux ****répondre**

**Merci à edwardbellaamour qui m'a fait rire toute la journée avec ses commentaires**

**Merci à Tied et mlca66 qui m'ont abandonnées aujourd'hui !**

**et puis un coucou à Bibou's (autre lâcheuse) **

**Disclaimer : les personnages de Twilight appartiennent à S MEYER . Luke est à moi (quoique !) **

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Chapitre 15 La voix de la raison **

Je suis fatigué d'être assis sans bouger derrière la dune. Mon oreille me gratte et j'ai entendu quelque chose bouger dans l'herbe. Je voudrais bien aller voir de plus prés.

Je regarde Eddy. Il est comme d'habitude fasciné par Bella. Assis à coté de moi sur le sable humide, il la regarde comme je regarde un bon steak, tout en me chatouillant agréablement dans le cou.

_**Derrière l'oreille ! S'il te plait ! Ça me gratte derrière l'oreille !**_

Je le connais. Il peut rester des heures comme ca, caché à la regarder rêver. En rêvant lui-même.

Si j'étais humain, je lui collerais une bonne gifle pour lui remettre les idées en place.

Quand on aime on fonce ! Comme moi avec Stella. Bon c'est vrai, avec Stella c'est peut être pas la tactique idéale. Mais reconnaissez qu'elle et moi on part avec un sérieux handicap.

Revenons à nos moutons. Enfin à nos humains.

Je dirige mon regard vers Bella, recroquevillée sur elle-même à quelques mètres de nous. Je suis pas sûr qu'elle apprécierait de savoir espionnée ainsi.

Son téléphone sonne et Eddy sursaute, il a l'air inquiet.

J'entends Bella soupirer.

- Allo ?

-….

- Bonsoir Jacob.

Ouie ! Il m'avait pincé le cou !

_**Relax Eddy. Ils ne sont qu'au téléphone.**_

Jamais vu ce Jacob mais dès qu'Eddy entend son nom il devient très nerveux et coléreux.

- Ça va Merci Jake, c'est gentil mais on s'est vu hier soir..

- …..

Eddy gigote, de plus en plus agacé.

_**Ben quoi rien de neuf tu me l'as dit déjà cette nuit que ce Jacob était parti la voir hier. **_

Et elle est revenue. Elle n'est pas partie en lune de miel à l'autre bout du monde avec lui ! Depuis un an que je le connais Eddy, je l'adore (comme tout le monde on est bien d'accord !) mais il est franchement parfois très agaçant avec ce manque de confiance en lui. Et en Bella.

Elle est folle de lui. Tout le monde le voit. Tout le monde le sait. Même Stella.

Sauf Eddy.. Enfin il veut pas le voir. Préférant se torturer avec de faux rivaux. Il vient de passer dix nuits à se tordre sur son lit et à m'empêcher de dormir. Sous prétexte qu'elle était partie !

Bella parle à nouveau à Jacob :

- Jake, tu as raison je ne veux personne dans ma vie actuellement… j'ai d'autres … choses à gérer. Mais je dois être franche. Il n'y aura plus jamais de « toi et moi ». Ce moment est passé. Tu le sais. Il ne faut rien espérer. S'il te plait.

-….

- Bien sur.. Et si je trouve une gentille petite qui aime les ballades à moto et le cambouis, je te l'adresse …

Elle sourit et Eddy aussi. Apparemment rassuré.

Enfin ! Espionner avait des avantages parfois. Il avait peut être compris que ce n'était pas de ce Jacob (un nom de loup ca ? vous trouvez pas ?) qu'elle voulait.

Bon marre de l'inaction. J'échappe aux mains de mon « maître » (quelle expression idiote !)

Et cours sans bruit vers Bella dont je lèche le cou. Elle sent bon.

Elle se retourne vers moi et cherche bien sur immédiatement mon alter ego. Je suppose qu'il est resté caché car elle me dit :

- Salut mon vieux ! T'es tout seul ? Ben oui…. moi aussi je suis heureuse de te revoir !

_**- Ouep moi aussi ma jolie j'aime tes câlins… mais j'en connais un qui serait encore plus content que moi de te parler. Et de tes calins. Mais c'est un grand timide… **_

Comme je sais qu'elle ne comprend pas mon regard je cherche à profiter de la situation pour me blottir contre elle.

Premièrement c'était agréable et chaud.

Deuxièmement elle sent l'odeur de Stella.

Troisièmement l'autre va être jaloux et rappliquer vite fait.

- Bon sang Luke tu n'es plus un chiot ! Ton maître devrait t'apprendre les bonnes manières ! On ne s'assoit pas sur les genoux des filles comme ça !

Elle peut parler tant qu'elle veut, je souhaite juste qu'elle n'arrête jamais ses caresses dans mon cou !

Elle pose sa tête contre moi !

_**Waouh c'était bon d'être le grand consolateur ! **_

Je suis un génie : Eddy vient de s'asseoir à coté d'elle et hop elle devient toute chaude et toute rouge. J'ai souvent remarqué ça entre eux. L. arrivait, la regardait et sans même la toucher : elle chauffait. Curieux.

Faudra que je vérifie si Stella devient chaude quand je m'approche.

- Je suis désolé que Luke t'ait dérangé, souffla-t-il enfin.

Ppff ! Fallait pas être Einstein pour attendre dix minutes de silence et dire une bêtise pareille ! Bon il sourit c'est déjà ça !

- Tu as vraiment l'impression que je suis gênée par lui ? Alors que je me suspens à son cou ?

Bon sang ce qu'elle est chaude ! Je vais me brûler moi ! mais avec la fraîcheur ambiante.. ça me convient..

Ils reprennent ensuite une attitude pensive et silencieuse devant le soleil qui se couche. Je m'assois entre eux deux, y a de la place ! La tête posée sur mes grosses pattes noires et me prépare à attendre. Longtemps.

Je m'endors.

* * *

C'est FORMIDABLE

Il m'a permis de venir !

Enfin j'ai eu droit à un long sermon sur ma tenue chez les Cullen/Swan

Sur Stella.

Sur le repas.

J'ai tout promis. ! Passer 3 ou 4 heures dans la même maison qu'elle. Finalement, je suis aussi cinglé qu'Eddy. Ça me rappelle quand il est revenu une nuit de chez sa mère complètement excité.. Bon je digresse là.

Je suis exemplaire pendant TOUT le repas. Merveilleux !

Elizabeth me donne à croquer tous les os de la dinde avec les légumes (ils sont eux encore dans l'assiette) et en douce Bella, Jasper, Rosalie , Alice et même Charlie m'ont filé, qui un peu de charcuterie, qui un peu de dinde et même (hum merci Bella, tu es adorable) un gros morceau de forêt noire), si Eddy apprend que j'ai mangé tout ça, il va piquer sa crise.

Donc je me fais tout petit, tout sage, assis près d'un fauteuil, je regarde Stella, la bêcheuse, sur l'accoudoir du canapé. Elle fait semblant de m'ignorer mais je sais que c'est du cinéma. Enfin, je l'espère. Autant je suis sûr de moi pour les humains et les chiens autant pour les chats… j'ai un doute.

Bon le défilé a commencé. Comme l'an dernier. Je ne me souviens pas bien, j'étais petit encore, mais cette famille est totalement cinglée de se faire des câlins comme ça pour une petite boite et un discours.

Ah ça devient intéressant, Eddy a quitté le fauteuil de Charlie pour aller sur la chaise aux cadeaux. Tiens d'ailleurs pourquoi ce fauteuil ? Bella est assis loin comme ça. C'est moins amusant.

Il a l'air mal à l'aise. Je penche la tête sur le côté espérant comprendre. Bella s'avance vers lui mais il ne la regarde pas . Enfin si. Il regarde avec application, ses jambes. Oh ! il ne va pas la mordre quand même ?

La pauvre, elle est toute rouge. Je regarde les autres, ils sourient tous, l'air entendu. Charlie en particulier a un petit sourire narquois qui ne me dit rien de bon, il prépare un truc ! Faudra que j'avertisse Eddy.

- Edward, c'est à mon tour de te souhaiter une très bonne année... j'espère que… ce cadeau te ... tiendra compagnie.

Bon j'ai loupé un passage et Bella vient de lui donner son paquet. Il déchire l'emballage et éclate de rire. Le contenu lui plait, je le sais à ses yeux étincelants.

Un bruit bizarre retentit. Comme un miaulement … Pas un vrai mais un miaulement qui viendrait de la boite. Je lève la tête. Bizarre ce truc.

Je souris (ben quoi vous avez jamais vu un chien sourire ?) quand mon Eddy se rapproche de sa belle pour lui faire un bisou tout doux sur la joue. Elle doit être très chaude vu sa couleur. Et Eddy pas mieux . Je le connais et je suis sûr qu'il va faire marche arrière

Qu'est ce que je disais ! Un pas en avant et deux pas en arrière.

Pppfff on avancera jamais à ce rythme là, ils seront à la retraite avant de s'avouer la moindre chose. Si aucun des deux ne veut foncer, leur histoire va sombrer. Et ce sera triste. Pour eux. Pour moi aussi. J'adore la cuisine de Bella..

Eddy sort de la boite rouge, pour la montrer à tous, l'espèce de chatte en peluche rousse. Un double inanimé de Stella. Un double qui miaulait sur commande. Beurk ! l Tu va pas ramener ça à la maison !

J'adore Eddy : il veut donner un coup de pied dans ce « chat » .. mais c'est un dégonflé.

_**- Si tu veux de l'aide je le mord ce tas de tissu synthétique roux et j'en fais de la bouillie**__. _

- Ben quoi ! J'ai toujours rêvé de faire ca à un sale « greffier » ! Tu préfères que je fasse ça avec Stella ?

Bella lui frappe le bras. Je ne peux m'empêcher d'aboyer pour l'approuver : il ne doit pas toucher ou menacer ma Stella.

- T'inquiète pas Bella. J'en prendrais soin de cette petite … avec Luke. Elle dormira avec moi la nuit. Elle me tiendra compagnie. En attendant mieux.

_**Ah non ! Tu dis ce qu'il veut mais j'en prendrais pas soin de ce truc Ou alors à ma façon. Rien ne doit imiter ma Stella. **_

Je reprend ma position d'attente, un peu vexé qu'il parle en mon nom. Mais j'ai l'habitude. Je préfère me plonger dans la contemplation du magnifique pelage roux de ma fiancée. Ces beaux yeux sont fermés mais je sais qu'elle ne dort pas et suit comme moi tout ce qu'il se passe ici.

D'ailleurs Eddy est encore en train de faire l'imbécile : à quatre pattes sous les pieds de Stella et Bella il cherche un truc par terre. Bella d'ailleurs en profite pour observer attentivement les fesses de mon maitre. Elle doit trouver la vue intéressante car elle devient encore tout rouge.

- Attendez ... je vais peut-être trouver quelque chose.

_**Ton enveloppe avec les billets ? Ben tu l'a mis dans la poche de ton Jeans **_

Il perd la tête ou quoi ? Je suis inquiet.

Il se passe les mains sur le torse, sur les poches de sa chemise… et je vois Bella se mordre la lèvre..

Curieux (désolé c'est ma nature !) je continue à regarder Bella à cet instant, et la vois déglutir, se passer la langue sur sa lèvre et suivre le trajet des doigts d'Eddy avec les mêmes yeux que celui-ci quand il mange son dessert préféré (la forêt noire comme moi). Il se tourne vers Charlie, il glisse lentement ses doigts dans la poche arrière de son Jeans d'où il sort la fameuse enveloppe.

J'ai pas tout compris mais il est clair que Bella est prête pour une sortie en tête à tête avec son amoureux. Reste à le convaincre lui.

Charlie a l'air très content. De son cadeau et de lui il va dire une bêtise j'en suis sur.

- ça c'est un fils comme je l'aime. Ce soir je dirais à Emmett que je le renie de ne pas être venu aujourd'hui et que tu deviens officiellement mon fils. Le seul et unique frère de mes filles.

Eddy manque de s'étouffer et tout le monde éclate de rire. Sauf Bella et lui. Et moi. Je n'ai pas compris. Ca m'agace. Eddy n'est pas le frère de Bella. Ca devait être ça, la bêtise.

Par contre une bonne nouvelle . Emmett va venir. Je le vois pas souvent mais le frère de Bella est vraiment super !

Je bondis de ma place, faisant sursauter Stella.

_**Désolée ma puce ! **_

Je me mets à aboyer pour me joindre au concert de rire et vais chercher dans l'entrée ma laisse; il faut que je bouge de là Une envie pressante et une idée à mettre en application.

Je me mets à aboyer pour me joindre au concert de rire et vais chercher dans l'entrée ma laisse; il faut que je bouge de là Une envie pressante et une idée à mettre en application.

La laisse dans la gueule je reviens au salon et me dirige vers Bella.

Je lâche la laisse sur ses genoux et pose mon museau à coté

- Bon sang Luke ! Laisse Bella tranquille, je vais te sortir, je dois de toute façon aller marcher pour éliminer ce que j'ai dévoré.

Bien Eddy est tombé dans le piège. A l'autre maintenant. Je lève des yeux tristes et suppliants vers ma proie. Elle me caresse doucement le crane.

_**Dieu que c'était bon. Vivement qu'elle s'installe à la maison**_.

- Ok Luke, arrête de me regarder comme ça ! J'ai compris. me dit elle, je remuai la queue de contentement.

_**Trop facile !**_

- Je t'accompagne Edward, apparemment Luke veut ma compagnie. Et ça me fera aussi du bien de prendre l'air

Il y a pas que moi qui souhaite ta compagnie ! Et pas la peine de donner des excuses bidons; Tout le monde ici sait que vous voulez être ensemble.

_**Allez mauvaise troupe..Direction…. la plage….**_

Sans même les attendre je me faufile par la porte entre ouverte.. ils connaissent le chemin….

* * *

_**Eh voilà...**_

_**Celles qui n'aiment pas les chiens .. seront déçues ..**_

_**Demain promis je fais un effort ..ils vont parler...peut être ...**_

_**Je repars écouter et regarder JT "my love"**_

_**Biz **_

_***Cullen***_


	16. A coeurs ouverts

**_Hello _**

**_Un chapitre plus classique .. _**

**_Tres attendu ..._**

**_Bonne lecture _**

**_Disclaimer : Les personnages de Twilight appartiennent à la talentueuse Stéphanie Meyer... Les autres je ne sais pas d'où ils sortent enfin presque pas !_**

* * *

**Chapitre 16 A cœurs ouverts**

Je tremblai légèrement en me levant du canapé mais je m'étais décidée : accompagner Luke en promenade...avec Edward devrait nous permettre de crever l'abcès. Il le fallait.

Je n'en pouvais plus de nos non-dits, de ses hésitations, de ne plus savoir sur quel pied danser. Marre de pleurer sans vraiment savoir pourquoi.

Je sortis résolument de la pièce derrière l'adorable chien brun qui m'offrait enfin ma chance et jetai en passant un regard de défi à l'homme qui me faisait craquer.

A nous deux Edward.

**xxxxxxxxxxxx**

_Mon dieu ! Si même mon chien se liguait avec Bella contre moi, cette promenade allait être une torture. Il m'avait piégé. Et on dit que le chien est le meilleur ami de l'homme. _

_Ce regard tentateur de Bella lorsqu'elle était sorti de la maison…_

_Je n'allais pas rester là, planter comme un imbécile. Je sentais sur moi le regard moqueur de Jasper. Il commençait à m'agacer lui aussi. S'il avait quelque chose à me dire, qu'il lâche le morceau. Je pris mon manteau dans l'entrée. J'allais quand même pas l'oublier il faisait froid et Bella en aurait besoin. J'enfonçai profondément mes mains dans mes poches. En espérant avoir la force de les y garder. _

_Luke attendait à cinquante mètres de la maison, arrosant copieusement les massifs de Mme Stanley. Bella avançait vers la plage, tête baissée, plongée dans ses pensées et les bras resserrés autour d'elle. _

_Charlie ne plaisantait qu'à moitié. C'était sa fille. Il était mon beau père. Son avertissement retentissait encore à mes oreilles. Je devais garder mes distances._

_**xxxxxxxxxxxx**_

Il faisait froid. Je ne savais plus si j'avais eu raison. Je le sentis s'approcher de moi. Comme toujours j'avais conscience de sa présence. De sa démarche. De son regard. Intensément. J'en avais une curieuse douleur dans le ventre. Je sentis soudain quelque chose se poser sur mes épaules. Son parfum m'envahit et je ne pus me retenir de humer le col de son manteau, totalement droguée. Comment tenir une conversation intelligente quand tous mes sens étaient chamboulés par son être.

Je tournai prudemment la tête vers lui. Il marchait à mon côté, les mains dans les poches. L'air géné. Comment aborder CA ?

- Merci Edward. J'avais froid. Ca fait du bien et … j'aime … être enveloppée de ton manteau, de ton odeur.

J'avais dit ce truc? Autant se jeter directement dans ses bras.

Il me jeta un coup d'œil bref. Je rougis. Il ne disait rien, semblant réfléchir. Je ne voulais pas qu'il s'éloigne. Je voulais lui dire mes espoirs, mes envies… mais c'était à lui, il était plus âgé et je me sentais gênée, trop timide soudain. Je regardai autour de moi. Nous avions quitté la zone résidentielle et déjà l'océan était là. Avec son odeur iodée vivifiante. Je cherchais Luke du regard. Il nous attendait en remuant la queue… la langue pendante, heureux de sa sortie.

Luke aide moi à trouver la force et les mots…

**xxxxxxxxxxxx**

_Je ne pus m'empêcher de la regarder pour vérifier. Elle avait rougi._

_Elle avait vraiment dit ca ? Je frissonnai et ce n'était pas à cause du froid. Des images d'elle respirant dans mon cou avant de m'embrasser m'envahirent. Je serrais encore plus fort mes poings._

_Elle voulait parler. Elle avait le putain de courage de ne plus se cacher. Je devais être à la hauteur et trouver les mots pour lui dire. C'était à moi d'être fort et de maintenir le cap. Je me raclai la gorge, gagnant quelques secondes_

_- Bella, je …Nous nous connaissons depuis presque deux ans. Je dois dire que je ne m'attendais pas du tout à ce que le mariage de ma mère entraine ...euh ... tout ça. Tu étais encore une gamine, comme Alice un peu quand je t'ai vue pour la première fois._

_Ce souvenir me revint en mémoire, ainsi que son tee shirt en guise de pyjama. Ce n'était pas une bonne idée._

_Je lui jetai à nouveau un bref regard. Elle attendait calmement la suite de mon discours. Nous marchions lentement sur le sable mouillé près de l'eau. Je regardai l'océan comme si il allait m'apporter le courage de continuer._

_- Tu es jeune. Très jeune… A ton âge, j'avais une vie... pas très sage, aucune envie de relation fixe ou sérieuse. C'est normal, je crois à 18 ans._

_Elle ne m'aidait pas se contentant de me regarder de son regard clair, je ne lus rien dans ses prunelles attentives. Elle attendait encore. Je soupirai._

_- Bella, j'ai déconné, plusieurs fois avec toi. Je n'avais pas le droit. Pas le droit de faire des sous entendus dans la voiture. Pas le droit de te regarder ainsi à table ou ailleurs. Je n'aurai pas du te faire ...espérer quoique ce soit entre nous. Je te demande pardon._

_Nos yeux ne se quittaient pas..Je devais aller jusqu'au bout. Ma voix se brisa._

_- Je n'aurais jamais du t'embrasser il y a deux semaines. Tu dois oublier. Nous ne … Toi et moi , ce n'est pas …. – les mots ne voulaient pas franchir ma gorge. - pas possible. Tu es presque une sœur en fait._

_J'achevai cette phrase en me traitant d'imbécile. Nous avions arrêté de marcher et nous faisions face sur la plage déserte. _

_**xxxxxxxxxxxx**_

Je fermai enfin les yeux. Je l'avais écouté. Je l'avais regardé me parler. Les mots résonnaient dans ma tête. Ceux dont j'avais eu peur. Ceux que j'avais pressentis. Ils rejoignaient ce que me disait ma raison. Age, famille…Oui je savais tout ça….Tout était compliqué entre nous.

Mais je voulais plus. Je sentais la colère monter en moi. Il mentait. A qui mentait- il ? A moi ? Ou pire à lui ?

J'avais lu dans ses magnifiques yeux verts son mensonge. J'avais vu, je n'avais pas rêver, son regard se poser sur moi, sur mes lèvres avec envie, avec désir lorsqu'il avait évoqué notre baiser.

Ce regard l'avait trahi. Il pouvait dire « tu dois oublier » ou «tu es presque une sœur», les mots me blessaient profondément, mais je savais avec certitude que lui aussi souffrait de cette situation. Un de nous deux devait être honnête.

Je m'approchai de lui encore. Nous n'étions séparés que de quelques centimètres; ma tête tournait déjà à cause de sa présence et de ce que je m'apprêtai à faire.

**xxxxxxxxxxxx**

_Je reculai, ne pouvant pas rester aussi proche d'elle. Elle n'avait pas compris ? On ne devait pas. Elle avança encore, déterminée, en colère même. Je ne comprenais plus. Je m'étais excusé de mon comportement et lui avait dit…._

_- Tu as fini, Edward ? Je peux te dire ce que je pense moi ? _

_Son ton était agressif._

_- Euh oui…_

_Je reculai encore d'un pas. Son corps trop proche, ses yeux impératifs me brulaient. Elle me semblait à ce moment si forte, si déterminée. Sa voix claqua sur la plage déserte. _

_- Tu es ..lâche_

_Je sursautai. Elle fit un autre pas vers moi cherchant encore à réduire la distance entre nous. Je ne pouvais plus reculer. Elle ne me laissait plus cette option._

_C'était ce qu'elle voulait. Elle leva les mains et attrapa mon cou, me tirant vers elle. Je me laissai faire. Attentif à mes sensations et à ses sentiments.._

_- Edward, souffla t'elle contre ma joue plus douce, trop douce, tout contre ma joue - Je sais tout ce que tu m'as dit mais je suis honnête, moi…tu n'es pas mon frère, tu ne l'as jamais été… et je n'oublierais pas ….cette nuit là . _

_Mon souffle se coupa. Elle continuait, murmurant contre mon oreille, ses lèvres frôlant ma peau._

_- Je n'oublierais pas tes mains, ta peau , tes lèvres. Et j'attendrai. J'attendrai que tu sois prêt. _

_Mon cœur s'arrêta. Je fermai les yeux, incapable de contenir mon émotion_

_- Moi je le suis….je t'attendrai…._

_Sur ces derniers mots qui me tuèrent, ses doigts glissèrent sur ma nuque et ses lèvres se posèrent quelques secondes sur les miennes, légères comme les ailes d'un papillon, sucrées comme le miel._

_Puis plus rien. Le vide. Le froid._

_Le vent froid de décembre sur la plage._

_Lorsque je re-ouvris les yeux, j'étais seul sur la plage. _

_J'aperçus sa silhouette courir avec Luke au loin. Je n'avais plus le choix._

_J'inspirai profondément et les embruns me mouillèrent les yeux._

_**xxxxxxxxxxxx**_

Je m'enfuis en courant après avoir déposer ce dernier baiser sur ces lèvres si douces et tentantes. Les larmes ruisselaient sur mes joues. Je lui avais dit ce que je voulais, ce que je ressentais. Il ne pouvait plus y avoir de retour en arrière. Le choix lui appartenait. Mon cœur était brisé.

* * *

_**FIN **_

_**Ca y est **_

_**Tout est mis sur la table. **_

_**le résultat est pas très beau. Que va faire Edward ? **_

_**Biz...**_

_**Cullen**_


	17. Un nouvel arrivant

_**Hello **_

_**Minuit **_

_**Edward et sa familles sont ponctuels !**_

_**Pas de blablas avant **_

_**Bonne lecture. **_

_**Disclaimer : Les personnages de twillight appartiennent à S MEYER . les autres sont les miens ..sauf Luke dont Tied revendiquent la propriété. **_

* * *

**Chapitre 17 Un nouveau venu.**

J'hésitai avant de frapper. C'était pas mon genre d'hésiter mais je n'étais jamais venu ici malgré les invitations répétées de mon père ! Je savais même pas trop pourquoi. Lui et moi nous étions un peu en froid. J'avais assez mal accepté qu'il quitte notre mère pour une autre. Mais c'était il y a longtemps. J'étais resté proche de ma mère et .. Cela m'avait éloigné de lui.

De l'eau avait coulé sous le Golden-Gate depuis mais la fraicheur des relations était restée entre nous.

Je connaissais à peine Elizabeth sa nouvelle épouse et j'avais juste rencontré une fois ces deux fils par hasard lors d'un match de base ball. Ils accompagnaient Charlie, venu me soutenir. L'ainé avait mon âge je crois et l'autre celui de Bella. Ils m'avaient parus assez sympas tous les deux.

Allez on fonce.

Je sonnai et entrai en même temps sans plus réfléchir. Comme sur le terrain. Je fis deux pas dans l'entrée et heurtai quelqu'un brutalement. Instinctivement mes mains rattrapèrent la silhouette féminine qui avait failli tomber sous le choc. Merde alors.. Ce n'était pas sympa comme prise de contact. Et la fille était très …jolie.

- Salut, suis désolé ! Suis Emmett j't'avais pas vu …

- C'est sur … Quand on entre dans une pièce comme un boulet de canon, c'est ce qui arrive en général. Bonjour quand même Emmett Swan ! Ton père t'attend depuis un moment. Il est dehors sur la terrasse arrière.

Je la relâchai à regret et elle s'éloigna ses longs cheveux blonds flottant derrière elle.

- Eh ! Tu es qui toi ?

Je ne pus pas m'empêcher de la rappeler.

Elle se retourna en souriant

- Dans la famille Cullen demande la fille !

Elle repartit et je suivis le mouvement agréable de ses hanches jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse en haut de l'escalier.

Affaire à suivre. Belle blonde incendiaire et aux yeux bleus avec un fort caractère.

Elle me plaisait. Beaucoup. Et vu le regard qu'elle m'avait jeté cela devait être réciproque. Pourquoi je n'étais pas venu voir mon père plus tôt !

Je poursuivis mon chemin et trouvai facilement Charlie assis, entouré de sa cour comme toujours : la petite Alice, Bella et Elizabeth.

- Salut la compagnie !

Alice me sauta au cou et je la fis tourner dans mes bras . Nous rions aux éclats

- Bonne année grand frère.

- Meilleurs vœux à toi aussi. Et pour ton information, mon petit lutin elle commence super bien mon année. Charlie, Elizabeth je suis tres content d'être venu !

- Nous aussi on est content de te voir ici.

C'était Elizabeth, une jolie femme aux châtains assez clairs, qui m'adressa un gentil sourire accueillant. Charlie le fut moins, il me serra dans ces bras en me disant :

- Ben c'est pas trop tôt ! Sache que je t'ai renié tout à l'heure. T'es plus mon fils : j'ai adopté Edward.

Je secouai la tête. Je ne comprenais pas tout.

- Pas de problème Papa ! Un frère je prends, j'ai que deux filles comme sœurs alors ! Dis-moi juste comment s'appelle la fille d'Elizabeth ? Je viens de la croiser euh un peu brutalement et …

Je me tournai vers la mère, la fixant de mon regard Number ONE, .je continuai

- … et elle a de qui tenir, elle est magnifique.

Elizabeth rougit. Bingo !

Ouïe ! Charlie m'envoya un coup de poing dans les cotes.

- Laisse ma femme tranquille et va jouer plus loin.

- Elle s'appelle comment ? continuai- je en me frotta les cotes.. il tapait fort et sec le paternel

- Rosalie, c'est le prénom de ma fille… mais jeune homme je vous préviens elle sait ce qu'elle veut et a pas un caractère facile ! Attendez vous à une belle bataille pour la conquérir.

- C'est ce qui me plait

Et j'embrassai la joue de ma….. « Belle mère »…. Eh c'était mon destin !

Bella n'avait pas bougé de sa chaise. Elle était pale. Je m'approchai d'elle et à son tour je la saisis dans mes bras pour la faire tournoyer.

- Et si tu ne viens pas à moi …c'est moi qui viens à toi …

Elle finit par rire. Enfin.

- Emmett repose moi , j'ai trop mangé et j'ai le vertige.

- Nope pas avant que tu me dises qui c'est ?

- Arrête Em' là t'es plus amusant du tout..Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parle.

Elle avait été assez sèche. Ce n'était vraiment pas la forme. Déjà chez maman il y a quelque jours elle était pas bien.. Mais maintenant je la sentais dans un état pire encore.

- Bon la Miss râleuse.. dis moi pourquoi tu fais la tête un premier janvier ? Ton beau ténébreux te manque ?

- Quel beau ténébreux ? Suis pas au courant moi ? demanda Alice

Sans lâcher Bella aussi légère qu'une plume dans mes bras, je me retournai vers le lutin.

- Sache que ca s'appelle prêcher le faux pour savoir le vrai … Alors Bella ? Me dit pas que c'est encore ce Jacob ? Je vais lui arracher la tête… A lui ou tout autre qui oserai te maltraiter.

- Emmett. Pose moi . et laisse Jake en dehors de tout ca.

Elle devenait suppliante.

J'hésitai. Je voulais savoir qui avais mis ces larmes dans les yeux de ma Bella.

- Tu devrais la lâcher. Tu lui fais mal. Tu la serres trop fort.

Je me retournai pour voir à qui appartenait la voix inconnue qui s'adressait aussi agressivement à moi. En relâchant quand même Bella, il avait pas tort le rouquin. Adossé a la baie vitrée qui s'ouvrait sur la terrasse, les mains dans les poches, il me regardait comme si il tolérait à peine ma présence. Je fronçai les sourcils Il était où le type cool de mon souvenir.

- Salut Edward ! je t'avais pas vu.

- Je viens d'arriver.

IL était pas bavard mais il s'était détendu lorsque j'avais posé Bella sur le sol. Il n'approcha pas pour me serrer la main. Bella par contre se serra contre moi et je passai mon bras autour de son cou avant de replacer mon attention sur Edward. Il semblait crevé le pauvre.

- Eh bien vous savez faire la fête ici ! Tu as la tête d'un gars qui n'a pas dormi depuis 15 jours. Et Bella pas mieux..quoique elle, elle était avec moi chez sa mère.. et à part si elle a fait des folies hier soir avec l'invité surprise ….

Ouie .. elle m'avait tapée dans les cotes.. Comme Charlie… Je devenais douillet ou elle était très en colère.

Je fis quelque pas vers lui, lâchant Bella, en continuant mon discours :

- …et ca ne va pas changer. Ce soir je veux une sortie en boite avec toi .. et ta sœur et les miennes.. Enfin la grande c'est tout ! Alice t'es trop petite !

Alice cria et trépigna sans succès car Charlie opposa son veto immédiatement.

Edward réfléchit quelques instants puis en regardant sa mère, il me répondit…

- Ca sera sans moi. Je pars demain pour Los Angeles. Je dois préparer mes bagages ce soir.

* * *

_**FIN **_

_**J'y suis déjà avec Edward ! **_

_**Nous sommes loin des coups et jets en tout genre ! **_

_***Cullen* **_


	18. Seuls

_**Hello **_

_**Suis en retard de une heure !**_

_**Connaissez vous quelqu'un qui publies un chapitre par jour ? A part moi ? **_

_**(Tied arrête de bipper ca me perturbe !)**_

_**Donc .. journée de dingues .. vu et ecouté plein de choses..délicieuses**_

_**+ 2 conférences au sommet (dont une avec mlca66 et Tied... ) **_

_**Vous en avez rien à faire ? C'est normal.**_

_**Par contre ca peut vous intéresser de savoir que j'ai un chapitre d'avance .. je sais donc ce qu'il se passera demain..**_

_**Avertissement : chapitre TRISTE ! **_

_**Disclaimer : les personnages appartiennent presque tous à S MEYER D'autres sont d'agréables intrus...**_

_**Bonne lecture**_

* * *

_**Chapitre 18 Seuls **_

**Janvier **

Lycée – maison. Une routine qui me convient.

Pas envie de faire plus. Aucune envie.

J'ai froid. Souvent . Tout le temps même.

Notre situation n'a rien arrangé, rien. Je me suis aperçue, en quelques jours que tout le monde avait compris ce que nous éprouvons l'un pour l'autre. Le plus ironique de l'histoire est que ça ne dérange personne. Ils sont tristes eux aussi pour moi …Moins pour lui. Il a eu le choix. Son choix c'est de vivre seul. Ailleurs. A Los Angeles.

**Février**

Je regarde par la fenêtre, sans voir la mer au loin. Je ne suis jamais retournée la bas. Pour quoi faire ?

Seule l'arrivée de ma sœur les weekends et parfois celle d'Emmett me force à bouger de ma chambre.

Ça me fait mal. Il a choisi . Je voudrai réagir. Me dire que je peux avancer sans lui et vivre.

Vivre ma vie. Sans lui. …

Mais c'est encore très dur. Trop dur.

Je dois me ressaisir. Cela devient dangereux, je le sais. Mais je suis dans un cocon de ouate assez confortable et en sortir représente un risque.

Pour l'instant je passe des heures sur mon fauteuil, le regard fixé sur le mur beige. Il est beige. Lisse. Sans rien. Sans rien pour me rappeler un seul souvenir. Sans aviver la moindre blessure.

Le lycée est neutre aussi . Pas de souvenirs. Pas de rappels. Espace vierge de douleur.

**Mars **

Chaque situation peut être source de piqûre, de blessure qui gratte sur ma plaie à peine refermée.

Le regard de ma sœur, celui de jasper, la colère de mon père et celle de Rosalie. Et la déception d'Elizabeth. Tout cela fait quotidiennement beaucoup de petites plaies autour ce trou qui grandit de jour en jour dans ma poitrine. Je ne suis plus complète et je dois faire avec.

Je le ferais. Plus tard.

Je veux juste dormir…et vivre mes rêves ! Je suis si bien dans mes rêves.

**Avril **

L'hiver se termine doucement, je ne suis pas sortie depuis longtemps.

**Mai **

Soleil dehors et froid dedans

Je m'enveloppe de ouate et serre les couvertures autour de mon corps recroquevillé

**Juin**

Je passe mes examens. Sans m'en apercevoir. Sans joie.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Le travail me sauve. Vivre avec le rythme frénétique de cette ville et de ces habitants me sauve. Se lever à l'aube .. Quelques heures à peine après s'être jeté sur mon lit. Et recommencer la même course. Tous les jours.

L'agence dont on m'avait confié la gestion s'occupe exclusivement de louer, acheter et vendre des biens immobiliers pour les stars hollywoodiennes et la faune millionnaire qui tourne autour de cette bulle fantasque.

Je gère, avec mon équipe, les résidences secondaires et résidences de loisirs louables à la soirée , la semaine ou plus suivant les envies des millionnaires farfelus.

Je suis en fait à leur service l'idée me déplait mais les défis quotidiens à relever pour les satisfaire me permet de m'occuper.

Je reste en alerte 24h /24h.

Une villa pour accueillir 200 personnes pour demain soir , Ok je trouverais.

Un chalet intime avec piscine et vue sur la mer et la montagne ? Pour hier ? Bien sur !

Une maison intime, protégée des regards, avec un immense parc et une piscine pas loin du golf ? Aucun problème.

Etre sur tous les fronts en même temps évite à mon cerveau de se brancher en mode culpabilité ou mode regret, suivant les instants.

La nuit je ne dors pas. Hors de question de revoir son visage lorsque j'avais annoncé mon départ. Je m'étais senti pire que le pire des salauds.

Apres ce qu'elle m'avait dit . Après tout ça…. Je suis parti.

Apres quelques mots bafouillés sur la promotion qui m'était accordée, j'avais embrassé ma mère et salué Charlie.

Oui je suis lâche mais rester alors que nous pouvons pas être ensemble m'était intolérable.

Le lendemain à 14h je prenais l'avion pour L.A. après une nuit sans sommeil . La première d'une longue série. Cela fait six mois.

Victoria, ma secrétaire m'a donné l'adresse d'un médecin pas trop regardant qui me prescrit de quoi rester éveillé la journée. Ici c'est courant parait-il. Pour suivre le rythme. Je ne pouvais plus m'en passer.

Les appels hebdomadaires à ma mère pour la rassurer sont brefs. J'écourte tout début de conversation .. un peu trop intime. Je ne veux pas.

J'ai un rendez vous aujourd'hui pour visiter une nouvelle villa pour notre catalogue. Le vendeur veut vendre rapidement et est prêt à vendre à un prix sacrifié, l'argent pour lui n'est pas un problème.

Je suis épuisé dès 8 h du matin. Le vendeur ne semble pas au top non plus ! Il a mon âge environ.… Il m'accueille en survêtement gris, une bouteille d'eau à la main et une serviette blanche sur les épaules. Il revient d'un footing apparemment… Je n'en ai pas fait depuis…. Décembre.

Luke me manque. Je l'ai laissé à la garde de mon frère. Les deux chiens du propriétaire me font fête..Comme si ils avaient compris, ces bons gros toutous marrons que j'aime ces bêtes…

Je rentre dans la villa. Jolie. Simple. Une maison pour un jeune couple, pas très grande, par rapport à celles du quartier. Le style que j'aurai aimé habiter avec elle. Je secoue la tête.

Le propriétaire, détendu par la réaction de ces chiens me serre la main et me fait faire le tour du propriétaire.. Un grand parc, superbement exploité, une piscine, un peu dissimulée. Un coin de paradis …Il veut vendre vite.. il part vivre en Europe, peut être dans son pays d'origine. Je ne lui pose pas de question comme à mon habitude mon habitude. Les célébrités ont droit à leur vie privée.

Il me fait asseoir dans le patio ensoleillé et m'offre un rafraîchissement, j'accepte une bière pendant qu'il prend un coca zéro. Pour la première fois depuis six mois, je me détends un peu. L'atmosphère de cette maison peut-être. Nous abordons les questions financières. Souvent je n'ai en face de moi que des cabinets d'avocats ou des gestionnaires de biens, des agents aussi. Il tient lui a gérer seul cette vente. Curieux .

Tout devient bizarre aujourd'hui la tête me tourne. J'ai l'impression de me dédoubler.

Je voudrais … j'ai envie de … c'est idiot et fou…Mes main deviennent moites. Je regarde autour de moi. Le vent souffle doucement dans les palmiers. Le bruit de la ville n'atteint pas ce quartier. Il attends tranquillement devant moi, les jambes étendues devant lui. Pianotant sur l'accoudoir.

Je lui demande le prix qu'il souhaite. Les chiffres défilent dans ma tête. Je calcule. Je ne peux pas . Si je peux. Mais pourquoi faire ça? Pour qui ?

C'est impossible. C'est totalement … idiot. Mon souffle se coupe. Je ferme les yeux.

Je revois son visage blessé.. et puis juste après je sens à nouveau, comme si elle était là , ses doigts glisser sur ma nuque et ses lèvres se poser quelques secondes sur les miennes, légères comme les ailes d'un papillon, sucrées comme le miel.

Je regarde mon vis-à-vis, me mords la lèvre. Et je lui demande :

- Avez-vous déjà fait quelque de totalement irrationnel dans votre vie ?

Il me rend mon regard, intrigué et passe sa main dans ses cheveux … Il hésite mais mon air perdu le décide…

- Oui … prendre l'avion demain….

Il s'arrête la, n'en dit pas plus.

Ma décision est prise en un instant. Définitive.

- Je ….Je veux acquérir votre maison.

Il sourit lentement de son sourire si particulier et me tend la main.

- 'Bienvenu chez vous…. J'espère qu'elle vous portera chance.

* * *

_**Fin du chapitre **_

_**La suite demain**_

_**N'hesitez pas à prendre 2 minutes pour me donner votre avis.. je reponds à toutes .. celles qui sont inscrites et je remercies les autres ici...**_

_***Cullen***_


	19. I was broken

_**Hello .. désolée du "retard" **_

_**Probleme de connexion... heureusement que j'avais JT en bouclesur mon PC pour me calmer ! **_

_**Sans bavardage, un chapitre que j'aime beaucoup (ben oui j'ai le droit de le dire! )**_

_**Disclaimer : les personnages de TWilight appartiennent à S MEYER et je me permet de leur faire vivre une autre vie ...**_

* * *

**Chapitre 19 I was broken **

Je rentrai chez moi totalement sonné par ce que je venais de faire et les conséquences qui en découlaient automatiquement. La tension nerveuse accumulée depuis près de six mois était brutalement retombée et j'étais sur le point de m'écrouler.

Les saletés prises depuis mon arrivée à L.A. pour tenir le coup n'arrangeaient rien : je sentais arriver un état de manque qui me rendait très fébrile. Avec ma décision et les événements qui s'était enchainés, j'avais sauté deux prises de comprimés et le manque se faisait déjà sentir : je voulais DORMIR.

J'arrêtai ma Volvo dans le parking souterrain de la résidence où mon petit appartement se tenait au dernier étage.

La villa, ça allait me changer. Nous avions tous deux signés sur le champ le certificat de vente: il y tenait et je savais qu'ainsi je ne reviendrai pas en arrière. J'étais propriétaire d'une villa sur les hauteurs de L.A. Plutôt chère mais un coup de cœur pareil.. n'avait pas de prix.

Je posai mon front sur le volant. Je ne devais pas craquer. Il fallait aller de l'avant. J'avais perdu beaucoup trop de temps.

_J'étais un imbécile. _

Elle avait dit qu'elle m'attendrait…mais après mon départ ….aurais je encore une chance ?

Je devrais me battre et je le ferais. Je ne me cacherais plus derrière de faux prétextes. Bella était beaucoup plus ….mûre que moi, elle avait compris bien avant moi que cette histoire d'âge était ridicule. Si elle voulait de moi à 19 ans …. Qui étais-je pour la contrarier !

Quant à la réaction de Charlie ou de ma mère…. Quel con ! Pourquoi je ne leur avais rien demandé ? Pourquoi partir perdant ?

Quitte à faire dans l'introspection dans un parking, autant s'avouer clairement que moi seul était en cause…

Moi et cette putain de peur de me lier….Les dégâts du mariage de mes parents et de leur divorce difficile devait être beaucoup plus profond que je ne le croyais….

Devenir « chef de famille », adolescent, avec une mère effondrée et un jeune frère et une sœur blessés et agressifs, avait influencé ma vision du mariage. Mon père était un salaud, c'était entendu. Je ne parlais jamais de cette période. Avec personne.

J'aurais du. J'aurai mieux compris pourquoi je repoussais Bella.

Il avait fallu longtemps à Charlie pour séduire Elizabeth, la confiance ça mettait du temps. Il en avait fallu encore plus pour qu''il me prouve son sérieux et son engagement avec ma mère.

Bizarre comme un lieu, une personne pouvait servir de déclencheur, de catalyseur. Avoir eu ce coup de cœur pour cette villa…m'avait ouvert les yeux sur ce qui était important.

Sur ce qui devait être prioritaire. Le plus difficile maintenant serait de convaincre Bella. Je n'avais aucune idée de ce qu'elle avait vécu durant ces six mois de ce qu'elle ressentait pour moi après…cette fuite.

Je devais aller la voir et la reconquérir.

Je me détachai et sortis de la voiture. D'un pas, que j'aurais voulu décidé, j'allais vers l'ascenseur. Mais la fatigue me tomba dessus. Je m'appuyai contre les parois de la cage en mouvement, ressentant un vertige.

_Quel con j'avais été de consommer ces trucs…. _

Il allait falloir que je dorme un peu , beaucoup même avant de partir.

Je cherchai mes clés dans ma poche en sortant dans le couloir et je vis une haute silhouette appuyée négligemment devant chez moi.

Emmett Swan.

_Merde ! Il y avait un problème ? _

Je commençai à paniquer. Bella….

Il avait les bras croisés sur sa poitrine et me regardait calmement arriver. Un sourire moqueur sur les lèvres. Cela me rassura.

- Salut Emmett ! Tu en as fait du chemin pour me voir. Tu vas bien ? Et la famille aussi ?

Je lui tendis la main. Il la regarda, fis la moue mais accepta mon geste.

- Bonjour. Je vais très bien. Mieux que toi. Tu as vraiment une sale tête. C'est l'air de L.A. qui te fait ça ? Remarque….

Il ne termina pas sa phrase et me suivit quand je lui fis signe de rentrer.

Je jetai un coup d'œil rapide à mon salon, pour vérifier qu'il était présentable. Je me laissais vivre et seule la femme de ménage qui passait régulièrement rendait mon intérieur correct.

- Assieds toi . je t'offre … une bière ? J'ai que ça de disponible.

- Merci ca ira très bien. J'espère que tu as pas payé trop cher ton décorateur ?

Je l'invitai à s'asseoir sur l'unique fauteuil et partis à la cuisine lui chercher une bière et pris un verre d'eau pour moi. Je regardais la pièce avec un regard extérieur et compris le sens de sa phrase. Je ne m'étais jamais véritablement installé ici… et l'ameublement était très spartiate. Le minimum requis. Il était la première personne à entrer ici en fait.

Je m'assis sur une chaise en face de lui après lui avoir donné sa boisson.

- Tu ne m'as pas répondu : tout le monde va bien ?

Il pencha sa tête sur le côté m'observant attentivement. Son regard se fit sérieux, il pouvait faire peur… je préférais qu'il ne soit pas mon ennemi.

- Ca t'intéresse vraiment ? Tu n'as pas posé beaucoup de questions à ta mère en …six mois c'est ca. ?

Je rougis de honte.

- Tu ne connais pas toute la situation..C'est assez compliqué. Commençai je … très gêné.

- En effet je ne connaissais rien à la situation. Mais j'ai appris pas mal de choses.

Ses paroles résonnèrent comme une menace à mes oreilles. Heureusement que j'vais pris ma décision ce matin….

- …. Et j'ai pas mal de choses à t'apprendre aussi. En particulier la raison de ma présence. Continua –t'il.

- Ca doit être ..Important…car je suppose que tu sais que les téléphones existent.

J'étais extrêmement curieux mais ne voulais pas le montrer. à Emmett et je n''étais pas décidé à me laisser manipuler. Frère de Bella ou pas. Je prenais mon destin en main et il n'aurait rien à dire.

- Fiche toi de ma gueule ! C'est moi qui rirais le dernier de toute façon. Je voulais te VOIR et tu as vraiment beaucoup de chance d'avoir une tête de déterré…. Sinon je t'aurai cassé la figure pour ce que tu fais subir à ma sœur. Là au moins j'ai la preuve que toi aussi tu en baves. T'es peut être récupérable.

Je digérai les informations. Il avait au moins le mérite d'être clair. Bella « en bavait » , je palis et me passais la main sur le front, je transpirai malgré la climatisation en marche.

_Je me serais cassé la figure à moi- même si j'avais pu._

Même si je réussissais à lui redonner confiance, en moi, en mes sentiments, j'aurais toujours le sentiment de ne pas mériter Bella. Elle avait souffert à cause de moi. Je soupirai et me raclai la gorge, j'étais incapable d'expliquer à Emmett les raisons de ma conduite.

- Je …sais .. tu as raison. Je suis vraiment…un imbécile. Et j'espère que Bella acceptera de me … « récupérer »…Sincèrement. C'est vraiment mon vœu le plus cher.

Il sourit. Un grand sourire franc et heureux. Si semblable au rire de Bella. Mon cœur se serra en pensant que je n'avais pas souvent été la cause de ses rires. Je serrai les dents; cela allait changer. Notre maison l'attendait. Je voulais construire notre foyer avec elle, ensemble, dans ce coin de paradis.

- Bien parlé, mec ! Bon j'ai un service à te demander maintenant que les choses sont claires. J'ai besoin de toi.

- Tout de que tu veux !

Je me sentais léger. Comme en apesanteur. Je lui souriais à mon tour et mes yeux se fermèrent. Le frère de ma Bella était devant moi et il m'en voulait pas plus que ça. J'avais peut être une chance.

Le monde était beau … et le manque d'amphétamines me faisait penser des conneries. Il fallait que je dorme… 4 ou 5 jours …

_I was broken ! _

- T'as l'air totalement parti, Edward ! T'as pris quoi ? En tant qu'entraineur j'en ai vu des jeunes se doper et je vois que t'es pas vraiment net…

Je secouai la tête tentant de revenir sur Terre. Ma tête bourdonnait.

- Je sais. Je vais arrêter . C'était plus simple de gérer… tout ça …avec ses trucs. Ca me passera : laisse moi dormir deux jours et je serais comme neuf… Alors ton service dis moi ?

- Oui c'est vrai. J'ai besoin de toi ….dimanche prochain. A Forks.

Dimanche prochain …dans 6 jours…à Forks ? Ca devrait aller…

- Je serai là. Sans faute. Et pourquoi ?

- Pour être mon témoin. A mon mariage.

Je fronçai les sourcils. J'avais de plus en plus de mal à me concentrer sur ses paroles. Le frère de Bella se mariait. Bien.

- Et qui est l'heureuse élue ? Je la connais ?

- Plutôt bien oui …. C'est Rose, ta sœur.

Il se marrait comme si il me faisait une bonne blague. Malgré la fatigue qui me plombait, je fit un dernier effort. Mon cerveau ne répondait plus présent.

Emmett, le frère de Bella se mariait. Avec Rose. Ma sœur.

Un écran noir tomba sur mes yeux.

* * *

_**FIN du chapitre **_

_**Je veux remercier toutes celles et ceux qui me lisent, me suivent et me mettent en favoris. Bien entendu encore plus celles qui prennent le temps de me faire une petite (ou grande) reviews!. J'adore "discuter" avec vous (certaines sont presque aussi atteintes que moi..)**_

_**J'ecris depuis quoi ...trois/ quatre semaines et cela prend une place dévorante dans ma vie ..mais j'aime **_

_**Merci Tied et mlca66 , mes premières lectrices au minimum et beaucoup plus que ça ! **_

_**Biz **_

_*** Cullen***_


	20. Mariage (part one)

_Hello_

_PAs de pauses pour moi le WE (ni pour vous les lectrices le WE ! )_

_Je pense avoir répondu à toutes les reviews.. Beaucoup se plaignent d'un Edward un peu .. lent à comprendre ..mince il a des circonstances atténuantes : veut pas ficher le bazar dans la famille et divorce des parents difficiles... Ne pas critiquer Edward ! CHUT. Peut etre que Bella devra ENCORE prendre les devants. (Tied ? )_

_Disclaimer : les personnages de T. appartiennent à S MEYER.. les autres.. je sais pas à qui..._

* * *

**Ch 20 Mariage (partie 1 )**

_**H – 2 heures**_

C'était la folie à la maison. Je me refugiais dans ma chambre pour échapper à Alice. Qui m'y suivit pour me coiffer.

Apres la cérémonie qui aurait lieu sur la plage nous devions nous retrouver tous pour un banquet dans le salon.

Tout s'annonçait mal pour moi.

Mon père et ma mère sous le même toit

Le lieu de la cérémonie.

Jasper qui riait chaque fois qu'il me voyait.

Ma sœur qui voulait jouer à la poupée avec moi et me transformer en mannequin

Rose qui me harcelait pour que je me maquille et sourit… Elle ferai mieux de s'occuper d'elle Elle m'agaçait depuis 5 ou 6 jours. Déjà elle n'avait pas était enchantée que j'invite Alec. Heureusement pour une fois Emmett s'était mis de mon coté et après lui avoir fait un clin d'œil lui avait dit de ne pas s'inquiéter, que cela serait très bien si Ale était mon cavalier..

Ma famille était cinglée : l y a 15 jours elle me poussait dans les bras de ce type et c'était à cause d'elle que je l'avais revu.

Le pire était de ne pas savoir. Ne pas savoir si il serait la. Personne ne m'avait rien dit. Et je me serais coupée la main plutôt que de demander. Ses volets était fermés encore hier soir. Et Luke était chez nous Il avait dormi cette nuit encore au pied de mon lit. Comme toutes nuits depuis six mois. En théorie c'était Jasper qui en avait la garde mais Luke m'avait choisit. Enfin Stella et moi. Bizarrement ma chatte avait accepté la présence du bon gros chien brun dans ma chambre. Elle montrait juste son droit de propriété en s'installant au plus prés de moi.

-Aie !

Alice me tirant les cheveux pour en faire une sorte de chignon me ramena à la réalité.

- Désolée Bella, je veux vraiment que tu sois la plus belle !

- Merci ma puce.. Mais la plus belle aujourd'hui doit être Rose. Et je tiens un peu à mes cheveux… si tu me rends chauve.. je sortirai même pas.

Mon humour un peu forcé la fit sourire. Ma mère assise sur mon lit se taisait. Elle n'avait rien dit depuis son arrivée, une heure plus tôt. Ce mariage la révoltait. Une trahison de plus disait elle.

Je préférais ne rien dire, ne pas penser à ce qu'elle aurait dit si Edward et moi..

Je haussais les épaules. Ma mère était dans une situation compliquée : invitée au mariage de son propre fils chez la femme de son ex- mari.

Je revins au reflet dans la glace et reconnu à peine la fille qui me faisait face. Entre les soins d'Alice et le maquillage de Rosalie une inconnue me faisait face.

Une fille au même visage en cœur que moi, mais dont les grands yeux verts s'ouvrait ébahi sur une peau très pale, sublimés par un maquillage savant. Mes lèvres brillaient et la robe bleu ciel avec son décolleté timide devant s'évasait le long de mes jambes après avoir moulé mon buste. Je préférais oublier l'arrière très échancré sur mon dos de la tenue que Rose avait choisi pour moi. Celle d'Alice l'autre demoiselle d'honneur était la même, en moins audacieuse dans son dos.

- Nous sommes prêtes je crois ?

Nous échangeâmes toutes deux un sourire.

- Maman attends nous ici, nous devons vérifier que tous va bien pour le traiteur.

Une tente avait été dressée à l'arrière de la maison pour protéger les invités d'une éventuelle pluie mais depuis la veille un magnifique soleil brillait sur Forks. Emmett l'avait commandait à L.A. avait il dis en revenant de voyage le lundi. Mon cœur c'était serré à ses mots. L.A. … Avait-il rencontré Edward ?

Je pris ma sœur par le bras. Puis ensemble, avec nos robes identiques, comme deux jumelles nous descendîmes l'escalier. Charlie nous attendait en souriant en bas. Soudain je vis sortir de la cuisine Edward. Yeux verts, visage comme taillé dans le marbre, silhouette de rêve et ces cheveux … Je me mordis la lèvre en le regardant fixement. Ses cheveux ébouriffés avec des reflets roux m'empêchaient de penser. J'étais à peine à un mètre de lui dans l'escalier et il leva la tête vers nous deux. Nous regardant finir de descendre.

Une impression de déjà vu m'oppressa.

- Edward, voici les plus belles ! Elles se ressemblent non

Je rougis sous l'effet conjugué du compliment que mon père venait de nous faire et du sourire que les lèvres dudit Edward esquissaient.

Mon cœur battait à tout rompre et Edward fit le dernier pas nous séparant, il fit la bise à Alice qui la lui rendit gentiment puis s'approcha vers moi pour en faire de même. C'est alors que je remarquais qu'il sortait de la douche. Quelques gouttelettes d'eau glissaient encore sur la peau de son cou, juste dans sa nuque et le parfum de son après rasage, mélangé à son odeur naturelle me fit tourner la tête. Il était magnifique en costume de cérémonie noir

Je m'accrochais à la rampe de l'escalier. Son regard vert croisa le mien. Mon souffle s'arrêta…Son sourire s'élargit et ses lèvres tièdes touchèrent ma joue écarlate.

- Bonjour Bella souffla t'il contre mon cou, de sa voix de velours.

Piouf. Black-out à tous les étages. Plus de cerveau. Plus de souffle et arrêt cardiaque.

_S'il vous plait que quelqu'un appelle le 15 ! _

- Edrfwmd marmonnais je . en réponse

Il ne parut pas trop remarquer ma diction laborieuse, son regard était fixé sur ma poitrine. Mais je vis du coin de l'œil mon père froncer les sourcils. Encore une fois

- Oui Charlie, tes filles sont les plus belles. De très loin. Je suis content d'être de retour. J'aurai du rentrer depuis longtemps Je suis parfois très ..con.

Je déglutis péniblement. Ne sachant que dire. Quelqu'un frappa à la porte interrompant cet instant curieux.

Charlie alla ouvrir et Alec se tenait sur le seuil.

_**(à suivre)**_

* * *

_OUps ... c'est qui celui la ? _

_Même pas la peine de me poser la question. je répondrai PAS ! _

_Une autre question m'a été posée : combien de chapitres je compte écrire . _

_Réponse : J'en sais rien . Vous avez un avis sur la question ? - reviews_

_Biz..._

_*Cullen* _


	21. Mariage (part Two)

_Hello_

_Bientôt minuit Je me prépare pour votre lecture quotidienne._

_Un POV Edward ..._

_Pas de grand discours ce soir ... J'ai lu attentivement vos review et envies .. en tous cas celles qui les ont exprimées, afin de déterminer la suite de cette histoire._

_Un petit message pour la copine de Justeunefaille : je veux une reviews .. ou un MP !_

_Un grand message pour Bibou's : **BON ANNIVERSAIRE !** (j'ai encore 2 minutes et Tied tu va être en retard ! pour ton cadeau) _

_Bonne lecture à toutes (et tous ?)_

_**Disclaimer** : les personnages de T. appartiennent à S MEYER.. les autres.. je sais pas à qui..._

* * *

**Chapitre 21 Mariage (part Two)**

_**H – 2 heures**_

Elle descendait l'escalier dans cette robe somptueuse et je m'imaginai accueillir ma future épouse. Une sensation de déjà vu me perturba.

Je luis souris tandis qu'elle descendait les dernières marches

Mon cœur battait à tout rompre et je fis le dernier pas nous séparant, j'embrassai Alice sur la joue assez distraitement. Le parfum de Bella, toute proche, me fit tourner la tête. Elle était magnifique dans cette robe longue qui moulait son corps sans trop le découvrir. Le bleu était décidément ma couleur préférée.

Elle m'accrocha à la rampe de l'escalier. Son regard vert croisa le mien. Mon sourire s'élargit et je m'approchai encore pour poser doucement mes lèvres sur sa joue, me retenant de faire plus à cause de Charlie à coté de moi. .

- Bonjour Bella murmurais-je contre son cou, d'une voix rendue rauque par l'émotion.

Elle marmonna mon nom en réponse semblant très gênée. Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de fixer sa poitrine haletante, les souvenirs de notre nuit passionnée me revenant en rafales. Je préférai reculer un peu avant de répondre à Charlie.

- Oui Charlie, tes filles sont les plus belles. De très loin. Je suis content d'être de retour. J'aurai du rentrer depuis longtemps Je suis parfois très...con.

J'espérai qu'elle comprendrait le message. Quelqu'un frappa à la porte interrompant cet instant.

Charlie alla ouvrir et un grand jeune homme blond inconnu se tenait sur le seuil.

- Salut Alec, toujours à l'heure à ce que je vois. dit Charlie en lui broyant la main, sans entrain.

- Bonjour monsieur Swan. Elle m'a dit d'être là à 10 heures pour le mariage, j'essaie en effet d'être ponctuel.

Je me déplaçai, intrigué, à coté de Charlie, inspectant le jeune homme. Il devait avoir mon âge environ Il était pas mal. Quand on aimait le style beau ténébreux aux yeux bleus. Il se tenait devant la porte, souriant mais assez mal à l'aise devant l'attitude de Charlie. Je ne comprenais pas vraiment ce qu'il se passait mais j'eus un mauvais pressentiment. Je lui tendis la main pour le saluer en lui souriant pour masquer l'inquiétude qui me gagnait.

- Je suis Edward. Edward Cullen. Le frère de la future mariée. Et vous ?

Il prit la mienne.

- Alec. Alec Volturi. Le cavalier de Bella.

Ma main serra très fort la sienne et je perdis mon sourire forcé. Il pâlit. Bella se faufila entre nous et mis sa main sur mon bras, pour me faire lâcher prise. Elle était tournée vers lui, ne me regardait même pas. Je repris mon souffle et lâchai la main du type, obéissant à Bella. Mais je restai dans le passage de la porte. L'empêchant d'entrer. Je regardai Bella, ma Bella se hausser sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser. Sur la joue. Ouf. Je serrai les mâchoires. Et mis mes poings dans mes poches.

- Bonjour Alec. Merci d'être venu. Viens avec moi, tu vas attendre derrière avec les autres, j'ai encore des choses à vérifier.

Elle recula et son dos me heurta. Elle ne tourna même pas la tète vers moi et pris la main de son invité pour le guider à l'intérieur de la maison. Elle me frôla et je heurtai l'épaule de ce Alec lorsqu'il rentra, la porte n'était pas assez large pour nous deux. Je les regardai s'éloigner ensemble et découvris alors l'arrière de la robe de Bella.

_- Putain ! Elle ne pouvait pas sortir comme ca ! _

Mon souffle se coupa et je soupirai.

Charlie, que j'avais oublié, se mit à rire et me tapa sur l'épaule :

- La journée va être longue fiston ! Bienvenu à la maison. !

Il était plus cordial avec moi qu'avec l'autre mec. C'était déjà ça.

**J + 12 H **

Il avait raison.

La journée avait été très longue. Il était près de 2 heures du matin et debout, dans la cuisine sombre, épuisé, je buvais un verre d'eau. Trop d'alcool aujourd'hui et même si je ne prenais plus rien depuis 6 jours je n'étais pas totalement remis de mes excès « médicamenteux » des mois précédents. Mais je tiendrais : hors de question de devenir un cinglé accro de cette...merde. Cette partie de ma vie était derrière moi. Définitivement.

J'avais un but. Un objectif et je ne laisserais rien ni personne se mettre entre Bella et moi. Ni Alec. Ni ma mère ou Charlie. Ni même ma peur débile de m'engager dans une relation. Mais il fallait d'abord que le train qui roulait dans mon crane se taise un peu.

Apres le départ d'Emmett, j'avais dormi. Trois jours complets. Ne me levant pour manger un peu et passer aux toilettes et prendre une douche.

Ensuite j'avais bouclé les affaires en cours à l'agence, de façon à avoir une semaine de congé. Mon équipe s'occupera de la boite pendant mon absence. Ils étaient compétents.

J'avais passé la dernière journée dans MA maison. L'ancien propriétaire avait laissé la plupart des meubles. Il ne voulait pas dans sa nouvelle vie s'encombrer de son passé. J'avais erré dans les pièces, refusant de faire des plans, des aménagements. Je voulais que Bella s'occupe de tout.

J'avais mal à la tête. Je n'aurais pas du boire autant mais voir ce type collé à Bella toute la journée me démolissait. Apres mon envie irrésistible de démolir Jacob, le grand brun, voici que ce blond arrogant éveillait en moi les mêmes tendances meurtrières. Je pensais pourtant être plutôt calme comme mec.

Le seul moment vraiment agréable de la journée avait été lors de l'échange des vœux : Emmett et Rose étaient très émus. J'étais le témoin du marié et Bella la demoiselle d'honneur de la mariée. Nous étions donc, côte à côte, juste derrière les mariés lorsqu'ils ont échangés leurs alliances. Emmett les avait choisies avec moi à Los Angeles. Après que j'ai repris reconnaissance et dormi quelques heures.

Bella était à coté de moi. Magnifique dans cette robe indécente, elle retenait ses larmes et je passai mon bras autour de sa taille, pour la soutenir, et pour masquer, un peu, à l'assistance le base de son dos un peu trop dévoilé à mon gout. Je sentis qu'elle retenait sa respiration et mon pouce caressa discrètement sa peau nue. Apparemment mon contact la perturbait toujours un peu. Tant mieux.

Entendre Rosalie et Emmett se promettre « amour et assistance tout au long de leur vie » me fit rêver de prononcer les mêmes mots avec celle dont je caressai la taille. Nous échangeâmes alors un regard furtif. Avant de regarder à nouveau droit devant nous.

Je n'ai pu lui parler à aucun moment.

Même au banquet j'avais été placé loin d'elle. Je chercherai QUI était responsable de ce plan de table.

J'avais donc bu.

Je ne voyais que son dos. Ainsi que celui de cet Alec qui tentait de s'approcher un peu trop.

Ce qui m'avait poussé à boire encore plus.

Cependant elle ne se laissait pas faire.

Ce qui m'avait évité de casser la figure à ce type devant tous les invités du mariage.

Bref la soirée avait été compliquée et longue. Comme l'avait prévu Charlie.

J'espérai que le lendemain j'aurais une chance de me rattraper auprès de ma Bella.

Je soupirai et pris ma tête entre mes mains.

- Besoin d'une aspirine ?

Bella était devant moi vêtue d'un sage jogging blanc. Mais magnifique. Mon mal de crane sembla s'envoler comme par magie. Elle semblait un peu hésitante dans la lueur de la pleine lune qui éclairait un peu la cuisine.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de lui sourire bêtement.

* * *

_Edward tu ne souris jamais bêtement. Ton sourire est magnifique. N'est ce pas ? _

_A bientôt_

_PS : merci Mlca66 de m'avoir dénoncer l'usurpateur ! Je ne suis bien fait avoir .. mais le crime était si beau)_

_*Cullen* _


	22. Nuit de pleine lune (part One)

_Hello _

_Edward est revenu.. _

_Alors Bella, elle fait quoi ? _

_Vous allez avoir une suite de 2 ou 3 chapitres assez .. euh Bref vous verrez _

_Je vais peut être changer la classification de cette fiction_

_Merci a toutes celles qui me suivent.. de jour comme de nuit._

_Merci a mlca66.. qui ne corriges pas mes fautes sur cette fiction (vous l'aurez remarqué)_

_Merci à Tied .. ma presque moitié.. (mdr) _

_Disclaimer : Les personnages sont ceux de S MEYER , et je ne fais que leur faire vivre une autre histoire. _

* * *

**Chapitre 22 Nuit de pleine Lune (Part One)**

Le sentir derrière moi toute la journée.

Sentir son regard brûler mon dos nu.

Je me tournai encore une fois dans mon lit.

Le mariage avait été formidable. Le soleil et les mariés étaient magnifiques, mais pour moi, la journée avait été très…compliquée.

Alec m'avait collé toute la journée, je regrettai presque de l'avoir invité à ce mariage. Ça n'était pas une bonne idée. Il était très gentil, attentionné et beau. Très beau même. Le problème était que même quand il m'avait embrassé, il y a deux jours, je n'avais rien ressenti. Surtout si je me souvenais de ….

_De rien du tout. ! CHUT._

Alec était une erreur.

Une de plus que j'avais commise cette année.

J'allais devoir lui expliquer que je ne pouvais pas aller plus loin avec lui. Comme pour Jacob.

_Putain d'Edward qui m'obligeait à faire du mal autour de moi. _

Alec, après une journée à être aux petits soins pour moi avait même insisté pour danser. J'avais refusé. Je ne dansais jamais. Problème d'équilibre. Et les chaussures choisies par Alice et Rose n'amélioraient rien.

J'avais mal aux pieds. J'étais énervée et me retournai dans mon lit. Edward était revenu.

Je ne comprenais rien. J'avais réussi à coincer mon frère peu après la cérémonie.

- Emmett, tu savais qu'il reviendrait aujourd'hui ? Pourquoi tu m'as rien dit ? Qu'est ce qu'il veut ?

- Hein ? De qui tu parles ?

Un faux air innocent et moqueur se peignit sur son visage. Il aurait mérité un poing dans le ventre… mais je me serais fait mal . .Autant vouloir donner taper dans le ventre d'un….. loup garou ou d'un .. vampire !

_Dieu ce qu'il pouvait être agaçant ! _

- Emmett ! Piaillai-je d'une voix aiguë

- Bella.. Jolie Bella… Edward …C'est bien de lui que tu parles ? Edward est le frère de Rose ! Il DEVAIT être là. Je m'en suis juste assuré ! .. Pour le reste voit avec lui directement…

Je lui tournai le dos .. furieuse..mais il me rattrapa par le coude et continua :

- Mais avant de discuter avec lui, je te conseille d'éloigner ton garde du corps. Un petit conseil pour Alec : il devrait arrêter de te toucher, pour sa propre sécurité…à moins qu'il ne souhaite qu'Edward lui arrache la tête.. Vu l'expression d'Ed' ça ne devrait pas tarder !

Je ne rajoutai rien et quand il me planta là, dans le jardin, je restai un long moment immobile.

Il était allé voir Edward à Los Angeles.

Edward était en colère contre Alec..

Je jetai un coup d'œil discret, comme je l'avais fait cent fois depuis ce matin, sur Edward.

En effet il fixait Alec d'un air sombre et assez agressif, un verre, encore un autre, à la main. J'avais bien remarqué la poignée de main musclée échangée entre eux deux le matin même et j'avais préféré m'interposer rapidement. En posant ma main sur son bras. Alec m'avait demandé dès que nous avions été seul si Edward et mon père faisaient de la musculation, en se frottant la main.

Je ne comprenais pas. Il était parti. Six mois. Six longs mois. Et il revenait, tout souriant, pour me lancer :

« Je suis content d'être de retour. J'aurai dû rentrer depuis longtemps Je suis parfois très ..con. »

J'étais sensée comprendre quoi ?

Je repoussai les draps. J'avais chaud. La journée continua à défiler sous mes yeux clos.

Sa main sur mon dos, m'effleurant, son pouce me caressant. Je soupirai à se souvenir, sentant encore la chaleur de sa peau sur la mienne.

A l'instant où j'étais fragilisée par les vœux d'amour et de fidélité de Rose et Emmett, par le regret de ce qui aurait pu être entre nous, par sa présence à quelques centimètres de moi., j'étais prête à m'effondrer puis sa main, et puis ses doigts s'étaient posés sur ma peau nue. Il m'avait soutenue d'abord puis je le sentis me caresser distraitement comme machinalement. Le regard que nous avions échangé alors semblait contenir une promesse. De quoi ?

Je me tournai encore dans mon lit. J'avais encore plus chaud. Cette journée de juin avait été splendide. Mais nous le payions maintenant. Par la fenêtre ouverte, j'observai le ciel étoilé. La lumière de la pleine lune éclairait la nuit. Je regardai l'heure : 2 heures du matin. Je ne dormirais pas de toute façon. Je m'assis sur mon lit. Luke leva la tête paresseusement. Je lui caressai le museau.

- Bon je fais quoi ? J'attends demain ?

Il me regarda l'air de dire : pourquoi attendre… Il avait pas tort ce cabot. Plus intelligent que son maitre ! Six mois c'était long.

Luke se recoucha. Posant sa tête sur mes draps à quelques centimètres de Stella endormie.

Je me levai et remplaçai mon pyjama par un jogging blanc. Simple et joli. Pied nus. J'avais trop mal.. je ne mettrais plus jamais de talons. Je descendis et m'apprêtai à sortir. Il n'habitait pas loin…Cinquante mètres à peine.. et il ne serait peut être pas couché.. ou alors il serait... sous la douche … Des images peu appropriées traversèrent mon esprit. Je préférai sortir m'aérer très vite.

L'air tiède et lourd de cette nuit d'été ne changea guère mon état d'esprit. Le sol de la route était rugueux sous mes pieds mais pas désagréable. Au carrefour deux possibilités : la plage et ses souvenirs, ou la maison d'Edward. Je soupirai et fis un pas en avant.

Il faisait sombre à l'intérieur mais la porte n'était pas fermée malgré l'heure tardive. Il ne dormait donc pas. .

Déterminée, je rentrai et le vis, dans sa cuisine, il se tenait la tète entre les mains.

_Oh ! Ses doigts dans ses cheveux_

Je déglutis difficilement.

Il avait beaucoup bu. Il avait mal au crane.

_Bien fait ! _

- Besoin d'une aspirine ?

Il releva la tête et me sourit lentement d'une façon irrésistible.

-Non plus maintenant.

Il parlait par énigmes.

- Euh .. Tu vas bien ?

Je me sentais très idiote. : venir en pleine nuit chez lui.. Sans même une excuse bidon. Le jour même de son retour.. Alors qu'il m'avait fui clairement six mois auparavant.

_Question fille collante... on ne devait pas faire mieux que moi._

- Ouep. Très bien …. Surtout depuis quelques secondes. J'ai juste un peu trop abusé du champagne.

Il souriait toujours autant et je reculai vers la porte, incapable de supporter la tension qui montait en moi.

Lui dans sa cuisine. Contre l'évier. La nuit.

Non.

Je reculai encore et la main sur la poignée de porte, j'essayai de trouver quelque chose d'intelligent à dire mais il s'approchait de moi et mon cerveau était déjà parti très loin.

- Bella, je n'arrive pas à dormir. Toi non plus apparemment. Veux-tu sortir avec moi, marcher un peu avec moi, dehors ?

- ….

Je le regardai, essayant de comprendre le sens de ses paroles.

- Bella ? Juste marcher. Un peu. Dehors. Toi et moi… Les cuisines… C'est un peu …dangereux surtout la nuit.

Il prononça ces mots avec ce sourire en coin qui faisait bondir mon cœur. Je retrouvai l'Edward léger et taquin qui m'avait ébloui pendant un an. Je rougis violemment quand mon cerveau comprit à retardement le sens de ses mots.

_Lui . Moi. Cuisine. Nuit. _

Je soupirai idiotement.

Le choix était compliqué…

- refuser sa proposition, … lui en faire baver un peu pour tout ce que j'avais subi…. Et passer la nuit à me traiter d'imbécile, puis à crever de peur qu'il reparte.

- accepter et prendre le risque qu'il me brise à nouveau.

Ou qu'il me fasse connaitre le paradis.

M'appuyant contre sa porte, je fermai les yeux pour me laisser une chance de réfléchir sans le voir.

* * *

_Un pas en avant .. deux pas en arrière .. _

_On la pousse fermement à l'intérieur pour qu'ils s'expliquent ou elle ressort et ferme la porte doucement ? _

_Bon. Pour celles que ça intéresserait.. j'écoute J Timberlake ! Quelle surprise ! _

_Pour toutes les autres .. le compteur des reviews a franchit les 200.. en 21 chapitres et 21 jours ... je ne sais pas bien quoi en penser ! _

_Biz et merci de me lire ! _

_*Cullen*_


	23. Nuit de pleine lune (part 2)

_Hello _

_On me demande très gentiment de m'activer pour la publication cette nuit ( **evafanfiction** je fais ce que je veux/peux! )_

_Donc voila. _

_Juste .. je suis passée en rated M .. par précaution.. les mineur(e)s : adieu ou à demain ! _

_Alors elle le suit ou pas ?.. réponse ci dessous ou pas ... _

_Bonne lecture._

_**Disclaimer** : Les personnages sont ceux de S MEYER enfin presque tous et meme pas totalement en plus ! _

* * *

**Chapitre 23 Nuit de pleine Lune. (Part two)**

M'appuyant contre sa porte, je fermai les yeux pour me laisser une chance de réfléchir sans le voir.

Je respirai difficilement. C'était si simple et si compliqué.

Je l'entendis s'approcher de moi. Lentement. Il me laissait le choix… Comme je lui avais laissé il y a six mois sur la plage.

- Viens…

Je me laissais guider...comme dans un rêve.

Je sentis son parfum m'entourer et ses doigts saisir les miens et ses lèvres se poser sur les miennes. Si doucement. Comme une promesse….

Je rouvris les yeux doucement.

Il me tira vers lui une seconde. Puis sourit avant de m'entraîner dehors à sa suite.

La lune était notre complice et nous fûmes sur la plage déserte en un instant. Notre plage. L'air iodé et frais de la mer se mêla à son parfum. Je frissonnai.

Ses bras m'entourèrent.

Sans plus réfléchir je me blottis contre lui.

Enfin. Six mois c'est long.

- Bella. Il murmurait contre mes cheveux.

- Mm hum ? Je ne pouvais rien articuler d'intelligent si proche de lui.

- Bella, pardonne-moi. Je suis si con, si lent à comprendre... si long à voir l'essentiel, si têtu parfois… Tu es...celle que j'attendais, celle que j'aurais jamais du quitter.

Les paroles dont j'avais rêvées. Mon cœur manqua un battement et je me haussai sur la pointe des pieds pour retrouver ses lèvres et lui montrer à quel point il m'avait manqué.

Il mit ses doigts sur les miennes quelques secondes avant que j'atteigne mon but..

- Attends. Je dois savoir, avant. Je… Pour Alec. Tu as le droit de…

Il se racla la gorge, semblant très gêné avant de reprendre,

- Je comprends. J'étais parti et tu pouvais voir qui tu voulais... mais s'il doit y avoir quelque chose entre nous. J'ai besoin de savoir… s'il est important pour toi.

Je souris et embrassai le bout de ses doigts.

- Idiot. Tu es idiot. Définitivement. Il n'y a que toi. .. Alec … n'est rien…Rien du tout. Même si il est très gentil…Plus que toi !

A ces mots il se jeta littéralement sur les lèvres. Je retrouvai instantanément les symptômes déjà éprouvés avec lui. Fièvre

Rythme cardiaque brouillon et fou.

Respiration arrêtée.

Le paradis.

Nous ne tenions plus debout. Nos corps s'effondrèrent sur le sable tiédi par le magnifique soleil des derniers jours. Son corps sous le mien atténua le choc de la chute.

_Protecteur et attentionné, Edward, toujours._

Mes mains remontèrent sous son t-shirt, tremblant le long de son torse ferme et musclé. Je l'entendis gémir et ne pus me retenir d'éprouver un sentiment de fierté du pouvoir que je semblais avoir sur lui.

Ce sentiment fondit comme neige au soleil quand il posa ses lèvres sur ma poitrine. Son pouvoir était mille fois plus puissant que le mien.

J'avais du avoir un moment de distraction car le haut de mon jogging avait disparu. Et il embrassait passionnément mes seins.  
Je tremblai.

- Tu as froid ma belle ? Sa voix vibrait sur ma peau et ses bras se resserrèrent contre moi.

- Oh …non continue ! J'ai chaud..

Je rougis à mes paroles. Ma peau devint encore plus brûlante. Il les prit comme un encouragement.

Il n'avait pas tort.

Je rejetai ma tête en arrière afin de mieux ressentir la caresse de sa langue contre moi. Ce geste accentua involontairement la pression de mon bassin sur le sien et je sentis l'importance du désir qu'il avait de moi.

- Bella, je ne sais pas si c'est le moment ou l'endroit mais...

- Chut Edward …il n'y a personne ici. Je te veux.

_Est ce que j'avais dit un jour que je ne ferais jamais le premier pas ?_

Mes mots indécents furent le début de la fin. Il se releva un peu, s'asseyant presque et ôta rapidement, dans la pénombre de la nuit, son tee-shirt devant mes yeux éblouis… La vision de son torse dénudé, de son tatouage sur ses pectoraux, augmenta la fièvre qui m'habitait. J'avais mal au ventre tant le désir me déchirait. Je cherchai un endroit de son corps à regarder qui ne m'aurait pas troublée…En vain. Mon regard s'arrêta sur ses mains, ses doigts. Sa chevalière brillait doucement sous la lueur de la lune.

_Oh my God je voulais que ses doigts reviennent sur ma peau. _

J'attrapai sa nuque tout en m'asseyant à califourchon sur ses genoux. Nos regards s'accrochèrent. Il devint plus sérieux, ses yeux s'assombrissant encore plus, devenant des émeraudes sombres envoûtantes.

- Bella, j'ai envie de toi. Je n'ai connu personne depuis toi. .J'en étais incapable. Je te veux. Si tu es prête.

Il avait haleté ses mots en me regardant

- Edward, il n'y a que toi. Toujours ….

Il ferma les yeux et ses mains se firent douces et exigeantes à la fois sur mes hanches. Je me soulevais légèrement et l'aidait à m'ôter mon pantalon.

Sa main s'insinua sous mon sous-vêtement et j'entendis quelqu'un gémir. C'était moi. Mes mains glissèrent le long de son dos, frôlant ses muscles, qui frémissaient à mon passage. Il grogna dans mon cou. Plus assurés alors, mes doigts suivirent le même chemin que les siens et pour la deuxième fois de ma vie je glissais une main sous la ceinture de son pantalon. Refoulant le souvenir de la dernière fois, il y a plus de six mois.

- Oh Putain Bella. Oh oui …

Nous accrochions s l'un à l'autre et glissâmes allongés sur le sable une nouvelle fois. Il se plaça au dessus de moi et vivement fit glisser son jeans le long de ses jambes pendant que je mordillai son épaule dénudée.

Collés l'un à l'autre, vêtus de nos seuls sous vêtements, nous laissions nos bouches se retrouver et entamer un baiser enfiévré qui me fit trembler de la tète aux pieds. Je laissai une plainte de bonheur m'échapper.

- Edward ! Je veux plus.

Il me sourit

- T'inquiètes pas, je ressens le même besoin et rien ne pourra m'empêchera de continuer. Sauf toi…

- Alors … nous ne risquons. Rien… répondis je.

Sauf d'y laisser mon cœur. A jamais.

Une des ses mains caressa mes fesses assez agressivement, pendant que l'autre pendant que l'autre errait doucement sur mon flanc, effleurant mon sein puis ma hanche d'une façon si légère et douce que j'eus l'impression qu'il jouait une partition sur mon corps. Sa bouche avait glissé dans mon cou et il embrassait à son tour mon épaule tandis que mes mains serraient ses hanches tout contre moi. Je le sentais vibrer contre mon ventre, empli de désir et je me mis à frémir d'envie de le sentir en moi.

- Edward s'il te plait,

Je le suppliai toute honte bue.. IL releva la tête de mon épaule tandis que ses mains saisissaient mon dernier vêtement

L'instant suivant, nous étions nus et il était prêt à entrer en moi. Un léger mouvement instinctif de mon bassin précéda ou suivit le sien identique et nous ne fîmes plus qu'un. Nous perdîmes la respiration et nos cœurs s'arrêtèrent.

Nous ne bougions plus. Voulant garder pour toujours cet instant sublime.

Je ne gardai de la suite de notre étreinte que le sentiment d'urgence.

Lui sur moi, en moi. La fièvre. Le rythme de ses reins en moi. Le feu qui me dévorait le ventre. Ses mains crispées sur le sol, sur ma peau. Mes gémissements sans fin. Ses plaintes rauques. Ses mouvements longs et profonds vers moi, en moi. Mon cri de soulagement, de plaisir lorsque je mourus enfin dans ses bras. Et la vision de son visage douloureux, tendu devenant enfin fragile et désarmé lorsque le plaisir le surprit. Violent et fort. Déraisonné.

Mes yeux se fermèrent alors sur cette vision de rêve.

J'avais connu le paradis.

Mais je ne voulais pas risquer d'être brisée. La douleur serait pire que ce bonheur.

Je sentis son parfum m'entourer et ses doigts saisir les miens. Et je sentis ses lèvres se poser sur les miennes. Si doucement. Comme une promesse….

Je secouai la tête

Je rouvris les yeux doucement.

* * *

_Fin pour cette partie 2 , la suite demain si vous le voulez bien.._

_Comme toujours j'ai hâte de connaitre votre avis. _

_Et je remercies toute les lectrices qui laissent un commentaire.(les autres aussi de me lire et de revenir ! ) _

_Merci **mlca66** pour tes longues reviews et merci **Tied **pour ta longue réponse à une review ! (je sais que ce chapitre te plait le cache pas ! ) _

_Biz _

_A demain _

_* **Cullen***_


	24. Nuit de pleine lune (part 3 )

_Hello_

_Fidèles au rendez vous ..._

_LA suite des aventures de Bella et Edward ... _

_Beaucoup de review aujourd'hui .. des perspicaces, des enthousiastes, des dubitatives.. j'étais très contente. .. _

_Allez je vous laisse lire _

_**Disclaimer :**_

_**Les personnages de Twilight appartiennent à Stéphanie Meyer, seule l'histoire et ce que j'en fais (en prenant un peu, beaucoup, passionnément de plaisir.) m'appartient. Toutes ressemblances avec des personnes existantes... ou ayant existées n'est pas tout à fait fortuite..**_

* * *

**Chapitre 24 Nuit de pleine lune (part 3)**

**Quelques instants plus tôt… Chez Edward**

Bella était devant moi vêtue d'un sage jogging blanc. Magnifique.

Mon mal de crane sembla s'envoler comme par magie. Elle semblait un peu hésitante dans la lueur de la pleine lune qui éclairait un peu la cuisine.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de lui sourire bêtement.

- Bella, je n'arrive pas à dormir. Toi non plus apparemment. Veux-tu sortir avec moi, marcher un peu avec moi, dehors ?

- ….

Elle me regarda sans prononcer un mot. Comme si elle si j'avais parlé en japonais. Je ne pus m'empêcher de la taquiner.

- Bella ? Juste marcher. Un peu. Dehors. Toi et moi… Les cuisines… C'est un peu …dangereux surtout la nuit.

Je souriais et elle rougit violemment.

Elle s'appuya contre la porte d'entrée et ferma les yeux.

Elle respirait difficilement.

Je m'approchai d'elle. Lentement. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle s'enfuit. La voir venir jusque chez moi était inespéré.

- Viens… je chuchotai ces mots

Je saisis ses doigts et posai doucement mes lèvres sur les siennes….Attendant sa réaction. La gorge nouée d'angoisse. Je me reculai pour l'admirer.

Elle semblait partie ailleurs dans un autre monde. Pendant de longues secondes elle ne bougea pas. Puis elle gémit et se crispa.

Elle ouvrit ensuite les yeux. Elle semblait sortir d'un rêve.

Elle regarda autour d'elle, l'air étourdie. Ses magnifiques yeux verts croisèrent mon regard interrogateur.

Elle leva une main sur ma joue et la caressa lentement. Une larme coula sur sa joue, suivie de plusieurs autres. Mon cœur se serra. Elle semblait si perdue, si triste.

Du revers de ma main, j'essuyai délicatement une de ses joues et portai mes doigts à ma bouche, sentant la saveur salée de son chagrin. J'en étais responsable.

- Edward ... Edward... chuchota t'elle...

- Oui ma belle ?

Ma gorge serrée et mes mâchoires crispées ne me permettaient pas d'en dire plus. J'avais tellement peur qu'elle m'annonce qu'elle avait tourné la page sur nous deux et que ce connard d'Alec était l'homme de sa vie.

- Edward… nous devons parler. Je voudrai tant sortir « marcher un peu avec toi, dehors » mais je sais parfaitement où cela nous mènerait.

Elle eut un léger sourire rêveur. Et caressa à nouveau ma joue. J'embrassai doucement le bout de ses doigts.

- Et ce n'est pas ce qu'il nous faut. Pas tout de suite … Nous devons prendre un peu de distances.

Elle semblait triste mais sûre d'elle, sûre de savoir ce qu'elle désirait. Elle avait muri pendant mon absence. Je savais que moi aussi j'avais suivi ce même chemin. Je savais ce que je voulais : elle.

- Tout ce que tu voudras, Bella. Je sais que je me suis conduis comme un imbécile avec toi. Je suis prêt à faire ce que tu veux. Laisse-moi juste une chance de t'expliquer.

- Je veux justement comprendre. Que l'on prenne le temps de parler. Entre nous c'est très, trop physique. Je pense.

Je n'étais pas d'accord avec sa dernière phrase : entre nous c'était très bien. Trop bien.

Mais sur le fond elle n'avait pas tort. Je voulais tirer une leçon de mes années de silence, de mon manque de communication et aller de l'avant avec elle. Ca n'était pas le moment mais je voyais l'instant où je devrais lui avouer que j'avais acheté pour elle, pour nous une maison à 2000 kms d'ici sans lui en parler avant. La nouvelle Bella, plus sûre d'elle, me faisait un peu peur.

Je la guidai vers mon salon. Minuscule mais mieux meublé que celui de L.A.

Elle s'assit dans le grand canapé en tissu écru et j'hésitai un peu avant de me diriger vers le fauteuil en face d'elle. Elle souhaitait que nous discutions et être proche l'un de l'autre pouvait être perturbant. Elle se mordit la lèvre en rougissant un peu ce qui fit manquer un battement à mon cœur puis elle saisit mon bras.

- Edward, je préférerai quand même que tu sois à coté de moi.

Je ne mis qu'une seconde à lui obéir et m'assis tout contre elle passant mon bras autour de ses épaules. Elle s'installa confortablement en se blottissant contre mon flanc, sa tête dans mon cou, une main posée sur mon ventre.

_Sa conception de « Nous devons prendre un peu de distances. » me convenait tout à fait._

Je décidai alors de prendre les choses en main. Elle me menait par le bout du nez, avait accroché ses doigts autour de mon cœur et elle maintenait fermement dans sa main. Mais pour ma propre tranquillité d'esprit, je devais commencer.

Les secondes passèrent puis quelques minutes. Dans la pénombre je voyais à peine son visage, mais ces instants que nous vivions nous liaient. Ce silence instaurait entre nous une confiance, reliait nos vies et notre histoire. Sa respiration s'apaisa et ma fréquence cardiaque reprit un rythme régulier malgré la pression de sa main sur mon abdomen, contre ma peau. Je soupirai un peu avant de prendre la parole.

- Baby, tu connais l'histoire d'Elizabeth et de … mon père.

Elle soupira en écho.

- Oui, un peu

- Pour faire simple. C'est une histoire assez banale. Mon père était un sale type… il la maltraitait, il buvait et nous frappait parfois quand il rentrait ivre. Surtout moi. J'avais entre 11 et 14ans. J'étais l'ainé et c'était normal que cela soit moi qui prenne. Enfin c'est ce que je pensais à l'époque. Je me consolai en pensant que je protégeais un peu Jasper et Rose.

Elle semblait choquée par mes paroles et je sentis à nouveau des larmes couler contre ma main dans son cou. Sa main s'était crispée sur mon ventre. Je caressais doucement son épaule.

- C'est du passé tout ça. Plus aucune raison de pleurer. Je te dis juste ça pour que tu comprennes. Que tu comprennes ce que je viens de réaliser : pour moi un engagement ce n'était pas possible. Dans mon esprit ca ne menait à rien de positif. Sauf que…Tu es arrivée. Te voir tous les jours, pendant un an, ca a sapé peu à peu la carapace dans lequel je m'étais enfermé sans mémé le savoir. Les quelques filles que j'ai connu avant toi, ne représentaient pas de danger, elles ne m'atteignaient pas. Leurs désirs ne correspondaient pas à mes attentes. Tu es mon attente.

J'embrassai son front. Les larmes coulaient toujours sur ses joues et je commençai à angoissé de sa réaction. Je terminai rapidement mon discours.

- Les conneries que je t'ai dites vers Noël n'étaient que des excuses pour me cacher qu'avec toi je devrai m'engager. Qu'avec toi je voulais prendre le risque de m'engager. Bella, pardonne-moi. Je suis si con, si lent à comprendre... si long à voir l'essentiel, si têtu aussi parfois… Tu es...celle que j'attendais, celle que je n'aurais jamais dû quitter.

Elle se mit à rire doucement et je sentis son souffle dans mon cou. Je m'écartai légèrement pour mieux la voir. Je pris son menton dans ma main et lui lançai, mi figue mi raisin :

- Je te déclare avec romantisme mes sentiments et tu te moques de moi ?

Elle attrapa mes doigts et les embrassa un par un comme si elles les vénéraient ce qui accéléra mon souffle et provoqua une réaction bien visible dans le bas de mon corps.

-Non je ne me moque pas. Pas de toi, de moi ! J'ai une imagination fertile et parfois je préfère en rire. Laisse tomber, je t'expliquerais peut être un jour, dans 117 ans. En attendant continue. J'aime t'écouter.

Pendant qu'elle parlait sa main posée sur moi avait commencée à effectuer de petits cercles sur ma peau en descendant assez dangereusement vers mon pantalon. Ou la situation devenait...explosive. Je bougeai un peu sur le canapé cherchant à m'éloigner un peu pour garder les idées claires mais elle avait un tel impact sur mon corps que je fus incapable de lui résister quand elle saisit ma taille pour me rapprocher à nouveau d'elle.

- Bella, murmurais je sur ces cheveux, Bella pourrais tu dire à ta main d'être … sage si tu souhaites continuer à parler.

Elle se figea à mes paroles et rougis violemment.

- Euh oui je …

Elle se tut et je la vis baisser son regard vers mon entrejambe. Ce regard d'ailleurs n'arrangea rien à mon désir d'elle. Je repris son menton pour relever son visage vers le mien. C'était plus sage.

- Baby, je suis à ta disposition tout de suite si tu veux… mais tu avais raison tout à l'heure.

Elle me regarda avec des yeux interrogateurs, elle semblait repartie dans ses rêves éveillés.

- Tu as dit, je te cite qu'il fallait « Que l'on prenne le temps de parler. Entre nous c'est très, trop physique. Je pense ». Tu penses bien. Bella. j'ai besoin de savoir. Cet Alec que représente-t-il pour toi ? Je sais que tu pouvais parfaitement faire ce que tu voulais pendant que j'étais parti. Mais j'ai besoin de savoir. Je ne peux rien envisager si quelque part au fond de toi tu éprouves quelque chose pour lui.

Parler de lui me crispait et je retenais la colère qui m'avait animée toute la journée. Elle inclina la tête sur le côté, pour mieux me regarder, réfléchissant à sa réponse. Je me tendis d'angoisse. C'était si compliqué alors de me répondre.

- Si je te dis que je ne sais pas... tu vas faire quoi ? Repartir à L.A. ?

- Non. Ma réponse tomba ferme et immédiate, me surprenant presque moi-même, lui arrachant un curieux sourire.

- Non. Je resterais ici et je me battrai jusqu'à ce que tu comprennes que tu es à moi. De la même façon que je suis à toi. Continuais-je

-Je suis à toi, Edward… Je le sais depuis longtemps et Alec n'est rien….

Je perdis les pédales à ses mots et me jetai sur sa bouche. Affamé et brutal. Je réclamai immédiatement de ma langue, l'accès à la sienne. Elle ouvrit légèrement la bouche sous mon assaut et la sensation brulante de sa bouche contre la mienne aggrava l'urgence de mes besoins. Je ne respirai plus. Mon cerveau était parti à cent mille lieues dès l'instant ou elle avait dit les mots dont je rêvais.

_Je suis à toi._

Je lui tenais le visage de mes deux mais et elle s'agrippait à mes cheveux. Comme il y a six moi, la fièvre nous saisit. Pendant de longues minutes, je continuais à l'embrasser comme un adolescent, ne pouvant me résigner à m'éloigner un instant. Nous reprenions notre souffle l'un contre l'autre, les yeux dans les yeux. Avant de reprendre nos lèvres. De reprendre le contact dont je nous avais frustrés pendant près de 6 longs mois, pendant 180 jours.

180 jours sans la respirer, je humer ses cheveux parfumés, les yeux fermés.

180 jours sans la voir, la regarder. JE rouvris les yeux pour regarder ses pommettes rougie par le désir, ses yeux verts qui me fixaient les pupilles dilatées par le même besoin que moi

180 jours sans toucher ses lèvres gonflées par mes baisers. J'effleurais de mes doigts ses joues puis sa bouche.

180 jours sans toucher sa peau. Ma main descendit lentement sur son cou, puis glissa plus bas passant sous le sweat blanc qu'elle portait afin de toucher enfin sa poitrine.

Je tremblai, craignant de ne pas pouvoir me retenir d'aller plus loin et je sentis sa respiration s'arrêter lorsque mes doigts commencèrent à titiller son mamelon. Elle gémit contre moi. L'un de nous devait immédiatement reprendre le contrôle de la situation. Je commençais alors à lui ôter ce satané sweat tandis qu'elle remontait mon polo blanc pour me l'enlever. Mon torse nu heurta sa poitrine nue. Mon corps devint encore plus brûlant et je devais me retenir de la déshabiller entièrement immédiatement sur mon canapé pour la faire mienne. Pour la pénétrer et me sentir en fin en elle. Pour qu'elle m'appartienne. Je grognai de plaisir et de frustration. Je m'allongeai sur elle pour accentuer notre contact tandis que ses mains parcouraient mon dos. La sonnerie de mon portable retentit. Je décidai de laisser l'importun se lasser et continuai de l'embrasser. Le téléphone s'arrêta.

- Bella tu es prête? Tu veux bien ?

- Edward… il faut répondre.

Je secouai la tête. La sonnerie avait repris sans que je l'entende. Ca devait être important pour qu'on insiste ainsi à 3 heures du matin.

Je m'assis un peu plus décemment tout en continuant de la serrer contre moi d'une main et sortis mon téléphone de la poche arrière de mon jean. Un numero que je ne connaissais pas.

- Edward… ?

La voix ferme d'Emmett me fit l'effet d'une douche froide.

- Ouep ?

- Ma sœur est elle avec toi ?

J'hésitai à répondre.

- Bon sang Ed'. Je devrais être parti en voyage de noce depuis 30 minutes et à la maison tout le monde cherche Bella. Charlie est paniqué et Alice aussi. Si tu ne me dis pas qu'elle est avec toi. Je débarque pour vérifier et tu tâteras du poing Cullen.

Il avait l'air assez furieux. J'esquissai une grimace désolée à Bella et répondis à son frère.

- Elle est avec moi .on discutait et... on n'a pas vu le temps passé. Je suis …

Emmett me coupa la parole.

- Je ne veux pas savoir que vous faites : je veux partir en lune de miel. Je préviens Charlie que sa fille va bien et qu'elle est entre de bonnes mains.

Il rigola avant de raccrocher. Je regardai mon portable encore étonné de ce bref appel.

- Ton frère est toujours aussi expéditif. ?

- Souvent oui me sourit 'elle. Elle avait croisait les mains sur sa poitrine et fixait mon buste. Je soupirai et remis mon polo. Elle grimaça et me tira la langue quand je ramassai son sweat sur le sol pour lui tendre.

- Désolé, baby... mais on va ralentir un peu.

Je m'allongeai sur le canapé et la prit dans mes bras, étendant son corps le long du mien plaquant son dos sur mon torse. Dans cette position je ne voyais pas son visage. Mais mon menton frôlait sa joue et mes mains attachées aux siennes étaient posées contre son ventre.

- Ma chérie, parle moi de ces derniers mois chuchotai-je, dans ses cheveux.

Nous commençâmes alors à nous confier ces mois de séparations. Sa quasi dépression et ma fuite vers le travail et les béquilles chimiques. De confidences en confidences les heures passèrent.

Je rouvris les yeux un peu désorienté, je sentais son parfum, sa chaleur, Bella était endormie dans mes bras. Son souffle régulier et son léger sourire me prouvaient son bien-être mais je me sentais un peu engourdi dans ce canapé. Mon lit aurait été plus confortable. Je ne réfléchis pas très longtemps. Au prix de quelques acrobaties je me levai sans la réveiller.

Je saisis délicatement son corps abandonné dans mes bras et la portait dans ma chambre.

Je l'allongeai entre mes draps et enlevai délicatement quelques mèches de cheveux qui avaient glissés sur son visage. Avant de m'étendre à mon tour dans le grand lit noir, j'ôtai mon polo mais n'osai la déshabiller. Face à elle, sans la toucher, je me contentai de la regarder et méditai sur la chance que j'avais de l'avoir reconquise aussi vite, avant de sombrer à mon tour dans un sommeil sans rêve.

* * *

_Fin du chapitre_

_Voila pas trop déçues ? _

_Des fois je me demande comment elle fait Bella pour avoir une telle imagination ! _

_Reviews si vous le voulez bien_

_A demain pour la suite _

_PS Tied revient reste pas seule dans la cuisine c'est DANGEREUX e n pleine nuit ! _

_PS mlca66 ce soir repose toi et suis le programme recommandé_

_Biz_

_*Cullen*_


	25. Bon anniversaire !

_Hello,_

_Minuit 01 _

_UN CHAPITRE **SPÉCIAL **(pour moi) _

_Je vous laisse lire.. je bavarderai en bas ! _

_**Disclaimer** :_

_Les personnages de Twilight appartiennent à Stéphanie Meyer, seule l'histoire et ce que j'en fais (en prenant un peu, beaucoup, passionnément de plaisir.) m'appartient. Toutes ressemblances avec des personnes existantes... ou ayant existées n'est pas tout à fait fortuite.._

_Bonne lecture_

* * *

**Chapitre 25 Bon anniversaire !**

Le soleil me caressait la joue. J'avais dû oublier de fermer les volets. Je sentais proche de moi…un parfum. Celui d'Edward. J'ouvris brutalement les yeux. Je n'étais pas dans ma chambre. Je reconnus immédiatement celle d'Edward, que je n'avais aperçue pourtant qu'une fois lorsqu'il avait fait visiter sa maison à toute la famille.

J'étais dans le lit d'Edward. Habillée. Mais la main que je sentais posée sur mon sein, glissée sous mon vêtement était indubitablement celle d'Edward. J'osai à peine tourner la tête de peur de m'apercevoir que je vivais encore dans un rêve.

La mémoire me revint. Comme une gifle en plein visage.

Notre étreinte passionnée sur la plage … que j'avais rêvée. _Quelle idiote !_Je rougis à ce souvenir.

Sa déclaration, hier soir dans le salon et notre conversation, blottis l'un contre l'autre, enfin plus sages, après l'intervention d'Emmett.

_Il avait de la chance d'être parti en voyage de noces lui ! Oser nous interrompre alors que …_

Nous étions dans le salon quand je m'étais endormie dans ses bras. Et je me trouvai dans son lit.

Sans bouger, sans même le regarder, je savourai cet instant : mon premier réveil à ses cotés.

Cela valait la peine d'attendre six mois…Je regardai son radio réveil : dix heures. Le 20 juin. Mon cœur manqua un battement.

Tout doucement je me retournai vers lui pour le contempler. Il dormait paisiblement, les traits détendus. Il semblait si fragile et si fort à la fois. Le spectacle de son visage magnifique me serra le cœur. Il devait être épuisé. Je savais maintenant à quel point il avait souffert aussi de notre séparation et son corps avait besoin de repos. Et d'être nourrit correctement.

Je me levai doucement et partis à la salle de bain me rafraîchir. Je décidai de prendre une douche rapidement. Apres m'être séchée, je rentrai dans la chambre enveloppée dans son grand peignoir vert. J'hésitai mais j'ouvris un des tiroirs de son dressing pour lui emprunter un long T-shirt et un caleçon que je resserrai autour de ma taille du mieux possible.

Je vérifiai qu'il dormait toujours. Il s'était retourné sur le ventre et avait saisi mon oreiller dans lequel son visage disparaissait. Je remontai le drap sur ses reins découverts. Sans le toucher. Je filai sans bruit à la cuisine pour voir si je trouverai de quoi préparer quelque chose.

Je fus rassurée de voir qu'Elizabeth était passée par là et avait rempli le réfrigérateur et les placards de son fils. Je me mis au travail, en mettant les écouteurs de mon Ipod sur les oreilles et enclenchant ma playlist préférée. Je me dandinai, heureuse,_** JT**_ susurrant à mes oreilles tout son dernier album _**20/20 Experience**_.

Le plateau fut prêt afin la fin de celui-ci. Un café bien noir sans sucre dans un thermos, une montagne de crêpes au chocolat, une coupe de fraises fraiches et un jus d'orange fait maison. J'étais satisfaite de moi.

Je rentrai dans la chambre. Il dormait. Sur le dos cette fois. Les bras un peu repliés, comme un enfant innocent. Mon cœur s'empli de bonheur. Il m'aimait.

Je posai le plateau sur la table de nuit et m'assis à coté de lui sur le lit. Indécise. Mon regard erra sur son corps encore une fois découvert jusqu'à la taille. Un dieu grec. Mon Adonis personnel. Je sentis mon ventre se serrer à la vue de son tatouage que je voyais pour la première fois en plein jour.

Dans une magnifique écriture latine, une locution lui couvrait le pectoral gauche. « Ab fidelis origine », je ne résistai pas et mes doigts effleurèrent les mots, traçant les lettres les unes après les autres.

Je posai mes lèvres sur son cœur. Il battait puissamment, régulièrement, puis le rythme s'accéléra. Je levai les yeux vers Edward.

C'est son parfum qui me réveilla, mêlé à une odeur de chocolat et de … fraises. Ensuite des picotements sur ma poitrine. Je ne bougeai pas, dégustant le plaisir de me réveiller avec elle à mes côtés.

J'ouvris les yeux doucement, pour rencontrer son regard au moment où elle embrassait ma poitrine.

- Bonjour, baby.

- Bonjour, Edward … et joyeux anniversaire.

Elle se pencha sur mon moi et me vola un premier baiser.

Le premier d'une longue série.

_Je voulais fêter mon anniversaire ainsi tous les jours. _

- Chéri ?

- Humm

Je me contentai de grogner contre sa peau, trop bien pour bouger. Mes mains avaient comme d'habitude, menées leur vies, indépendantes de mon cerveau, et étaient parties attraper les courbes de ma Bella, arrivant à la coller contre mon corps tout à fait réveillé maintenant. .

- Edward !

Elle reprit d'un ton plus assuré en essayant de s'écarter de moi. Je consentis à la relâcher et à retomber sur mon oreiller tandis qu'elle s'asseyait à nouveau au bord du lit, replaçant ses cheveux derrière ses oreilles.

- C'est déjà le meilleur des anniversaires que j'ai jamais eu.

Je souriais jusqu'aux oreilles et elle rougit, je pense, de plaisir. Je continuai à lui décocher mon sourire en coin, pour la taquiner en ajoutant :

- J'aime ton T-shirt… il te va bien ... Mais il fait chaud et je préférerais, comme c'est mon anniversaire, que tu l'enlèves et me rejoigne.

La couleur écarlate que j'attendais ne se fit pas attendre. Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire.

_Ouïe_ !

Elle venait de me pincer assez violemment le bras.

- Edward n'en profites pas. Tu as déjà de la chance de ne pas avoir trop mal à la tête avec ce que tu as bu hier. Il faut que tu manges. Disons que L. A. ne t'as pas fait grossir. Je t'ai préparé un petit déjeuner.

Je voulais continuer à l'embêter mais je vis le plateau qu'elle avait préparé pour moi et je fondis de tendresse et de gourmandise.

Mon estomac choisit ce moment pour faire entendre son accord avec le menu. Nous nous mîmes à rire ensemble de son impolitesse.

_OMG que c'était bon de se sentir aussi bien ensemble. _

Je m'assis sur mon lit et lui volai à mon tour un baiser.

- Je file à la salle de bains une seconde et on partage tout ça. Tu es mon ange et je ne laisserais plus jamais partir

- Hep ! C'est toi qui es parti ! Me lança t'elle en me lançant un oreiller dans le dos alors que j'avais presque atteins la salle de bain.

- Justement ! Fais pas comme moi ! J'étais con !

Je mis très peu de temps à me rafraîchir. J'eus un peu peine à reconnaître l'homme qui me souriait dans le miroir. Rien à voir avec le type stressé, épuisé et speedé au sourire stéréotypé de L.A.

Je décidai de rester torse nu et retournai dans la chambre. Plus personne. Mon cœur s'arrêta une seconde.

- Bella ? L'appelai- je un peu fort. Je refusais d'entendre la nuance de panique dans ma voix.

- Je suis dans le jardin. On pourrait déjeuner sur la table dehors.

Je respirai profondément. Elle avait raison même si regretterai la proximité du lit.

Elle était assise au soleil à coté de la petite table ronde sur laquelle elle avait posé le plateau. Les jambes allongées sur une autre chaise, elle avait rejeté la tête en arrière et fermé les yeux. Elle profitait béatement du soleil. J'avais presque oublié à quel point il était rare et précieux ici. Je m'assis à coté d'elle et attrapai une mèche de ses cheveux que je portai à mon nez, respirant son odeur.

- Chut Edward, sois sage et mange pour reprendre des forces.

Je fis semblant de me vexer et tirais doucement sur sa mèche de cheveux.

- Baby, ça fait deux fois que tu sous entends que je ne suis pas en forme, que je ne tiendrais pas le rythme. Tu veux que je te prouve que je suis très en forme ?

- Tais toi ! dit elle, toujours rouge et me tendant l'assiette de crêpes.

_Le chemin du cœur d'un homme passe par son estomac. _

Je lui obéis et pris le meilleur petit déjeuner de ma vie.

Elle me parla de Luke et Stella dont elle avait assumé la garde, pendant que j'engloutissais crêpes au chocolat et jus de fruit frais. Le café bien noir acheva de me redonner le tonus dont elle prétendait qu'il me manquait. Je terminai en léchant sur mes doigts le chocolat qui avait coulé d'une crêpe, quand je vis le regard de Bella fixé sur eux.

- Tu regardes ma chevalière. Lui demandai- je en levant un sourcil.

- Non ! Je …

Elle se tut et regarda ses pieds. Je me penchai alors vers elle pour attraper la coupe de fraises et en pris une entre mes doigts. Je soupirai de gourmandise en la regardant du coin de l'œil. Elle suivait le chemin de la fraise. Je souris à nouveau. Le souvenir d'un certain dîner me revint.

- Bella ?

- Humm ?

Sa réponse distraite me fit sourire.

- Veux- tu une fraise ?

- Non !

Elle semblait agacée ou énervée. Je fis la moue et commençai à croquer le fruit rouge. En la regardant. Avant que je puisse réagir elle s'approcha vivement de moi et happa le reste du fruit entre mes doigts, me lécha même le doigt. Puis elle se leva vivement et de s'éloigna de moi, se dirigeant vers la porte de la maison.

- Je dois rentrer. Mon père m'attend sûrement.

Je restais assis, abasourdi, et ravi; par son geste coquin et sensuel. Avec une nouvelle furieuse envie d'elle. Ce soir, je la capturerais dans ma chambre, j'éteindrais mon portable et elle pourrait manger toutes les fraises qu'elle voulait.

En soupirant de frustration, je décidai d'éteindre mon désir en prenant une nouvelle tasse de café et en pensant très fort à Charlie.

- Attends-moi Bella, je vais t'accompagner.

Je soupirai, boudeur. Il était temps que je me déclare devant les familles Swan/ Cullen réunies.

Le point positif : Emmett était loin, en voyage de noce.

Le point négatif, la mère de Bella serait peut-être encore là.

J'allais avoir un chouette repas d'anniversaire chez ma mère.

* * *

Voila !

Si vous avez pas remarqué aujourd'hui nous sommes le** 20 juin..**

**_BON ANNIVERSAIRE EDWARD !_**

La vie nous réserve de ces **hasards** quand même ! MDR ;)

Si vous êtes toujours avec moi je vais ce soir essayer de remercier les fidèles qui me font chaque jour ou de temps en temps le plaisir d'un petit commentaire, qui m'influence parfois sur le cours de l'histoire (je n'ai que .. 1 chapitre d'avance !)

d'ailleurs j'en profites pour répondre à une question il reste moins de 10 chapitres à priori...

Alors merci à ..**Tied**, **mlca66**,

et Kyssou, Grazie, mamacullen20, cricrou86, nnkk77, jenny56, sarinette60, Justeunefaille, chattoncharmant, edwardbellaamour, Louise Malone, evafanfiction, sochic88, lisouarras, mmccg, noirbleu2002, Jellalove, diana, canada02, JasperEdward21, Just BEcca1, jus de carotte , malycia, missWriter33, Rosabella01, lulu...

Mon dieu !Quelle liste ! Je suis sure que j'en ai oublié ! J'en suis désolée .. Je ferais plus de liste comme ça c'est trop stressant !

Une dernière pensée pour **Edward** !( que chacune se joigne a moi pour souhaiter à Edward un TRES TRES bon anniversaire ! quelque soit son age ...)

et une autre pensée pour son double.. dont l'anniversaire est passé.

PS vous ne serez pas étonnées que j'écoute **Timberlake** en ce moment ce qui explique (mais n'excuse pas ) les bêtises que je dis !

A demain pour la suite ...

***Cullen***


	26. Vivre notre histoire

**Hello **

**Bonsoir/ Bonjour a toutes (et tous ? lueur d'espoir ..)**

**Ed remercie toutes celles qui lui ont souhaité un bon anniversaire. Un an de plus et il est encore plus parfait qu'avant. **

**Je vous laisse lire. On se retrouve en bas. **

**Disclaimer : les personnages de Twilight sont ceux créés par S. MEYER.. mais l'histoire est la mienne ou presque .. **

**Bonne lecture**

* * *

**Chapitre 26 Vivre notre histoire **

Je me refugiai à toute allure dans la cuisine pendant qu'il achevait de déjeuner.

Un simple petit déjeuner avec lui et je me sentais déjà brûler de frustration.

Ce type avait un pouvoir extraordinaire sur moi. Il disparaissait six mois et dès le soir de son retour je devenais déraisonnable et illogique.

Je filai en douce chez lui.

Je faisais devant lui un rêve éveillé incandescent.

Je dormais dans son lit et il m'allumait en claquant des doigts.

_Même sans les claquer, ses doigts allumaient à distance de petits feux partout sous ma peau et sous mon crane !_

- - Attends-moi Bella, je vais t'accompagner.

Je soupirai. Evidemment.

Je ne pourrais même pas reprendre mon calme loin de lui quelques minutes et en même temps, je préférai qu'il soit avec moi quand je rentrerais. Pour faire diversion. Sa présence occuperait Charlie et Elizabeth : je ne « découchais » pas souvent, jamais même. Je n'avais aucune envie d'affronter des questions maintenant. Edward et moi, c'était notre histoire. A nous deux seulement.

Je voulais protéger un espace d'intimité pour nous deux encore un peu de temps. Ces 6 derniers mois, chacune des personnes de notre famille avait soupçonné qu'il s'était passé, ou aurait pu se passer un « truc » entre nous et je ne voulais pas de cette ingérence. Pas de suite en tout cas. Notre histoire était encore …trop fragile.

Edward entra dans la cuisine, toujours torse nu, un sourire repu sur le visage. Il me dévisagea d'un air curieux, se passa le bout de la langue sur les lèvres.

_Respire ! _

- Je t'ai attendu. Alors on y va ?

Ma voix était un peu agressive. J'avais vraiment besoin de me calmer.

- Ouep mon trésor, allons affronter notre famille de dingues.

Il me prit par les épaules. Il avait soudain un air résolu, qui me fit froncer les sourcils.

- Edward ? Tu penses à faire quoi là ?

J'étais très inquiète. Ne pas savoir ce qu'il avait en tête m'angoissait. Edward pouvait parfois avoir des idées, des coups de têtes bizarres. Comme le jour où il avait chanté Bella devant tout le monde. J'en rougissais encore.

- Tu crois que je pense à quoi ?

Sa voix était devenue caressante, suggestive et il me dévisagea à travers ses longs cils noirs, les émeraudes de ses pupilles me consommèrent.

Je battis des paupières, l'esprit vide. Bon sang pourquoi est-ce que je voyais un sous- entendu derrière chacune de ses paroles. !

Je haussai les épaules et lui tournai le dos sans répondre. Un peu vexée d'être si vite manipulée par lui.

Une main saisit doucement mon épaule et me retourna vers lui.

- Bella, si je fais quelque chose, la moindre chose qui ne te convient pas, qui te fait mal, je veux le savoir. Je dois le savoir. Ne me tourne pas le dos. Jamais. Les malentendus et les non dits... ça peut être dangereux dans un couple. Et c'est ce que nous sommes désormais. Non ? Nous avons déjà perdu six mois.

Sa voix chuchotait sur mes cheveux et quand je levai enfin les yeux vers lui, j'y distinguai une lueur de sérieux et de tristesse presque. Je me sentis fautive, gênée de ne peiner qu'à moi.

- C'est juste que je suis trop….

Je cherchai les mots pour tenter de lui expliquer cette situation gênante que je vivais des que je le regardai ou qu'il me regardait,

- Tu as trop d'emprise sur moi. Je perds mes moyens dès que tu es près de moi et je ne me reconnais pas. Voila je te l'ai dis. Pas de commentaires.

Je mis ma main sur sa bouche pour ne pas voir le petit sourire qui commençait à s'y dessiner. Il embrassa, bien entendu mes doigts, c'était rapidement devenu une sorte de rituel entre nous, et mes pensées s'envolèrent comme pour prouver mes dires.

- J'ai de l'emprise sur toi ? Moi ? Bon à savoir. Mais sais-tu l'emprise que, toi, tu as sur moi. ?

Il m'hypnotisait de son regard et avançait encore plus près de moi. Son corps poussant vers le mien, son torse touchant ma poitrine soudain tendue et mes hanches étaient bloquées contre son bassin lui aussi euh... tendu.

_Oh_ !

Je compris ce que ces mots sous-entendaient et rougis bêtement à nouveau.

- Edward arrête ! Ca va déjà être assez compliqué de pas …montrer tout ca devant nos parents alors …

Il haussa les sourcils.

- Ne pas montrer quoi ? Que toi et moi, moi surtout d'accord, on a arrêté de faire les imbéciles ? Je compte bien dire à Charlie ce que j'éprouve pour toi et lui faire comprendre que je veux sa fille. Pour moi.

Je soupirai. Troublée par ces mots jusqu'au plus profond de mon ventre. Mais en même temps c'était ce que je craignais. Je posai mon front sur son torse.

- Je ne veux pas ça. Pas tout de suite. J'ai pas envie que notre famille, adorable mais dingue s'occupe de nous.

Je lui caressai la joue, il frémit.

_Ah cette fameuse emprise…_

Je renouvelai mon geste et pris son visage entre mes mains.

- Donne-moi, donne-nous, quelques jours pour vivre notre histoire. Sans eux. Que toi et moi.

Je me blottis dans ses bras pour finir et je l'entendis soupirer puis rire.

- Petite diablesse ! Tu as gagné bien sur. Mais tu sais pas dans quoi tu t'engages… Tant pis pour toi.

Il s'éloigna pour enfiler une chemise noire et mis ses lunettes de soleil avant de m'attraper par les épaules pour m'entraîner vers la sortie.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxx

A notre arrivée les regards se sont fixés sur nous et Bella a rapidement monté les escaliers « pour se doucher et se changer » «. Je suis resté seul dans l'arène pour défendre une position qui ne me plaisait pas plus que ça.

Je me raclai la gorge, tout à fait conscient du regard de ma mère et de Charlie sur moi. Les bras croisés appuyé devant la porte de la cuisine. Il attendait des explications

_La cuisine où tout avait commencé, la cuisine où Bella et moi …_

Stop : M Edward Cullen est prié de revenir rapidement au sujet actuel : expliquer à Charlie pourquoi sa fille avait dormi chez moi.

- Désolé Charlie, hier soir on a discuté... Longtemps. Et on s'est endormis sur le canapé.

C'était la vérité non ? Pas toute la vérité. D'accord mais rien de faux.

Il me regarda longuement puis croisa le regard de ma mère

_Pourquoi est ce que j'avais l'impression qu'ils se moquaient de moi tous les deux. _

- Bien Edward je ne te demande pas de compte mais la prochaine fois... avant de vous « endormir » sur le canapé : appelle-moi ou appelle ta mère. J'ai failli avoir une crise cardiaque en ne trouvant dans sa chambre que Luke et Stella à 2 heures du matin !

Il se tourna et entra dans la cuisine.

_C'est tout ? _

J'avais beau avoir 26 ans, euh 27 ans depuis ce matin. Charlie me fichait la trouille. L'image du père.

Bella est alors redescendue splendide en Jeans blanc moulant et tee-shirt noir. Ma température a alors augmenté brutalement. Il allait être compliqué de jouer le même jeu qu'il y a six mois après cette nuit. Bella n'avait pas saisi encore cet aspect des choses en voulant protéger notre intimité quelques jours. Quelques jours. Je devais rentrer à L.A dans 6 jours. Je soupirai et elle me sourit. Je le lui rendis, un peu crispé et préférai lui tourner le dos, par sécurité.

Esmé recruta tout le monde pour laver et ranger la maison. Je passai dans le jardin à nettoyer le gazon des mégots et divers papiers qui y trainaient avec l'aide de Luke qui batifolait partout heureux de me retrouver, je pense. Je me lassai ensuite et cherchai Bella. Juste pour la voir un peu. Elle me manquait.

Je la trouvai seule à l'étage en train de récurer la salle de bain. Je l'observai, d'abord avec amusement puis avec trouble frotter la baignoire en se trémoussant ses hanches sur le rythme de _**Supremacy**_. J'entendais Matthew Bellamy chanter avec son exaltation habituelle, malgré les écouteurs sur les oreilles de Bella : ma compagne allait finir sourde mais la regarder bouger en cadence était bien trop agréable pour que je l'interrompe. Je m'installai discrètement dans le couloir pour la regarder. Bien entendu Jasper passa à ce moment et me jeta un regard exaspéré en voyant quelle était mon occupation.

- T'as quel âge déjà ? me demanda-t-il

- Boucle-la et va voir ailleurs si j'y suis.

J'avais juste envie qu'il aille voir ailleurs. Il rigola en descendant l'escalier et je préférai finalement le rejoindre avant de me faire repérer par l'astiqueuse de baignoire à qui je jetai un regard de regret pardessus mon épaule…

Dès quatorze heures, Elizabeth réunit ses troupes épuisées pour la récompense du travailleur : un bon repas. Nous avons dévoré les restes du repas du traiteur, dans une ambiance légère. La mère de Bella était repartie tard dans la nuit et il n'y avait donc aucun malaise. Bella a rappelé que c'était aujourd'hui mon anniversaire. Ma mère rougit de honte de l'avoir oublié. Il faut dire qu'avec les préparatifs du mariage et la présence depuis deux jours à la maison de l'ex de son mari en tant que mère du futur marié avaient mis les nerfs d'Elizabeth à dures épreuves. En cinq minutes, le morceau de pièce montée devint un gâteau d'anniversaire improvisé : il avait été surplombé d'une forêt de bougies que je n'arrivais pas à éteindre. Un coup d'Emmett surement. Même absent, ses blagues faisaient rire la galerie. J'avais réussi à ne pas trop regarder Bella et je ne lui avais même pas parlé pendant tous le repas. Notre famille s'était reconstituée normalement, tranquillement. Pendant le repas je sentais le corps de Luke blottit contre mes genoux et lui passais régulièrement la main sur l'encolure. Il m'avait manqué lui aussi.

Les questions sur ma vie à L.A. fusaient. La ville était mythique, Alice en particulier était fascinée. Mes anecdotes sans importance sur quelques stars que j'avais côtoyées, amusèrent tout le monde et personne ne remarqua, sauf moi, que Bella quittait la table. Je la suivis du regard lorsqu'elle monta l'escalier.

_Pourquoi est-ce que je ne pouvais pas la rejoindre la haut ? _

Je me rendais compte, un peu désespéré qu'elle ne m'avait jamais dit qu'elle 'accompagnerait chez moi ce soir et tous les autres soirs de la semaine.

J'attendis un peu en bavardant avec Charlie et Elizabeth, dans le salon. Jasper était parti se coucher depuis un moment déjà ainsi qu'Alice qui avait elle la chance de rejoindre Bella dans sa chambre. Puis Elizabeth vient m'embrasser.

- Je suis heureuse que tu sois là, que tu sois revenu. Ca a été dur pour tout le monde sans toi. Comme cela a été difficile pour toi je le sais. Tu as enfin fais le bon choix. Je t'aime mon fils… me chuchota t'elle en m'embrassant le front comme quand j'étais petit et qu'elle venait me souhaiter bonne nuit dans ma chambre.

Je fus très ému par ses paroles, me demandant si je saisissais vraiment tout leur sens.

Charlie me regarda sans rien dire avant de rejoindre sa femme.

La nuit tombait. Il faisait frais. Je me retrouvais seul dans le salon. Le temps passait, il n'y avait plus aucun bruit dan la maison. Je me passais la main dans les cheveux, je n'arrivais pas à comprendre comment j'avais fait pour ne pas lui dire que j'avais besoin qu'elle vienne...dormir, juste dormir si elle voulait bien. Avec moi. Je me levai et décidai de rentrer chez moi. Je mettrais ça au clair avec elle demain. Mais nous avions si peu de temps avant mon départ. Je sortis dehors et regardait vers sa fenêtre. L'escalier m'était interdit une sorte de tabou. Mais s'il y avait eu un arbre ici devant chez elle, ou si j'avais eu des supers pouvoirs je serais rentré dans sa chambre par la fenêtre.

Je sortis mon portable pour regarder l'heure... 22 h et je lui envoyai un message

_**Je rentre. Je t'aime. Tu me manques. Ed.**_

Mes pas étaient lourds et j'avais froid en rentrant chez moi.

* * *

_FIN du chapitre_

_Eh non pas de GROSSES explications. Edward lui cède tout !_

_Comme tous les jours je remercie celles qui me soutiennent, de plus en plus nombreuses._

_Même si j'ecris pour ME faire plaisir, savoir que ce que l'on fait peut plaire est toujours agréable et j'aime vos reviews parfois un peu degentées. (me sens moins seule)_

_MERCI TIED pour le cadeau que tu l'as fait ce soir.._

_Merci mlca66...pour le temps que tu me consacre et les conseils donnés._

_PS : lulu je ne peux malheureusement pas te repondre, tu n'est pas enregistré.. essai par MP si tu veux/peux)_

_Biz_

_*Cullen*_


	27. Petits déménagements

_**Hello **_

_**Alors un nouveau chapitre tres decalé**_

_**Je vous laisse lire**_

_**On se retrouve en bas (vite car TIME OUT m'attends avec JT ! et c'est parce que c'est l'heure de poster sinon je serai encore avec lui !)**_

_**Disclaimer : Les personnages de twilight apartiennent à S Meyer .. l'histoire est la mienne ou presque **_

* * *

**Chapitre 27 Petits déménagements**

Allongée sur mon lit, je regardais Bella aller et venir dans sa chambre en me lissant le pelage. Alice dormait déjà sur le petit canapé transformé en lit d'appoint.

Bella était vraiment énervée. Apres être sortie de la douche, elle avait posé tout le contenu de l'armoire sur le lit m'obligeant à me réfugier près de l'oreiller où Luke avait comme d'habitude posé son museau baveux peu de temps avant. Il avait vraiment une odeur puissante.

Je continuai ma toilette en l'observant. Elle était très agitée. Depuis une heure c'était le même manège : elle prenait un bout de tissu, le plaquait devant elle en face du miroir, avant de le jeter nerveusement par terre en grimacant. Les humains sont souvent très bizarres : je savais qu'elle ne quitterait pas cette chambre sans avoir tout remis en place. Alors pourquoi jeter ces tissus sur le sol. Luke s'approcha pour les renifler. Puis il s'approcha de Bella en remuant la queue. Lui comme lui, on en avait marre, la petite promenade de l'après midi nous avait pas suffi. Il voulait la décider à une promenade.

_Quel beta ce chien._

Il n'avait pas vu aujourd'hui que Bella n'avait qu'un seul intérêt : EDWARD !

- Non Luke je n'ai pas le temps de m'occuper de toi ce soir. Oh si tu pouvais me dire ce que ton maitre préfère comme couleur !

Il lui poussa la jambe de sa truffe. Ce qu'il pouvait être collant

- Luke, S'il te plait je te laisserai sortir tout à l'heure. Tu iras rejoindre ton maitre.

Oui qu'il aille rejoindre son maitre. Enfin.

J'avais bien mérité de retrouver ma tranquillité : depuis six mois je devais partager la chambre, le lit et le cœur de Bella avec le gros chien noir. C'était injuste. La vie était injuste. Bon c'est vrai que parmi tous les chiens existant sur Terre, je n'étais pas tombée sur le pire.

Il avait une belle tête.

Et de beaux yeux intelligents.

Son pelage était somptueux et doux

Sa démarche me faisait craquer.

Et il sentait bon.

Il avait arrêté de me courir derrière. Ca me stressait énormément et il avait fini par le comprendre. Il se contentait de se coucher patiemment à un mètre de moi. Attendant que je vienne me coucher entre ses pattes.

Bon je l'avoue. Sa fourrure chaude me ravissait. J'étais aux anges blottie contre son ventre.

MAIS

Jamais devant les humains. Jamais. J'avais ma fierté.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lassé de supplier Bella de me laisser sortir, je m'assis devant la porte. La regardant et observant Stella du coin de l'œil, comme toujours. Je crois que j'avais fait quelques progrès avec elle . Une proximité de six mois, ça créé des liens. Bon j'avais découvert ses défauts aussi, une peu trop fière, cachottière mais je ne l'en aimais que plus.

Stella et moi c'était pour la vie. Comme Edward et Bella.

J'étais sur que Bella voulait rejoindre Edward, elle aussi. Quand une fille fait autant de chichis pour sa toilette c'est forcement pour séduire. Je connaissais mon Luke et l'avais suffisamment observé aujourd'hui pour savoir que ce n'était pas la toilette de Bella qui l'intéressait : dès qu'il pouvait il tournait la tête vers elle pour la dévorer du regard. Si elle avait été un gâteau au chocolat : le pauvre serait déjà aux urgences pour tenter de soigner une indigestion mortelle !

Elle continuait de trier, tester, jeter les tenues les unes après les autres. Stella était elle aussi agacée. Elle remuait sa magnifique queue rousse nerveusement. Bella jura puis s'assit sur le lit, prenant sa tête entre ses mains. Elle craquait. Pour des vêtements ?

_Que les filles sont bêtes parfois !_

Bon je me levai pour intervenir. Ce manège durait depuis 2 heures et même ma patience de labrador (1/4 seulement !) était épuisée.

Je regardai dans le tas de chiffon sur le lit et le sol et saisit délicatement (faudrait pas que j'y fasse un trou !) un truc en jean très court (un short je crois ?) que je posai sur les genoux de Bella avant de repartir fouiller. Je savais ce que je cherchais. Quand elle l'avait acheté il y a dix jours je l'avais entendu discuter avec Alice, celle-ci soutenait qu'il était de la couleur des yeux d'Edward. Bella, en rougissant disait que non, tout en sachant que sa sœur avait raison . Elle mentait si mal.

Ah, trouvé. Je le posai par dessus le short en jean.

J'adorai le baiser qu'elle posa sur ma tête. Elle avait compris et aimé ma proposition. Son téléphone bipa interrompant ce petit plaisir.

Elle lu un message et soupira. Plaisir ou regret …

- Bon mon grand, si je t'ouvre, tu sauras rentrer chez ton maitre ?

Elle semblait hésitante.

Bien sur que oui, il n'habitait pas en Chine mais à cinquante mètres. J'allais vers la porte en remuant la porte espérant qu'elle comprenne mon message. Les humains étaient parfois obtus.

- Ok Luke j'ai compris ! Je t'ouvre.

Elle m'accompagna jusqu'en bas pour m'ouvrir la porte d'entrée. J'eus un petit aboiement de remerciement et je disparus en trottinant dans la nuit.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Je sautai par la fenêtre entre-ouverte posant sur la margelle blanche. Je regardai Luke s'éloigner. Il partait chez Edward. Chez lui.

Bella allait remonter s'habiller et sortir à son tour.

Et j'allais être tranquille, dans la chambre. Seule.

Un papillon de nuit s'approcha de moi. Je claquai mes dents sur lui. Il se mit à tournoyer dans le ciel étoilé non loin de moi. Si il croyait que j'allais le poursuivre. Pas si bête !

Il partit lui aussi en direction de chez Edward. D'agacement, je lissais le pelage de mon cou.

Ces six derniers mois avait été difficile pour moi : Bella pleurait son Edward dès qu'elle était seule avec moi. Luke gémissait dans son sommeil en rêvant de son maître. Moi j'ai souvent rêvé de faire à pied les 2000 kms nous séparant pour le ramener ici.

Bon il était là et comme un aimant il allait me prendre mes deux compagnons.

Je regardais la lumière allumée non loin de l'autre coté de la rue. Pas très loin.

Ce n'était pas très loin.

Je sautai avec légèreté sur la pergola du rez-de-chaussée et descendis par mon chemin habituel sur le sol. . Un oiseau s'envola à mon approche. Je n'avais pas faim de toute façon. Je traversai la route et longeai le trottoir, croisant le chat des Stanley qui cracha à mon approche. Je l'ignorai. Il était aussi vulgaire que ses maitres et j'adorai que Luke arrose tous les matins leur haie, faisant râler le matou et la vieille Stanley.

Arrivée devant la maison aux volets bleus, un peu intimidée par ce territoire inconnu, je cherchai par où entrer quand je vis la fenêtre entrouverte. Je jetai un œil depuis le rebord de la fenêtre. : La cuisine Luke était en train de manger, encore, dans une gamelle posée sur le sol. Je sautai à coté de lui et humai son repas. Croquettes de poulet. Je m'avançai un peu pour goûter et du museau il avança quelques petites croquettes vers moi.

Pas mal.

Je fis rapidement le tour du propriétaire : deux chambres, salon, cuisine salle de bain. Petit l'appartement mais confortable. La magnifique terrasse sur le jardin arrière en faisait un petit coin très sympa. Super pour les bains de soleil. Edward était d'ailleurs assis sur une balancelle dans le jardin .Plongé dans ses pensées

_Allez arrête de penser et fonce ! _

Ah ! Que les mecs sont bêtes parfois !

Je retournai dans le salon. Une grande panière très confortable était posée sur le sol. Je m'y installai en boule pour la nuit alors que Luke me rejoignait.

* * *

**_Fin pour aujourd'hui_**

**_Non on se met pas en colère ! Demain vous retrouverez Edward et Bella en pleine forme ! _**

**_C'etait juste un petit défi.. est ce que ma tête pouvait passer dans celle de Stella ? _**

**_Et puis chattoncharmant .. en avait elle aussi envie ! _**

**_Bon Tied me bip elle m'attends au ciné, avec JT ! Elle doit avoir finit de publier notre Respire ! _**

**_Biz _**

**_*Cullen*_**


	28. Just waouh

_**Hello**_

_**Merci à toutes pour vos reviews hier. J'ai adoré... **_

_**Voici la suite des aventures de B. et E.**_

_**(Bon je vous raconte pas que j'ai eu une longue journée et que j'écoute JT la maintenant et que Tied vient d'arriver) **_

_**Bonne lecture**_

_**Disclaimer : les personnages de Twilight appartiennent à S. Meyer, je ne fais que m'amuser avec eux **_

* * *

**Chapitre 28 Just Waouh ! **

Je ne pouvais rester enfermé chez moi.

J'avais fait entrer Luke qui grattait à la porte et lui avait donné à manger. Encore.

Je préférai aller dehors. Je posai sur mes genoux le livre qui était sur le fauteuil de la terrasse afin de m'asseoir.

Six jours. Je n'aurais que six jours pour convaincre Bella de me suivre à L.A. Je devais construire ma carrière là-bas et elle pourrait y faire ses études. Mais il faudrait pour cela d'abord que je lui demande... et qu'elle soit d'accord. Là je manquais déjà de courage : lui avouer mes sentiments, lui dire que je devais repartir, que notre maison l'attendait. Ca faisait trop de choses à lui avouer. J'avais la frousse. La frousse de ma vie, qu'elle ne soit pas prête. Comme je ne l'étais pas il y a six mois….

Je me passai la main dans les cheveux en soupirant. Je sentais que cela n'allait pas être si facile que cela. Son refus déjà de mettre tout le monde au courant m'avait désarçonné. Je savais que ce n'était pas le bon choix mais je ne pouvais rien lui refuser. Elle était jeune et attachée à sa famille. A Charlie et surtout à Alice. L'attitude protectrice qu'elle avait toujours eu vis-à-vis d'elle me surprenait et me remplissait de fierté en même temps. De L.A. il lui serait difficile d'aider Alice. A moins que...

Les scénarios se succédaient dans ma tête. Je voulais mettre toutes les chances de mon coté. Je ne nous voyais pas poursuivre cette relation à distance. Ce serait trop... frustrant. Frustré je l'étais déjà assez. Impossible de rester comme cela.

Je rentrai prendre une douche.

En passant par le salon j'eus une vision !

Dans la panière il y avait Luke et entre ses grosses pattes noires se tenait Stella profondément endormie.

La chatte de Bella dormait dans les pattes de mon chien ! Chez moi.

Il me regarda et je lus dans son regard la fierté et un truc qui me disait

_« Eh si j'ai réussi, tu peux y arriver aussi » _

Je ris de mon imagination et continuai vers la salle de bain pour tenter d'apaiser la tension en moi.

Elle ne viendrait pas ce soir.

Dix minutes plus tard, je sortis en me frottant les cheveux, une serviette autour de la taille, un peu plus calme.

Pas pour longtemps.

Bella m'attendait assise sur mon lit. Mes lèvres s'asséchèrent et mon rythme cardiaque accéléra.

Elle était si …

Elle était si belle, ses longues jambes dévoilées par un mini short en jeans effrangé. Une longue veste en laine beige cachait pudiquement le haut de son corps. Ce contraste était d'autant plus excitant. Immédiatement des images de ses cuisses m'enveloppant, de ses jambes fines autour de mes hanches se formèrent dans une partie de ma tête pendant que l'autre réfléchissait à faire tomber au plus vite cette veste pour voir ce qui se cachait dessous.

J'avais besoin de respirer. Un tel désir n'était pas possible, pas gérable.

Je soufflai profondément et je cessai aussi vite en captant le regard intense de Bella posé sur mon torse. Elle se mordit la lèvre et je m'approchai d'elle. Attiré comme un aimant par le pole magnétique.

Elle n'avait pas bougé. Rien dit. Mais la température entre nous s'était élevée.

- Bella…

Je chuchotai à peine son nom, pour le plaisir. Elle était venue me rejoindre. Encore une fois. L'amour que je ressentais pour elle me submergea. Les questions qui me tourmentaient il y a peu, recevaient en partie une réponse.

Elle se leva et me rejoignit. Je cessai alors de penser rationnellement. Malgré l'urgence qui m'étreignait, je voulais prendre mon temps. Être doux. Nous allions faire l'amour. Ses yeux me le disaient. Mon corps aussi. Ça n'était pas sa première fois, je l'avais compris à demi-mot mais c'était _**notre**_ première fois.

Je voulais que tout soit bon pour elle. Je ressentis une certaine angoisse à l'idée de faillir et de me laisser aller trop tôt. J'étais tellement impatient.

Debout à quelques centimètres d'elle je ne bougeai pas. Lui laissant l'initiative.

- Edward, s'il te plait… touches moi.

Elle avait fermé les yeux en parlant. Je pris sa main et la posait sur mon cœur, elle devait sentir ce qu'elle me faisait. Elle devait savoir à quel point elle était importante pour moi.

Mes mains dégagèrent ensuite ses mèches de cheveux égarées de son visage. Doucement, je savourai la tiédeur de sa peau et l'odeur qu'elle dégageait, mélange de shampoing et de parfum. Je reconnus celui que son père lui avait acheté pour son anniversaire l'an dernier, une marque anglaise dont j'ai oublié le nom. Je lui offrirai toujours ce parfum là en souvenir de notre première nuit. Car ce serait notre première nuit. Mes mains glissèrent sur ses épaules faisant tomber peu à peu la veste et dévoilant un joli haut vert émeraude à fines bretelles. Je passai ma langue sur ma lèvre et, innocemment, mon doigt, en caressant son cou et sa clavicule, poussa une de ces bretelles qui retomba plus bas, beaucoup plus bas sur l'épaule, dévoilant la naissance de son sein.

- Il fait assez chaud je crois … je peux t'enlever cette veste.

Je ne reconnaissais plus ma voix. Ne rencontrant aucune résistance, je joignis le geste à la parole et jetai le vêtement, un peu au hasard, sur une chaise derrière moi. Concentré sur la rondeur de ses épaules et de son buste, je devais à tout prix me maîtriser pour ne pas la faire fuir par mon ardeur.

- Hummm … Au fait avant que tu ne me déconcentres tout à fait, je voulais te dire que j'ai laissé un petit mot à Charlie, lui disant de ne pas s'inquiéter que je serais là. Demain.

Ces paroles étaient hachées, comme contrôlées par les mouvements légers de mes doigts sur ses épaules et son cou.

- Très bonne idée, je souris en regardant ses joues rougies, d'ailleurs ça me fait penser …

Je m'éloignai et récupérai sur la table de nuit mon portable. Je l'éteignis avant de le jeter d'un geste un peu théâtral dan un tiroir.

- Edward Cullen sera non joignable ce soir.

Elle rit nerveusement.

- Je crois qu'Emmett est un peu trop occupé pour penser à nous.

- Emmett peut être. Mais vaut mieux prévenir que guérir. Maintenant je suis tranquille et entièrement à toi.

Je me rapprochai d'elle et la fis basculer sur le lit, juste derrière ses genoux, d'une légère poussée joueuse. Elle tomba assise devant moi. Son visage au niveau de mes hanches, ceintes d'une serviette. L'atmosphère changea. La serviette qui me recouvrait ne cachait guère mon état et le désir qui me tendait déjà… durement. Je vis ses mains se crisper sur le couvre-lit et son cou et ses épaules rougir. Elle leva les yeux vers mon visage.

Nos regards s'accrochèrent et je déchiffrai dans le sien la même excitation, la même peur et la même envie que dans le mien.

Je m'accroupis doucement devant elle sans jamais rompre notre contact. Elle lança ses bras vers mon cou et attrapa ma nuque. Mon visage et le sien fondaient l'un vers l'autre et nos lèvres se touchèrent enfin, doucement, se caressant, se frôlant. Je réprimai un gémissement quand sa langue effleura ma lèvre inférieure. Je saisis alors son visage entre mes mains, et mes lèvres s'ouvrirent contre les siennes, nos langues se rencontrèrent, s'aimèrent lentement, prenant le temps de savourer ce plaisir, ce contact tant désiré, attendu depuis si longtemps.

Je sentais contre mon pouce, dans son cou, battre son sang, à la même allure rapide que le mien. Comme la veille un simple baiser cour-cuitait toute mon âme. J'eus l'impression curieuse que ce baiser était le premier, qu'il était une évidence. Pour reprendre notre souffle, je m'éloignai.

- Bella…

Je me reculai de quelques millimètres. Elle attendait, attentive, haletante que je reprenne la parole. Je devais lui dire maintenant.

- Bella, toi et moi, ça n'a rien de …banal. Je n'ai jamais ressenti cela.

Ses yeux verts devinrent brûlants, m'hypnotisant et je me noyai dans leur chaleur.

Je rapprochai encore mon visage du sien. Mon front collé au sien, ma bouche contre ses lèvres somptueuses. Je respirai légèrement pour mieux inhaler le parfum de sa peau et sans jamais lâcher son visage, toujours prisonnier de mes doigts je chuchotai contre sa bouche.

- Il y a longtemps, un jour une très jeune fée est descendue d'un escalier et d'un simple sourire, elle a capturé mon cœur. Malgré mes quelques efforts imbéciles, elle le possède à jamais. Bella, ma Bella, je t'aime.

Je posai alors mes lèvres sur les siennes gémissantes et regardai ses yeux se fermer. Elle tremblait ou je tremblai. Je ne savais pas. Je me relevai doucement l'entraînant avec moi, je la saisis sous les genoux et par la taille pour la porter et l'allonger sur mon lit. Comme la veille, mais elle ne dormait pas et appuya son buste contre mon torse et s'agrippa désespérément à mon cou. Je m'allongeai à coté d'elle, sur le coté. Visage contre visage. Seins contre torse, jambes emmêlées déjà.

Cette proximité immédiate de nos corps alors que j'étais presque nu m'était presque insupportable. Je voulus m'éloigner un peu mais sa pression sur mon cou et mes cheveux me colla à nouveau contre elle.

- Edward, ne t'éloigne pas. J'ai l'impression que tu vas disparaître si tu t'éloignes.

- Chut ma douce, je ne partirai pas. Je veux rester avec toi, cette nuit et toutes les autres, tant que tu me le permettras.

Elle sembla s'apaiser et ses mains commencèrent à me torturer, glissant de mes épaules à mon torse mon dos, découvrant et dessinant lentement mes muscles. Je m'étais juré de la laisser faire tout ce qu'elle voudrait. Mais si le moindre effleurement de ses doigts sur mes épaules avait ce pouvoir là, j'allais venir sur mes draps immédiatement comme un gamin.

Je m'efforçai à respirer calmement et à penser à autre chose. Mais sa bouche se posa à son tour sur mon cœur ce qui entraîna une plainte rauque de ma part.

- Quand tu es apparu en bas de cet escalier, avec ton sourire et tes cheveux humides, j'ai cru que j'allais brûler que place.

En même temps que ces paroles, comme si ce n'était pas suffisant, ses doigts continuaient de glisser sur mon corps, une main sur ma nuque effleurait ma peau et tirer mes cheveux, l'autre descendait. Descendait de plus en plus bas sur mon ventre. Je bloquai ma respiration et me concentrai sur le plaisir que je sentais monter en moi.

Je caressai doucement sa joue d'une main tandis que l'autre, sur sa taille tentait d'empêcher son bassin de s'approcher trop dangereusement du mien.

Je senti ma serviette se dénouer et sa main s'arrêter très bas sur ma hanche. Et retins mon souffle. J'étais nu devant elle. Elle m'effleura. Instinctivement mon corps bougea vers elle et je gémis contre son front.

- Bella tu prends des risques.

- Huuumm…

Elle était toujours aussi éloquente dans l'action. Cela me fit sourire avant de m'apercevoir que son regard avait suivi le chemin de sa main et était fixé sur mon sexe tendu.

Bon sang si elle me regarde longtemps comme cela ce sera la fin avant même d'avoir commencé !

- Bella ? Je l'appelai à nouveau.

Ma main sur son menton l'invita à retrouver mes yeux légèrement moqueurs. Elle me regarda, pupilles dilatées, semblant un peu perdue. Je ris doucement de son expression rêveuse.

- Il y a quelque chose d'injuste. Là. Je suis nu devant toi et toi… tu es encore totalement habillée.

Elle rit doucement à son tour.

- La vie est injuste, Edward, on ne te l'a jamais dit ? , il ne tient qu'à toi de réparer cette injustice. C'est ton anniversaire non ? Je ne t'ai encore rien offert…

Elle n'avait pas fini de parler que j'avais déboutonné et fait glisser le short sur ses jambes. Il rejoignit le petit tas de vêtement sur la chaise ou à coté.

- J'adore déballer mes cadeaux ! C'est déjà mieux ainsi… Je continue par quoi...

Je fis semblant d'hésiter mais ma bouche avait déjà glissée sur la naissance de sa poitrine et le top vert disparu très vite. Comme par magie.

- Encore mieux… glissai-je avant d'enfouir mon visage entre ses seins tendus. Sa plainte sensuelle me galvanisa.

Pouvoir enfin la toucher, faire ce dont je rêvais plus ou moins consciemment depuis près de deux ans me mettais dans un état proche de l'hystérie.

Ma bouche savoura un moment un sein, j'embrassai sa poitrine dont les pointes se tendaient vers mes lèvres, les mordant légèrement. Ma main libre caressait le sein que ma bouche ne taquinait pas. Sa peau tiède et douce frémissait sous mon contact et j'entendais ses plaintes de plaisir.

- Ma Bella, j'ai envie de toi. Je veux que tu m'appartiennes.

Je haletai ces mots. Incapable de me retenir plus longtemps

- Je suis à toi. Tu le sais.

Ses mots explosèrent en moi et elle souleva ses hanches vers moi .Je lui ôtai son dernier vêtement et pris le temps d'admirer son corps nu pour la première fois.

Mes yeux descendirent de sa poitrine parfaite, conçue pour mes mains et ma bouche à son ventre plat puis je vis pour la première fois son intimité; mes doigts la frôlèrent suivant le trajet de mon regard.

Nous haletions de concert. Sachant que je ne pourrais retarder le moment où je la posséderais enfin, je m'éloignai un peu et attrapai dans ma table de nuit une des boites de préservatifs achetés il y a déjà un certain temps. Malgré la tension de l'instant elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

Je déposai un baiser sur ses lèvres.

- Oui ma belle, je savais qu'ils serviraient un jour. On n'a pas dépassé la date limite d'utilisation mais ca ce n'est pas grâce à moi.

Je sortis un préservatif de son emballage et le déroulai rapidement sur mon sexe. Elle me regardait, attentive en se mordant la lèvre.

Je pus enfin me permettre de la coller contre moi. Contre ma peau. Son bassin heurta le mien sous la précipitation de mes gestes.

Malgré mon envie d'être lent et doux, le désir me rendait impatient. Je la renversai sur le dos et me plaçant au dessus d'elle appuyant mes mains de chaque coté de son visage pour ne pas l'écraser de mon poids. Nos corps fusionnèrent lorsque d'un coup de rein doux et très lent je pénétrai profondément en elle. Je respirai lentement, cherchant à résister au plaisir qui menaçait de m'engloutir. Je sentais son corps me serrer et se tordre sous moi, autour de moi.

Je nous imposai alors un rythme lent et calme afin de savourer le plus longtemps possible cette nuit magique. Elle balbutiait mon prénom mêlé à des mots incompréhensibles.

- Edward...

Sa voix hachée et rauque me nouait le ventre.

Les mouvements réguliers de mes reins associés aux ondulations de ses hanches nous menèrent malheureusement très vite, trop vite près du sommet.

Je me retirai de son corps et elle gémit de frustration. Immédiatement je repris ma place au fond d'elle lentement, le plus lentement possible, mâchoires et poings crispés pour résister.

- Oh baby, je vais. J'en peux plus. Viens avec moi, mon amour. Je me tendis en le suppliant de me rejoindre.

Elle frémit de la tête au pied à mes paroles, au mouvement de mes reins, criant mon prénom une dernière fois lorsque le plaisir la terrassa. Je la sentis me serrer en elle et j'explosai à mon tour criant dans son cou.

Je m'abattis sur son corps à bout de forces. Je me sentais planer au dessus de nos corps en sueur. Bouleversé par l'intensité de ce que je venais de vivre avec elle, je la serrai contre moi, cherchant dans sa présence un apaisement pour mes sens encore survoltés.

Elle caressa doucement mes cheveux et embrassa mon cou le frôlant de temps en temps de baisers sensuels. Pendant de longues minutes seul le bruit de nos respirations encore essoufflées troubla le silence.

Et j'entendis un murmure à mon oreille.

- Je t'aime, Edward.

Ces mots là après avoir connu ce plaisir inédit avec elle c'était…

- Waouh ! Oh Bella, tu veux ma mort...

* * *

_Fin du chapitre..._

_Ouf .. on avance ... vers la fin... quoique..._

_Bon je retourne papoter avec mon binôme (pas de SVT ! ) _

_Biz et bonne nuit/ journée à toutes _

_*Cullen* _


	29. Tentations

_Hello_

_Merci à toutes pour vos reviews ..._

_En fait quelques soient les bêtises que j'écris ma foi ça vous plait.. Non je plaisante... Vous êtes trop mignonnes !_

_Bon plus sérieusement je vous écris ce petit texte d'introduction en écoutant "Words I say" De Justin **Timberlake** et ça me berce et je plane un peu (je vous rappelle que je poste mes chapitres à minuit !) _

_Que dire.. l'histoire entre **Edward** et **Bella** avance, tout doucement, ils vivent leur histoire dans leur cocon...Je les dérange pas plus longtemps ! _

_Bonne lecture_

_**Disclaimer** : Les personnages de Twilight appartiennent à **S** **MEYER**, mais ceux la, vivent leur propres vies et parfois la fiction peu précéder la réalité... _

* * *

**Chapitre 29 Tentations **

**J- 6 Lundi**

Edward me réveilla par un baiser sur l'épaule et les choses dégénérèrent quelque peu quand lui et moi perdîmes à nouveau le contrôle de la situation.

Il m'aimait. Et je lui avais avoué à mon tour mes sentiments.

Faire l'amour avec Edward Cullen était indescriptible.

J'étais déjà en retard au repas de midi quand on se leva alors j'envoyai un message à Jasper pour qu'il prévienne nos parents que je ne rentrerais que demain. Pas très glorieux comme procédé.

Edward m'emmena à Port Angeles et nous passâmes l'après midi à flâner dans les rues piétonnes et dans les parcs. Il me montrait chacune des habitations de caractère qu'il voyait en me décrivant avec enthousiasme ses atouts.

Il faisait chaud encore une fois. C'était exceptionnel. Comme si le soleil de L.A. avait suivi Edward. Dans les parcs, sur les pelouses, chacun profitait de cette journée.

Allongée contre lui, dans l'herbe, blottie dans ses bras, je l'écoutai m'expliquer sa vie là-bas. Loin de moi. Il n'avait pas été heureux mais je voyais à la passion dans sa voix que son métier lui plaisait, que les défis continuels à relever le faisait avancer. Qu'il aimait la vie là-bas. Que cette ville l'avait séduit. J'en étais jalouse, un peu. Puis il m'embrassa derrière l'oreille pendant que ses mains voyageaient sur mes cuisses. Mon cerveau s'arrêta de fonctionner. Il n'avait pas le droit de me tenter ainsi ! Le feu couva sous ma peau et des images indécentes de nos deux corps nus enlacés me traversèrent.

_OMG… je rêvai de refaire avec lui ici sous le soleil ce que nous avions fait cette nuit. _

Quelques heures plus tard il m'emmena au restaurant. Une soirée romantique typique. La terrasse au bord des quais était calme, la lune luisait, le repas était délicieux mais je ne regardai que lui. Et je crois que lui faisait de même. Sa présence, son visage sublime éclairé par les bougies et le reflet de la lune me tourna plus la tête que le seul verre de vin que je bus. Nous continuions de parler sans fin, rattrapant nos six mois, voir nos deux ans de retard. Je lui racontai mes envies, d'écrire, ou d'enseigner la littérature. Ces rêves secrets, je pouvais lui confier. Il ne se moquerait pas. Puis nous étions rentrés chez nous. Chez lui.

J'attendais encore le résultat de mon diplôme. Je ne savais même pas encore quelle faculté choisir parmi celles qui avaient accepté mon dossier. Penser à l'avenir me faisait peur soudain. Dans la pénombre de la chambre, je me serrai contre Edward, qui dormait contre moi.

**J – 5 Mardi **

Après la journée magique de la veille et les nuits sublimes qui l'avaient encadré, le retour à la réalité était un peu dur.

J'avais du quitter mon lit et Bella tôt ce matin. J'avais promis à mon ancien manager de l'aider sur un dossier un peu compliqué. J'avais donc laissé Bella, endormie dans mon lit, embrassant doucement ses lèvres avant de sortir. Je lui avais posé un petit mot sur la table de la cuisine. Elle devait se sentir comme chez elle. Ma maison était sa maison.

La laisser « chez nous » pour partir au travail était perturbant. Je rêvai de pouvoir vivre cela tous les jours. Pour cela il faudrait d'abord que je lui demande de me suivre ou de me rejoindre à L.A.

Je profitai de ma présence en ville pour passer les quelques appels auxquels j'avais pensé la veille. C'est donc rassuré que je rejoignis celui qui était devenu mon collaborateur.

Vers 13 heures, je rejoignis le domicile de ma mère. Elle venait de m'appeler pour me demander, m'ordonner de manger à la maison avec eux. Je supposai que Bella serait là donc j'accédai à sa demande.

Je retrouvai Jasper et Alice sur la terrasse arrière, Jasper peinant à allumer le barbecue. Par la chaleur ambiante cela semblait une bonne idée, pour le déjeuner. Ma mère était pleine de ressource : barbecue égale homme au travail et femme au repos. . Je pris la place de Jasper devant son feu minuscule, me moquant de sa technique et lui réclamant un T-shirt. Avec mon costume gri et ma cravate, je détonnais plutôt dans un lunch comme celui- ci. Je voulais me changer.

J'allumai le feu en deux temps trois mouvements et me retournai pour répondre par une petite révérence aux applaudissements d'Alice. Bella était arrivée et à coté de sa sœur elle me souriait d'un drôle d'air. Elle semblait apprécier de me voir en costume. Je me passai la main dans les cheveux en réfléchissant. Ca devait être la première fois. Elle m'avait vu nu mais en costume jamais. Je lui souriais à mon tour quand cet idiot de Jasper m'envoya sur la tête le t-shirt demandé. Il était à moi d'ailleurs celui-ci : un tee-shirt noir datant de ma jeunesse avec l' inscription PERFECT MAN en lettres blanches.

Je desserrais ma cravate lorsque je croisai le regard de Bella, elle fixait mes doigts et ses dents martyrisaient sa lèvre inférieure. Je reconnus ce regard.

_Oh ma petite femme aurait elle des idées avec ma cravate._

Je l'ôtai lentement et la lui jetai

- Garde-moi ca dans ta poche. Je pourrais en avoir encore besoin.

Elle l'attrapa en rougissant. Je déboutonnai doucement ma chemise en la fixant toujours avant de la poser sur une chaise. J'hésitai à rester torse nu mais un coup d'œil vers elle m'en dissuada. Elle ne résisterait pas longtemps et moi non plus. Je jugeai plus sage d'enfiler le t-shirt noir même si il me moulait un peu trop, j'avais du grandir un peu depuis mes 18 ans. Quand elle respira profondément, je réalisai qu'elle avait retenu sa respiration tout le temps de mon mini strip-tease.

Je rigolai avant de me retourner vers le barbecue. Charlie venait d'arriver à coté de moi sans que je l'entende, étant un peu trop occupé à allumer sa fille. Il me lança

- Attention Edward, à trop jouer avec le feu on se brule !

Je fronçai les sourcils sans répondre. Très gêné tout à coup.

_Merde, grillé ! _

Plus tard, pendant que nous dégustions les côtelettes et les brochettes que j'avais fait cuire, le silence se fit lorsque ma mère me demanda si j'avais pu prendre beaucoup de congé. En gros il me fallait dire quand j'allais repartir à Los Angeles.

- Eh bien, je ne peux m'absenter plus d'une semaine en fait. Je dois être de retour samedi. Une réunion de l'ensemble des agences de la boite est prévue le samedi soir et je dois y être.

Ma gorge se serra quand je constatai que Bella avait pali. Je me sentais comme un idiot ou un salaud.

**Mercredi J -3 **

Assise sur la plage à coté d'Alice je regardai Edward et ses amis s'entrainer, ils étaient par équipe de 3 ou 4 et viraient des bords sur de petits voiliers à faible distance de la plage. Je distinguai le pull marin d'Edward et sa casquette rouge et bleu. J'avoue que je ne le quittai guère des yeux. Comme hier. Et avant-hier. Je soupirai et pris ma tête entre mes mains pour la poser sur les genoux.

- Hé ! Ca ne va pas ?

- Si Alice, tout va très bien ! Dis-je d'une voix mourante.

Etre aussi triste, démolie de savoir qu'il partait dans... 3 jours. Alors que c'était évident.

Cette nuit, dans le cocon dans ses bras, sur son canapé, je n'avais pas voulu en parler. Quand il avait voulu me dire, je ne sais quoi à propos de son départ, j'avais posé mes doigts sur ses lèvres lui intimant de se taire et j'avais ressorti de ma poche la cravate qu'il m'avait confiée. Je crois que j'ai réussi à lui faire oublier ce qu'il voulait dire.

Ne pas en parler c'était effacer cette date. C'est ce que j'avais cru. Mais ce matin sur la plage, quand je le regardai, je me demandai comment j'allais vivre son départ. Il ne m'avait pas demandé de le suivre. Et même si il le faisait, ma vie était ici avec Charlie, Alice... et les autres. Ainsi que mes études. Je gémis. Alice me tapota l'épaule.

- Si tu n'arrête pas il va croire que c'est moi qui te rends triste et je vais me faire disputer. Il a l'air fâché.

De quoi elle parlait ? Je relevai la tête et vis Edward s'avancer de sa démarche souple, vers moi, il venait d'enlever son gilet de sécurité orange et portait seulement un caleçon noir et ce t-shirt marin a manches courtes. Et il avait l'air assez fâché. Il était tellement beau avec ses cheveux mouillés. Je lui fis mon plus beau sourire dans l'espoir de l'apaiser et son expression changea du tout au tout. Il se détendit et me rendit mon sourire. Arrivé près de moi, il s'allongea à mes pieds, reposant sa tête contre mes jambes repliées.

- Alors Edward, la voile ca revient vite ?

- Non Alice. Ce qui revient ce sont les douleurs ! On s'entraine plus : on souffre !

- Et elles sont où tes douleurs grand-père ?

- Gamine insolente ! Tu traines trop avec Jasper. ! Est-ce que je te demande le nom de ton petit ami ?

Je caressai distraitement les cheveux d'Edward pendant leur chamaillerie mais je vis nettement ma sœur rougir.

_Il y avait anguille sous roche._

Et elle m'avait rien dit. Donc c'était important. On ne cachait que ce qui était important. J'étais bien placée pour le savoir.

Je regardai Alice s'éloigner un peu avant de reposer mon regard vers l'Adonis appuyé sur mes jambes. Il avait fermé les yeux et s'abandonnait à la caresse de mes doigts sur son visage.

- A moi tu peux le dire où elles sont ses douleurs, je te ferais un massage…..lui proposai-je

Il ouvrit les yeux et attrapa ma main, la regardant, songeur.

- Humm c'est une bonne idée ça. En fait le harnais de sécurité m'a mis les cuisses à vif. Ou presque. C'est extrêmement gênant là, à l'intérieur des cuisses.

Il joignit le geste à la parole et posa ma main à l'endroit douloureux.

**Jeudi J – 2 **

J'avais eu une fameuse idée : inviter nos parents à manger. Le problème c'est que j'avais oublié qu'il fallait que je prépare à manger. J'avais expédié Bella à la plage le temps de mettre en place ma surprise dans le jardin avec les livreurs. Ils étaient efficaces et rapides. Tout serait prêt à temps.

J'envoyai un message à Bella. Elle pourrait peut-être m'aider pour le repas. En l'attendant je commençai à préparer des légumes pour l'entrée.

Puis elle arriva, me déconcentra et les choses dégénèrent. Un peu. Beaucoup. .. Mais c'était trop agréable pour je regrette.

Quand je sortis de la salle de bain où nous avions terminé notre …intermède, il ne restait plus qu'une heure avant que notre famille arrive. Je retournai à la cuisine pour étaler la pate à quiche.

- Bella aide moi...

Elle me regardait appuyée contre l'évier sans rien dire, fixant mes doigts sur le rouleau à pâtisserie. Je reconnu son regard et soupirai.

- Non. Ton père arrive dans …- je regardai ma montre- 50 minutes. Il est hors de question qu'il nous trouve dans une position compromettante.

- J'ai rien dit ! De quoi m'accuses-tu ?

Elle faisait l'innocente... ca lui allait bien après ce qu'elle venait de nous faire faire ! Je préférai pour notre sécurité qu'elle sorte de la cuisine.

- Prépare la table dans le salon.

Je la poussai doucement mais fermement vers la sortie.

Elle avait préparé le dessert la veille. Un tiramisu. Je n'étais pas sur que cela soit une bonne idée. Je me souvenais encore de notre dernière dégustation de ce gâteau.

La journée sera très chaude. Peut être que ma surprise allait me rafraichir. Je n'en étais pas bien sur en fait.

Lorsque les quatre invités arrivèrent parfaitement à l'heure je les conduisis, très fier, au fond du jardin pour leur montrer ma nouvelle acquisition. Une grande piscine hors sol en bois de teck. Elle était en train de se remplir et le serait surement à la fin du repas.

Elizabeth et Charlie rigolèrent de ma folie : une piscine à Forks ! Mais Alice et Jasper battirent des mains comme des gosses qu'ils étaient !

- Eh frérot, quand tu seras reparti dans ton pays ensoleillé je pourrais l'utiliser quand mémé ?

_Pff, Jasper ou l'art de bousiller une journée. _

Après ca je fus sur les nerfs tout l'après midi.

Il fallait que je lui dise. En plus je venais de recevoir la réponse que j'attendais, je froissais de mes doigts, le papier dans ma poche.

**Vendredi J – 1 **

Il pleuvait. J'étais agacée, fatiguée. Et triste. Assise dans le salon de mon père je regardais vaguement la télévision en pianotant sur mon Notebook. Elizabeth préparait le repas dans la cuisine, elle avait refusé mon aide. Prétextant que nous l'avions nourri la veille.

Le « nous » avait sonnée bizarrement à mes oreilles. Il était évident qu'Elizabeth et Charlie avait parfaitement compris où, et avec qui, je passais mes nuits. Mais je refusai toujours d'en parler. Je devais avoir quelque chose qui ne fonctionnait pas dans ma tête.

Edward était parti voir ses anciens collègues. Il prenait son métier très à cœur. J'appréciai cette qualité chez lui. Mais je mourais de penser qu'il prendrait l'avion le lendemain.

Hier soir après que tout le monde soit reparti, nous jouions les prolongations dans la piscine tiédie par le soleil et j'avais eu l'impression qu'Edward voulait me dire quelque chose mais Luke sauta dans l'eau à coté de moi et me déséquilibra en éclaboussant partout. L'instant était passé.

Qu'aurait 'il dit ? Qu'aurai- je répondu. Franchement je n'en avais aucune idée !

J'entendis la voiture d'Edward se garer à sa place, devant la maison. Malgré mon agacement irrationnel, je sentis mon cœur accélérait en sachant qu'il allait apparaitre. Il entra, en costume gris, trois pièces, cravate gris foncée. Encore un battement cardiaque perdu.

_Avait-il le droit d'être aussi beau, aussi classe ? _

Son visage tendu et fatigué me fit mal au cœur. Il posa son porte-document à la porte du salon salua mon père et se pencha sur moi pour déposer un baiser sur mon front. Caressant légèrement ma joue au passage. Je lui adressai un petit sourire triste.

Puis sans un mot il alla dans la cuisine embrasser sa mère.

Alice était repartie aujourd'hui chez ma mère, nous n'étions donc que cinq à table. Je n'avais aucune envie de faire la conversation. Edward était plongé dans ses pensées et Jasper faisait la tête sans qu'on sache pourquoi.

Les deux frères faisaient vraiment la paire.

Je vis Charlie échanger un regard désolé avec Elizabeth. Je ne compris pas vraiment.

Le repas terminé, nous reprîmes nos places habituelles, Edward et moi côte à côte sur le canapé. Jasper avait allumé la télévision et zappait. Je me sentais triste, mal à l'aise et sur le point de pleurer. Edward n'avait toujours rien dit. Je sentais sa cuisse chaude contre la mienne. La gorge serrée, je reportai mon attention sur la télévision. Elle diffusait un film assez récent, que je n'avais pas vu, l'adaptation d'un livre de mes auteurs français préféré Maupassant, Bel- ami. Mon regard se figea et ma respiration se bloqua en voyant l'acteur sur le grand écran. Je savais pourquoi je n'avais pas voulu voir ce film. Je m'apprêtai à demander la télécommande à Jasper quand je remarquai qu'Edward fixait lui aussi l'écran l'air assez gêné. Il se passa la main dans les cheveux et soupira.

Soudain il se leva

- Excusez moi faut que je parle à Bella.

Il me prit la main et m'entraina dehors dans la partie abritée de la terrasse. La pluie tombait très fort. J'avais l'impression que l'orage qui menaçait serait très fort. Un orage de fin du monde comme je les appelai. J'aimai ca mais ça me faisait peur aussi. Je me rapprochai instinctivement d'Edward. Mais il recula d'autant, posant ses mains sur mes épaules pour me retenir.

- Nous devons parler Bella. Il faut que je te parle.

Son ton décidé me fit peur. Il avait pris une décision et je devrais ensuite prendre la mienne.

Son téléphone sonna, insistant. Agacé il le prit et sans même le regarder, il l'éteignit avant de le remettre dans sa poche. Il me regarda. Avant de continuer ses explications

- Quand Emmett est venu, je venais de m'avouer que j'avais besoin de toi. Je venais de faire un truc un peu bizarre. .J'avoue que j'ai un peu peur de t'en parler mais c'est important.

Il cherchait ses mots. Je n'osai pas l'interrompre.

La porte vitrée s'ouvrit et Elizabeth passa son visage sur la terrasse

- Je suis désolée de vous interrompre mais Edward, un appel de Los Angeles, ta collaboratrice me dit que c'est urgent, qu'elle a cherché à te joindre sur ton portable mais ca ne répondait pas. Elle m'a dit qu'elle ne cessera pas d'appeler tant qu'elle ne t'aura pas parlé.

- Oh putain !

Il posa son front contre le mur en fermant les yeux d'exaspération.

- Bella ! Ne bouge pas je reviens immédiatement.

Sa bouche se posa sur la mienne. Je lui souris.

Dieu que je l'aimais.

Je le regardai parler au téléphone dans la cuisine. Il semblait très agacé. En colère même; il raccrocha avant de prendre son portable et de composer un numéro. Il parla longtemps avec son interlocuteur, tournant en rond dans la pièce. Le regarder argumenter, chercher à convaincre, était fascinant. La communication achevée, il s'assit sur une chaise et se prit la tête entre les mains. La situation semblait être compliquée. Et je me doutai que je rentrai pour une part dans ces problèmes. Il releva la tête vers la terrasse et me regarda l'air indécis et perdu.

Je rentrai dans la cuisine à mon tour et passai derrière lui, entourant son cou de mes bras.

- Edward, tu dois t'occuper de ton travail. Apparemment tu as une urgence à gérer. Ne t'occupe pas de moi.

Il hésita. Il semblait très perturbé.

Je m'assis sur ses genoux.

- Edward. Je serais toujours là. Règle ce que tu dois régler. Je t'attendrai.

Je posai mes lèvres sur les siennes.

Il me serra contre lui pour toute réponse avant de reprendre mes lèvres.

**Samedi **

Il était parti à 4 heures du matin.

Apres notre discussion nous n'avions plus eu un seul moment en tête à tête. Edward n'avait pas dormi. Passant son temps à appeler des collaborateurs et des agences sur Los Angeles. Je lui avais préparé sa valise, en éprouvant un sentiment curieux d'inachevé.

Un taxi l'attendait devant la porte pour l'emmener à l'aéroport. Il m'avait laissé les clés de sa maison. Son baiser sous la pluie avant de partir m'avait laissé sans force. Nous nous étions agrippés l'un à l'autre assez désespérément et la pluie et les larmes se mêlèrent lorsqu'il monta dans la voiture.

Il me manquait déjà.

* * *

_Et voila quelques jours de plus dans leurs vies. _

_Merci à **mlca66** de me faire rire avec ses liens et ses commentaires si justes... _

_Je dis pas merci à **Tied**... elle est esclavagiste ! il lui faudrait 3 chapitres par jour (et encore !) _

_Et il est interdit de pleurer sur les claviers même si Edward fait des bêtises (je crois plutot que c'est Bella !) _

_Je dis merci à vous toutes (**lulu ** je ne répondrais pas a tes questions ! la réponse plus tard .. faut pas être impatiente !Lol)_

_Je pense à **Louise Malone** qui a perdu un des ses chats. Courage! _

_Oh et demain .. **SURPRISE. J**e vous promets une surprise ... _

_Biz à toutes ..._

_***Cullen***_


	30. Les cuisines sont dangereuses (BONUS)

_Hello_

_J'avais promis une surprise. La voici... Je vous laisse lire.. je vous expliquerai.. en bas _

_**Disclaimer** :_

_Les personnages de **Twilight** appartiennent à **Stéphanie Meyer**, seule l'histoire et ce que j'en fais (en prenant un peu, beaucoup, passionnément de plaisir.) m'appartient. Toutes ressemblances avec des personnes existantes... ou ayant existées n'est pas tout à fait fortuite.._

_Bonne lecture_

* * *

**Chapitre 30 Les cuisines sont dangereuses [BONUS]**

**_retour en arrière _  
Jeudi J - 2 **

**Je viens de rentrer. Viens... E.**

Ne pouvant ravaler mon sourire, je remis mon portable dans la poche de mon sac, jetant un regard à la mer en face de moi. Le temps était beau, dégagé et chaud. Je profitai quelques secondes du soleil sur ma peau, du vent faisant voler mes cheveux encore mouillés par ma baignade avant d'enfiler à la hâte mon haut à bretelle bleu et mon short noir.

Rapidement, je secouai ma serviette de plage, la fourrai dans mon sac avant de remonter la place, pressée de le retrouver, lui, sa peau, son parfum et ses bras autour de moi... Je ne vivais que pour ça.

Courant presque jusqu'à sa maison, je ne pris pas la peine de frapper à sa porte et entrai directement.

- Edward ? demandai-je en refermant la porte derrière moi.

- Cuisine ! s'écria-t-il et je balançai mon sac sur le canapé avant que Luke ne vienne me dire bonjour.

- Salut mon toutou ! rigolai-je en caressant sa tête distraitement avant de marcher vers la cuisine.

J'y entrai laissant Luke qui était repartit se coucher dans un coin du salon et refermai la porte derrière moi, m'y appuyant pour observer l'homme sublime en face de moi.

Seul lui et son corps parfait comptait à cet instant. Sa bouche, ses mains, son visage, voilà les seuls endroits que j'avais envie de voir et de toucher encore et encore.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais ? m'amusai-je en ne bougeant pas.

Le spectacle était plutôt amusant. Edward essayait de préparer ce qui ressemblait à une salade, vu les légumes qu'il découpait avec précaution juste à côté de sa plaque de cuisson.

- Un repas pour ce soir... depuis que le temps que je promets à... nos parents un repas digne de ce nom chez moi...

J'étouffai un rire en le rejoignant, nouant mes bras autour de sa taille, j'appuyai ma joue contre son omoplate par dessus sa chemise.

- Ne me déconcentre pas, marmonna-t-il, un sourire dans la voix.

- Je ne fais rien, souris-je en glissant mes mains un peu plus bas.

D'à peine quelques centimètres. Pourtant, sa respiration se coupa et tout ses muscles se tendirent.

- Bella ! menaça-t-il quand mes doigts jouèrent avec sa ceinture. Tout le monde arrive dans deux heures et j'ai rien fait...

- Deux heures c'est long, me contentai-je de dire en remontant mes mains sur son ventre.

Mes doigts jouèrent quelques secondes avec les boutons du bas de sa chemise que je défaisais l'air de rien. Edward continua de couper ses légumes, tentant d'ignorer que je le déshabillai. Arrivé au quatrième bouton, je l'entendis vaguement soupirer avant qu'il ne pose son coteau devant lui.

En moins de temps qu'il en faut pour le dire, je me retrouvai assise sur la table derrière nous , le corps bouillant d'Edward entre mes jambes, son visage tout près du mien. Mon cœur s'arrêta brutalement avant de repartir à toute vitesse.

- T'es une femme dangereuse baby... souffla-t-il la voix rauque, son regard dilaté dans le mien.

Je n'étais absolument pas en état de dire quoi que ce soit. Il se pencha vers moi alors que je fermai les yeux, me concentrant uniquement sur ce que je ressentais.

Ses lèvres effleurèrent les miennes et ce fut comme si un millier de papillons avaient décidé de s'envoler partout en moi, de mes pieds à mes oreilles, passant dans mes veines et faisant sursauter mon cœur. Nos lèvres aussi semblaient avoir été faites de manières à s'accorder. Les siennes, plus expertes que les miennes menaient la danse avec une passion qui m'envoya une décharge électrique dans le ventre. Le bout de sa langue vint caresser ma lèvre inférieure, et je le laissais entrer sans protester. Tout ceci était trop bon pour me contrarier. Mon corps se cambra contre le sien quand sa main agrippa ma hanche, et il gémit dans ma bouche, me faisant geindre à mon tour.

Tout s'accéléra alors, sa bouche contre la mienne m'embrassa avec ardeur, mon corps se colla au sien sans aucune gêne et ses mains firent le chemin incessant de ma hanche à mes cotes, sans jamais rien faire d'autre que d'effleurer ma peau. Mon dieu, j'en voulais tellement plus ! Quand nous nous séparâmes, ses yeux brûlaient presque tant ils semblaient sombre et brillants.

Il avait trop de vêtements, trop de couche avant que je ne touche sa peau. Je voulais sentir sa peau frissonner sous mes doigts, son cœur battre contre le mien. Je voulais sentir à quel point il me désirait. Je voulais qu'il sente à quel point je l'aimais... J'en avais tellement besoin…

Mes mains glissèrent jusqu'à son jean dont je saisis la ceinture. Mes doigts tremblaient tellement d''émotion que je dus m'y prendre à deux fois avant d'y arriver. Il fit glisser son Jean le long de ses jambes musclées et l'envoya plus loin rapidement avant d'embrasser mon cou, descendant dans un chemin incandescent jusqu'à ma clavicule. Je ne pus m'empêcher de gémir quand il suça ma peau juste en dessous de mon oreille.

Ma main remonta jusqu'à sa nuque, puis, je suivis le col de sa chemise et fis glisser mes doigts jusqu'au premier bouton, puis le deuxième, troisième…j'adorai ouvrir ainsi sa chemise.

Rapidement, elle fut à terre et ses mains saisirent le bas de mon top. Celui-ci retrouva immédiatement sa chemise. Ses doigts habiles défirent le bouton et la fermeture éclair de mon short avant de me soulever légèrement contre lui pour le faire disparaître. Ses mains remontèrent vers ma poitrine encore recouverte de mon maillot de bain humide. Il posa ses mains sur mes seins, les pressant légèrement, faisant couler des gouttes d'eau du tissu le long de mon ventre, me faisant frissonner et gémir honteusement. Sa bouche descendit de mon épaule au creux entre mes seins qu'il embrassa avant de suivre le chemin des gouttes d'eau, me forçant à m'allonger sur sa table.

- C'est mignon, commenta-t-il en jouant avec le nœud de bas de maillot de bain sur ma hanche.

- Et pratique, ajoutai-je en tirant sur un des nœuds.

Un rire étranglé le secoua et il défit l'autre nœud en remontant sa bouche jusqu'à la mienne. A demi allongé sur sa table de cuisine, il défit mon haut de la même manière que mon bas et l'envoya au loin.

J'étais à présent totalement nue et soumise à ses caresses sur sa table de cuisine... Je me sentie rougir en repensant à la première fois que nous nous étions retrouvés seuls dans une autre cuisine lui et moi...

Je me concentrai à nouveau sur la respiration hachée d'Edward qui embrassait mon cou, sur le mouvement envoûtant de son bassin contre le mien.

- Attends, m'interrompit-il soudainement, le souffle court quand mes mains voulurent descendre son caleçon.

Je me figeai, ne sachant pas comment réagir. Il se redressa sur ses mains de chaque côté de mon visage, un petit sourire sur le visage. Son souffle mourut rapide sur mes lèvres quand il se pencha sur moi, son nez caressant le mien, ses prunelles émeraude à quelques centimètres de moi, rendant tout pensée impossible.

- Ne bouge pas, souffla-t-il en se redressant, dénouant mes jambes d'autour de lui.

Mal à l'aise et l'esprit quelque peu embrumé, je l'observai sortir de la cuisine en fronçant les sourcils. Il allait faire quoi, là ? Je fermai les yeux, tentant de calmer le feu dans mon ventre en attendant qu'il revienne.

Ce fut seulement quand ses doigts effleurèrent ma bouche que je me rendis compte qu'il était déjà là. Quand je vis ce qu'il tenait dans les mains, je compris pourquoi il était parti. Légèrement honteuse d'avoir totalement oublié ça, je m'assis contre lui et lui pris le petit carré argenté des doigts. Le mettant entre mes dents pendant que mes mains retrouvaient ses hanches, je glissai mes pouces sous la ceinture de son dernier vêtement que je fis glisser sur ses cuisses. Il finit sur le sol. Edward était débout, nu devant moi. Son regard dans le mien, je fis glisser le préservatif sur son membre tendu, le déroulant lentement sur toute sa longueur tandis qu'Edward gémissait entre ses dents.

Ses mains se posèrent sur mes reins, pour m'approcher encore plus de lui, s'imposant entre mes cuisses que je nouai autour de sa taille, assez fort pour ne plus qu'il s'en aille. Mes mains dégagèrent les cheveux qui lui tombaient sur le front. Son désir se lisait dans ses yeux, il avait autant envie de moi, que moi de lui. Sa main s'accrocha à ma nuque, tandis que l'autre se posa sur mes reins. Il me souleva contre lui, m'embrassa jusqu'à ce que la tête me tourne. Lentement, il entra en moi, m'arrachant un gémissement. Ses mâchoires se contractèrent violemment, et ses muscles se tendirent.

- Edward, murmurais-je en attirant son visage vers le mien quand il quitta presque mon corps avant de revenir avec passion.

Il m'embrassa avec douceur, faisant tambouriner mon cœur dans ma cage thoracique. Ma langue traça le dessin de ses lèvres. Il me regarda faire, ses yeux sombres et brillants dans les miens. Je m'agrippai a sa nuque, le ramenant contre moi, ma poitrine s'écrasant contre son torse. Ce peau à peau n'arrangea rien au feu qui brûlait mes veines, au contraire il l'intensifia alors qu'Edward continuait d'aller et venir en moi lentement, gémissant mon prénom à chaque fois qu'il quittait mes lèvres qu'il embrassait ,effleurait, serait le mot juste. J'avais du mal à garder les yeux ouverts tellement mon plaisir m'aveuglait. Il semblait lutter, lui aussi, pour garder les ouverts.

Edward accéléra ses mouvements de façon incontrôlée. Mon cœur décolla encore plus. Tout mon corps était tendu à son maximum. Tout en moi me criait de lâcher prise, de perdre pied, mais comme chaque fois, j'aurais voulu que cela dur une éternité. Ainsi liés, lui et moi étions unis. Lui et moi étions ensemble, rien n'y personne ne pourrait nous séparé. J'y croyais tellement fort que mes côtes m'en faisait mal d'avoir le cœur aussi gonflé.

Ses yeux sondèrent les miens et il se pencha légèrement vers moi, jusqu'à ce que nos lèvres se touchent. Le baiser qu'on échangea m'emplit d'espoir pour l'avenir. Je ressentais chaque chose qu'il ressentait. Nos peaux en contact se transmettaient chaque frisson, chaque sensation..

Mes hanches roulaient contre les siennes en une parfaite symbiose.

Enfin, un coup de rein puissant qui me fit perdre pied. Le temps se figea et mes plaintes de plaisir emplirent la pièce le temps d'un mouvement d'Edward en moi, avant qu'il ne se laisse emporter lui aussi, gémissant contre ma bouche entre ouverte. Nos souffles se mêlèrent, et je luttai pour garder les yeux ouverts. Je ne voulais pas rater une seule seconde de lui et du plaisir qu'il ressentait. Il s'immobilisa complètement au bout de quelques secondes. J'essayai de reprendre mon souffle, en vain. Ses grandes mains entourèrent mon visage, dégageant les mèches de cheveux qui collaient sur mes tempes, il caressa ma joue avec douceur. Je passai ma main dans ses cheveux trempés, embrassai son front, puis ses lèvres lentement.

- Je t'aime, chuchota-t-il tendrement contre mes lèvres, faisant sursauter mon ventre.

- Je t'aime, murmurai-je à mon tour, tremblante contre lui.

J'aimais ces moments de plénitude, juste après l'amour, où la sensation de paix et l'impression que rien ne pouvait nous séparer régnait. J'aimais pouvoir croire que lui et moi étions faits pour être ensemble, que nous le serions toujours. la pensée de son départ si proche me serrait déjà le cœur, nous n'en parlions jamais.

Au bout de longues minutes, un sourire en coin prit place sur son visage, faisant accélérer à nouveau les battements de mon cœur.

- Les cuisines sont dangereuses nous concernant, en conclut-il en souriant plus que de raison.

* * *

_Fin du **BONUS**_

_Pourquoi BONUS ? .. parce que c'est une sorte d'"outtakes" .._

_parce que surtout, il y a quoi 5 jours j'ai demandé à **Tied** (en vrai c'est : **Tiedtothehandsthatholdyou** ( allez voir son profil pour celles qui ne connaissent pas - Shame on you !)) si elle voulait bien écrire un chapitre de **Familles **et qu'elle a accepté., elle a choisie ce qu'elle voulait faire .._

_...et voila le résultat. Je refuse donc la responsabilité du service après vente !_

_Plus sérieusement j'ai de la chance d'avoir comme dans une série télévisée une **GUEST** **star **qui écrit à ma place ._

_J'espère que vous avez autant apprécié que moi cet épisode des aventures de Bella et Edward... en tous cas **Tied **a pris les chose à cœur, elle s'est sacrifiée et on dirait qu'elle s'est mis à la place de Bella pour nous faire ressentir tout ca !_

_Bon ce soir on n'écoute pas **Justin T**. .. mais euh ..** Justin Nozuka** (le destin ! ) et si j'ai bien compter ..il y a eu en une journée 15 reviews pour le chapitre 29 ... je veux que pour celui ci il y en ai plus .. ca doit être possible non ? pour **Tied** ? (sinon je fais grève !) _

_Merci à **mlca66** de m'avoir "présenté" **Tied**, _

_Biz _

_***Cullen***_


	31. Avant de partir

_Hello _

_Une publication juste après la fin du film .. Oui ce soir séance ciné :Cosmopolis !_

_La journée a été chaude pour moi (et pour Tied aussi.. la pauvre ... )_

_mais la soirée .. très dure. je ne regarderai plus ce film. JAMAIS _

_Disclaimer :_

_Les personnages de Twilight appartiennent à Stéphanie Meyer, seule l'histoire et ce que j'en fais (en prenant un peu, beaucoup, passionnément de plaisir.) m'appartient. Toutes ressemblances avec des personnes existantes... ou ayant existées n'est pas tout à fait fortuite..._

_Bonne lecture_

* * *

**Chapitre 31 Avant de partir **

Je trainai chez lui, en rangeant un peu tout ce qui trainait dans le salon. Son départ éclair m'avait laissé un vide horrible dans la poitrine. Il restait tant de chose à régler entre nous. Nous avions, plus exactement, J'AVAIS, soigneusement évité de parler de l'avenir.

Le soleil s'était levé. Je regardai l'heure. Six heures quinze. Il était parti depuis une heure à peu près, il devait avoir pris l'avion pour Seattle maintenant, pour ensuite poursuivre ensuite avec celui qui l'emmènerait chez lui. Là-bas. Je soupirai et rentrai dans la chambre

Il était hors de question de dormir maintenant mais je voulais retrouver notre lit et son parfum sur l'oreiller. Je voulais me blottir contre la chemise qu'il avait porté la journée et qui était encore sur le couvre lit. Je la pris pour la porter à mon visage. Mon regard s'arrêta sur une grosse enveloppe placée dessus sur lequel son écriture nette et élégante avait écrit mon prénom.

Il avait mis ça ici quand ? Je l'ouvris fébrilement, une clé de sécurité tomba de l'enveloppe ainsi qu'une enveloppe adressée Edward venant de L.A. L'enveloppe était déjà ouverte, je la posais sur le lit et saisis le feuillet écris par Edward qui accompagnait le tout. Je ne comprenais pas

Je reconnaissais son écriture même si elle était plus resserrée et inclinée que d'ordinaire. Je supposais qu'il m'avait écrit ce petit mot dans l'urgence.

Assise sur le lit tenant encore la chemise d'une main, je dévorai les mots qu'il m'avait écris, le ventre noué.

_Ma Bella,_

_Je n'ai que cinq minutes mais je ne peux pas te laisser ainsi. Tu mérites de savoir ce que je m'apprêtai à te dire hier soir quand nous avons été encore une fois interrompu._

_J'ai un peu repoussé le moment de te le dire car je craignais ta réaction. J'ai toujours été très courageux dans notre relation !_

_Maintenant que je dois retourner là-bas seul, je me rends compte à quel point cette peur était idiote. Quelque soit ta décision, je t'attendrai moi aussi. Comme toi, tu me l'as dit : je serai toujours là._

_Je veux que tu viennes vivre avec moi à Los Angeles._

_Je veux m'endormir tous les soirs avec toi et me réveiller à tes cotés._

_Je veux te faire visiter cette ville, prendre le funiculaire, flâner sur Hollywood Boulevard, visiter Downtown tranquillement. Je veux aller faire des randonnées dans le désert proche afin de respirer un peu d'air pur_

_J'ai envie flâner sur les plages le jour et la nuit avec toi, comme ici._

_Tout que je n'ai encore jamais fait, comme si je t'attendais._

_J'ai besoin que tu vives avec moi._

_Tu trouveras dans l'enveloppe jointe une acceptation de ton dossier universitaire pour L'UCLA. J'ai juste dû demander à ce que ton dossier soit lu malgré la date tardive de demande d'inscription. Ton dossier a été jugé excellent. Tu auras le choix entre la division Littérature française ou Littérature comparée là-bas, si tu souhaite me rejoindre. Je sais que ton cœur hésite encore entre ces deux voies._

_Nous habiterons à moins de 20 km de l'université. Dans la maison que je viens d'acheter._

_Oui, je sais. Je vois d'ici tes sourcils se froncer et tes dents mordre ta lèvre. C'est logique. J'allais t'en parler hier. Cette maison est pour toi, pour nous. J'ai eu un coup de cœur en la voyant il y a moins de 15 jours. En réalisant que c'était là que je voulais être avec toi. C'est en visitant cette maison que j'ai pris conscience que je ne pouvais pas fuir Forks et toi éternellement. Nous en reparlerons plus tard._

_La clé que je joins à l'enveloppe est plutôt symbolique car il y a deux portails protégés par code et télésurveillance avant de pouvoir l'utiliser mais c'est ta clé. Le précédent propriétaire étais assez obsédé par la nécessité de se protéger des paparazzis._

_Je voulais aussi te rassurer : nous n'aurons pas à nous protéger de la fureur de Charlie. J'ai pris le temps de lui parler avant de prendre l'avion. Il m'a écouté et je ne suis pas mort puisque je t'écris. Je me suis par contre trouvé assez gêné quand il m'a dit qu'il pensait que nous le prenions pour un imbécile si nous pensions qu'il n'avait rien vu. Il était près à me « prendre entre 4 yeux » (c'est son expression !) pour que je me déclare._

_Comme i l semblait dans de bonnes dispositions, j'ai poussé mon avantage un peu plus loin en lui demandant autre chose. Il va y réfléchir. Non je ne te dirais pas ce que c'est. Et Charlie non plus. Il attend que la décision soit prise. Moi j'attends pour te le dire que tu sois debout devant moi. Ou assise ou couchée… ohh je vais m'arrêter ici._

_Je t'embrasse, Je t'aime. Je t'attendrai_

_PS : ne cherche pas le T-shirt que tu m'avais piqué la nuit dernière. Je l'ai repris._

_Ton Edward_

De saisissement, je laissai tomber la feuille après l'avoir relu une deuxième puis une troisième fois pour être sure que ce ne soit pas encore une hallucination créée par mon cerveau. Je pris la clé entre mes mains et la fis miroiter devant mes yeux dans les lueurs du soleil levant, comme si elle pouvait m'expliquer ce mystère. Une maison. Pour moi. A 2000 Kms d'ici. Une migraine commença à poindre sous mon crane. Je soupirai et pris enfin l'enveloppe ouverte.

Le texte était simple et clair.

_« M. Cullen nous avons l'honneur et le plaisir de vous informer que le dossier de Melle SWAN Bella a été accepté dans les départements demandés au vu de son excellent dossier. Nous vous prions de nous renvoyer dans les plus brefs délais les documents ci joints …. »_

L'université de Los Angeles. Je me pris la tête entre les mains.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Assis sur mon fauteuil dans le salon, je faisais mine d'être absorbé par le film. Je n'avais jamais adoré Maupassant mais cette version me plaisait. En fait j'étais plutôt perturbé par la voix d'Edward au téléphone depuis un quart d'heure dans la pièce voisine. Il semblait assez énervé. Elizabeth m'avait dit que c'était pour son boulot à L.A. J'espérai en effet que ce n'était pas une « petite amie » là-bas. Car il détruirait Bella et je ne laisserai pas passer ca une deuxième fois. Qu'il soi le fils de ma compagne ou non. Elle était tellement heureuse depuis une semaine. C'était très curieux de la voir revivre ainsi. Si vite et si fort. Je regardai Elizabeth et je savais qu'elle pensait la même chose que moi : il repartait demain et ces petits imbéciles ne nous avaient encore rien dit.

Edward sorti de la cuisine tenant Bella par la main. Comme souvent, j'étais sur qu'ils ne se rendaient même pas compte qu'ils passaient leur temps à se toucher.

- Maman, j'ai un petit contretemps à LA je dois repartir cette nuit.

Edward se frottait les tempes en parlant, il s'adressa à Bella

- Tu peux aller me préparer ma valise s'il te plait ?

Elle asquiesca sans ajouter un mot et sortit après lui avoir planté un bisou sur la joue.

Qu'est ce que je disais !

Il restait planter devant nous trois. Même Jasper avait levé les yeux de la télévision, arrêtant d'admirer l'actrice plutôt déshabillée, et très occupée sur l'écran.

_Ah l'heure des aveux aurait elle sonnée ? Est ce que c'était pour cela qu'il avait éloigné Bella ?_

Je le regardais tourner en rond, vaguement amusé. Mon sourire ne plus pas à Elizabeth qui me fit les gros yeux et me tapa la main.

Edward se racla la gorge. Enfin, il ouvrit la bouche. Pour la refermer aussitôt.

Je soupirai

- Edward ? tu es pressé je crois, Si tu dois m'avouer que tu t'es marié sans le consentement de ton père par adoption, il va falloir faire vite.

Il me regarda stupefait. Puis sourit

- Non pas exactement, je voulais plutôt te demande ton …eu h « consentement » de père.. pour demander à Bella de me suivre à Los Angeles. Je l'aime et elle aussi et comme ca dure depuis un moment je crois qu'il faut vous mettre au courant.

Il avait débité cela à toute allure cherchant mon approbation et celle de sa mère.

Jasper ricana, à son habitude. Je le fusillai du regard. C'était mon rôle d'embêter Edward.

- Tu nous prends pour des imbéciles je crois ?

- Comment ? il avait l'air surpris.

- Si tu crois que votre petit jeu depuis presque un an nous a échappé, tu te trompse. C'était temps que tu m'en parle sinon toi et moi on aurait eu bientôt une petite discussion entre 4 yeux !

Il eut l'air gêné. Tant mieux.

- Mon chéri, Charlie et moi on est enchanté de cette situation, tu aurais du le savoir. Au moins, ta sœur Rosalie a été plus directe et rapide que toi.

Les paroles d'Elizabeth amenèrent un sourire sur les lèvres d'Edward.

- Ouep, moi je crois qu'Emmett y est pour beaucoup aussi dans la rapidité.

Cela nous fit tous rire. C'est dans cette atmosphère un peu détendue que Edward me parla rapidement de l'initiative qu'il avait pris de contacter une de ses relations l'UCLA pour le dossier scolaire de Bella soit examiné malgré le dépassement de la date de dépôt de dossier. Elle avait bien entendu été admise

Ma fille allait étudier à L'UCLA. Je sifflais de fierté avant de me rendre compte que L.A. c'était quand même à 2000 kilomètres. Il allait emmener ma fille loin la bas. Je soupirai. Il me restera Alice sur place. Et Jasper était comme un fils.

- Bravo bien joué Edward et vous comptiez nous le dire quand qu'elle partait avec toi ? Demain ? A l'aéroport ?

- Euh … en fait elle ne part pas. Enfin pas de suite. En fin je ne sais pas.

Il mit les mains dans ces poches, il avait repris son air gêné. Je cherchai la raison de ce changement d'humeur.

_OMG ! _

- Ne me dis pas que …

- Si je ne lui ai pas encore dis.

J'éclatai de ire avec Jasper pendant qu'Elizabeth soupirait de dépit.

- Bon courage !

Il ne faisait aucun doute dans mon esprit qu'elle le suivrait. Bon sang, en parlant de courage, il faudrait que moi j'annonce ça à Renée !

Déjà pour le mariage d'Emmett et Rose, sa réaction avait été plutôt enragée au départ et j'avais du la menacer de lui retirer Alice si elle continuait à insulter ma compagne.

_Second round à prévoir…_

- Je me chargerais d'avertir Renée du départ de Bella et des raisons de son départ. Mais … -je regardai alors Jasper-… si toi, tu veux plus tard… épouser mon autre fille… tu te chargeras toi même de prévenir ta future belle mère ! Et patiente, elle a que 13 ans... y a le temps !

Bizarrement ma plaisanterie fit rougir le placide Jasper.

- Euh à ce propos. Edward avait repris la parole me détournant de mes pensées.

Il me fit par t de son idée. C'était curieux, mais pas si surprenant que ca, il était tellement attentif au bonheur de Bella qu'il avait compris ce qui pouvait être un obstacle à celui-ci.

Je lui promis d'y réfléchir en consultant Elizabeth du regard. Jasper sortit du salon en claquant la porte. L'orage qui grondait dehors semblait le mettre sur les nerfs.

Edward consulta sa montre il lui restait trois heures pour finir ses préparatifs. Je lui fis une accolade de « beau-papa» avant de le laisser un peu seul avec sa mère.

Un futur mariage à prévoir celui-ci était beaucoup plus prévisible que celui de la semaine dernière...Depuis deux ans que cela couvait entre eux.

* * *

_Fin du chapitre_

_Bonne nuit _

_Pas envie d'en dire plus._

_Le moral est parti avec Rob. _

_Cullen _


	32. Hésitations

_Hello, _

_J'écoute__ The scientist / coldplay (une version toute douce et triste)_

_Mauvaise__ nuit ! Journée difficile. pour la premiere fois je n'ai pas repondu aux reviews. Mais je les ai llues. Toutes. Je vous remercies. Quand cette fic sera finie je garderai le souvenir merveilleux de vos petits ou grand messages, gentils, délirants interrogateurs, amusants, très justes ou non..._

_Bonne lecture_

_**Disclaimer** : les personnages de TWILIGHT appartiennent à S MEYER._

**Chapitre 32 Hésitation**

**The Boxer rebellion – If you run… **(si vous voulez l'écouter ..)

J'avais besoin de m'aérer. Je pris une veste d'Edward et sortis. Luke m'emboita le pas. Je me dirigeai, tête baissée, contre le vent, vers la plage. C'était encore trop tôt pour que je croise qui que ce soit.

Le ciel était encore couvert. L'orage de la veille avait rendu la mer furieuse et les vagues s'écrasaient avec fracas sur la plage. Les algues et divers morceaux de bois traçaient une ligne noire sur la plage à l'endroit de la marée haute. Le vent soufflait fort, envoyant mes cheveux sur mon visage. Je marchai un long moment d'un pas vif, pour dépenser ce surcroit de nervosité qui montait en moi. Le soleil matinal commençait à montrer ses rayons entre les nuages toujours gris. Mais ce temps sombre me convenait. Je me forçai à me concentrer sur les deux questions importantes auxquelles je devais répondre et que je ne cessais de fuir. Je regardai autour de moi. Cela faisait longtemps que je n'étais pas venue aussi loin. La falaise que j'apercevais au loin de chez moi était juste devant moi. Je devais m'arrêter de fuir.

Voulais-je vivre avec Edward ? Étais-je prête à tout quitter pour le suivre ?

A la première question la réponse m'apparue sans hésitation aucune. Quand je me remémorai le vide et le désespoir qui avaient été ma vie pendant les six derniers mois, je resserrai la veste parfumée d'Edward autour de moi.

Les mots de sa lettre résonnaient encore en moi en moi. Ses désirs et les miens ne faisaient qu'un. Je voulais m'endormir tous les soirs avec lui et me réveiller à ses cotés. Je voulais visiter cette ville, avec lui. Et faire des randonnées dans le désert proche afin de respirer le même air pur que lui…et puis aussi ne plus être seule sur la plage , comme ici.

Si je pensai à Edward, à ses regards brulants, à la force qui m'attirait vers lui, je n'avais envie de rien d'autre là que d'être avec lui tout de suite. Le miracle de ces 5 petits jours devaient se reproduire. Je ne pouvais vivre sans lui, il était comme une drogue pour moi.

Luke tournait autour de moi, il avait un bâton dans la gueule et se demandait pourquoi je ne bougeais plus après cette marche éperdue.

Étais-je prête à tout quitter pour le suivre ?

Il me promettait un avenir de rêve : une des meilleures universités du pays, une maison rien que pour nous, un homme aux petits soins pour moi puisqu'il avait tout aplani toutes les difficultés avant même que je ne me heurte à une seule….

Mais …

Laisser ici mon père et Alice et Emmett et même Jasper et Elizabeth.

Je fermai les yeux et essayai d'imaginer ma vie sans eux. La vision d'Edward découpant ses légumes dans la cuisine, me regardant en souriant légèrement, s'étirant sur le canapé, riant aux blagues de mon père s'interposa dans mon esprit. Je gémis en revoyant son visage concentré et tendu, devenant subitement fragile et heureux au moment du plaisir. Il n'était pas question de comparer, de mettre en balance l'un ou l'autre. Ma famille était et resterai ma famille mais Edward était mon présent et surtout mon avenir.

Je respirai l'air du large. L'odeur forte et iodée de l'océan et des algues assaillit mes narines mais là encore flottait le parfum léger d'Edward s'échappant de son col. Il dominait tout pour moi.

Je souris à Luke qui attendait patiemment que je fasse quelque chose. Je saisis un bâton sur le sol et le lançai au loin. Vers le Sud. Il partit en courant. J'ôtai mes tennis et me mis à courir derrière lui. Légère et confiante.

Me décider était douloureux mais une fois mes choix arrêtés, je fonçais soulagée d'être parvenue à trancher.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Je garai la voiture devant la maison. C'était la deuxième fois en une semaine à peine que je venais chez elle. Je serrai fort mon volant. C'était dur. Alice voulait arriver tôt chez son père. Je lui avais cédé et l'avais emmené. D'habitude j'évitai cela laissant Charlie se charger des allers retours de sa fille. .

Alice ouvrit la portière et sortit vivement. Ma fille venait encore de me reprocher mon animosité envers son père et Elizabeth.

De mon coté je sortis de la voiture plus calmement.

Je voulais garder le même calme qu'au mariage d'Emmett. Je fermai les yeux en le revoyant si heureux devant l'autel a coté de cette magnifique blonde, sa femme. La fille d'Elizabeth.

Je m'exerçais à reprendre mon souffle calmement, posément lentement visualisant une plume volant dans le vent. Ma sophrologue me conseillait toujours de me reconcentrer sur moi-même et d'oublier les ondes extérieures néfastes.

_Tiens en parlant d'onde néfaste… _

Charlie s'avançait vers moi. Il me salua de loin. Depuis notre divorce il ne me touchait plus. On ne se serrait pas la main .après avoir eu trois enfants ensemble cela serait ridicule et il refusait de m'embrasser la joue.

Comment perdre l'homme qu'on a aimé ? Un peu plus chaque jour, un peu plus chaque mois et chaque année. Comment le regarder s'éloigner et vivre heureux avec une autre. Je respirai profondément. Une fois. Puis une autre. Il était toujours aussi beau qu'au premier temps de notre histoire.

Il avait un sourire crispé : une mauvaise nouvelle ou en tout cas quelque chose qui me plairait pas. Je le connaissais si bien.

- Salut Renée !

- Bonjour Charlie.

Je restais sur la défensive, appuyée contre ma voiture.

- Tu rentres un moment ? J'ai un truc à te demander.

- Fais le ici. J'ai juste emmené la petite pour qu'elle voie sa sœur. Je n'ai pas de temps.

Je ne voulais pas revoir cette femme. J'étais furieusement jalouse d'elle. Elle avait mon mari, ma fille et maintenant mon fils.

Je sentis la rage habituelle commencer à monter en moi. Il fallait que je cesse de réagir ainsi. M Hale mon psychologue m'avait dit que cette rage qui m'envahissait régulièrement devait être muselée car elle ne correspondait à rien et ne donnait rien de bon. J'avais déjà perdu une de mes filles à cause de mon sale caractère.

- Bella est là ?

Il se racla la gorge.

- Non je voulais justement te parler d'elle. Elle est chez Edward.

Je fronçai les sourcils. Edward ? L'image d'un grand et bel home aux cheveux cuivrés qui portait magnifiquement son costume. Le témoin d'Emmett. J'avais l'impression d'avoir oublier un truc. L'air gêné de Charlie commençait sérieusement à m'agacer.

- Elle est chez Edward, bien. Et cet Edward c'est qui ? Il habite ou ? Je voudrais, si c'est possible parler à Bella. Et merde ! Qu'est ce que notre fille fait chez un homme à 7 heures du matin ?

Je sentais que j'allais exploser.

- Il habite Los Angeles. Enfin il vient de repartir là-bas. Et euh il a une maison ici.

Charlie se gratta la tête en soupirant.

- En fait Edward est le petit ami ou le compagnon de Bella, comme tu préfères.

Il avait lâché le morceau. Ma fille avait un petit ami. Enfin. J'avais essayé de la rapprocher de Jacob Black mais sans résultats.

Bon elle avait bon gout, il était beau cet Edward. Mais Los Angeles c'était loin. Une relation normale en couple était déjà difficile à vivre alors de Forks à Los Angeles…

- Ah ? Bien… mais les relations à distance ca ne va jamais loin. Il ne fera pas long feu le bel Edward !

- Je sais .. mais eux deux c'est du sérieux ca fait deux ans qu'ils se tournent autour !

- Deux ans et je ne suis au courant qu'aujourd'hui ! Mais je suis qui ? Sa mère ou une étrangère !

J'avais haussé le ton. Dans la rue. Je me faisais honte. Elizabeth, attirée par le bruit surement avançait sur le seuil.

- Bonjour Renée. Vous feriez bien de rentrer, je vous en prie. Charlie doit vous parler et ce serait mieux que cela ne se passe pas dans la rue.

Elle n'allait pas me donner des leçons en plus !

Je les suivis au salon en trainant des pieds. Il me fit signe de m'asseoir. Mais je préférai rester debout. Alice était déjà là et parlait de façon animée à voix basse avec le plus jeune fils d'Elizabeth. Elle semblait très excitée de ce qu'il lui disait.

- Alors Charlie , je t'écoute ?

Euh oui .. Disons qu'ils se tournent autour depuis deux ans mais que nous ne sommes au courant officiellement que depuis hier, et quand au problème de la distance, je suis sur que Bella va aller le rejoindre sous peu et partir vivre avec lui.

J'avais vu son regard. Il cherchait l'appui de sa femme. Pourquoi est ce que j'avais l'impression que le pire était à venir ? A cause du misérable sourire triste qu'elle lui adressa ? Elle prit la parole.

- Je crois que ce que Charlie n'arrive pas à vous dire c'est que ..Edward est mon fils ainé.

Je tombais assise sur une chaise. Les yeux dans le vague.

Mon fils et sa fille.

Ma fille et son fils.

Etais je maudite ? Qu'avais fait pour mériter ca ! Ma fille partait vivre à los Angeles !

OMG la tête me tournait.

Je me réveillai allongée sur le canapé de salon de la femme de Charlie. Bella était assise à coté de moi. Présente mais méfiante. Je pouvais la comprendre. Si je n'avais pas perdue connaissance j'aurais pu….

Je refermai les yeux. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle ne s'était pas assisse ainsi à mes cotés.

- Maman ? Ca va ? Elle me pris la main, et je l'aggripai. Elle avait grandi si vite.

- Oui ma fille ca va.

Elle me sourit. Je revis la petite fille qui m'offrait un coquillage sur la plage. Celle qui me demandait de réparer le papillon à qui un petit garçon en classe avait arraché les ailes.

Ma petite fille. Je lui rendis son sourire.

Charlie entra dans la pièce rompant cet instant particulier. Il demanda à Bella et Alice de sortir avant de se tourner vers moi, sérieux et calme.

- On doit parler.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Je quittai la pièce où ma mère m'avait souri. Un truc s'était passé entre elle et moi. Quelque chose de subtil et léger. mais c'était comme si une porte s'était entrouverte.

Je pris mon portable et pianotai le message qui me trotter dans la tête depuis mon retour de la plage

_**Je veux étudier la littérature française. **_

_**J'ai besoin de me réveiller dans tes bras. **_

_**J'utiliserai ma clé dans dix jours si tu me donnes l'adresse – Bella**_

J'appuyai sur la touche envoi en pensant que son avion venait d'atterrir sous le soleil californien

* * *

_Fin du chapitre _

_La fin de l'histoire approche ..._

_Penses à toi **Tied** (If I gave you my life; dans les oreilles) - j'ai encore RIEN écris ! _

_***Cullen***_


	33. Dix jours (ou presque)

_Hello !_

_Bonsoir à toutes (et tous ? un espoir jusqu'à la fin !)_

_Je vous laisse lire ce petit chapitre . _

_Je vous laisse lire sans dire trop de betises. .enfin juste que _

_1/ meme quand on est "la chef" on respecte les JOURS de publications_

_2/Muse chantant Madness a capella est Just Waouh ! _

_3/ J'ai un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles tres débile..._

_Bonne lecture _

_Disclaimer :_

_Les personnages de Twilight appartiennent à Stéphanie Meyer, seule l'histoire et ce que j'en fais (en prenant un peu, beaucoup, passionnément de plaisir.) m'appartient. Toutes ressemblances avec des personnes existantes... ou ayant existées n'est pas tout à fait fortuite..._

* * *

_Bonne lecture_

* * *

**Chapitre 33 Dix jours (ou presque ! )**

_**Samedi**_

Je récupérais mes bagages sur le tourniquet lorsque je sentis mon téléphone vibrer dans la poche de ma veste en jeans. Je le saisis lâchant les sacs sur le sol pour me concentrer sur le message arrivant. Le brouhaha de l'aéroport et la chaleur déjà étouffante de L.A. disparurent.

Un message de Bella.

_**Je veux étudier la littérature française. **_

_**J'ai besoin de me réveiller dans tes bras. **_

_**J'utiliserai ma clé dans dix jours si tu me donnes l'adresse – Bella**_

_Ma Belle je te donne tout ce que tu veux ! _

Mon cœur sembla repartir ou du moins revivre.

J'avais eu l'impression d'être dans le bouillard depuis le départ de Forks. Tout s'était précipité je n'avais même pas pu l'embrasser comme je l'aurais souhaité devant la maison, le chauffeur s'impatientant et la pluie inondant son visage.

Ma réponse partit immédiatement et un sourire surement niais éclairait mon visage.

**Ce seront les dix jours les plus longs de ma vie – E**

Je l'imaginai chez moi, dans notre chambre ou déjà chez Charlie, déjeunant avec ma mère et mon frère. Clairement j'étais jaloux d'eux. Ils avaient le droit de la voir, de lui parler. Moi j'allai me débattre avec les problèmes de la réorganisation du congrès de ce soir ! Bon je n'allais pas bouder non plus comme un gamin. ! Son message allait me permettre de bien débuter la journée. Elle avait pris sa décision rapidement.

Elle allait me rejoindre.

Mon téléphone bipa à nouveau.

**Pour moi aussi. La cuisine est vide sans toi. Et ma vie aussi– B**

Mon dieu ! Elle allait me tuer. Si elle continuait à m'envoyer de tels messages pendant 10 jours, je serais mort avant de lui ouvrir le portail.

**Bells, ma Bells...Sais tu que tu n'as pas le droit de m'envoyer des choses comme ça ? Je suis en public...c'est dangereux. Je t'aime. –E**

Je riais tout seul en quittant l'aéroport. La journée commençait bien.

**Dimanche**

J'allumai l'ordinateur et connectai Skype. Il était tôt. Il devait dormir encore. La journée de la veille avait été très longue et chargée pour lui. Suite à la défection d'un des partenaires de leur groupe, il avait du reprendre à zéro au dernier moment toutes une organisation de congrès. Malgré ça il avait été présent pour moi à tout instant ou presque. Jamais je n'avais autant pianoté sur le clavier de mon portable. Nous avion besoin l'un et l'autre de continuer de communiquer malgré cette séparation pour laquelle nous n'étions pas prêts.

Son dernier message vers minuit (le dernier d'une longue série qui avait émaillé ma journée de mille petits soleils) avait provoqué un incendie dans mon ventre

_**Je viens de finir ma douche, en pensant à toi…Je vais me coucher en pensant à toi…. Je suis claqué. Mais je sais que je vais rêver de toi. Il fait chaud, ici. Bonne nuit mon amour - E**_

Je n'y avais pas répondu laissant un silence tendre s'installer entre nous tandis que je m'allongeais de son coté du lit, la tête sur son oreiller.

En attendant qu'il se lève à Los Angeles, et allume son PC, je rangeai un peu partout, en profitant pour redécouvrir son intérieur. Chaque objet chez lui était une parcelle de lui. Je pris sur la commode une photo de nous tous, prise il ya longtemps. Avant même que je n'habite chez mon père. Je caressai son visage heureux. Il était superbe et je buggai un peu sur son cou découvert par le col V de son tee-shirt blanc. Sa position me fit sourire, il était derrière moi, légèrement incliné vers moi comme s'il respirait l'odeur de mes cheveux, un geste que je connaissais bien maintenant. Ses mains disposées sur le dossier de ma chaise étaient très proches de mon dos dénudé par ma robe bleue. Je me souvins de l'émotion, de la brulure sur ma peau ressentie à ce moment précis. A seize ans j'étais déjà très sensible à sa présence.

Un bourdonnement me fis me retourner, ed cullen était en ligne et m'appelait.

Il me suffit d'appuyer sur la touche « répondre avec la vidéo » et il fut là, par la magie du net. Il venait de se lever, ses cheveux étaient encore en bataille et son regard ensommeillé. Il était torse nu.

_Oh Mon Dieu ! _

- Bonjour baby. J'ai rêvé de toi…

La chaleur de L.A. venait d'envahir Forks !

**Lundi**

Je décidai de faire une petite visite surprise à Bella. Rose et moi étions rentrés tard la nuit de notre lune de miel à Londres et je ne l'avais pas vu. Charlie m'avait expliqué les derniers développements de l'Affaire Edward/Bella.

Mon dieu, que ce dossier traînait !

Je rentrai chez Edward, ou chez Bella je savais plus trop, sans faire de bruit. Elle était assise au soleil sur la terrasse. En maillot de bain, elle profitait apparemment d'un nouveau redoux de la météo de Forks. Lorsque je mis ma main sur son épaule, elle sursauta et en rougissant posa son téléphone précipitamment à coté d'elle.

- Salut ma petite ! Tu as le sourire je vois !

- Emmett ! Vous êtes rentrés quand ?

Elle se jeta à mon cou. Genre Alice.

Je m'assis à coté d'elle et attrapai le verre de jus d'orange frais posé sur la table. Je bus quelques gorgées avant de lui répondre.

- On est arrivé cette nuit de Londres. Rose dort encore alors je viens voir ma petite sœur. Tu vas mieux toi, à ce que je vois. Raconte-moi ! Je veux tout savoir...Après tout c'est grâce à moi que ton Roméo est revenu !

Je pris son visage entre mes mains. Ces yeux brillaient et pétillaient de bonheur. Elle rougit encore plus. Puis éclata de rire

- Je sais Emmett, je sais. Je t'en remercie… Tu veux savoir quoi ?

- Tout. De A à Z. je veux un rapport complet.

- Non. Je censure certains passages.

Elle fit mine de réfléchir. Comme je ne l'avais pas revu depuis le mariage où son air triste m'avait fait mal au cœur, le contraste était saisissant !

- Tu m'as ramené Edward. On s'est expliqué. Il m'aime. Je l'aime et je vais aller vivre avec lui… Le résumé te convient ?

- La fin surtout ! Rigolai-je, Tu pars quand ?

- Début de semaine prochaine. Je dois régler des problèmes administratifs. Attendre le résultat de mes examens et faire vacciner chien et chat.

Elle caressait le pelage de Luke, le clébard noir d'Edward et je vis sa chatte Stella étalée au soleil, aux pieds de sa maitresse.

- Ah le p'tit couple émigre aussi ?

- Oui...ce sont nos bébés ! Et toi raconte le mariage ça fait quoi ?

- Tu es pressée de le savoir ? Alors maries-toi ! Rosalie est formidable ! On va s'installer dans le coin. Je cherche une petite maison à louer à Forks. J'ai envie de me rapprocher de Charlie. Ca va être difficile pour lui ton départ.

Elle m'expliqua qu'elle avait elle aussi appréhendé ce moment, mais qu'elle partait confiante et comme je l'avais prévu que je prenne « la relève » avec notre père l'enchantait.

Une demi-heure plus tard nous partions manger chez Elizabeth. Mais je l'avais vu pianoter plus d'une fois sur son téléphone, dès qu'elle pensait que j'avais le dos tourné. Cela me rappela les quelques centaines de messages que Rose et moi nous étions envoyés en six mois. Des messages plus ou moins sages. Ma petite sœur se dévergonderait t'elle ?

**Mardi **

Victoria était agaçante. Très agaçante. Je ne sais pas si elle était comme cela avant. Je vivais dans le brouillard des « médicaments « et ma perception du réel était très biaisée à l'époque. Mais depuis mon retour de Forks alors que j'avais du mal à me concentrer sur mon travail, elle allait et venait dans mon bureau pour un rien. Ses talons hauts qui claquer sur le sol me tapais sur les nerfs et son parfum lourd et entêtant qu'elle me mettait sous le nez à chaque fois qu'elle s'approchait me donnait mal à la tête.

Je n'étais pas né de la dernière pluie et je savais que les tenues moulantes et provocantes qu'elle mettait, avaient un objectif précis. J'espérai juste que je n'étais pas la proie convoitée par cette carnassière. Si c'était le cas…. Elle irait voir ailleurs très vite. Je ne voulais aucun problème supplémentaire avec l'arrivée imminente de Bella.

Je souris en pensant à elle et Victoria crut surement que c'était à elle que mon sourire s'adressait.

- Edward tu veux un autre café ! Elle avait collé sa poitrine à mon dos pour me faire sa proposition.

_Putain non ! Ni café ! Ni rien d'autre ! _

Elle m'en avait servi déjà quatre aujourd'hui et avec les conversations « skypiennes » et les messages de ma petite amie, j'étais déjà bien énervé. Je décidai de faire comprendre à Victoria que je n'étais définitivement pas intéressé. Je m'écartai d'elle et me retournai légèrement pour la regarder d'un air sévère.

- Non merci Victoria. Plus de café. Si j'en ai besoin, je me lèverais et irai le chercher au distributeur tout seul. Tu n'es pas la pour le café.

Mon téléphone bipa alors qu'elle repartait vers son bureau en face du mien.

- Victoria, trouve- moi s'il te plait, la liste des bijouteries et animaleries dans le quartier de Los Feliz. Pour ce soir. Et je ne veux plus être dérangé. Ferme s'il te plait la porte en sortant.

Ma dernière demande la surprit .Elle se figea mais mon visage la dissuada de me poser des questions.

Je regardai enfin l'écran de mon portable

**J'ai eu les résultats ! Tu as devant toi le message d'une future étudiante de l'UCLA. – B.**

Je composai immédiatement son numéro et entendis sa voix essoufflée me répondre :

- C'est toi !

- Oui ma douce… Félicitations !

Entendre sa voix et son rire me serra le ventre. Un petit silence s'installa entre nous

- Tu es où en ce moment ?

J'avais besoin de la visualiser.

- Sur la plage. Dès que j'ai eu les résultats, je suis venue ici J'avais envie de crier mon bonheur aux oiseaux et au vent. Mais je me suis contenté de t'envoyer un message.

Je l'entendais sourire. Ma voix se fit rauque tandis que je l'imaginai sur notre plage.

- Profites en et cries très fort à ma place. Si j'étais avec toi nous pourrions crier ensemble et faire fuir toutes les mouettes !

Je soupirai. J'étais au travail et ne devais pas me laisser trop perturber. La veille lorsqu'elle m'avait avoué être en maillot de bain sur notre terrasse, j'étais encore à l'appartement et n'avais pu m'empêcher de la taquiner un peu. Seule l'arrivée d'Emmett, encore lui, nous avait calmés.

- Je dois te laisser, baby, ma journée n'est pas finie. Il faut qu'on se parle ce soir. Tu fermeras la porte à clé pour que personne ne nous dérange.

- Oui mon amour. Travaille bien. Je vais rester là un peu avec ton chien puis je rentre voir Charlie et ta mère.

- Bon après midi ma Bella. A ce soir.

Nous raccrochâmes ensemble.

**Mercredi**

Allongée sur mon lit mon net book sur les genoux, Edward à l'écran j'étais bien. Reposée, il me racontait sa journée et moi la mienne ainsi que les bêtises de notre famille. Chaque soirée finissait ainsi, nous prenions, une demi-heure une heure ou plus suivant la fatigue d'Edward ou sa disponibilité. A nous confier des de petites choses de notre quotidien et à rire de tout.

D'Elizabeth, distraite par mon père, qui avait laissé brûler le repas Les pizzas surgelées avaient enchanté Emmett et Jasper.

De Stella qui ne lâchait plus Luke, trottinant derrière lui comme un petit chien, toute sa fierté féline perdue.

De ma mère, qui s'ouvrait enfin un peu à moi.

De la secrétaire qui avait des vues sur lui et à qui j'allais rendre visite dès mon arrivée, histoire de marquer mon territoire. Mon ventre s'était crispé lorsqu'il m'avait raconté ses mésaventures avec Victoria la rouquine. La morsure de la jalousie était nouvelle pour moi. Mais avec un homme tel que lui, je devrais m'y habituer. Enfin essayer.

La franchise dans son regard lorsqu'il m'avait parlé d'elle avait éteint très vite ce sentiment horrible. J'avais confiance en lui. Et ceci n'avait pas de prix.

**Jeudi**

Ce matin, j'avais le temps de faire un tour dans le quartier de notre future maison. J'allais voir les boutiques recommandées par Victoria et trouvais tout ce que je souhaitai. Je passais ensuite à la maison pour y déposer mes achats et en profiter pour faire quelques photos que j'enverrais à Bella. Je voulais qu'elle ait la surprise mais aussi qu'elle puisse quand même un peu imaginer le décor.

Je me postai dans le patio intérieur ou j'avais pris ma décision lors de la discussion avec le propriétaire et tentai de la regarder avec un œil neuf et neutre. Une grande habitation principale avec un étage et plusieurs dépendances formaient un bâtiment en U protégeant l'intimité. Elle était belle. Je voulais vraiment vivre là avec Bella. Les jardins splendides étaient superbes à cette saison et James Hunter le jardinier paysagiste qui s'en occupait jusqu'ici était resté pour en prendre soin. Je montais avec lui la colline pour atteindre la piscine.

Je discutai un peu avec James de modifications minimes qu'il voulait apporter, déplacer un arbre qui salissait l'eau de la piscine en approcher un autre pour faire plus d'ombre…

Son bavardage ronronnait à coté de moi. J'avais pris mes photos et d'autres images commençaient à encombrer ma tête. Je regardai la piscine abritée des regards et mon Dieu j'avais hâte de l'étrenner avec elle.

**Vendredi**

Tout marchait à merveille. Les animaux étaient vaccinés. Les billets d'avion réservés. J'avais récupéré mon dossier administratif au lycée et dis au revoir à ma meilleure amie et même à Jacob que j'avais croisé par hasard en ville. La veille Edward avait envoyé sur ma messagerie des photos de « notre » maison et nous avions échangés quelques textos. Il devait être présent à une soirée et nous n'avion pu converser par Skype. Ce qui était préférable… ou dommage.

Je crois que notre conversation aurait dégénéré car ses messages étaient extrêmement imagés.

**.. Je me sens très fatigué et tendu, j'aurais besoin d'un massage Bella…Comme il y a quelques jours sur la plage. Un massage et plus si affinités –E**

Quelques minutes plus tard à peine remise de ce message le suivant m'avait achevé.

**Ma chérie, avec cette chaleur porter un costume est de la torture. J'ai envie de défaire ma cravate et d'ouvrir le col de ma chemise pour respirer mieux. Mais j'ai personne ici pour s'occuper de ma cravate ensuite – E**

Oh Edward ma vengeance sera terrible !

**Ma belle je viens de rentrer. Je passe chercher un verre d'eau à la cuisine pour me rafraichir. Il n'ya pas personne. Suis triste. Je voudrais te poser sur le bar et embrasser encore et encore ta peau satiné et chaude sous mes doigts. –E**

Ma soirée avait donc été … compliquée. J'avais finis par éteindre le téléphone pour prendre une douche froide. J'aurais ma vengeance, un jour prochain.

Je me connectai sur Skype en souriant. Il devait être au bureau ce matin.

ed cullen est connecté.

Je vérifiai d'une main la tenue de mes cheveux et que ma robe bleu soit bien lissée sur ma poitrine. Dommage il ne verrait pas à quel point elle était courte. Je réservai cela pour ma vengeance.

Oui il était au bureau et pas de belle rousse à proximité. Juste mon homme en costume gris sombre et chemise blanche à rayures. Un sourire heureux et taquin sur les lèvres.

_Non je n'allais pas commencer à baver ! Six jours sans se toucher on pouvait tenir non ? _

_NON !_

Je soupirai avant de prendre la parole

- Bonjour Edward… tu as réussi à t'endormir facilement hier soir ? Malgré la chaleur ?

- Non ma Bella, c'était plutôt...dur. Et toi ?

Il éclata de rire.

- Moi ? Je te dirais rien sauf qu'un jour je me vengerai.

- J'attends ce jour avec impatience

Son sourire en coin s'agrandit et ses yeux pétillèrent de malice.

_OMG qu'il était beau … _

Je préférai changer de sujet.

- J'ai reçu les photos de la maison. Elle est euh….superbe et…. magnifique et …grande. Edward j'ai une question qui me vient à l'esprit. Pour avoir acheté une maison aussi grande ? Tu veux combien 'enfants ?

Ma question le surprit et je m'en réjouis. Arriver à le désarçonner ne serait-ce qu'un instant était une victoire !

- Autant que tu voudras ma belle ! Autant que tu voudras ! J'aime le début de notre conversation ce matin. On commence quand ?

Je lui tirai la langue

- Plus sérieusement. Elle est magnifique et euh... Impressionnante. Tu ne m'as jamais dis à qui elle appartenait avant... Je suppose à une célébrité vu l'impressionnant dispositif de sécurité.

- Ouep on peut dire ça. Ca n'a pas tellement d'importance. C'est un type sympa. Le courant est passé entre nous. Je n'ai rien changé dans la maison. J'y serai encore demain après midi pour régler quelques détails. Tu l'aménageras à ton gout. Je dispose de l'appartement en ville pour quatre mois encore.

Aménager une maison entière, quel défi.

**Samedi **

Je tournais en rond dans la villa. Bella n'était pas joignable depuis 4 heures. J'avais appelé Charlie puis Emmett, qui n'avait dit de ne pas m'inquiéter qu'elle était sortie ave une amie au cinéma. Je devais me calmer. J'étais de plus en plus nerveux. La semaine avec mon travail j'avais réussi à patienter. Mis l'inactivité et le silence de Bella me stressaient. J'étais donc allé dans notre maison comme convenu avec Hunter. J'avais besoin d'espace et le parc était idéal pour cela.

Plus que trois non quatre jours et je pourrais la tenir contre moi et respirer son parfum de ses cheveux. La patience était d'ordinaire une de mes qualités mais pas dans ce cas précis. Je me sentais étouffer sans elle.

Je l'appelais une autre fois. La sonnerie résonna sans réponse. Une fois de plus. Pourquoi ne me répondait-elle pas ? Je lui laissais un message. Encore.

Je n'osai penser à rien. Des hypothèses effrayantes ou idiotes se heurtaient dans ma tête. Mon téléphone bipa. Enfin. Immédiatement je regardai le message.

**- J'ai fait livrer un petit quelque chose pour toi. Il devrait arriver devant chez nous d'ici quelques minutes. Ouvre le portail au livreur. Je t'aime - B.**

Une livraison ?

La sonnerie de l'interphone retentit mais je ne vis personne. Je déclenchai quand même l'ouverture des portes avant d'aller, curieux, dans la cour extérieure chercher ce « petit quelque chose ».

Deux valises à ses pieds, un panier de voyage pour chat d'une main et tenant la laisse de Luke qui tirait dessus impatient. Bella était arrivée chez nous à Los Angeles…

* * *

_**Fin** pour aujourd'hui ..._

_Je sais pas pourquoi mais j'aime la fin de ce chapitre_

_Quelques remarques en vrac : _

_Merci à **mlca66** ...encore plus accro que moi .. même si elle le cache .._

_Félicitations à **Tied** pour ce qu'elle a fait il y a deux jours et aujourd'hui...[ tu l'as déjà l'adresse d'Ed non ? LOL]_

_Merci **lulu** (j'aime ton pseudo ) et **Kyssou** pour vos reviews régulières oui, lulu ca devient ..bon et non Kyssou je te le dirais pas ! _

_Je remercies **nnk77 **pour ces remarques toujours subtiles : Oui Renée est différentes dans l'épisode 32 par rapport aux autres ... mais entre les touts premiers et celui ci deux ans ont passés et puis avoir le POV de la personne est différent d'avoir le POV de sa fille. ..._

_Je voulais aussi vous demander 2 choses :_

_- j'ai choisi dès le départ de NE pas indiquer (sauf un chapitre) .. qui était le narrateur.. je n'ai jamais eu de plainte .. mais est ce que cette gymnastique est compliquée pour vous lectrices ? _

_- y a t'il un POV qui vous manque ? _

_Biz et merci à toutes .. _

_PS je remet J **Timberlake** une reprise tres peu connue .. **Sittin' On** (The Dock Of The Bay) (aller chercher sur you tube)_

_***Cullen15000***_


	34. Enfin seuls ensemble !

**Hello, **

_Je sais il est une heure du matin _

_Suis en retard! Arreter de raler car je sais (qu'à part 3 ou 4) vous ne lisez que le matin...avec les tartines et les croissants._

_Un chapitre imprévu. Tied va me tuer. Tant pis._

_Bonne lecture_

_Disclaimer : Les personnages de Twilight appartiennent à la talentueuse Stéphanie Meyer... Les autres je ne sais pas d'où ils sortent enfin presque pas !_

* * *

**Chapitre 34 Seuls, ensemble**

Il se tenait figé de devant moi. Je me mordis la lèvre. Anxieuse, je n'aurais pas du faire ça, venir, m'inviter chez lui sans le prévenir.

_Ce n'est que la 3eme fois que tu fais ca, ma grande ! _

Luke tirait furieusement sur la laisse. J'entendis vaguement le taxi qui m'avait déposé partir, quittant la rue calme de ce quartier chic. Les grands palmiers me protéger de l'ardeur du soleil californien, assez perturbant pour une pauvre fille de l'état de Washington. Mais le décor n'était rien.

Mes sens étaient totalement occupés par la vision d'Edward, de son jean bleu lui tombant bas sur la taille, de son torse moulé dans un tshirt blanc et de ses yeux émeraude brûlants fixés sur les miens.

Je fis un pas vers lui. Il semblait immobilisé au niveau du portail automatique. Je cherchai vainement un mot à dire pour expliquer ma présence.

Puis il fut là. Autour de moi, sur moi, en moi.

Ses bras me serraient la taille Ses lèvres étaient sur moi, sa langue caressait la mienne. Je retins ma plainte de plaisir. Six jours sans le toucher et le sentir.

Six jours qu'est ce que c'est long !

Il ne relâcha ma bouche que pour reprendre sa respiration.

- J'n'ai pas eu le temps de remercier le livreur. Mais j'aime ta surprise !

Je me sentis soulevée de terre. Il me fit tournoyer. J'éclatai de rire en entendant japper Luke dont j'avais lâché la laisse en même temps que la cage de Stella lorsque mon petit ami m'avait sauté dessus à une vitesse stupéfiante. Il avait l'air heureux de me voir, presque autant que moi à être serrée si fort contre son torse solide.

- Arrête Edward, y a erreur : le livreur... c'est moi et la surprise c'est Luke.

- Ah bon ?

Il regarda son chien debout sur ces pattes arrière qui chercher à l'embrasser lui aussi.

_Je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir. Je le comprenais _

- Dans ce cas je garde la surprise et je kidnappe le livreur. Trois jours d'avance c'est le paradis ! Viens ma douce je vais te faire visiter !

Il tapota la tête de son chien et joignit le geste à la parole : après avoir fait glisser rapidement mes bagages de l'autre coté du portail, il attrapa le panier de Stella d'une main et passant la main restée libre derrière mes cuisses, il me souleva sans effort je serrai mes cuisses autour de lui et m'accrochai à son cou pour ne pas perdre l'équilibre. Et parce que j'aimais trop le toucher..

Agrippée à ses larges épaules, enroulée autour de lui, je jetai un coup à ce qui m'entourait. Il marchait dans une petite cour. Un petit jardin ombragé et verdoyant faisait une coupure entre le monde extérieur et la villa. Je levai les yeux. C'était un bâtiment blanc et simple. Les grandes fenêtres du rez de chaussée et du premier étage étaient protégées de la chaleur du soleil et des regards indiscrets, par des stores marrons. Edward contourna le bâtiment principal et passa rapidement un portail arrondi pour renter dans une seconde cour. Il s'arrêta devant la porte principale de la maison. Il posa sur le sol le panier de Stella et me saisit plus confortablement sous les bras et les genoux, m'inclinant contre sa poitrine.

- Melle Swan, bienvenue chez vous.

Il franchit le seuil en me portant comme si j'étais quelque chose de très précieux. Je rougis et embrassai son cou, respirant encore une fois le parfum de son aftershave mêlé à sa propre odeur épicée.

Le rez-de-chaussée était splendide. Je regardai, le souffle coupé, l'espace vide de ce gigantesque hall qui s'ouvrait à ma gauche par trois grandes portes fenêtres sur un espace extérieur meublé déjà d'un salon de jardin marron et d'une grande table.

Un magnifique escalier en bois clair montait à l'étage et j'apercevais une galerie qui semblait courir le long des pièces du premier.

Je ne m'aperçus que je retenais mon souffle que lorsque la tête me tourna.

- Edward, pose moi s'il te plait. C'est trop ..

Je ne trouvai plus mes mots. Il me remis debout et me soutins par la taille le temps que je me remette de mon émotion. Mon cœur et ma tête adoraient déjà celte maison. Ma maison. Notre foyer.

J'avais envie de courir partout comme une enfant le jour de Noel. Le plancher en bois au design moderne était splendide et silencieux sous mes pas rapides. Cette pièce à vivre centrale était le cœur de la maison. Ses dimensions nous permettrait d'en faire à la fois un salon, une pièce pour recevoir la famille, et une salle à manger …J'imaginais déjà le canapé, les bibliothèques contre les murs …

Je regardais rapidement les quatre autres pièces du rez-de-chaussée. La grande cuisine blanche et gris anthracite étaient totalement équipée et fonctionnelle avec un ilot central contre lequel Edward s'appuya, les bras croisés contre son torse, un sourire légèrement tordu et coquin sur les lèvres.

- Alors ? la cuisine te convient ? Je n'ai fait encore aucune modification. Elle était comme ça avant l'achat.

- Elle me convient et tais toi…

Je refusai de me laisser perturber par ses allusions aux cuisines. Je courus plus que je ne marchais vers les deux chambres qui se situaient au fond du corps principal. Deux chambres pour les invités ou un bureau pour Edward et moi.

L'une des deux donnait sur le patio.

- Ce sera notre bureau.

Mon ton impératif et décidé le fit rire.

- Enfin si tu es d'accord..

J'étais gênée tout à coup. Je venais d'arriver, et déjà sans lui demander son avis j'imposai mes vues.

- Chut ma belle, c'est ta maison, tu en fais ce que tu veux. Si tu veux mettre mon bureau dans la piscine.. je t'obéirai, je ne peux rien te refuser tu le sais.

La piscine ….

Mon ventre se tordit en l'entendant me murmurer ces mots, tout contre mes cheveux, contre mon oreille, qu'il mordilla au passage. Mon dieu si il commençait à faire ça .. Avec les jours de frustration que j'avais accumulés je ne pourrais jamais visiter toute maison. J'ouvris la dernière porte m'éloignant du corps brulant d'Edward.

La salle d'eau rez-de-chaussée luxueuse et simple en même temps alliait les tons chocolat et bleu pale. Je refermais vivement la porte avant qu'il ne lance encore une remarque qui mettrait le feu dans mes veines et me détournerait de ma visite.

- On monte voir l'étage ? Je me tournai vers lui en disant ces paroles. Il m'observait un large sourire aux lèvres.

- Bien soir ! je te suis.

En montant l'escalier je sentais son regard sur mes hanches et mes jambes dénudées par la jupe noire assez courte que je portais. Mes poils se redressaient sur mes bras tellement cette sensation était érotique. Je me sentais trembler sur mes jambes et mon cœur commençait à battre de façon totalement anarchique. Cette tension devenait insupportable. Je me retournai brusquement, arrivée en haut des marches et j'eus la confirmation de ce que mon corps avait senti. Je me stoppai sur le palier, arrêtant sa progression contre mon corps, sa tête au niveau de ma poitrine. Il se mordit la lèvre inferieure et lorsque je croisais le vert sombre de ses pupilles remontant de mon buste vers mes yeux, ma respiration s'arrêta. .

- Edward.. je meurs d'envie de visiter cette maison et je veux faire l'amour avec toi aussi et tu me perturbes..Donne moi cinq minutes et ...

_Moi j'avais dit ca ? _

Il eut un petit rire et j'aurai voulu me cacher. Il perturbait totalement le fonctionnement de mon cerveau, si je me mettais à dire tout ce que je pensais..

- Tu as cinq minutes pour finir la visite..pour le reste il nous faudra beaucoup, beaucoup, plus de cinq minutes.

Sa voix rauque résonna comme une promesse et je regardai les cinq pièces de l'étage dans un état second, 3 chambres avec salle de bain privées et un espace central ouvert sur la galerie qui me donna un aperçu des magnifiques jardins. Je m'accoudai à la balustrade, oubliant presque la présence magnétique d'Edward à mes cotés.

- Allez visite terminée.. on file au jardin.

Il m'entraîna dans l'escalier, sans que j'ai le temps de dire un mot. Au bas de marches il ralentit.. Un homme grand et blond, vêtu d'un jean et d'une chemise bleue légèrement défraîchie, nous regardait venir, l'air impassible avec un petit sourire moqueur plaqué sur le visage.

- Vous êtes encore là James ? Je vous présente ma compagne Bella Swan. Bella voici James Hunter, le paysagiste chargé de l'entretien des jardins que nous allons regarder maintenant.

- Enchantée Monsieur Hunter, je lui tendis la main, il la prit après une légère hésitation

- Moi de même Mademoiselle Swan. Puis reporta son attention sur Edward

- Edward, j'allais partir mais j'ai vu un chien un chat et des valises devant la porte.. je me suis permis de leur donner à manger et de libérer la chatte dans la pièce du fond à coté de la cuisine. Par contre je ne comprend pas le comportement de votre chien : il ne bouge pas de devant la porte de cette pièce.

Je souris, un peu gênée dans ma précipitation j'avais oublié Luke et Stella !

- Merci James , Edward alla vers la pièce à qui j'avais donné la fonction de bureau et ouvris la porte : Luke s'y engouffra pour rejoindre Stella. En refermant devant l'air stupéfait du paysagiste il ajouta

-Mon chien Luke voulait juste rejoindre sa compagne, la jeune Stella..

Je réprimais mon fou rire et sortis dans le patio pendant qu'Edward s'assurait du départ de Monsieur Hunter.

Je fis quelques pas, la encore mon cœur se serra, comme si cette maison m'appelait; un lien spécial existait entre elle et moi. Edward m'avait raconté l'impression qu'il avait éprouvé lors de sa première visite. Cette impression qui lui avait fait acheter cette baraque démesurée à un acteur qui quittait les States. Je ressentais à mon tour cet appel ce besoin de vivre ici. Avec lui.

Je me retournai vers lui. Il serrait la main de James et refermait la porte sur lui.

Enfin seuls. Je me mordis la lèvre en admirant l'homme magnifique qui fondait sur moi. Depuis quinze jours je vivais une sorte de rêve éveillé : il m'aimait. Qu'avais-je fait pour mériter ca. Encore une fois sa proximité me faisait perdre tout contrôle de on corps et dès qu'il posa sa main sur ma joue je me blottis contre lui comme une chatte en mal d'affection. J'aurai ronronné si je le pouvais.

Je marchai lentement dans le jardin essayant de calmer les envies qui montaient en moi. Même la beauté des allées et des massifs fleuris qui agrémentaient le chemin vers la piscine n'arrivait pas à me distraire. Il me suivait silencieusement à distance. Je sentais son regard sur et je pus m'empêcher de le regarder. Je croisai alors son regard . Curieusement il détourna les yeux et un petit sourire est apparut sur son visage.

A quoi pensait-il ? Quel était ce sentiment curieux mélange de gêne et de tension entre nous ?

Ce n'est qu'après m'être éloignée de plus de 150 mètres que je la vis. Les photos ne m'avaient pas préparée au choc. Un grand bassin d'eau verte émeraude dans une écrin de verdure. Elle n'avait rien d'une piscine hollywoodienne. C'était un lieu magique protégé, une brillante imitation de la nature dans ce qu'elle avait de plus beau : le mariage sensuel de l'eau et du vert.

- Bienvenue chez nous ma Belle-

Sa voix rauque me fit frissonner. Ses mains se posèrent sur ma taille et me serrèrent contre lui, Je me laissai aller en arrière, contre lui et levai un bras pour toucher sa nuque derrière moi.

Il posa ses lèvres contre mon cou, tendrement.

- Je t'aime ma Belle .

Je gémis de plaisir, incapable d'articuler un mot. Mon corps tanguait contre le sien sous le soleil. Je me retournai pour pouvoir le contempler. Il prit mon visage entre ses mains, en coupe. Il hésita comme pour prolonger l'instant, le moment parfait d'anticipation,. Puis ses lèvres brulantes se posèrent a nouveau sur les miennes. Mon sang bouillonna, mon souffle devint heurté et mes doigts agrippèrent ses cheveux.

Il se recula doucement, tenant mon visage ébloui à quelques centimètres du sien. Un sourire heureux, légèrement satisfait se promena sur son visage. J'eus envie de bouder.

- J'ai tout mon temps aujourd'hui. Si nous commencions juste par nous baigner. Cela fait trois semaines que je rêve de me baigner avec toi ici…

Mon regard allait de l'eau tiède clapotant à mes pieds dans la chaleur de cette journée au visage charmeur d'Edward. Je me mordis la lèvre d'envie.

- Hum .. j'ai oublié mon maillot de bain à Forks

- Hum, dommage en effet… il promena son doigt sur ma lèvre, semblant réfléchir…, et si tu t'en passais… Nous sommes seuls ici.. et je te promets de t'imiter pour que tu te sentes moins seule.

* * *

_FIN (oups)_

_Désolée .. Il est une heure du matin et je suis incapable d'écrire un mot de plus._

_La y a deux possibilités soit votre imagination fait le reste .. soit la mienne m'apporte la suite demain..._

_Je vous remercie toute pour vos reviews (je viens de m'apercevoir que les 400 sont passées..) , pour vos avis et conseils_

_PS : sur cette fic : pas de bêtas.. la pauvre **mlca66** deviendrais folle à gérer ce délire quotidien en plus des ces nombreuses autres contributions à la beauté de la langue française dans le monde de FF! j'ai bien deux pré-lectrices..mlca66 (oui) et **Tied** (oui oui) .. sauf sur cet épisode la ! Mais elles ne s'occupent pas des erreurs de grammaire &Cie !_

_Bon je file sur Respire ! de **TiedCullen**_

_Biz_

_***Cullen***_


	35. Il fait chaud

_Hello, _

_Je ne suis pas en retard.._

_Voila le chapitre fraîchement écris (quand je dis fraîchement je m'entends il faisait au moins quarante degres dans mon bureau..sans compter les degrés ajoutés par le texte)_

_Il réponds à une demande express de certaines lectrices (je vais pas dire que j'en avais pas envie vous ne me croiriez pas et vous auriez raison.. mais que c'est dur à écrire !) _

_Bonne lecture ..(je vais me remettre un peu de musique tiens) _

_On se retrouve en bas_

_Disclaimer : Les personnages de Twilight appartiennent à la talentueuse Stéphanie Meyer... Les autres je ne sais pas d'où ils sortent enfin presque pas !_

* * *

**CHAPITRE 35 Il fait chaud**

- Hum, dommage en effet… je passai mon doigt sur sa lèvre, semblant réfléchir…, et si tu t'en passais… Nous sommes seuls ici. Et je te promets de t'imiter pour que tu te sentes moins seule...

Un petit silence entre nous, je n'avais pu retenir ces mots. Il traduisait mon désir. La seule pensée (ou presque) qui m'habitait depuis que je l'avais vu sur le seuil, si belle et hésitante avec notre ménagerie dans le bras.

Debout devant moi, elle hésitait sur la réponse à apporter à ma proposition. Ses cheveux s'étaient échappés de sa coiffure et des mèches brillantes vagabondaient autour de son fin visage. Son pied gauche avait quitté sa sandale et elle avait négligemment plongé ses orteils aux ongles vernis de rose pale, dans l'eau tiède. Je retins ma respiration. Rien que cette vue me donnait envie de plonger pour caresser son pied puis sa cheville. Avant de remonter mes mains plus haut sur son corps.

_Ralentis Cullen, Ralentis…_

Je me forçai à reculer d'un pas. La journée allait être chaude, très chaude. Je savais comment elle allait se terminer. Enfin je l'espérais.

- Ma douce ?

Elle était là. Devant moi. Elle avait devancé ses prévisions et enfin j'avais la preuve qu'elle avait accepte ma proposition. Elle allait vivre avec moi, chez nous.

Elle releva la tête vers moi, osant à peine croiser mon regard.

- Dans le pool-house derrière toi, il reste je crois quelques peignoirs, je n'ai pas trop regardé. Peut-être trouvera s tu de quoi te mettre plus à l'aise. On va juste…nager un peu. Il fait chaud. D'accord ?

J'essayai de la rassurer, ne sachant pas ce qu'elle voulait exactement. Tout était maintenant plus compliqué et plus simple qu'à Forks. Je pris son menton entre mes doigts, me gardant bien de m'approcher trop prêt d'elle et passer doucement mes lèvres sur sa joue, longeant tranquillement une ligne imaginaire depuis sa tempe jusqu'à sa bouche. Elle bougea légèrement la tête et nos lèvres se rencontrèrent j'effleurai avec ma langue la lèvre qu'elle avait martyrisé depuis une heure avant de la mordillait a mon tour.

_Ralentis Cullen, Ralentis…_

Je reculais doucement

- Baby, va te changer, s'il te plait. Dis- je d'une voix hachée

Elle sembla revenir sur terre et me tourna le dos sans un mot, se dirigeant vers le petit bâtiment que je lui avais indiqué. Il était l'indispensable complément de cette piscine un peu éloignée de la maison : douches, vestiaires, sauna et cuisine d'été. Je la regardai marcher, balançant légèrement ses hanches moulées dans sa courte jupe. Sa jupe noire était une source de tourment pour moi, comme son chemisier blanc dont les premiers boutons étaient ouverts, découvrant sa gorge pale.

Lorsque nous montions l'escalier et que mon regard avait été placé à cette hauteur j'avais cru que mon cœur allait s'arrêter. Sa poitrine palpitait devant moi, à quelques centimètres et que je n'allais pas pouvoir me retenir de la prendre juste là sur les marches. Seul le désir que j'avais que notre première fois dans notre maison ne se déroule pas sur le parquet nu d'un couloir m'avait retenu. Surtout quand j'avais croisé son regard qui reflétait le même désir que le mien et qu'elle avait dit sans réfléchir ce qu'elle pensait.

- Edward... je meurs d'envie de visiter cette maison et je veux faire l'amour avec toi aussi et tu me perturbes. Donne moi cinq minutes et ...

Elle avait rougi et mon rire me permit de relâcher un peu de pression. Elle ne perdait rien pour attendre. Je lui promis alors d'une voix qui n'était plus vraiment la mienne :

- Tu as cinq minutes pour finir la visite. Pour le reste il nous faudra beaucoup, beaucoup, plus de cinq minutes.

Nous y étions. La visite était finie. J'ôtais mon t-shirt blanc et mon jean je posai mes vêtements sur un des transats avant de plonger dans l'eau en boxer, espérant me rafraichir un peu.

Je fis quelques longueurs. L'eau était délicieusement fraiche et la forme elliptique de la piscine étais assez troublante, je pouvais nager sans fin sans heurter un mur si je le souhaitais.

Je continuer à observer la porte du pool house et je la vis sortir, enveloppée dans un long peignoir assorti à ses yeux. Et aux miens.

Je fronçais les sourcils. Rien de ce qui était dans ce pool ne nous appartenait, mais je ne me voyais pas renvoyer tout ce bazar au propriétaire. S'il les voulait, il avait l'adresse.

- C'est superbe, j'ai pris le temps de visiter un peu la aussi.

- Je me disais ben que tu n'avais pas tant de vêtement que ça à ôter. Aller viens, tu verras c'est bien plus...chaud qu'à Forks dans notre petite piscine…

Elle rit, rejetant la tête en arrière et je faillis sortir de l'eau pour l'enlacer immédiatement. Au regard de mon état, il valait mieux que je reste sous l'eau. Elle se tourna et ôta le peignoir. Elle portait un t-shirt blanc assez long. Vaguement déçu, je continuai de l'observer quand elle se pencha légèrement en avant pour poser le vêtement sur le transat à coté du mien, m'offrant une vue très excitante de ses longues jambes et le t-shirt remontant sur ces cuisses me révéla un sous vêtement bleu.

Je soupirai et plongeait la tête sous l'eau quelques instants

Quand je ressortis elle était assise sur le rebord de la piscine devant moi, ses jambes sous l'eau à quelques centimètres de moi. Mes yeux remontèrent sur ses cuisses sagement couvertes par le tee-shirt un peu long et croisèrent le motif où une espèce de monstre jaune armé d'une mitraillette bougeait au moindre mouvement de sa poitrine que je devinai libres sous l'Inscription « AIR CORPS ». Je déglutis avant de dire d'une voix étranglée

- Joli ca, en montrant du menton le T-shirt.

-Euh j'ai trouve une espèce de bikini blanc...mais il était euh... trop petit… Il était marié ?

Marié ? Elle parlait de qui ? Mes pensées étaient totalement occupées ailleurs.

- Non ! Viens.

Et je l'attrapai par les genoux pour la faire glisser contre moi dans l'eau. Elle frissonna au contact de l'eau plus fraiche que l'air. Ses bras se nouèrent tout naturellement autour de mon cou et je me rapprochais du bord pour coincer son corps entre le mur et moi tout en remontant mes mains le long de ses jambes jusqu'à sa taille, passant sans remords sous le t-shirt qui flottait autour d'elle.

- T'ai- je déjà dis que tu étais magnifique ? Miss Swan ?

Elle sourit avant de se blottir contre mon épaule. Ses doigts pianotant sur ma nuque allumaient un incendie qui s'étendait de plus en plus.

- Une fois ou deux je pense mais tu peux le redire, je finirais par y croire, un jour.

- Tu es belle, tu es à moi, et je te veux.

En lui disant ses mots contre l'oreille je déplaçai plus ou moins consciemment mon bassin contre elle et mes mains glissaient sous l'eau et sous son vêtement vers sa poitrine dont je voyais les pointes se tendre vers moi.

Elle attira ma tête vers elle en tirant sur ma nuque et s'empara de ma bouche. Je ne lui opposai aucune résistance et je me laissais emporter par la sensation de la fraicheur de sa bouche, par nos langues qui dansaient ensemble, par le bruit de son cœur survolté. Je pris sa taille fermement et l'éloignai de moi. Tout allait trop vite je voulais savourer ce moment. Je l'assis sur le rebord où j'aurais dû la laisser et me plaçai entre ses cuisses, mon visage par un bienheureux hasard se trouvait au niveau de seins encore recouverts par le t-shirt mouillé. Cette vision me faillit me faire perdre la tête, je mis ma main sur l'un deux à travers le tissu humide et immédiatement je la sentis se plaquer et se tendre contre ma peau. Elle haletait de plaisir anticipé.

_Ma Bella avait autant envie de moi que je mourais de désir pour elle ….._

Je me léchai la lèvre, la regardant dans les yeux …avant de reculer encore plus puis de m'éloigner en nageant sur le dos.

Elle eut un petit cri de frustration.

Je souriais un peu sadiquement en la regardant de loin. Hors de la portée de son parfum envoûtant et de sa peau brulante. Mon corps tendu ne supporterait pas longtemps ce petit jeu, mais j'aimais la taquiner un peu. Je me laissai flottai sur le dos. Mon excitation était clairement visible même pour elle qui était à plus de cinq mètres de moi et me dévorait des yeux.

Je m'arrêtai soudain de nager, au centre de la piscine. Elle s'était relevée et ôtai son t-shirt, le remontant doucement sur sa peau. Relevant les bras, elle le passa au dessus de sa tête et sa position m'offrit une des plus belles visions de son corps presque nu. Cette image de son corps tendu vers moi et offert au soleil s'imprima en une seconde sur ma rétine et j'arrêtai de respirer. Puis elle plongea impeccablement et disparut sous la surface. Je vis sa silhouette fine nager sous l'eau verte vers moi puis bifurquer vers la gauche pour m'éviter. Je l'entendis et la sentis émerger derrière moi, mais ne pus me retourner, elle était déjà accrochée à moi par mes épaules et son poids appuyé contre mon dos me fit frémir à mon tour je me laisser couler un peu verticalement, elle me suivit dans la même position et ses jambes crochetèrent les miennes avant qu'elle ne resserrent ses cuisses autour de ma taille.

- Monsieur Cullen, vous vouliez jouer. On va voir si les règles de mon jeu vous plaisent.

- Montrez-moi mademoiselle Swan, mais vite …il y a le feu et pas assez d'eau pour tout éteindre.

- Ah ? Vous permettez, Monsieur Cullen que je vérifie vos dires ?

Son interrogation moqueuse se prolongea d'un geste dont je n'aurais pas cru ma Bella capable. Elle devenait audacieuse, très audacieuse. Sa main effleurant, caressant mon sexe tendu, était un dangereux et délicieux supplice. Le vouvoiement et ses paroles augmentaient encore plus si possible mon désir. Je grognai de plaisir avant de l'avertir

- C'est dangereux. Très dangereux ! Vous pourriez être lésée dans l'histoire.

Sa main hésita avant de remonter, après une dernière caresse voluptueuse sur mon ventre qui se crispa. Le silence se fit entre nous.

Je la sentais contre mon dos, sa poitrine haletante collée à moi, toujours enveloppée autour de moi par ses jambes et ses bras. Je profitai d'un léger relâchement de son emprise pour me retourner vers elle. Je soulageai son effort en la soutenant, légèrement passant une main sous ses fesses que je caressais au passage. L'autre remonta tendrement sur sa joue, écartant les mèches de cheveux humides qui recouvraient son visage. Plongés dans son regard, échangeant avec elle les milliers de secondes où nous nous étions manqués, les milliers de secondes ou j'avais pensé à elle... pour aboutir a ce moment parfait.

**[Ambiance Blues Océan floor .. Justin T. ]**

Sans y penser je la conduisais jusqu'au bord, vers l'échelle.

- Bella, tu es venue à moi. Je te veux.

Ma voix n'était plus la mienne je ne jouais plus, je la suppliai

- Je te veux aussi, Edward

Nos derniers vêtements disparurent dans l'eau tandis qu'elle dénouait ses jambes de moi quelques secondes et je repris ma place contre elle l'écrasant sans pitié contre le mur de la piscine.

-Ooh

Nous gémirent ensemble lorsque je m'enfonçais lentement en elle. Je restai un moment sans bouger. Complet enfin. Je pus alors respirer. Conscient uniquement de son corps serré autour de moi et des sensations tourbillonnant dans l'eau autour de nous. Elle croisa à nouveau ses cuisses contre ma taille et je saisis l'échelle d'une main, assurant ma prise contre elle de l'autre en tenant fermement son cou de façon à ce qu'elle me regarde.

- Regarde-moi. Bella je veux te voir, regarde moi pendant que je suis en toi, regarde ce que tu me fais.

Je soufflai ces derniers mots impératifs, contre son visage en amorçant un premier mouvement en elle.

Je commençais à bouger lentement mes hanches, sortant et entrant de son corps sans jamais quitter le vert de ses prunelles. Nous haletions en rythme, elle bougea à son tour accompagnant et approfondissant mes mouvements. La tension était extrême et mon corps collés l'un à l'autre était sur le point d'exploser. Je me forcai à maintenir un rythme lent, m'enfonçant toujours plus profondément en elle. Le temps s'écoula ainsi sans aucune valeur. Nous n'étions plus qu'un et la lenteur régulière de mes gestes et des siens nous maintenaient dans une bulle de plaisir intense. . J'aurais pu continuer à l'aimer ainsi pendant des heures mais sa main glissa le long de mon dos et appuya légèrement sur le bas de mes reins, ses ongles entrant légèrement dans ma peau. J'interrogeai son regard. Elle semblait perdue dans un autre monde où seul son corps et le mien existait. Ses prunelles se firent à leur tour suppliantes.

**[Body count Justin T]**

Je relâchai alors mes efforts pour rester lent et calme et me laissai aller avec son accord. Mes reins basculèrent violemment vers elle une première fois, puis une fois de plus et son corps me répondit en basculant vers moi avec la même force. J'accélérai le rythme et me penchai en avant pour mordiller la naissance de sa poitrine tandis qu'elle se rejetait en arrière. Après quelques secondes de ce nouveau rythme je la sentis se raidir autour de moi et trembler violemment tandis qu'elle gémissait mon prénom.

Son visage au moment de 'l'extase était d'une telle beauté que je me promis de tout faire pour le voir tous les jours. Mais je fus moi-même pris au piège de ses tremblements et un dernier coup de reins me projeta à mon tour vers le plaisir. Je dus m'appuyer sur le rebord lorsque j'explosai en elle, gémissant à mon tour dans son cou.

Apres quelques secondes où je fus incapable de bouger le moindre muscle, je m'écartai légèrement du bord de la piscine en la collant contre moi pour épargner son dos qui devait être meurtri par le mur. Je m'en voulais un peu de n'avoir pas fait attention Aa elle.

- Ca va Bella, lui demandais-je inquiet

- Humm ? Oui

Je souris à sa voix paresseuse, elle était alanguie contre moi. De deux brasses je regagnai l'échelle et remontai sur le bord tenant Bella dans mes bras. Je la posai sur le transat et m'assis sur le sol à coté d'elle, face à elle. Notre nudité dans ce paradis isolé du monde était naturelle et lorsque 'elle rougit cherchant à se dissimuler de mon regard je reculai un peu ses mains qui voulaient recouvrir sa poitrine et son intimité.

- Oh non ma Bella, laisse moi profiter un peu de ce plaisir. Le soleil est tellement ardent que je vais être obligé de cacher ton corps sous peu pour te protéger. Alors laisse moi te regarder s'il te plait.

Je laissai mes yeux vagabondaient sur se hanches parfaites, sa taille fine et la jonction de ses cuisses ou ma main commençait à s'égarer, quittant la sienne pour descendre vers son ventre, plus bas encore, caressant sa peau. Mes paroles murmurées ou mes gestes semblèrent l'émouvoir et je la vis rougir sur toute la poitrine, mais elle reposa ses bras le long de son corps. Son regard quitta le mien pour se poser sur mon torse dont elle caressa le tatouage avant de descendre lui aussi plus bas. Je ne rougis pas mais je fus instantanément prêt à recommencer ce que nous venions de finir. Une pensée me traversa l'esprit.

- Putain ! Bell nous … je .. Nous n'avons pas pris de ... précautions.

J'étais catastrophé ! Je n'étais qu'un idiot je ne l'avais pas protégé. Elle pouvait tomber enceinte

_Merde ! _

Mon cœur se mit à battre en imaginant un bébé qui lui ressemblerait, qui serait un mélange d'elle et de moi. En train de jouer avec nous, dans cette maison. Mais elle n'était pas prête.

La panique commençait à m'envahir et je passais ma main dans mes cheveux ne sachant que faire quand elle attira mon regard et attrapant ma main puis se soulevant sur un coude et me pris le menton pour m'immobiliser près d'elle

- Arrête ! Calme toi… on se connaît tous les deux. On n'a rien à craindre. Et... je prends la pilule depuis 5 jours.

Mon cœur repartit et je la serrai contre moi.

- Qu'est – ce que je ferais sans toi…. ?

- Hummm plein de petits bébés roux aux yeux verts ?

Sa réponse taquine me rappela l'état intéressant dans lequel je me trouvai avant de paniquer et je m'allongeai sur elle en un instant, la repoussa sur le dossier du transat.

- C'est une idée intéressante à approfondir … Tu peux développer ?

* * *

_Fin du chapitre _

_(faut pas exagérer des bonnes choses) _

_Allez je vous laisse _

_Je vous remercies toutes pour vos adorables et encourageantes reviews toutes au long de la journée . J'espère avoir répondu à toutes ( **Lulu **;) ) _

_Quand je pense que **Tied** ne l'as même pas lu en avant première .. comme hier .. c'est vraiment une lâcheuse non ? MDR ! _

_Pour les POV "manquants .. j'ai eu deux suggestions .. dernier appel (je promets rien..les promesses sont parfois difficles à tenir , **mlca66** ;) je pense a toi .. ) il sera bientôt trop tard ! _

_Reviews ? _

_PS : petite question il y a 98 "followers" à cette fics ..mais "seulement " une vingtaine d'adorables revieweuses. j'aime avoir voir avis. Dommage _

_Biz à toutes _

_ je file poster " Apres la nuit "_

_* **Cullen***_


	36. Fin de journée

Hello_ !_

_On rale pas parce que je suis en "retard" de 40 minutes ! j'ai failli rien publier ce soir ;)_

_Je vous laisse lire ce tout petit chapitre._

_Disclaimer : Les personnages de Twilight appartiennent à S MEYER et j'en fais ce que je veux (ou je peux ? )_

* * *

**Chapitre 36 Fin de journée**

J'avais remis ma jupe et mon chemisier et j'errai dans la maison visitant à nouveau, plus calmement, les pièces. Dans les chambres du premier je cherchai à visualiser dans quelle pièce nous serions le mieux. L'attraction curieuse, comme magique fonctionnait toujours. Mais je me sentais lasse et incapable de prendre une décision sans Edward. Nous avions d'improviser notre premier repas de « couple californien » dans notre maison. Il était sorti chercher un repas dans un petit restaurant proche qu'on lui avait recommandé. Il m'avait laissée allongée au bord de la piscine. Mais rapidement j'avais eu envie de parcourir les jardins. Cette maison était faite pour une famille. L'inquiétude exagérée d'Edward à propos de son « oubli » 'avait fait rire sur le moment mais l je me demandais si il souhaitait avoir des enfants. C'était un des sujets que nous n'avions encore jamais abordé. Nous nous aimions et voulions vivre ensemble. C'était un bon début non ?

Pas la peine de se tracasser pour autre chose.

Et puis s'il avait acheté cette magnifique villa pour nous deux c'est qu'il voyait les choses à long terme entre nous.

Appuyée sur la rambarde de la galerie du premier je regardai les jardins qui s'ombrer de tons ocre et rouges dans le soleil couchant. Les palmiers proches de la piscine en particulier me fascinaient. Ce Hunter était un bon je ne me sentais pas à l'aise avec lui. Les quelques secondes où il avait serré ma main, comme à regret, où j'avais sentis son regard sur nous, sur Edward surtout, m'avait donné une impression indéfinie. Il avait même eu une légère grimace lorsqu'Edward m'avait présenté comme sa compagne. Il venait travailler le samedi... alors que... J'écartai avec un petit sourire moqueur les soupçons ridicules qui me venaient à la tête. De toute façon, Edward ne me croirait pas si je lui en parlais. Mais mon instinct féminin me trompait rarement. Je veillerais au grain de ce coté là aussi, de la même façon que je garderai un œil sur les attaques de la rousse Victoria !

Mon homme était trop beau pour sa propre sécurité…

Je descendis dans le patio et arrangeait les coussins et les quelques bougies que j'avais trouvées dan la cuisine. J'avais à peine terminé quand j'entendis la Volvo d'Edward se garer à toute allure dans la cour. Bon sang il y avait un sacré virage et il l'avait pris à toute allure. Il conduisait comme un dingue !

Une portière claque et machinalement je vérifiai de la main ma coiffure et lissai ma jupe sur mes cuisses.

Je me sentais anxieuse comme à un premier rendez vous.

J'espionnais la démarche souple d'Edward marchant rapidement sur le sol carrelée de la cour intérieure. Il semblait pressé. A peine entré dans la maison il deposa les deux sacs qu'il portait et vint me rejoindre dans le patio. Il me serra immédiatement dans ses bras et je retrouverais sa bouche avec plaisir.

- Humm tu rentreras comme ca tous les soirs du travail ? Je me moquais un peu de son enthousiasme mais j'étais en fait ravie de cet empressement

- Oui. Tous les soirs. Il devint sérieux et piqua un baiser son mon front, resserrant encore un peu ses mains autour de ma taille avant de prendre la parole chuchotant presque...

- J'ai eu peur un instant d'avoir imaginé ton arrivée. J'avais besoin d'être sur que tu étais la. J'avais peur que ce ne soit qu'un rêve.

Il avait l'air un peu perdu rn m'avouant ceci,

Mon Edward. Si compliqué et si fragile parfois.

- Edward. Je fais des « rêves » éveillée... pas toi ! Et je suis la et ne te quitterais pas. C'est toi qui va me supplier de partir bientôt tellement je vais être collée à toi.

Il sourit de ce sourire si craquant à la fois moqueur et tendre, et je ne résistai pas au besoin d'embrasser la fossette ainsi creusée sur sa joue légèrement piquante.

- Jamais ma douce. Jamais.

Il se recula et regarda la table que j'avais préparée.

- Tu dois avoir faim … on a pas mal...nagé cet après midi ?

L'Edward taquin avait remplacé l'Edward inquiet en un instant mais ce changement me plaisait aussi.

- J'ai très faim. J'attends que tu me serves c'est tout.

Et je m'effondrais sur les coussins marron et orange du salon de jardin en riant.

- A vos ordres Melle Swan. Il s'inclina devant moi et se retourna vers la maison. . Je m'éventai légèrement. Sa façon de prononcer « mademoiselle Swan « me faisait vibrer.

Je l'observai s'éloigner verts la maison et soupirai en me mordant la lèvre : regarder le dos d'Edward s'éloigner avec son jean noir un peu tombant était...Troublant.

Bon d'accord je ne regardai pas que son dos ! Mais mince c'était mon petit ami. J 'avais le droit Non ?

Il revient rapidement en portant sur un plateau un assortiment de sushis et autre plats a base de poissons.

- Repas de la mer ce soir ma Belle. Melange des Antilles et du Japon.. Accras et Sushi.. Je ne savais pas si le poisson cru te convenait alors j'ai pris un peu de tout…

Encore légèrement hésitant.

- J'aime tout. Même si je ne connais pas tout ce qu'il y a ici. Je suivrai tes conseils

Rassuré il me sourit.

- Alors commençons par celui ci.

Il prit délicatement entre ces doigts un sushi blanc enroulé dan sa belle feuille verte et l'approcha de ma bouche. Je tendis les lèvres vers lui avant de me reculer brutalement

Il leva un sourcil interrogateur

- Tu ne vas pas me refaire le coup des fraises ? Ou du tiramisu ?

Il éclata de rire et se pencha pour m'embrassai légèrement sur mes lèvres boudeuses.

- Non tu va voir. Viens ici, ce soir je prends soin de toi.

Il me tira vers lui et m'installa sur ses genoux, passant un bras derrière mon dos pour me soutenir. Installée ainsi contre son torse, mes fesses sur ces cuisses dures j'avais peur d'oublier comment il fallait faire pour manger et faillis même lui dire mais heureusement je rattrapais me pensées idiote avant qu'elles ne sortent de ma buche.

- l reprit le sushi et le glissa entre mes lèvres. C'était délicieux. La deuxième bouchée fut encore meilleure et je léchai légèrement son doigt sur lequel un peu de sushi était resté avant de me servir, un peu au hasard sur le plateau pour lui rendre la pareille.

**[Muse~~Endlessly]**

Le repas se déroula ainsi assez calmement, nous parlions peu, laissant s'installer entre nous une complicité et une tension très agréable. Lorsque le plateau fut fini il nous servi un jus de carotte très frais puis un dessert glacé que je n'identifiai pas, mais refusa que je quitte ses genoux. Il faisait nuit maintenant. Quelques lampes solaires s'étaient déclenchées dans les jardins répandant une lumière douce dans le patio.

- Tu veux que j'allume quelque chose ?

Il semblait lire dans mes pensées.

- Non j'aime cette obscurité, je reposai ma tête sur son épaule et il me serra contre lui sans rien dire de plus.

J'entendis un ronronnement et sentis quelque chose de doux me froler la cheville. Stella.

Elle sauta sur le siège à coté de nous et commença sa toilette calmement. Elle semblait avoir fait le tour de la maison et prête à adopter sa nouvelle maison. Je la caressai distraitement et le ronronnement augmenta.

- Où est Luke ?

C'était tellement inhabituel pour moi de voir Stella sans Luke

- Je l'ai vu partir vers le haut du jardin i minutes, laisse un peu de temps pour s'habituer lui aussi.

Je me nichai dan son cou. Moi ca y est, j'étais habituée et je ne voulais ^lus jamais quitter ma maison, ses bras.

Je le laisser me bercer.

- Bella il murmurait mais sa poitrine vibrait contre moi à la moindre de ses paroles. Je levai la tête pour regarder son visage. Dans la pénombre, ses yeux émeraude brillaient comme les iris d'un chat et son profil magnifique était encore embellis par les h*jeux d'ombres et de lumières des bougies. Il sortit une petite boite de sa poche.

- Bella, je voudrai. Non, je veux que l'on vive ensemble et que demain, dans un an, dans 5 ans on se marie et fonde une famille. Je sais ! Il posa son doigt sur mes lèvres avant que je prononce le moindre mot

- Chut laisse-moi finir ! Vivre ensemble, pour moi c'est déjà beaucoup mais pas suffisant, j'ai besoin de m'engager envers toi besoin de te dire que tu es la femme de ma vie. Je voudrais que tu accepte de porter ceci.

Il ouvrit l'écrin, car c'en était un.

Une bague fine en or torsadé agrémenté de deux petites émeraudes serties dans le symbole de l'infini apparut. Elle était splendide. Une promesse …Ce dont j'avais besoin.

Je retins ma respiration. Porter cette bague c'était accepter son engagement envers moi et lui donner le même.

Je me retournai vers lui et mon regard croisa le sien, attentif, anxieux et intense. J'étais incapable de parler Pour toute réponse je lui tendis ma main où il passa le fin anneau. Nous reprîmes notre souffle en même temps. Nous rendant compte que tous les deux nous nous étions arrêter de respirer. Le même sourire étira nos lèvres et c'est d'une voix enrouée que je lui rendis son vœu

- Tu es l'homme de ma vie J'accepte avec plaisir.

* * *

_Et voila .._

_C'est tout .. plus calme .. plus neutre comme ma journée_

_Merci à vous toutes .._

_PS : Tu me manques ! GRAVE!_

_*Cullen15000*_


	37. Une visite inattendue

_Une visite __inattendue_

_Hello _

_Tres inattendue cette visite, elle a toqué sur mon adresse mail hier matin ... **Louise MALONE ** (je la présente pas ? vous connaissez toutes ) avec une envie qui m'a légèrement ...excitée . _

_Et donc .. après de très légères négociations et beaucoup de bavardages ... voici le résultat .._

_Un chapitre de Familles, pour vous, écrit par** Louise Malone** ... _

_Je sais je deviens paresseuse , après **Tied**, une autre guest fait mon boulot ... c'est cool ..je vais à la piscine (avec ou sans ...) _

_Bonne lecture On se retrouve en bas ! _

_**Disclaimer** : les personnages de Twilight appartiennent à **S MEYER** , les autres ? **NON** ! _

* * *

**Chapitre 37 Une visite ****inattendue**

_(**OS LOUISE MALONE** SUR **FAMILLES**)_

Je me réveille dans un océan de bien-être. Edward dort comme un bienheureux, sur le dos, les bras en croix, le drap ne couvrant son bas ventre qu'en partie…

Je sens une chaleur humide monter dans mon ventre mais soyons sérieuses 2 minutes : je suis assez sérieusement … et merveilleusement "endolorie" par notre nuit et le plus sage est de laisser ma féminité se reposer un peu avant de recommencer. Sauvagement. Plusieurs fois. Un peu plus tard dans la journée…

Un dimanche parfait, en somme…

J'enfile un boxer gris et rouge d'Edward, mon petit top à bretelle blanc et après un dernier regard appréciateur à mon fiancé, je vais dans la cuisine.

Je remplis les gamelles des animaux.

Bien entendu Stella mange dans celle de Luke et vice versa.

Habituel. Normal.

Je rassemble paresseusement mes cheveux en chignon tout en regardant ma tasse de café se remplir.

Puis je le sirote en décidant du menu. Pour la collation de ce matin des pancakes avec des œufs et du bacon. Puis pour le repas suivant pourquoi pas un truc mexicain ?

Allez : des enchiladas au poulet ! Je mets la musique pour me tenir compagnie. Vu l'énergie dont Edward a fait preuve au cours de la nuit il devrait dormir encore un moment…

Je fais revenir l'oignon avec le poivron tout en me déhanchant façon **Justin Timberlake **sur «** My love** » quand Luke se relève et court vers le portail.

On sonne aussitôt après.

J'éteins rapidement le feu sous la poêle et me dirige vers le portail.

Arrivée devant j'actionne le bouton pour l'ouvrir.

Et je comprends la réaction de Luke : deux chiens entrent immédiatement comme s'ils étaient chez eux.

Luke bondit de joie et part en courant avec les deux gros toutous.

Je reporte mon attention sur le jeune homme qui les accompagne.

Il porte un jean qui a connu des jours meilleurs, un vieux t-shirt noir, des lunettes de soleil et une casquette. Néanmoins je le reconnais tout de suite. Comment oublier l'acteur dont on était amoureuse dès 14 ans ?

Je n'y crois pas, néanmoins. Qu'est-ce qu'il ferait ici ? Chez moi ? Je dois sûrement encore dormir…Oui voilà c'est ça. Je dors.

Sauf qu'il me sourit et me tend la main. Je lui donne la mienne mollement. Il me sourit encore plus :

- Hum, bonjour, je suis bien chez Edward Cullen ?

- Oui je suis sa fiancée…

- Il a bon gout… me dit-il en me faisant ce sourire craquant, légèrement hésitant que je n'avais vu qu'en photo un bon millier de fois.

Je rougis en me rendant compte que je ne porte que le boxer d'Edward trop grand pour moi qui tombe bas sur mes hanches et mon vieux top un peu petit qui lui laisse deviner mon ventre et il doit être évident que je ne porte pas de soutien gorge.

Oh la honte.

Mais il se racle la gorge tout en se dandinant un peu et je me reprends :

- Edward dort encore, je peux aller le chercher si vous voulez…

- Pas la peine !

Me répond-t-il tout en désignant quelque chose du menton derrière moi.

Je vois alors Edward arriver. Il ne porte qu'un caleçon noir et une chemise bleue ouverte sur son torse parfait.

Edward sourit mais en arrivant à notre hauteur il se rend compte que l'acteur me regarde de bas en haut et il me prend possessivement par la taille.

Ils se serrent la main et il me semble que le bonjour d'Edward est un peu frais…

- Je suis désolé de vous déranger, en fait je passe parce que j'ai oublié mon vélo dans le garage. J'y tiens parce que c'est mon meilleur ami qui me l'a offert »

Edward se détend et lui sourit :

- Ah oui j'ai vu un vélo en effet ! Je vais vous le chercher si vous voulez !

A ce moment là Luke arrive avec les deux chiens. Ils sautent comme des foufous et je suis sure qu'ils rient !

Edward se met à rire :

- On dirait qu'ils se sont trouvés !

Le mâle saute sur Luke et l'acteur intervient :

- Bear, sois sage mon gros !

Je me réveille un peu. Il a oublié un vélo dans le garage ? Comment ça se fait ?

Mais Edward et lui discutent tout en avançant dans le jardin :

- Alors la maison vous plait ? »

- Oh oui, n'est-ce pas Bella ?!

- Oui, je l'adore…

Ils doivent se rendre compte à ma tête que je ne comprends pas car l'objet de mes fantasmes adolescents sourit encore plus et me précise :

- C'était ma maison avant !

C'était. Sa. Maison. Avant.

Je suis morte, enterrée et au Paradis.

C'est pas possible autrement. Bon sang, quand je vais raconter ça à Alice… Il s'est baigné dans la piscine, il a mangé au comptoir de la cuisine, il s'est lavé dans la douche il a fait pipi dans les toilettes et euh, enfin bon, bref…

Il récupère un VTT dans le garage et je me tais, parce que je suis bien capable de faire une bourde.

Mais Edward lui dit :

- Oh, Bella a trouvé un maillot dans le pool house, un bikini blanc ! Et un peignoir vert.

- Ah oui ! C'était à ma copine et moi, je peux les récupérer ?

- Oui bien sur !

Je saisis l'occasion de m'éloigner pour essayer de remettre mon cerveau en état de fonctionner normalement. Et me dirige vers le pool house, prend les vêtements et ressort.

J'ai oublié de parler du tee-shirt ... oups... pas grave. Il a en a d'autres. Non ?

Ils ont disparu mais la porte fenêtre de la cuisine qui donne sur la terrasse est ouverte. Je m'y engouffre et ils sont là, assis au comptoir de la cuisine, en train de parler et de se préparer un café.

Edward me sourit tandis que je tends timidement le peignoir et le bikini à l'anglais qui me remercie et mon chéri enchaîne :

- Ça sent super bon ma chérie !

- C'est vrai ! Comme une odeur de pancakes…

- J'en ai fait, vous en voulez ?

- OUI !

Un rugissement unanime est sorti de leurs bouches en même temps !

Je sors deux assiettes et dispose dessus des pancakes et je pose le sirop d'érable et la confiture de fraise sur la table.

Ils se ruent dessus.

Edward, la bouche pleine me demande :

- Tu manges pas, baby ?

- Non j'ai déjà déjeuné…

Tu parles, j'ai le ventre noué oui ! Et puis je serai bien capable de m'étouffer.

Edward avise la poêle :

- C'est pour midi ?

- Oui des enchiladas…

- Ah c'est super bon ça ! Ma copine aussi cuisine très bien et elle fait souvent de la cuisine mexicaine, sa spécialité c'est la soupe à la tortillas, mmmh !

Gna gna gna…Si elle cuisine comme elle range ses maillots…Oui je sais c'est pas beau la jalousie : j'arrête.

Je rallume le feu et continue à hacher les tomates. Les garçons parlent et rient. Cheveux cuivrés, yeux verts...ils se ressemblent un peu

Je prends conscience que tout ceci est bien réel et je retiens mon fou rire nerveux : si on m'avait dit quand j'avais 14 ans que mon acteur fétiche serait un jour assis dans ma cuisine en train de manger mes pancakes tout en rigolant avec mon fiancé…Je regarde mon doigt et ma bague…Mon fiancé. C'est tout ce qui compte !

Mon Edward.

Je bois un grand verre d'eau et je me tourne vers eux.

Je m'installe sur la chaise entre eux, nonchalamment. Il est beau, gentil, adorable, sexy et tout et tout mais moi je suis fiancée à l'homme de ma vie.

J'ai été surprise de le trouver chez moi, d'ailleurs il va falloir qu'Edward s'explique à ce sujet. En fait il sait sans doute que j'étais amoureuse de cet acteur ...Alice le sait donc tout le monde le sait…

Mais voilà, je ne suis pas (plus) une groupie hystérique et je peux me comporter comme une jeune fille civilisée.

Parfaitement.

Je bois mon café tout en écoutant Edward parler de ma cuisine. Je rougis modestement. Sur la terrasse les 3 chiens se courent après tandis que Stella, prudemment installée au sommet du mur les observe.

Les garçons se marrent et discutent. Ils sont sur la même longueur d'onde, c'est amusant.

- T'es à LA pour un moment ?

- Une semaine, je me ballade avec Marcus, un copain musicien »

Et je suis en train de boire une gorgée de café quand Edward dit :

- Hey mais si vous veniez manger à la maison ce soir ?! Bells il y aura assez d'enchiladas pour tout le monde ?

J'avale de travers et m'étouffe. Ils me tapotent le dos d'un même mouvement.

Je reprends mon souffle et réponds :

- Oui oui, pas de souci…

Les cuisines sont vraiment dangereuses pour moi... (**ndla: merci Tied...!).**

Je les laisse parler de hockey sur glace et me faufile dans la salle de bains.

Je me laisse tomber sur le siège des toilettes ou il a également posé son auguste popotin . Hum, bref. Mon regard se pose sur la douche... Non ! Pas d'images !

Il fallait que je parle à quelqu'un. Sinon, ma tête va exploser.

Je téléphone à Alice. Jasper répond. Jasper ? Il répond au téléphone de ma sœur maintenant ? A creuser, mais pas de suite ! J'ai plus urgent à faire…

- Hey Bella ! Alors la Californie ?!

- Génial, tu me passes ma sœur s't'plait?!

- Oui bien sur !

- Aliiiiiiice ! Devine qui est chez moi en ce moment et va revenir manger chez moi ce soir avec un copain ?

Elle ne va jamais vouloir me croire !

* * *

**_FIN_**

_Alors on la croit ou pas ? Elle rêve ?_

_Non c'est pas le style de Louise de nous faire ça ! Les rêves éveillés c'est mon truc !_

_Si ca vous plait (et pourquoi ca vous plairait pas ?) ..n'hésitez pas à le DIRE ici et/ou sur le profil de **Louise Malone** où elle publies en meme temps ce meme OS qui lui appartient !_

_Voici **mlca66** la nouvelle qui avait excité ta curiosité ce matin_

_**Tied** ? qu'en dis tu ?_

_Bon c'est pas tout ca mais il restait des enchiladas et je suis invitée ..bye ! Le temps de prendre l'avion !_

_Bizz_

_***Cullen***_


	38. Epilogue (partie 1)

_Hello_

_Encore moi _

_Pas de jolie surprise ce soir ..juste moi _

_et bien sur Edward et Bella, ils reprennent le cours de leur vie, _

_Merci à toutes d'avoir montrer combien le "travail" de** Louise Malone** vous a plu_

_Comme d'habitude** JT** chante pour moi, la journée a été calme et tranquille, je me sépare peu à peu de me personnages. _

_Bonne lecture ! _

_Disclaimer : les personnages de Twilight appartiennent à **S MEYER** , je ne fait que me faire plaisir avec eux, quand aux autres ... ils s'appartiennent à eux mêmes..._

* * *

**Chapitre 38 Epilogue 1**

Plus que deux jours et je serais une étudiante de l''UCLA.

L'été avait passé en un éclair. Edward et moi avions terminé notre déménagement dès fin juillet. La maison était tellement belle qu'il n'y avait pas grand-chose à faire, à part y poser nos meubles.

Décidant d'oublier résolument l'acteur, précédent propriétaire, nous avions repeint ensemble, la plupart des pièces. Apres sa visite, je m'étais sentie un peu …euphorique, dirons nous mais j'avais eu besoin de tourner la page, ce qu'Edward avait parfaitement compris. Nous étions restés plus ou moins en contact, surtout Edward et lui. Nous avions, mon fiancé et moi donc joyeusement pillés les magasins afin de créer notre propre style dans cette grande maison. La notre.

Il n'avait pas pris de vacances. Les week-ends nous suffisaient à nous aérer. Nous n'avions pas encore visité tout L.A. Mais la visite en funiculaire m'avait familiarisée avec la géographie de cette immense ville. Un autre jour nous avions visité l'observatoire Griffith, non loin de chez nous. Les randonnées dans les collines de Hollywood avaient musclé mes jambes et halé mon teint habituellement pale, en plus de nous donner notre quota d'air pur. Il avait souhaité que je ne travaille pas cet été, préférant que je sois disponible pour lui. J'avais cédé. Pour une fois. Et les jours avaient défilé tranquillement. Chaque jour nous apportant le bonheur de nous lever ensemble et de nous endormir dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Elizabeth, Charlie et Alice étaient venus nous voir pendant une semaine. Ils étaient repartis il y a deux jours. Nous laissant Alice.

Une grande victoire. La demande d'Edward, qui semblait avoir charmé Renée, appuyée par Charlie, avait été acceptée. Ma mère était d'accord pour qu'Alice poursuive sa scolarité à L.A. Elle vivait donc chez nous. Cette décision inespérée me rendait folle de joie. Ma mère avait changé un peu. Du moins mes rapports avec elle s'étaient apaisés. Surement grâce à l'influence curieuse qu'Edward avait sur elle. Elle le regardait souvent la bouche ouverte, le regard rêveur et m'avait dit :

- Ma fille je suis fière de toi, tu as fait le bon choix.

Sans commentaire.

Je laissai Alice seule à la maison, sans trop de regrets. Sous un parasol, elle était allongée au bord de la piscine, plongée dans la lecture d'un de mes livres préférés. Elle me fit un petit geste négligent de la main quand je lui redis de faire attention et de penser à remettre de la crème solaire. Luke allongé à ses pieds, releva à peine la tête, assommé par la chaleur.

Le jardin était splendide. James s'en occupait bien. Je lui avais signifié de venir uniquement le matin entre 9 heures et midi. Les horaires de bureaux d'Edward. Bien entendu, celui-ci avait ricané, se moquant de mes idées, jusqu'au jour où notre ami anglais lui avait glissé au téléphone une petite phrase d'un ton ironique plein de sous-entendus :

- Et avec James .. tout se passe bien ? Il te donne entière satisfaction ?

J'imaginai d'ici son sourire moqueur disant ses mots et j'eus le plaisir de voir Edward rester bouche ouverte, légèrement terrifié par le message sous jacent, il s'était raclé la gorge et m'avait jeté un coup d'œil taquin avant de lui répondre

- C'est un excellent paysagiste, tu le sais. Pour le reste ..Bella a assuré mes arrières ! Toi aussi j'espère ?

- T'inquiète pas pour moi ! Je sais me défendre.

J'entendis son rire par le haut parleur et j'avais rougis légèrement sans savoir pourquoi. Avant qu'Edward ne s'approche de moi et ne parcoure mon cou de ses lèvres me faisait tout oublier.

- Ouais m'man ! Va rejoindre ton Ed' et laisse moi profiter de tout ça, avant le retour en classe.

Alice me fit sortir de mes rêves. Elle se moquait de moi mais je savais que ce changement la perturbait un peu. Elle avait à peine quatorze ans et même si L.A. la faisait rêver, elle devait quitter, son père, sa mère et ses camarades pour l'inconnu. De plus, Jasper n'avait pas voulu venir à L.A, il semblait un peu en froid avec Edward. Alice était triste, ils étaient très complices tous les deux.

Je devais rejoindre Edward à son bureau, ce vendredi après midi. Il espérait finir tôt et voulait me montrer quelque chose. Malgré tous mes efforts il n'avait pas voulu me dévoiler quoique ce soit.

A sa demande j'enfilai une tenue légère et décontractée : short en jean et veste sweater bleue sombre sous lequel j'avais mis mon maillot de bain, toujours suivant ses recommandations. Je pris mes papiers et mes clés dans l'entrée et sortis la Toyota qu'Edward et moi avions acheté pour que je puisse me déplacer de façon autonome dans cette ville géante. En moins de 10 min, à cette heure calme, j'avais atteint l'immeuble où il travaillait. J'étais venue une fois déjà. Je levai la tête pour contempler le gratte-ciel Impressionnant. Je rattachai rapidement mes cheveux avant de rentrer et de prendre l'ascenseur. Ma tenue décontractée ne choquait même pas dans cet immeuble pourtant réservé à des bureaux les californiens venaient travailler aussi bien en costume (et voir Edward partir ainsi tous les matins était à la fois une vision de paradis et d'enfer…) qu'en bermuda à fleurs et polo rose ! Apres Forks et son ambiance un peu stricte et triste, le contraste était saisissant.

Arrivé au 10eme étage, j'hésitai un peu en sortant de l'ascenseur. La seule et unique fois que j'étais venue, c'était un soir tard avec Edward, l'immeuble était désert et je n'avais prêté aucune attention au chemin à prendre car il avait pour seul objectif de me faire découvrir son bureau de façon assez privée. Je rougis à ce souvenir et me dirigeai un peu au hasard vers la droite. Mes espadrilles ne faisaient aucun bruit sur l'épaisse moquette beige qui recouvrait le sol du couloir, et j'arrivai devant la banque d'accueil de la secrétaire. Une grande rousse aux cheveux longs « habillée » d'une très courte jupe mauve et un débardeur moulant d'un jaune criard.

_Tiens quelqu'un que je souhaitais rencontrer. _

Je ne l'avais encore jamais rencontrée mais je savais que c'était Elle, Victoria.

Elle était très occupée : le corps penché en avant dans une position bizarre, la tête inclinée, elle regardait par la porte entrouverte du bureau situé devant moi, à sa droite. Elle était visiblement fascinée par ce qu'il se passait dans la pièce. Sans bruit, je me rapprochai et jetai un œil au spectacle qui l'occupait autant.

_Oups !_

Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour et je déglutis avant de rougir de colère.

Nous tournant le dos, Edward avait enlevé sa chemise et sa cravate, elles étaient posées soigneusement sur le dossier du fauteuil derrière lui. Posté devant la fenêtre il attrapait dans son sac un tee-shirt bleu marine et un bermuda vert. Je regardai les muscles de ses épaules rouler à chacun de ses gestes, mes lèvres s'asséchèrent et ma colère envers Miss Victoria grandit encore.

_Elle matait mon mec ! _

Elle aimait regarder ? Elle en aurait pour son argent !

Je continuai d'avancer d'un pas rapide et passai devant elle lui jetant tout bas au passage.

- Pas besoin de m'annoncer !

Je rentrai dans le bureau sans bruit en laissant la porte ouverte. M'approchant d'Edward je posai mes mains sur ses épaules bronzées et descendis lentement le long de son dos avant de les faire glisser vers l'avant, vers ses abdominaux. Il se figea une seconde à mon contact avant de se détendre. Je me plaquais contre lui embrassant son omoplate gauche tandis que mes doigts erraient sur son ventre. Il les saisit et se retourna vers moi un sourire ravi sur les lèvres.

- Je suis en avance, désolée…

Je me haussai sur la pointe des pieds et posai mes lèvres sur ce sourire, lui demandant implicitement plus, lui demandant l'accès à sa bouche. Notre baiser devint vite extrêmement... prenant. Il saisit ma taille et m'assit sur le bureau, se plaçant entre mes jambes, nos langues s'enlaçant fiévreusement tandis que je m'accrochai éperdument à sa nuque dénudée. La fièvre montait en moi et je sentais mon cœur battre d'une façon anarchique. Comme le sien. Lorsque nous dûmes reprendre notre respiration, je me rendis compte que j'avais totalement oublié pourquoi je l'avais embrassé ainsi, au départ. Je rougis.

- Tu devrais venir me rejoindre tous les soirs.

- Humm je me penchais vers son oreille et lui chuchotai

- Toi, tu devrais fermer ta porte entièrement quand tu te changes au bureau.

Il leva rapidement la tête et surprit comme moi, le visage furieux et rougissant de sa secrétaire. Je descendis du bureau et allais vers la porte, lui jetant un dernier regard noir avant de la claquer. La porte pas la fille. Malgré mon envie.

Quand je me retournai vers la silhouette magnifique d'Edward toujours à demi- nu, il riait franchement. Je lui fis les gros yeux et lui lançais le t-shirt tombé au sol.

- J'étais comme tu le vois presque prêt pour t'emmener ! Tu n'es pas en avance, tu es ponctuelle et heureusement.

Il finit de se changer rapidement devant moi, provoquant une crispation de mon ventre. Empoignant son sac d'une mai, il saisit la mienne de l'autre, m'entrainant rapidement vers l'ascenseur. Je passai devant Victoria la tête haute, à la fois légèrement honteuse d'une conduite aussi puérile, et fière de moi: j'avais marqué mon territoire.

Le message était clair : On ne touche pas, on ne regarde même pas ! La jalousie était un sentiment étrange, bien plus puissant que je ne le pensais.

Il me fit courir derrière lui jusque l'ascenseur. Qui par chance arriva très rapidement. La tension de notre baiser n'était pas évacuée et comme nous étions seuls dans l'ascenseur, dès les portes refermées, Edward me sourit et reprit mes lèvres. Doucement. Avec sensualité et tendresse. Je me sentis fondre entre ses bras. Il jura lorsque le signal de l'arrivée au rez-de-chaussée retentit.

Nous avions repris une distance raisonnable lorsque les portes s'ouvrirent mais un observateur un peu attentif aurait remarqué sans difficultés, mes joues rouges, ma respiration haletante et les cheveux encore plus ébouriffés qu'à l'ordinaire d'Edward.

Arrivés près de ma Toyota, je sortis les clés de la poche de mon short et les lui lançai aussi adroitement que possible.

- Tu n'as pas voulu me dire où on va. Tu conduis.

Conduire à coté de lui était une torture pour moi. Impossible de se concentrer sur la circulation lorsque son parfum m'enveloppait dans l'habitable confortable mais étroit de la voiture. Impossible de vérifier la couleur des feux lorsque son regard émeraude croisait le mien. Impossible de respirer, et encore moins de réfléchir normalement lorsqu'il posait sa main sur ma cuisse. La première et la dernière fois que j'avais conduit à ses cotés, j'avais à ma grande honte éraflé tout le coté gauche de la voiture en frôlant un mur d'un peu trop près.

Charlie s'était moqué de moi pendant une semaine, me déclarant inapte à la conduite inapte à la conduite californienne. S'il avait su …

Pendant le trajet, je reposai ma tête en arrière et observai son profil

La radio diffusait Get Lucky de Daftpunk et je le regardai fredonner tout en restant concentré, attentif comme il l'était souvent.

Je laissais mes yeux et mon cerveau se délecter de la vision de cet homme au profil parfait. Le hale de l'été, les lunettes de soleil lui donnait un air de star de cinéma. Mon cœur se serra et l'amour que je ressentais pour lui, montait par vagues en moi, dans mon ventre, menaçant de me faire exploser de bonheur. Sa seule présence me faisait perdre la tête. Et cette musique obsédante n'arrangeait pas mon état !

Je contemplai les mains d'Edward, posées, belles et efficaces, sur le volant de cuir noir. Le souvenir des sensations que ses mains savaient faire éprouver à mon corps me fit soupirer. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment que je réalisais que la voiture était arrêtée et qu'il attendait patiemment que je le regarde à nouveau dans les yeux.

- Ce que tu regarde te plait ? Me taquina-t'il

- Un peu. Juste un peu.

Il rit avant de sortir de la voiture, qu'il contourna rapidement pour ouvrir ma portière afin que je sorte à mon tour. J'avais mis un bon mois à m'habituer à ce coté gentleman de sa personnalité que je n'avais pas eu la chance d'apprécier à Forks. Il me vola un baiser léger avant de sortir du coffre un panier en osier et une couverture. Je regardai autour de moi. L'air de la mer. Je remplis mes poumons, retrouvant cette odeur qui avait accompagné les décisions importantes de ma vie. Il m'aida à grimper la dune devant nous. Je fus récompensée par la vision d'une étendue de sable vierge et tranquille, et de l'océan, mon océan qui envoyait sans fin ces lames sur le sol brulant.

Emue aux larmes Depuis un mois, nous n'étions pas venus sur une plage. Cela me manquait tant.

- Comment tu as su ? Soufflai-je

Il caressa ma joue, remettant une mèche égarée sur ma peau derrière mon oreille,

- Je lis dans tes pensées parfois.

Je grimaçai

- Et tu parles la nuit.

Je ris un peu gênée.

Pourquoi me rappeler ca ? C'était suffisamment honteux de dire de choses dans son sommeil, et de savoir qu'il entendait tout, sans qu'il le dise à haute voix après !

Cette plage s'étendait longue et dorée, je pouvais voir des surfeurs un peu plus loin, mais ici elle était déserte, un vrai petit miracle dans cette ville.

Une plage juste pour lui et moi. Cette solitude, cet isolement je l'avais souhaité aussi.

Il posa le panier sur le sable contre la pente herbue, coté plage. J'étalai la couverture sur le sol. Nous étions distants d'un mètre à peine et nos regards se cherchèrent. Il saisit ma main, la porta à ses lèvres, il regarda ensuite vers la mer et son expression songeuse me surprit.

-Cela fait deux mois tu sais…

Il laissa sa phrase en suspens. Deux mois. Je compris alors.

Oui… Deux mois que j'avais accepté sa proposition en lui envoyant ce petit message, revenant d'une plage, une autre plage. Deux mois presque que nous vivions ensemble. Deux mois que je portais sa bague….

-et ca fait deux mois presque que j'ai envie de ça…. En même temps il me saisit la main à nouveau et se mit à courir dévalant la pente de la dune en m'entrainant derrière lui.

Il était fou ! Il se mit à crier faisant fuir les mouettes et les cormorans !

- Yeaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh

Je joignis mon cri au sien puis j'éclatai de rire en m'abattant contre poitrine essoufflée de notre course.

- Tu es bête ! -

_Fais-moi tourner la tête (Hé-hé)_

_Tourner la tête (Hébé)_

_Re,d moi bête comme mes pieds- (Hé-hé)_

_Bella, Bella ouhouuuuuuuuu_

Il chantonnait complètement décontracté et heureux en me faisant tourner autour de lui. L'homme en costume, sérieux et calme avait disparu au profit de mon Edward fou et charmeur, celui qui m'avait séduit dès le premier regard certes, mais dont les coups de folies avaient définitivement ravi mon cœur. Nous nous effondrâmes sur le sable pleurant de rire.

Quelques secondes plus tard il se lava souplement et me tendis la main pour l'aider.

- Viens on va marcher un peu.

Il me saisit la taille et, en silence nous avons flâné lentement le long de la mer les pieds au bord de l'eau.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Le paradis devait ressembler à ça. Une plage déserte, une nuit tiède, le bruit des vagues s'échouant doucement à quelques mètres de nous sur le sable. Et Bella.

Allongé sur le dos vêtu de mon seul caleçon de bain, ma tête reposant sur les cuisses de Bella, contre son ventre, dans la tiédeur de la nuit. Le vent du soir sur la mer nous séchait doucement. Elle était assise, méditant en regardant l'horizon, sa main caressant distraitement mes cheveux, je tournai légèrement la tête pour embrasser son poignet. Sur la peau douce et parfumée ou son minuscule tatouage appelait mes lèvres depuis qu'elle l'avait fait réaliser. Il était nettement plus discret que le mien mais plus accessible et il me troublait à chaque fois que je posais mes yeux dessus. J'embrassai ensuite sa bague. Sa promesse. Notre promesse.

Nous avions marché, longtemps, grignoté les sandwichs que j'avais apportés, puis nagé seuls dans l'océan qui semblait réservé pour nous. Nos paroles étaient rares mais nos mains et nos corps se frôlaient, se touchaient sans cesse.

**Muse / Bliss**

J'étais calme, détendu, écoutant les battements de son cœur, tout contre mon oreille. Nous n'avions plus besoin de parler mais je ressentais le besoin de la toucher encore plus. Évitant de regarder sa poitrine à peine couverte par son maillot de bain vert, je la dévisageai, admirant son visage reposé, son profil parfait. Je pris son menton dans ma main, glissant mes doigts le long de sa mâchoire, écartant une mèche mouillée de son cou. Son sourire revint vers moi.

- Cet après midi est passé comme un rêve, je n'ai pas envie de rentrer. Murmura-t-elle contre ma main en se mordant la lèvre.

- Qui nous demande de rentrer ? Lui chuchotai-je en réponse, mes yeux se fixant sur ses lèvres.

Le calme et la tendresse qui nous entouraient depuis notre arrivée sur la plage se teinta en un instant de désir.

Un désir urgent. Je me déplaçai rapidement pour la couvrir de mon corps, ne supportant plus la moindre distance entre nous deux. Mes yeux accrochèrent son regard vert et je plongeai sur ses lèvres brulantes. Nous arrachant un premier gémissement de plaisir.

Plusieurs minutes plus tard, je reprenais avec difficulté mes esprits, tentant de redescendre des hauteurs où le plaisir m'avait brutalement expédié. Nos respirations haletantes témoignant de l'intensité de notre étreinte. Elle était allongée sur moi abandonnée, vaincue elle aussi par le plaisir. Je tremblai encore en elle.

Elle était si facile à aimer. Je voulais pour toujours lui donner ce bonheur.

Give me all the peace and joy in your mind / Donne-moi toute la paix et la joie dans ton âme

I want the peace and joy in your mind / Je veux la paix et la joie dans ton âme

Give me the peace and joy in your mind / Donne-moi la paix et la joie dans ton âme

Everything about you resonates happiness / Tout en toi exprime le bonheur

Now I won't settle for less / Maintenant je ne pourrais pas me contenter de moins

* * *

_**Fin du chapitre**_

_- Première remarque : si vous aimez **Muse** ou même si vous n'aimez pas .. ayez la curiosité de lire leurs paroles... c'est d'un poétique .. merveilleux_

_-Deuxième remarque .. euh je sais plus (je viens de cliquer sur une vidéo de **JT** qui chante j'ai perdu le fil.. )_

_- Troisième remarque alors : Félicitations à **miss angel whitlock salvatore** qui a accoucher hier (ou avant hier) d'un petit Stephane !_

_Ensuite pour repondre en gros a vos reviews : Le ...hum personnage de James est due à vos reviews et MP **(mlca66 et Alexa27** ! ) et mince .. il a pas touché à ..l'acteur anglais (chut !)_

_Quand à Alice et Jasper... laissez les GRANDIR (** Louise Malone et Jus de Carotte**) je voudrais que Charlie foute son beaufils en prison pour détournement de mineure !_

_Quand à **Tied**... elle se remet de ses cous de soleil et de tapotements dans le dos .. enfin ... j'espere ! Putain il est tard, il fait nuit ! RENTRE ! sinon je telephone qu'on vienne te chercher en voiture ! Je trouverai bien quelqu'un de volontaire_

_Fini les délires_

_Normalement demain dernier épisode ! (pas encore écrit !)_

_*** Cullen* **_


	39. Epilogue partie 2

_Hello_

_Je vous laisse lire on se retrouve en bas..._

_Gorge un peu serrée.._

_Disclaimer : Les personnages de Twilight sont ceux de S MEYER , et s'ils resemblent à des personnes existantes .. et bien tant mieux_

* * *

**Chapitre 39 Epilogue 2**

**4 ans plus tard**

Emmett était en retard. Comme d'habitude. Pourtant nous avions réussi à caser dans la voiture nos deux gosses, ma mère Elizabeth et Charlie le père d'Emmett. On attendait que le chauffeur qui devait nous amener à l'aéroport.

Je klaxonnai devant la maison, que nous avions achetée à Edward 3 ans plus tot

Il sorti en portant une dernière valise. Elle était énorme mais il la portait comme si elle ne pesait pas plus que mon sac à main. Malgré mon agacement, je ne pus m'empêcher d'admirer sa carrure et ses larges épaules, soupirant presque comme une jeune mariée; je m'en donnerais des gifles !

- Allez si tout le monde est là : départ pour L.A. !

- Oui tout le monde est là … pas vraiment grâce à toi.

Les portières claquèrent.

**Justin timberlake Blues Ocean floor**

Cinq heures plus tard nous étions confortablement installés chez Bella et Edward. Ce n'était pas la première fois que je venais mais j'étais toujours impressionnée. Par leur maison mais surtout par leur lien, qui paraissait à chaque fois plus fort. Comme si ils communiquaient par la pensée, sans se parler, sans même se voir.

Je les avais vu se tourner autour, faire un pas en avant pour 4 pas en arrière pendant 2 ans dans la maison de ma mère… A l'époque je n'aurais pas imaginé que cela irait aussi loin pour eux deux. J'avais même mis mon frère en garde une fois. Bella avait à peine 17 ans et elle était partie chez sa mère quelques jours pendant que les parents partaient en voyage .. je ne sais plus où. C'est à ce moment que j'avais compris que mon frère commençait à être « accro » à Bella. Il était tellement mal dans sa peau pendant son absence. Un peu trop mal pour son bien. Et pour le notre. J'avais eu peur. Peur des conséquences pour ma mère. Elle était enfin heureuse avec Charlie et si ca tournait mal entre Edward et Bella, c'est elle qui paierait encore les pots cassés. Quelques jours après Noel, j'avais fait la plus grosse bêtise de ma vie, je pense, j'étais allée voir Edward et lui avait dit en gros que Bella n'était pas pour lui. Malheureusement il avait retenu ma leçon. Je m'en mordais encore les doigts six ans plus tard. Surtout quand j'ai eu la chance de vivre le même truc avec Emmett.

Le monde est très con des fois. Et on dit ...Jamais 2 sans trois.

Je relevai la tête vers Jasper, assis sur l'herbe, dans le jardin dans le crépuscule, à coté d'Alice, il lisait un livre par-dessus son épaule alors que visiblement elle essayait de le convaincre de quelque chose. Quand je les voyais ainsi, je me rendais compte que depuis toujours, j'avais l'habitude de ça : ils étaient toujours l'un à coté de l'autre. Toujours. Comme s'ils étaient inséparables.

Je soupirai. Me traitant d'idiote. Je comprenais maintenant pourquoi Jasper avait insisté pour poursuivre son cursus de psycho à L.A. il y a trois ans. Où il avait été bien entendu, gentiment hébergé par notre grand frère. Je crois que la journée de demain nous réservera des surprises

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**2 jours plus tard **

Un poids sur mon ventre mon réveilla. Le temps de reprendre mes esprits et je reconnus le bras de Jasper posé possessivement sur moi, sa man crispée sur ma hanche.

Un petit sourire victorieux m'échappa. Enfin. J'avais réussi . Alice Swan avait enfin mis Jasper Cullen dans son lit ! Enfin vu la chambre, où les livres de psychos s'entassaient à coté de trucs informatiques dernier cri que je ne connaissais pas, je m'étais plutôt invitée dans son lit. Mais le résultat était le même : MERVEILLEUX.

Trois ans d'efforts et d'essais infructueux avant de gagner. Jasper était une proie difficile à saisir. Il s'échappait toujours, prétendant que ce que je ressentais était juste une amourette, une truc d'ado, que j'étais comme sa sœur.. Bref les bêtises Cullen habituelles. J'avais beau me dire que j'étais pas comme Bella que je ne patienterais pas comme une godiche qu'il réalise à coté quoi il allait passer. J'avais beau penser que ca serait facile.

Il avait fallu 3 ans et la remise des diplômes pour qu'il m'avoue enfin ses sentiments et se laisse séduire. Mon Jasper.

Je me retins de couiner et ne bougeai plus pour profiter de l'instant. Il était si beau dans son sommeil. Ce n'était pas la première fois que je le voyais dormir. Je l'avais espionné, allongé, à coté de la piscine, sur la plage, sur le canapé après une soirée arrosée avec Edward et ses copains. Mes souvenirs étaient emplis de Jasper endormis, comme s'il attendait que je sois à proximité de lui pour se détendre. Mais c'était la première fois que je voyais d'aussi près ses longs cils blonds et la petite cicatrice à coté de l'arcade sourcilière (une ancienne bagarre quand il était petit dont il ne parlait jamais). Je voyais ses lèvres si douces et les poils de sa barbe qui recommençait à pousser. Parce que j'étais dans ses bras. Dans son cou. Il sentait bon et j'étais merveilleusement bien.

Sauf que.. J'avais une envie urgente d'aller aux toilettes. Après avoir jeter un dernier regard sur l'homme qui dormait profondément à coté de moi, je me levai doucement et enfilai son t-shirt avant de sortir de la chambre à reculons en refermant la porte après moi.

Mon postérieur heurta un obstacle dur... Musclé. Oups !

Je me retournai et rencontrai le propriétaire des cuisses qui avait stoppé mon départ discret de la chambre de Jazz. Enfin pas si discret. Il ne souriait pas du tout !

Re oups

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Je me passais la main dans les cheveux espérant dissiper ma fatigue. La journée avait été longue. A commencer par le petit déjeuner de toute la famille élargie : Charlie, Renée et Elizabeth sous le même toit. Ambiance fraîche le matin à L.A. dans notre patio. Heureusement les deux filles d'Emmett avaient fait diversion. Un peu. Ainsi que les somptueux pancakes de Bella qui comme d'habitude réchauffèrent les cœurs. Ma femme faisait les meilleurs pan cakes de toute la Californie.

Il y avait eu ensuite la longue et fantastique remise de diplôme d'Alice, majore de sa promo. J'avais pas mal d'heures de sommeil en retard déjà mais voir ma petite sœur- ouais Alice était ma petite sœur, depuis 4 ans que je la supportai à la maison – enfin diplômée m'avait rempli de fierté. Autant que Charlie ! Je savais que Jasper ne se tenait plus de joie lui non plus.

Il avait fini par me dire qu'il était dingue d'Alice, il y a quelques jours. J'avais un peu grincé des dents, pour la forme, elle était jeune la p'tite, tout juste euh 18ans, mais je ne me voyais pas protester plus que ça …

De toute façon je n'étais pas totalement aveugle non plus même si l'état de Bella ces derniers mois m'avait perturbé. J'avais parfaitement vue le manège d'Alice. Et quand Alice voulait quelque chose….

Je savais depuis trois ans ce que ressentait Jasper, depuis son arrivée à L.A. en fait. J'avais surpris un soir son regard sur la sœur de Bella et m'était revu immédiatement quelques années lumières plus tôt.

Ce soir-là j'avais mis les points sur les « i » avec mon frère avec un truc du style «dans ma maison on ne touche les filles avant.. euh la remise de leur diplôme de fin d'études ». Très con je sais. Bella s'était moqué de moi quand je lui avais raconté. Mais Jazz avait acquiescé.

Il avait apparemment joué le jeu. Puisque je trouvais devant moi une Alice exceptionnellement rougissante et muette devant la porte de la chambre de Jazz à 4 heures du mat.

Malgré mon envie de rire et ma fatigue, je lui fis le regard « Charlie Swan attends des explications »

Apres une seconde de stupéfaction, elle me tira la langue et se haussa sur la pointe de pieds pour m'embrasser la joue

- T'es pas mon père et j'entends Dimitri Cullen qui t'appelle

Elle se sauva en courant vers les toilettes. Je tendis l'oreille

Merde elle avait raison le bébé était réveillé. Et Bella avait vraiment besoin de dormir. Aujourd'hui était un grand jour pour elle.

Je me précipitai vers la chambre de mon fils, pour le prendre très vite dans mes bras et l'emmener dans au rez-de-chaussée, dans la cuisine pour préparer un biberon. Tant pis pour l'allaitement. Ma femme avait besoin de dormir. Je sortis un biberon stérile, le lait maternisé du placard et la bouteille d'eau, d'une seule main tout en parlant à Dim'.

- Petit Dimitri, tu dois apprendre une chose, ta maman est quelqu'un de très bien.. et malgré moi, malgré toi elle a réussi alors tu vas te faire tout mignon et lui laisser pour une fois trois heures de sommeil d'affilé.

Le biberon était presque prêt et je plaçais dans le chauffe biberon.

Il me regardait, il avait arrêté de se trémousser et son regard attentif me disait qu'il comprenait.

Mon fils de 2 mois était un ange. Un génie.

Puis il hurla. Très fort. Et je soupirai en le plaçant contre mon torse, sa tête calée dans ma main contre mon épaule et marchai de long en large dans la pièce

- Bon sang petit diable, chut .. Baisse le volume ! Même les voisins vont t'entendre !

- Edward ? la voix ensommeillée de Bella me fit me retourner vers le seuil de la cuisine.

Putain ce qu'elle était belle !

A peine vêtue de son t-shirt fétiche, les cheveux en bataille comme si nous venions de … bref , les yeux encore pleins de sommeil elle baillait derrière sa main, elle était aussi belle, non plus belle que lorsque je l'avais vu la première fois, en haut de l'escalier.

- Va te coucher, baby, je gère

Dim choisit ce moment pour me faire comprendre qu'il avait entendu ou senti ou vue sa mère et que je n'étais plus le centre de son monde et il reprit son hurlement de colère.

- Je sais mon chéri que tu gères comme un chef.. mais sans vous deux là-haut je suis pas bien et comme je suis réveillée et qu'il a faim… autant qu'il profites de moi.

En disant ces mots elle s'tait approcher de nous et avant de me prendre le démon elle me vola un baiser.

Que je lui repris, dès que Dim fut dans ses bras.

**Justin Nosuka – If I gave you my life.**

Il faisait très bon dehors, l'aube n'était pas loin, elle s'installa sur un des sofas du patio m'invitant du geste à m'asseoir à coté. Je préférai me glisser derrière elle et la prendre contre moi , entre mes jambes , elle s'installa au mieux, contre ma poitrine et relevant son t-shirt commença à allaiter mon fils. Celui-ci se tut immédiatement et ses petites mains se crispèrent sur le sein tandis que ses petites lèvres affamées tétaient le sein de sa mère, de ma femme. Elle se détendit en même temps que lui lorsque le lait commença à couler. Ressentir tout ca avec eux était quelque chose de magique. Je respirai avec délices l'odeur de ma femme, toujours ce même parfum, celui que je lui offrais depuis que nous vivions ensemble, mêlée à sa propre odeur, envoutante.

Nous restâmes longtemps ainsi. Dimitri c'était endormi contre la poitrine de sa mère. Ce qu'on ne pouvait lui reprocher. Je me levai doucement et pris mon fils de mains de Bella.

- Chut bouges pas je reviens.

Je posai doucement mon fils endormi dans son couffin dans notre chambre au premier étage et démarrer le baby phone. Prenant un des combinés dans ma poche. J'allumai la veilleuse et sortit de la pièce pour rejoindre rapidement Bella prenant au passage une couette légère pour nous recouvrir. J'avais envie de rester avec elle en bas, dehors. Il y avait trop de monde dans la maison à mon gout. Envie de solitude avec ma femme, future professeur à l' UCLA. Enfin j'espérai. J'avais confiance. Elle avait terminé chaque année de son cursus, major elle aussi et avait été repéré par ses enseignants pour une chaire de professeur assistant en littérature française.

Ma femme était la meilleure et je savais que l'entretien qu'elle avait aujourd'hui ne serait qu'une formalité : son sérieux et sa passion avait donné déjà les résultats voulus. Apres quatre années de travail assidu (et un magnifique bébé) , j'étais fier de son parcours.

Elle dormait à moitié quand je la rejoignis sur le sofa, je m'installais à coté d'elle et l'allongeai doucement sur moi, nous recouvrant de la couverture, cachant ainsi ses longues jambes qui me tentaient trop. .

- Chéri ?

Oui baby ? Tu devrais te reposer.

- Je voulais juste savoir..

- Quoi ?

Est-ce que je t'ai dis aujourd'hui que je t'aimais ?

Je souris et senti son corps frémir lorsqu'un petit rire la secoua à son tour.

- Humm hier je crois.. mais aujourd'hui, je vois le soleil se lever et j'ai rien entendu encore

- Faut que je répare ca alors très vite ! Elle se retourna vers moi

- Parce que j'ai bien l'intention de te le répéter tous les jours.. Je t'aime Edward.

Son programme me convenait très bien. Ma gorge se serra lorsque je croisais son regard plein d'amour et c'est d'une voix rauque que je lui répondis

- Moi aussi ma Belle je t'aime, maintenant et jusqu'à la fin des temps.

Nos lèvres se retrouvèrent et l'envie de dormir disparut soudainement alors que nos corps commençaient un nouveau et merveilleux combat.

**If I gave you my heart**/ _Si je t'offrais mon cœur _

**In the deep of the night** /_Dans la nuit noire _

**Would you hold it like a candle giving you light /** _Le tiendrais-tu comme une bougie pour t'éclairer ? _

**Days fell away into years** / _Les jours sont devenus des années_

* * *

**_FIN _**

_Ils vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfants ..._

_Il y a 39 jours je commençais cette fic;. pour m'amuser et amuser Tied, sur un coup de tete. _

_Et elle m'a apporté beaucoup. De rires, de questions, de reviews encourageantes, passionnantes et dejantées .. _

_J'ai decouvert pleins de choses_

_Cete nuit suis un peu triste ...mais très heureuse d'avoir réussi et très heureuse pour Bella et Edward (sans oublier Stella et Luke!) Ils ont mérités leur bonheur_

_Merci à vous toutes qui m'avaient encouragées tous les jours , Merci a mlca66 , à Louise malone,_

_ A Justin T. et Mathews B. , à l'acteur anglais de "m'avoir" rendu visite ..._

_Merci surtout à Tied d'avoir été la toutes les nuits depuis 40 jours (et la je sais que tu tombe de fatigues )_

_BIZZZZZZZZZZZZ_

_*Cullen15000*_


End file.
